Hasta despues de la muerte
by Always-in-the-middle
Summary: [ULTIMO CAPITULO]Hermione ha muerto y Harry se queda solo con Brianna.. Que pasara? Quien es Brooke? Puede ser posible? Averiguenlo.. Lean, es una historia muy linda para los fans de la mejor pareja H&Hr 4 ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Un principio y un final - Capitulo 1.**

_15 de Enero. Hora: 9:45 a.m._

_Bien… Estamos aquí, este es el día, lo puedo sentir… Harry me preparó un desayuno delicioso pero con todo el dolor de mi alma le tuve que decir que no porque no se me apetece absolutamente nada. Brianna Jane está a punto de nacer y aunque tengo que alimentarla, he tenido nauseas desde las tres de la madrugada y sinceramente no puedo comer nada. Las contracciones comenzaron hace veinte minutos y Harry salió corriendo a bañarse para llevarme al hospital. Se ha portado tan bien conmigo… No podría tener un esposo más espectacular que él, ni más atento, ni más amable, ni que lo conociera mejor… Me atrevería a decir que mi vida es perfecta. Tengo dieciocho años, estoy embarazada de una niña y mi esposo es lo más bello de este mundo. También tengo el trabajo que siempre quise: estoy en la categoría de internos en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia y no me puede ir mejor…_

_Auch, otra contracción… Esto es doloroso, me gustaría que los hombres lo vivieran pero ni modo. Aunque Harry ha tenido sus arranques desesperados por mis nauseas y mis cosas… Ha sido divertido verlo corriendo de un lado para otro buscándome la comida, ayudándome a caminar, etcétera. El siempre dice que soy la mujer más bella embrazada que él ha visto, y eso me hace sentir que estoy casada con el hombre perfecto._

_¡Otra contracción! Será mejor que deje esto hasta aquí y le grite a Harry que me estoy volviendo loca._

_Hasta luego Diario._

Hermione cerró su diario que ya estaba casi lleno y se tocó la barriga, donde su hija estaba impaciente por ver la luz y conocer el mundo. Llevaba los nueve meses exactos cumplidos con su hija dentro y todo había salido a la perfección. Fue un embarazo tranquilo y feliz. Ella y Harry se tuvieron que acostumbrar a vivir juntos, pero eso era muy fácil, se conocían desde hacía tanto que sabían todos y cada uno de los defectos del otro…

La noticia de su boda fue muy sorprendente para muchos, ya que justo para esos días, Ron se le iba a declarar a la castaña, solo que ni Harry ni ella lo sabían. El par de muchachos habían llevado una relación en secreto, llena de amor, besos, caricias, y escapadas nocturnas en Hogwarts a la sala de los menesteres… Nadie nunca se enteró y al salir de Hogwarts, Harry se decidió por lo que tenía que hacer y le propuso matrimonio a Hermione. Esto tomó de muchísima sorpresa a la chica, que desde pequeña había hecho un plan de casarse a los veinticinco años y tener hijos a los veintisiete, pero todo se vino abajo y Hermione no desaprovechó la oportunidad de vivir con la persona que amaba, quería y adoraba: Harry Potter.

Se casaron y cuando dieron la noticia a los amigos, casi todo el mundo lo tomó con felicidad, excepto por dos pelirrojos, Ron y Ginny. Ya se imaginaran por qué. Aunque bueno, después de ver el amor que se tenían el par de enamorados, decidieron comenzar a resignarse y hoy en día andan con otras personas. Ron le dio una oportunidad a Lunática Lovegood, para sorpresa de muchos, y resulto ser una relación espectacular, en la que los dos aportan todos los días un poco más. Luna se había vuelto un poco mas centrada y arreglada, ahora parecía una modelo y Ron la amaba más que nunca.

Ginny, por su parte, se hizo novia de nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, que había decidido dejar la vida como mortifago después de que Voldemort matara a su padre, y el chico se volvió bueno, comenzó a tratar a los Griffindors y les hizo entender que había cambiado. Empezó a trabajar en el ministerio como auror y en ese momento fue que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que tal vez sirviera para algo… Ginny no dejó de pensar en él en mucho tiempo y después se decidieron a comenzar algo juntos, aunque sonara irónico…

Después de eso, Hermione quedó embarazada y la noticia más que bien recibida: fue recibida con locura! Toda la familia le comenzó a dar consejos a Hermione, que le entraban por un oido y le salían por el otro ya que solo escuchaba los de su madre y la señora Weasley. Luego, todas las chicas que conocía de Hogwarts querían irla a ver todo el tiempo para preguntarle como era estar embarazada. Aparte, todos le regalaron millones de cosas para la niña y Hermione y Harry tuvieron que habilitar una nueva habitación en su casa en el Valle de Godric para albergar a la pequeña que venía en camino.

Desde que habían hecho la nueva habitación, Hermione se paseaba todos los días por ella cantándole o hablándole a su hija. A veces se quedaba dormida hasta en la mecedora que había allí, solo para que su niña se fuera encariñando con el cuarto.

-¡Harry me duele! - gritó Hermione tratando de pararse de la mesa, pero no podía - Bien… Cuenta: 1… 2… 3… ¡Ay, no, no puedo, es horrible!

-¡¡Ahí voy, ahí voy!

Harry salió dando tumbos en la escalera y se calló en los últimos dos escalones tratando de ponerse los zapatos. Su camisa estaba desabrochada, no se había peinado y le faltaba un calcetín en un pie donde ya se había puesto el zapato.

-Vamos, amor, ya llamé para la clínica y te están esperando. Déjame ayudarte..

Harry tomó a Hermione y la llevó al auto. Cuando él se montó Hermione le dijo:

-¿Trajiste el bolso de Brianna?

-¡Oh, demonios!

Harry se bajó de nuevo y fue corriendo a la casa a buscar el bolso de la niña. Cuando volvió al carro, Hermione se agarraba de lo que fuera por los gritos de dolor y Harry se fue a millón hasta la clínica.

-Tranquila Hermione, Brianna nacerá pronto… - le tranquilizó Harry - y luego nos preocuparemos por sus pañales y esas cosas…

-¡Preferiría lo que fuera antes de esto! - exclamó Hermione desesperada - ¿Cómo no puede haber ningún hechizo para apaciguar el dolor? Recuerdo haber leído algo al respecto en un libro pero luego se me olvido.

Harry la vio y sonrió. Hasta en momentos desesperados Hermione se parecía a la pequeña niña de once años obsesionada con los estudios que él había conocido en el tren a Hogwarts, Tal vez por eso la amaba tanto, por recordarle sus verdaderos buenos años.

Llegaron a la clínica en un santiamén y Harry bajó a Hermione con mucho cuidado, llevando también el bolso de Brianna a cuestas.

En lo que entraron en la clínica una camilla recibió a Hermione y se la llevaron directo a una habitación. Harry la siguió y cuando Hermione estuvo a cargo de los médicos, se encargó de llamar a todo el mundo para anunciar la feliz noticia.

Después de un rato entró en la habitación y encontró a Hermione acostada en la cama, con una enfermera regulándole la anestesia al lado. Parecía mucho más tranquila. Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado tomándole una mano y acariciándola.

-¿Puedes creerlo? - susurró la muchacha viéndolo con ternura - ¿Puedes creer que vayamos a tener una niña?

-Sí… Sí puedo creerlo. Siempre deseé que esto pasara y ¡mira! Se hizo realidad…

-Harry prométeme una cosa - dijo Hermione algo dormida por la anestesia.

-Lo que sea, mi niña…

-Prométeme que nunca nos dejarás - dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz -. Promételo…

-Te lo prometo y te doy mi palabra. Brianna y tú nunca se separaran de mí… Lo prometo.

-Harry te amo…

Esto fue lo último que susurró Hermione antes de caer en un profundo sueño por la anestesia. Harry la vio con su verde mirada y le dio un suave beso en la frente diciéndole:

-Solo la muerte nos separará algún día, amor…

Unos minutos después llegaron Ron, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy, todos los demás Weasleys, los papás de Hermione y algunos profesores, como Dumbledore y McGonaggal, que causaron revuelo en la clínica con sus túnicas mágicas.

Nadie habló con Hermione ya que la habían dormido hasta la hora en que tuviera la dilatación completa porque sino sufriría mucho con las contracciones y los médicos se compadecieron de ella por ser joven y que fuera su primera hija.

Nueve horas… Nueve largas horas… Hermione estuvo dormida todo ese tiempo, y los demás casi se duermen también, menos Harry, que estaba junto a su esposa y su hija esperando el momento tan preciado. La doctora había ido casi una hora antes y ya era hora de que viniera de nuevo así que Harry se estaba impacientando. Justamente se paró para ir a buscarla cuando la mujer entró en la habitación muy apurada.

-Oh, discúlpeme señor Potter, pero es que tengo que atender a otra pacienta y está un poco más de salud así que tuvimos que adelantar el parto - explicó la doctora poniéndose unos guantes nuevos -. Veamos como va la señorita Granger…

La mujer se puso sus lentes y revisó la dilatación que llevaba Hermione, junto al aparato donde controlaba sus signos vitales. La doctora se paró de un salto y fue a ver el monitor mejor. Se llevo una mano a la boca y salió de la habitación deprisa. Volvió dos segundos después con dos doctores más y los tres evaluaron la situación de Hermione. A Harry no le dio buena espina así que se acercó y escuchó algo de lo que dijo la doctora.

-Esto no puede ser, hace una hora la chica estaba bien… Tendremos que adelantar este parto también ¿cómo fue que se puso tan mal? Vamos, muchachos, pongámonos a la obra…

-¿Doctora pasa algo? - preguntó Harry con los nervios en la punta del estomago.

-Lamentablemente sí, señor Potter. El pulso de su esposa bajó muy considerablemente y creemos que fue por causa de la anestesia tan fuerte. Ya se la vamos a quitar y la joven se despertara pero por lo que vemos está muy débil. Hay que intervenirla ya mismo o puede pasar algo lamentable…

-¿Cómo qué doctora?

-Puede perder la vida ella y su hija - dijo la señora viendo a Harry con lástima -. Pero tranquilo, haremos lo posible porque eso no pase.

Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte y abruptamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue a tomar la mano de Hermione, que repentinamente estaba muy fría.

Los doctores la despertaron y la chica abrió los ojos con dificultad. Al ver a Harry trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara pero enseguida una expresión de dolor le cruzó las facciones y echó la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-¿¡Que le pasa? - preguntó Harry desesperado apretando la mano de Hermione.

-Vaya, esto es malo. La chica está sintiendo la verdaderas contracciones después de tanto tiempo. ¡Rápido, necesitamos equipo! - gritó la doctora y entraron varias enfermeras y doctores. Harry notó que todos los amigos y familiares estaban pegados a la ventana de la puerta viendo todo con una expresión extraña - Vamos, vamos - susurró la doctora revisando el pulso de Hermione -. Tu puedes… ¡Oh, no! ¡Rápido que se nos vaaa!

Al decir esto, Harry sintió que el mundo era el que se le estaba yendo y se paró inmediatamente.

-¡¿Cómo que se nos va! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Hermione es alérgica a un medicamento que le suministramos aquí y eso, aunado a la anestesia y a que ya de por sí estaba débil, hicieron que se pusiera mal. Hay que sacar a esa niña lo más rápido posible, pero siéndole sincera, yo creo que ella no lo soportara…

-¡¡¿¿Como! ¡¡No! Hermione, no! Por favor Amor, no me puedes hacer esto… ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione me escuchas?

Hermione lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos y le dijo como pudo:

-Harry… y-yo te amo… P-por favor, cuida a Brianna ¿si?

-¡¡No! No te estás despidiendo, no! - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir libres y violentas por los ojos de

Harry y apretó la mano de Hermione como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Harry, no lo aguanto -dijo a duras penas -. Dile a mi hija que la amo y que la amaré para siempre… Y dile a mis padres que los amo también… Por favor Harry, cuídala… T-te amo…

Esto fue lo último que dijo Hermione Granger antes de caer sin vida en la almohada. El sonido del aparato sonó "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" y los médicos se escandalizaron. Inmediatamente succionaron a la niña, que le faltaba poco para salir, y la sacaron de un tirón, tratando de salvarle la vida. Harry sintió como el llanto de su hija corrompió en la sala, como un canto de dioses, y la vio de reojo. Apartó la vista de inmediato y observó a Hermione. Su pelo castaño caía libre alrededor de su cara y su expresión era tranquila. Harry no podía creer que había pasado, no lo podía aceptar tampoco. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le dio un profundo beso en la frente, luego le dijo:

-Descansa en paz, mi vida, descansa en paz…

Mas lento que eso, Harry desunió su mano de la de ella y se levantó de la silla donde estaba. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a su hija. Tomó su chaqueta, se la colgó del hombro y salió de la habitación con una expresión que denotaba vacío total y gana alguna de vivir. Inmediatamente lo abordaron todos para preguntarle sobre la niña pero él hizo una seña con la mano y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina, no aguantó más y se cayó al piso arrodillado llorando con el dolor más profundo que había pasado en su vida.

Sintió que tras él varias personas se pusieron a gritar y a llorar y alguien se le acercó, no sabía quien, y se lo llevó de ahí. Harry se montó en un carro, no sabía de quien, tampoco sabía ni que hora era, ni quien estaba manejando y estuvo a punto de olvidar su propio nombre. Lo único que reconoció fue su casa cuando entró en ella y se echó en el sofá a llorar. Un llanto fino y desgarrador lo hizo arrodillarse en el piso, poniéndose una mano en los ojos para tratar de dejar de llorar, pero era demasiado difícil.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, Harry - dijo una voz lejana y conocida a la vez.

Harry se volteó con la cara toda mojada y encontró a Ginny parada en el umbral de la sala.

-No tienes por qué estar aquí - dijo Harry cruelmente y al instante se arrepintió de eso.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero no te voy a dejar - replico Ginny avanzando hacia él -. No puedes adoptar esta posición, Harry, o sino te verás muy inmaduro, créeme…

-Ginny… Yo… yo… ¡No puedo! - el chico rompió en llanto y no se preocupo por ocultarlo - ¿No entiendes lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Hermione murió, esta muerta, se acabo todo! De ahora en adelante mi vida no tiene significado alguno…

-¡No digas eso Harry! Yo más que nadie no puedo creer esto, es como una especie de broma… pero pasó, y hay que aceptarlo y afrontarlo.

Ginny se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la cara mojada de Harry con sus dos manos, obligándolo a verla.

-No digas que tu vida no tiene significado, porque sí la tiene, y bastante. Tienes nada más y nada menos una vida que cuidar. Tu hija, Harry, piensa en Brianna.

-¿Brianna? ¡Yo no puedo cuidar a Brianna solo! Hermione era su madre, la mujer que la cuidaría. Yo no puedo cuidar a una niña bebé yo solo - Harry la vio a los ojos -. Preferiría morir antes de ver la cara de mi hija después de esto… No se, pónganla en adopción o algo…

Ginny se puso más roja que su propio cabello y soltó a Harry, para darle una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla que hizo que el moreno se volteara la cabeza con violencia. Harry la volvió a ver, con una mano en la roja mejilla y sus lagrimas pararon.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque eres un estúpido cobarde! - respondió Ginny con furia - ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? ¡Fingiré en los próximos años que no existió esta conversación, Harry James Potter!

-Pero es que es verdad, Ginny, yo no la puedo cuidar.

-¡Claro que puedes cuidarla! Dios, si Hermione te estuviera viendo o aunque sea escuchándote… Por favor Harry, debes ser fuerte y afrontar la situación como un adulto. Por ti y por tu hija, debes ser fuerte por los dos y empezar una nueva vida. Entiende que Hermione ya no está…

Harry se paró con dificultad y fue hasta la chimenea, donde había varias fotos de ellos dos, Hermione y él, sonrientes y felices. Vio su sonrisa, la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba, y sin pensarlo sonrió también, entonces cayó en cuenta de la cruda y horrible verdad.

-No está ¿cierto?

-No, Harry, Hermione se ha ido definitivamente.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, pegando su mejilla al cuerpo de Harry.

-Prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, lo prometo, Harry…

Estas palabras le dieron en la cabeza a Harry como un porrazo y recordó las palabras que le dijo Hermione más temprano, antes de morir. Las recordó como si pertenecieran a otra faceta de su vida y como si hubiera pasado hacía miles de años…

_"Harry prometeme una cosa"_

_"Lo que sea, mi niña…"_

_"Prometeme que nunca nos dejarás, prometelo…"_

_"Te lo prometo y te doy mi palabra. Brianna y tú nunca se separarán de mí, lo prometo". _

Harry cambió su expresión de la cara y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se lo había prometido, le había prometido a Hermione que no dejaría a su hija ni un momento. Se sintió estupido y cobarde, como le había dicho Ginny, y decidió que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría a esa niña, porque teniéndola, ciertamente tenía a Hermione a su lado.


	2. Ahora sin Hermione

**Ahora sin Hermione - Capitulo 2.**

-Es hermosa, ¿no? - dijo Harry tratando de controlar las lagrimas la mañana siguiente, cuando le permitieron ir a ver a su hija.

-Sí, Harry, es hermosa, como su mamá - dijo Ron con un hilo de voz - Oye, los padres de Hermione dijeron que ella siempre había deseado que la cremaran ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Harry volteó la vista de su hija. La estaba viendo a traves del vidrio de la sala donde estaban todos los niños, la niña dormía placidamente con sus manitos en la cara.

-Yo… la verdad ella nunca me dijo nada, pero si sus papás dicen que es lo que quería, pues eso haremos.

Harry apartó la vista y la cara del vidrio y se sentó en unas sillas que estaban al frente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso. Ron se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmadas de hermano en la espalda.

-Esto lo superaremos, hermano, ya lo verás. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en mi ahijada, te pido por favor… Yo te entiendo, te entiendo más que nadie, pero tenemos que reponernos.

-Lo sé Ron, pero es que sin ella siento que no tengo vida, que me falta algo, que me falta el corazón. Hermione lo era todo para mí ¿cómo haré ahora?

-Ahora tratarás de seguir tu vida, Harry. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer los dos, y más por Brianna ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro que sí…

En eso llegó Ginny, con una chaqueta gruesa color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bufanda en el cuello. Llevaba tres vasos de café en la mano, protegida por unos guantes.

-Hola chicos - dijo saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno -. Supuse que estaban aquí, por eso les traje esto - y les entregó los vasos con café -. Eh… los padres de Hermione me informaron que esta tarde la van a cremar. Le dije que por supuesto que estariamos ahí ¿o no?

-¡Yo estare ahí! - dijo Ron enérgicamente pero a la vez con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Yo no - dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

-¿Cómo?

-No estaré ahí, me llevare a Brianna a la casa. No puedo ver como queman a mi esposa frente a mis ojos, sería lo último que podría soportar y no quiero salir echo pedazos. Donde sea que esté, Hermione me entenderá, eso es seguro.

-¿pero Harry como…?

-Oh, vamos, Ginny, deja de sermonearme - dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse -. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y ni tu ni nadie puede sentirse como me estoy sintiendo yo en este momento ¿si?

-¡Bueno, lo siento, Harry! - replicó Ginny algo dolida - Yo solo trato de ayudarte…

-¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda! Con su permiso…

Harry le dio su vaso de café a Ron y se perdió en los pasillos del hospital, dejando a Ginny estupefacta y herida. Después de todo, la chica nunca había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo momento y sabía que su relación con Malfoy duraría poco, porque ella se lo había propuesto, así que comenzaba a pensar que después de lo que le había pasado a Harry, él necesitaría una madre para su hija y ella haría todo lo posible para que el chico la comenzara a mirar de otra forma; por eso se preocupaba tanto de él y de Brianna, por supuesto.

Por otra parte, lo que menos quería Harry era que Ginny le viniera con sus discursos. Necesitaba pensar, pensar demasiado. Necesitaba ponerse de acuerdo con sus ideas, pensar como haría con Brianna y con su trabajo. Por ahora su hija era lo primordial para él pero también necesitaba dinero para mantenerla y ya le quedaba muy poco en la boveda de Gringgots por la compra de su casa y el carro, así que tenía que poner todo su empeño en el trabajo. El problema era que si estaba en el trabajo ¿quién cuidaría a la niña? Ni modo que se la llevara al ministerio, allí vivía en misiones para atrapar a mortifagos y no era un ambiente adecuado para la pequeña niña. Eso era un gran problema. No le quedaría de otra que trabajar menos en el ministerio y ponerle a Brianna una niñera de su confianza para que la cuidara la mayor parte del día. Eso no le gustaba nada ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hija, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Media hora después Harry regresó a ver a su hija y pidió permiso para entrar y cargarla, sentirla en sus brazos por primera vez. Las enfermeras le dijeron que sí pero le dijeron que tenía que ponerse el atuendo adecuado, y le dieron una bata, un gorro, guantes y un tapaboca azul muy feo. Antes de que se pusiera todo, sintió que alguien venía caminando con cautela hacia él.

-Hola Ginny - susurró volteándose.

-Hola Harry - dijo ésta con la voz cortada -. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

Harry la vio con una mirada dulce y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro, Gin, ¿cómo no te puedo perdonar? Yo sé que en realidad quieres ayudarme y te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que no me forzaras tanto… Tu debes entender como me siento.

-Sí, Harry, te entiendo…

Harry la vio, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y se empezó a poner la ropa para entrar a ver a su hija.

-¿Vas a ver a Brianna? - preguntó Ginny con pena.

-Sí…- al ver a la chica, sintió que debía hacer algo por ella - ¿quieres pasar a verla conmigo?

-¡Oh, Harry claro! Digo, si tu quieres…

-¡Claro, tonta! ¿por qué crees que te lo pregunte? Vamos, pidele a la enfermera que te dio lo que me dio a mí para pasar a verla.

La enfermera le dio el equipo necesario a Ginny también y cuando estuvieron listos los dos, se vieron con algo de angustia.

-¿Listo? - preguntó Ginny tomando un brazo de Harry.

-Eso creo…

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la sala. Brianna estaba entre otros cinco niños más. En su pequeña cuna había una plaquita que decía "Brianna Jane Potter Granger - 19 horas - pulso equilibrado - madre fallecida".Harry la vio y con mucho cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos. Su hija era más que hermosa, parecía un ángel. Su piel era blanquita y tenía las mejilla sonrojadas. Su pequeño cuerpo apenas se estaba acostumbrando al mundo y se encontraba en posición fetal. Harry le desapretó un poco la fuertes mantas que la cubrían y la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo a su padre. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, como los de Harry, y veían todo muy suspicaz. Harry le tomó la pequeñísima mano y la niña le apretó un dedo fuertemente para tener solo un día de vida. Luego comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Hola pequeña - dijo Harry muy bajito meciendo a su hija entre sus brazos con cuidado - ¿Cómo estás hija? … Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías? Hermosa como tu madre… Lamentablemente ella no está aquí para verte pero te está viendo desde arriba, con Dios a su lado… Oh, mi niña… - Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente y la niña abrió y cerró los ojos - No puedo creer que estés aquí. Tu mami y yo te esperamos muy felices y mirate, eres un cielo… Mi cielo…

Ginny vio el momento conmovida y con las lagrimas a punto de salir y rodar por sus mejillas pero se controló y decidió dejar a Harry solo en ese momento con su hija. Merecían privacidad para verse mejor. La pelirroja se retiro sin que Harry se diera cuenta y cuando estuvo afuera comenzó a llorar, pensando que no era justo que Hermione no estuviera ahí para que Brianna tuviera una familia hecha y derecha y que Harry fuera más feliz.

Harry salió hasta quince minutos después, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Se quitó todo lo que traía puesto y se sentó al lado de Ginny, que se comía un pote de comida china que había comprado en la cafetería de abajo.

-Es tan hermosa -dijo Harry más feliz de lo que había estado en el día - Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que Hermione estuviera aquí para verla…Dios, como lo deseo, aunque sea para que la viera…

Lo que Harry no sabía era que desde el cielo, Hermione veía todo desde arriba y unas débiles lagrimas caían por su rostro. Estaba impotente por estar allí y no con su hija ni con Harry. No se podía perdonar haber muerto en el mejor momento de su vida, donde tenía todo hecho, una vida que estaba empezando junto a Harry y a su hija, que crecería ahora sin una madre, sin su madre…

Hermione vio a Harry que había empezado a hablar con Ginny y dijo en casi un susurro:

-Oh, Harry, no sabes como yo lo deseo también, no sabes cómo… ¡Dios, me odio a mi misma por ser tan débil! ¿Cómo no pude soportar el parto? ¡No quiero que mi hija se quede sola! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Por favor Ángeles, ¿qué tengo que hacer para estar con mi hija? ¡¡Por favor, denme una oportunidad! ¡¡Por favor!

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Hermione sintió que un gancho la jalaba por el ombligo y en menos de tres segundos, se encontraba frente a una luz blanca segadora. Unas figuras altas, encapuchadas y de túnicas blancas se fueron acercando a ella por medio de la luz. Hermione sentía que eso no podía estar pasando.

-Hola… - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Hermione Granger, el consejo de ángeles te dará una oportunidad para volver a la tierra, pero solo para estar con tu hija el tiempo que haga falta. Hemos decidido darte la oportunidad - le anunció una voz femenina, que sonaba en un especie de eco - que has pedido.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, Dios, gracias! ¡No se como agradecérselos! ¡¡Gracias!

-Pero un momento - se adelantó otro con voz masculina -. Antes de que regreses tienes que tener en cuenta algunos puntos: Primero, no volverás siendo tú, ni con tu mismo cuerpo, pero sí con tu alma. Segundo: ni tu hija ni tu esposo pueden saber quien eres en verdad. Tercero: se te mandara a la tierra para que seas niñera de tu hija.

-¿O sea que ni Harry ni Brianna pueden saber quien soy? -preguntó Hermione.

-Exacto. Solo ellos dos no lo pueden saber. Después de todo te enviaremos a la tierra para que "estés con tu hija", por eso serás su niñera. Tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Brooke Ames ¿entendido?

-Sí, entiendo bien.

-Pues, preparate y suerte, Hermione Granger.

-Un momento ¿Qué…? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

De pronto la nube en la que flotaba se desvaneció y Hermione cayó hacia atrás como si se hubiera tirado de un avión, pero sin paracaídas. Sintió que se desmayaba y de ahí no supo más nada hasta que calló con un golpe seco en el duro piso. Aunque no le dolió para nada.


	3. Brooke Ames

**Brooke Ames - Capitulo 3.**

-Bueno, Harry, ya me voy - avisó Ginny parándose -. Tengo que ir a… ya sabes… el entierro de Hermione. Aunque técnicamente no será un entierro, pero tu entiendes… ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? - preguntó por cuarta vez en el día.

-No, Ginny, ya te lo dije, debo llevarme a mi hija a la casa, no puedo soportar esto más. Por favor, ve, y disculpate por mí con los Granger, diles lo que pasó.

-Está bien, lo haré - dijo Ginny resignada -. Nos vemos…Mañana iré a ver a Brianna ¿si?

-Ve cuando tu quieras…

-Bueno, adiós Harry.

Ginny se adelantó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, acompañado de una caricia en el cuello. Harry sintió ese gesto extraño, pero no dijo nada, pensando que seguramente Ginny pensaba que él necesitaba "amor" luego de lo sucedido; después de todo era novia de Malfoy y ya había perdido la obsesión con Harry hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Harry le respondió con un abrazo, pero se separó de ella rápidamente cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido seco al lado del armario de limpieza donde estaba.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Harry y Ginny se separaron y abrieron la puerta con cautela viendo que había pasado. Allí dentro estaba una chica tirada en el piso tratando de desembarazarse de varias mopas y cepillos que le habían caído encima. Harry la vio con lástima y la fue a ayudar.

-¿Estas bien? - le preguntó quitándole un paño dela cabeza.

La chica se paró con algo de tembladera en las piernas y se quitó el polvo del pantalón antes de subir la cabeza. Al verla, Harry no pudo dejar de notar algo que la atrajo a ella. Era una muchacha que parecía de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo rubio largo y ondulado al final, con una pollina de medio lado en la frente. Sus ojos eran azules intensos y su cara hermosa, suave y lisa como de ángel, con las mejillas rosadas. Lo primero que pensó Harry era que se parecía a su hija. Inmediatamente la ayudó a salirse de allí y cuando estuvieron fuera del armario la chica vio para todas partes, como conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó Harry de nuevo viéndola con cuidado.

Hermione se quitó el polvo del pantalón y lo vio entre la oscuridad del sitio donde había caído. Era él, su esposo, Harry. Su primer impulso fue lanzársele a abrazarlo, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no podía, ya que al verse el pelo, comprendió que ese no era su cuerpo, como le habían dicho, por lo que no era la misma persona y Harry no sabía quien era. Hubiera sido muy raro que ella se le tirara a abrazarlo sin él saber quien era ella.

No podía creer que de verdad le hubieran dado otra oportunidad y que la hubieran mandado a la tierra como lo pidió. No le importaba no ser quien era, con tal de ver a su hija y a Harry, y que le dieran otra oportunidad de… vivir…

-Estoy bien, gracias - respondió Hermione viéndolo con inmensas ganas de besarlo como nunca.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Harry no era el mismo en solo dos días. Su cara estaba pálida y demacrada. Sus ojos no irradiaban el mismo color verde brillante, sino que parecían opacos y sin vida. Al verlo así, le dieron ganas de decirle que era ella, que se tranquilizara, pero por más que quisiera, no podía ya que seguramente le mandarían de nuevo al cielo y eso sí que no lo podría soportar.

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué hacías allí? - preguntó Harry.

-Ehm… bueno… yo… yo estaba arreglando una escoba que encontré en la habitación de mi tío y como la mucama nunca venía, decidí traerla yo misma. Cuando la puse me di cuenta que había un balde mal puesto arriba y cuando lo fui a arreglar, se vino abajo y me caí -dijo rapidamente.

-Pues cuidado para la proxima - dijo Ginny algo mordaz; no le había gustado que le interrumpieran su momento feliz con Harry.

-Sí, lo haré - respondió Hermione algo extrañada -. Gracias por ayudarme - le dijo a Harry y se dio media vuelta para irse a quien sabe donde, pero decidió quedarse allí mismo tomando agua de un filtro, así podría escuchar la conversación de Harry y Ginny.

-Ahora sí, me voy - dijo Ginny cortante -. Si llego tarde me perdería… eso. Y Ron me mataría… Bueno, adiós…

Ginny se despidió de Harry de nuevo y ésta vez sí se fue, con paso pesado. Harry se quedó ahí parado, suspiró profundo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fue de nuevo a ver a su hija a través del vidrio.

-Ahora sí, mi niña - dijo tocando la ventana con unos dedos -. Nos vamos a casa…

Hermione se quedó de piedra y cuando vio que Harry entraba a la sala, trató de ir a ver a su hija, pero no supo cuál era ya que todos los bebes estaban dormidos y tenían las mismas mantas.

Se decepcionó y no decidió quedarse mucho, o Harry sospecharía algo.

La necesidad de ver a su hija, se le hizo un deseo imposible de alcanzar cuando iba saliendo de la clínica, y un vacío se le formo en el estomago al pensar que nunca la podría tratar como a una hija, sino seguramente como su niñera. Añoraba verla, apretarla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos. Había esperado su nacimiento con muchísima ilusión y no podía creer todo lo que había pasado después del nacimiento de la niña. Deseba verla y decirle "tranquila mi niña, no llores, que aquí está mamá para cuidarte", pero nunca podría hacerlo…

En ese momento se paró en medio de la acera y pensó detenidamente "Oh, demonios¿qué haré¿ahora a donde iré?" Pensó que obviamente no podía regresar a su casa, pero allí tenía su cartera con dinero y lo más importante, su varita mágica. Y el dinero que tenía en la cartera no era suficiente como para quedarse en un hotel esa noche, así que también tendría que ir a Gringgots. Tomó una decisión rápida y salió corriendo hacia su casa; con suerte llegaría antes que Harry.

Corrió muchísimo, y con ganas. No sentía que se cansaba, ya que el pensamiento de Harry la atrapara, le ponía peor. Por lo menos ya había llegado al vecindario, que quedaba cerca de la clínica, la habían escogido en el seguro por eso. Hermione corrió hasta llegar a su casa y pasó la rejilla rapidamente, luego se fue hasta el patio y con las manos apartó unas ramas que estaban en el piso, al lado de la pared de la casa. Al apartarlas, una rendija salió a la vista y Hermione la abrió rapidamente, metiendose a la casa por allí. Cayó en el sótano y fue corriendo a la puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Entró en el calor de su hogar y subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Entró, sacó un pequeño bolso de debajo de la cama y metió allí lo más necesario en ropa que le haría falta estando fuera de su casa, como ropa interior, una pijama, otro par de zapatos, tres camisas y dos pantalones. También fue a su mesita de noche y sacó la llave de su bóveda de Gringgots, junto con su varita mágica, la cual guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó todo el dinero de su cartera y cerró el bolso con fuerza. En eso sintió el sonido de un carro entrando a la casa. El corazón se le puso en un puño y salió a la velocidad de la luz de la habitación, dejando la cama y todo muy desordenado. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al sótano, sintió el cerrojo de la puerta que se abría. La chica no escuchó más y se internó en el sótano, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Mientras tanto, Harry sintió el golpe de la puerta y, dejando el cochecito de Brianna en la sala, fue a verificas que todo estaba bien. Cuando Hermione estuvo en el sótano sintió las pisadas que iban hacia ella y tiró el bolso por la rendija hacia afuera, luego subió con dificultad por la rapidez que llevaba y se tiró en el césped, al lado de la pequeña ventana que le había servido de mucho en esos minutos. Harry bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se acercó a la pequeña rendija y al verla abierta la cerró, sin darse cuenta que a tres centímetros de él, ahí arriba, estaba la chica, con la respiración atorada y los nervios de punta. Harry hizo una seña reprobatoria y volvió al interior de la casa de nuevo. Hermione aprovechó y se dio a la fuga con el bolso en un hombro.

Harry, por su parte, volvió a la sala, donde su pequeña hija esperaba, medio dormida, haciendo pucheros con la boca, en su cochecito. Harry la tomó con las dos manos y la alzó, apretándola contra su pecho, pero con cuidado a la vez. Su hija era el primer al que él cargaba y se le daba un poco mal porque estaba nervioso. Como le hubiera gustado que Hermione estuviera ahí, para que le diera una charla sobre como cargar bebés como Brianna.

Harry la vió y se sentó con ella en el sofá, admirado por su belleza, obviamente sacada de su madre. En lo único en que se parecía a él era en los ojos, que los tenía tan verdes como su papá. La niña lo vio con sus grandes ojos e hizo una mueca como si se estuviera riendo. Harry sonrió y le pasó un dedo por su naricita, que la tenía algo roja.

Decidió que era mejor que la niña conociera su habitación, así que la acomodó bien entre sus brazos y la subió para que viera su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Harry prendió el aire y la acostó en una mesa especial para cambiar a los bebés, que ellos habían comprado. Con cuidado le quitó el pañal y no pudo creer que se tendría que acostumbrar a eso tan rápido, se supone que Hermione le enseñaría, después de todo era ella la que había ido a las clases para madres primerizas y era la que había comprado el libro sobre como cuidar a su bebé. Harry botó el pañal sucio y le limpió las pompas a su hija, luego le puso una crema para bebés y le acomodo el pañal nuevo. Luego le quitó el pequeñísimo vestido que traía puesto su hija y le puso una pijamita color rosa pálido, que le cubría todo el cuerpo en una sola pieza. Harry alzó a Brianna y la acostó en su cuna, luego le acarició la frente y le puso muchos peluches al lado para que se sintiera cómoda. Se le quedó viendo por un rato y sintió que tenía que hacer algo para hacer perdurable ese momento, pero no tenía cámara fotografica, así que buscó la cámara de video y la prendió, apuntándose a él.

-Hola… - dijo en voz baja ya que quería que Brianna durmiera - He decidido grabar este video, principalmente para que mi pequeña Brianna lo vea cuando sea una niña grande y se vea chiquitica. Mirenla…- Harry enfocó la cámara a Brianna, que se restregaba los ojos con sus puñitos. Cuando terminó, vio a la cámara extrañada -.Hola, hija - le saludó Harry -. Tranquila, esto no es un aparato extraño, es solo una cámara de video… ¿Sabes algo? - en ese momento Harry volteó la cámara hacia él y se sentó en la mecedora que estaba al lado de la cuna - A tu mamá le gustaba grabar cuando se sentía feliz. Decía que eso la ayudaba a recordar los momentos mucho mejor; creo que por eso estoy grabando ahora mismo. Oh, Brianna¡como te hubiera gustado conocer a tu mamá! Era una persona tan bella, dulce, tierna, amable e inteligente…Fue mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí. Bueno, no exactamente desde que la conocí ya que a tu padrino Ron le caía un poco mal porque el decía se creía una sabihonda - Harry rió inconscientemente y vio a sus zapatos como si estos fueran el tiempo, recordándolo todo -, pero eso se solucionó cuando la salvamos de un troll gigante de montaña en el baño de las niñas…Desde ese momento sí fue mi mejor amiga, hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Y sabes? Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, aunque no esté conmigo, porque compartí tantos, pero tantos momentos, buenos y malos con ella, que nadie nunca la podría reemplazar. Ella me hacía sentir mejor como si de magia se tratara, me apoyaba en lo que fuera y siempre me calmaba… Nunca supe como lo hacía, yo creo que era porque ejercía un poder sobre mí que nadie podía ejercer, por eso le hacía caso en todo y una mirada suya me bastaba para comprender que las cosas siempre se podían poner mejor -Harry volvió a ver a la cámara, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso -. Por ejemplo, cuando estábamos en tercer año arriesgo su vida por mí, aunque en realidad no fue necesario, pero lo hizo. Y en quinto año también lo hizo, saliendo herida, pero no muerta. Recuerdo que cuando la vi herida en el suelo, como si no se fuera a levantar más, sentía que yo me moría por dentro, ya que sin ella eso era lo que sentía - sin previo aviso los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos -. Como sea… Cuando seas grande estoy seguro que te sentirás orgullosisima de ella, de todo lo que hizo, y de la manera que te amó sin siquiera conocerte… Iba a ser una madre espléndida… Lástima que el destino decidió otra cosa… Pero siempre yo estaré aquí, para que me busques en lo que necesites y cuenta conmigo en lo que sea. El vacío que dejó tu mama lo ocuparé yo, sin lugar a dudas, y ella, donde sea que esté, será tu angelito guardián, que te protegerá en cualquier momento… Buenas noches, mi niña…

Harry paró la cámara, ya que no podía aguantar las lagrimas, y trató de limpiarce la cara con las manos, pero era muy difícil, y los anteojos se le habían empañado. Se paró con paso lento y vio a Brianna, que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Acercó su cabeza a la de ella y, dándole un suave beso en la frente, susurró:

-Descansa en paz, mi vida, descansa en paz…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó por inercia a las cinco de la mañana, cuando el cielo apenas estaba perdiendo su profunda oscuridad y Brianna comenzaba a llorar. El chico se paró dela mecedora, donde había dormido muy mal, y fue a ver a su linda hija, que se retorcía entre las sabanas y veía todo con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Harry la cargó y la recostó en su pecho, le acarició su cabello rubio oscuro y liso, luego la llevó con él abajo, donde le haría su tetero para que comiera. En el piso de abajo había hecho una pequeña cuna con juguetes y mantas para que la niña lo acompañara cuando él no pudiera estar en el cuarto. Harry la acostó allí y fue a hacerle su tetero.

Desde hacía pocas horas que la tenía allí, le parecía que la vida le volvía a sonreír y quería sentirse más feliz, después de todo debía tener buena cara para su hija, así se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Brianna era tan adorable que le provocaba cargarla y besarlo todo el día, así como si fuera el último. La niña le recordaba demasiado a Hermione ya que sus facciones eran demasiado parecidas. Los ojos eran del padre, pero el pelo de la madre y también su pequeña carita. Harry solo esperaba que su hija saliera inteligente como Hermione, que rebelde y tonta como él.

Cuando le hizo su tetero, Harry cargó a Brianna y se sentó en el sofá para darle su primera comida, la primera que le daba él. Se acostó a la niña en el pecho y le acercó el biberón a la boca. Brianna comenzó a chupar por instinto y trató de agarrar el biberón ella con sus propias manos, pero era muy grande para la bebé. Harry sonrió, comprobando que la niña sería inteligente como su mamá, y la siguió viendo con apreciación por un rato largo, hasta que la niña terminó de tomarse todo el biberón, y unos minutos después se quedó dormida de nuevo en los brazos de su padre. Harry la llevó con cuidado a la habitación y la acostó en su cuna, apagando las luces. Puso un walkie-tolkie en la cuna de Brianna y se llevó otro él, para saber cuando su hija llorara o algo.

Al bajar las escaleras de nuevo, eran casi las siete de la mañana, y Harry quiso hacerse un confortable desayuno que lo hiciera olvidar ciertas cosas aunque fuera por unos minutos. Eso era algo bueno que tenía el: le gustaba cocinar. Hermione había disfrutado de esa cualidad por un año, y siempre le decía lo buena que estaba su comida, alabándolo. Por esa parte Brianna no sufriría, por lo menos hasta que tuviera once años.

Harry puso las noticias de la mañana en el televisor que estaba en la cocina, rutina que odiaba Hermione, pero a él le gustaba. El muchacho preparó primero que nada unas tostadas con mantequilla y por arriba les colocó un huevo frito. Se hizo algo de tocino también y un jugo de naranja. Eso no fue suficiente y de último se sirvió algo de cereal de gachas con leche caliente y espumosa. No sabía desde cuando había desarrollado ese salvaje apetito, tal vez había aprendido algo de Ron después de todo. Al terminar de comer, se comió lo que quedó en el sartén y puso los platos en el fregadero; luego los lavaría. Se lavó las manos y fue a llamar al departamento de aurores en el ministerio, donde él trabajaba, para avisar que no iría ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el próximo, debía estar con su hija los primeros días aunque sea.

-Buenos días, departamento de Aurores, cargos superiores, me llamo Alice ¿en que le puedo servir?

-Hola Alice, soy yo, Harry.

-Oh, Harry, hola - la voz de la chica cambió un poco, se puso muy sútil - Eh… yo quería darte mi pésame por lo de Hermione… Quien se lo hubiera podido imaginar ¿no?

-Sí, el último en imaginárselo era yo, eso es seguro…Bueno, te quería decir que no iré a trabajar hoy, ni toda la semana, avísale a Jorkie, por favor, y explícale mi situación ¿si? Dile que tengo que cuidar a mi hija que está recien nacida, y no puedo hacer nada más hasta que consiga una niñera confiable. ¿Le puedes decir eso por mí?

-Claro, Harry, yo se lo digo. Y oye ¿cómo es tu hija?

-Oh, es hermosa, tienes que verla, parece un ángel. Te invitaré un día de estos para que la veas ¿te parece?

-¡Eso me encantaría!

-Bueno, Alice, te dejo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Avísale a Jorkie lo que te dije, adiós…

-Adiós, Harry.

Ambos colgaron y Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro, seguido de su manía de alborotarse el cabello cuando estaba nervioso. Instintivamente entornó la vista al salón y un recuerdo amargo en ese momento se le vino a la mente. Un recuerdo que si Hermione hubiera estado viva, le hubiese arrancado muchas risas, pero en estas condiciones, era un poco triste; un poco bastante…

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry y Hermione bajaron la última caja del camión, le pagaron al hombre de la mudanza y se adentraron en su nueva casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Puedes creerlo, Harry¡Nuestra propia y primera casa! _

_Hermione dio un par de saltos en la sala y se le tiró a Harry, tomándolo por el cuello._

_-Y todo gracias a ti…_

_-No, mi vida, esta casa es de los dos… Tuya y mía… Y de nuestros hijos…- esto último lo dijo con tono pícaro mirando a Hermione con esa miraba que mataba._

_-Harry… Por favor, compórtate, apenas nos casamos - esto lo dijo más como una reprimienda -. Aunque quien sabe… _

_-Oh… ¿lo ves? Ya verás que te convenceré de tener un hijo lo más rápido posible._

_Harry abrazó a Hermione por la cintura, posesivamente, hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia y la chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry._

_-¿Por qué estas tan apurado para tener hijos? _

_-Porque estoy loco por saber qué saldría de ti y de mí ¿no crees? Sería un hermoso niño superdotado…_

_Hermione rió por el comentario de su esposo y comenzó a jugar con su boca, acariciándole los labios lentamente._

_-¿Sabes algo? - dijo parando, pero viéndolo con dulzura y deseo - Debemos disfrutar este momento, que estamos jóvenes, estamos casados, y podemos seguir siendo jóvenes independientes por más tiempo. ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas? Disfrutamos esta etapa…_

_Harry la vio algo decepcionado, pero la mirada de la chica lo hizo olvidarse de todo y se acercó a ella peligrosamente para fundir sus labios en un beso dulce y al principio lento, pero que se volvió apasionado y lleno de caricias por todo el cuerpo. Se tiraron en el piso y jugaron con su ropa con picardía, como si se estuvieran tentando el uno al otro. Comenzaron a reir mientras se revolcaban en el suelo haciéndose cosquillas sutiles o besándose como dos locos adolescentes. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una horrible presión en el estomago, primero al recordar todos los espectaculares momentos que habia vivido junto a Hermione, y segundo, por empezar a sentirse culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Si el no se hubiera empeñado tanto en tener hijos, seguramente Hermione seguiría viva, pero no, él tuvo que arruinarlo todo apresurando las cosas. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su estupido deseo de siempre querer más… Nunca se perdonaría eso así no más.

Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, casi apretujándose la cabeza y decidió que una ducha le haría mucho mejor. Se fue quitando la camisa y cuando iba a subir las escaleras alguien tocó la puerta. "Ginny", pensó Harry, así que no se molestó en ponerse la camisa de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y se quedó rojo de la vergüenza, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo.

Allí, frente al umbral estaba parada una chica preciosa, alta, delgada, de pelo liso y largo color rubio y sorprendentes ojos azules. Era la misma que había visto en el hospital el día anterior, la que se había caído en el armario de limpieza.

-Buenos días - saludó la muchacha alegremente.

-Eh… buenos días, disculpa por esto - dijo señalando la camisa que se había puesto de nuevo - es que yo me iba a bañar y bueno… lo siento.

-No, tranquilo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que podía matar a más de uno -. Un momento¿yo no lo vi a usted ayer en el hospital¿no fue el que me ayudo…?

-Sí, si, fui yo, que coincidencia… Dígame¿qué la trae hasta mi casa?

-Bueno, es que estaba pasando por algunas casas del vecindario porque busco trabajo. Entonces me gustaría saber… ¿usted tiene hijos o hijas que necesiten una niñera responsable como yo? - la chica sonrió ampliamente y se irguió.

-Ahora que lo dice ¡la verdad sí! - dijo Harry entornando los ojos - ¿Quiere pasar?

-Con mucho gusto…

Hermione entró en su casa y respiró ese aire que le hacía falta desde hacía mucho tiempo. En lo que entró buscó con la vista por todos lados a ver si veía a su hija, pero no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina.

-Por favor, siéntese - dijo Harry señalándole a Hermione el sofá de la sala -. ¿Me puede esperar un momento? Tengo que ir a… ¡ya vengo!

Harry salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Hermione aprovechó para pararse y caminar un poco por la casa. Le parecía muy raro estar allí como una invitada y no como habitante. Fue hasta la cocina y vio la pequeña cuna que le habían comprado a Brianna para que estuviera con ellos por la casa; también vio un par de platos sucios en el lavadero. Subió una ceja en forma reprobatoria y al segundo se rió un poco por la testarudez de su esposo. Sintió que Harry volvía así que se fue a sentar rápidamente en el sofá donde él la había dejado. Harry bajó, vestido mejor, y se paró frente a la nueva Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, Brooke Ames - saludó ella y dijo rápidamente -. No tiene que presentarse, sé quien es… El famoso Harry Potter… En lo que lo vi ayer en la clínica supe quien era.

Harry quedó con la palabra en la boca y se sentó de nuevo con una risita extraña.

-Sí, bueno… ¿cómo sabe de mi?

-Bueno… toda la comunidad mágica sabe de usted ¡imposible no saber!

Esto sorprendió mucho a Harry y dijo en un casi susurró:

-¿Eres bruja?

-Por supuesto, egresada de la Academia Salem, al sur de Inglaterra. La verdad quería ir a Hogwarts, pero no pude porque mis papás decidieron meterme allí, que eran menos alumnos y la educación más personalizada. Aunque mi sueño siempre ha sido estar en Hogwarts, así sea como profesora, me parece un colegio fascinante…

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Brooke hablaba muy rápido y sus palabras eran bastantes técnicas, le pareció que le recordaba a alguien.

-Me alegra saber eso - dijo torpemente -. Yo soy egresado de Hogwarts y puedo corroborar lo que tu dices, es un colegio fascinante. Oye ¿te gustaría ser profesora allí?

-Sí, me encantaría…

-Bueno, puedo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que te de una oportunidad allí, a menos que seas muy joven… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-19 - dijo bajando la cabeza -. Supongo que tendré que esperar mucho antes de poder ser profesora.

-Ya lo creo, los alumnos no te tomarían en serio, jajaja…

-Sí, algo así

-Y bueno¿qué me decias acerca de eso de ser niñera?

-Oh, si… - ya Hermione se había medio olvidado de eso - La cosa es que me estoy mudando a Londres y necesito un trabajo que me mantenga por ahora, así que decidí ser niñera, ya que amo a los niños, sobre todo a los bebés, son mi punto débil…

-Me parece bien. Yo tengo una hija, Brianna, está recién nacida, de apenas tres días - Hermione puso una cara de ternura - y la verdad necesito alguien que me ayude a cuidarla mientras estoy en el trabajo. Sería un trabajo de siete de la mañana, con los almuerzos libres, hasta las seis de la tarde. Algo así como de tiempo completo, pero esto en realidad es muy importante para mí. Tengo que dejarla en manos de alguien que de verdad sea de mi confianza y con quien la pueda dejar y sea responsable. Entiende que es mi primera hija y apenas tiene dos días y medio, es como si le estuviera dejando mi vida a alguien.

-Yo lo comprendo perfectamente. Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y le juro que estoy capacitada para cuidar niños, sobre todo bebés. Yo tengo varios hermanos y como soy la mayor me tocó cuidarlos cuando nacieron ya que mis padres trabajaban, así que tengo mucha experiencia. Le puedo jurar que cuidaría a esa niña como mi vida, de verdad…

Hermione puso su cara más convincente ya que necesitaba a como de lugar que Harry la aceptara a ella como niñera de Brianna, por eso había inventado el cuento ese, para atraparlo, y así poder estar cerca de su hija por mucho tiempo. La cara de Harry parecía un poema… Estaba algo convencido pero a la vez parecía buscar los pro y los contra de la situación, como pensando que haría Hermione en ese dilema. La chica decidió aligerar la presión, preguntando:

-¿Y su madre? - "bueno" pensó ella "tengo que ser demasiado convincente"…

-Oh, su madre murió en el parto - dijo Harry con voz seria -. Por eso necesito a alguien que me ayude con la bebé - parecía evadir ese tema, cosa que le dolió a Hermione.

-Siento mucho lo de su madre… Debió ser horrible…

-Sí - dijo Harry tocándose el cuello con una mano, nervioso -. Bueno ¿cuándo puedes empezar?

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione y se puso demasiado feliz, tanto, que casi se para a dar pequeños saltos en la sala.

-Cuando sea necesario, estoy completamente disponible…

-Bien, entonces te necesitaré mañana, a las siete, aquí ¿ok?

-Sí, señor Potter, muchísimas gracias - dijo Hermione levantándose, con nostalgia de dejar su casa de nuevo.

-Oh, Brooke, me puedes llamar Harry - dijo él viéndola con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Bien… Harry… Gracias de nuevo… Adiós.

-Gracias a ti, te llevo a la puerta.

Harry condujo a Hermione hasta la puerta y la chica salió, arreglándose el abrigo, y se fue caminando calle abajo. Harry, inconscientemente se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que se perdió de vista, algo hipnotizado por su cabello casi plateado y esa dulce voz, que parecía tranquilizarlo. Inmediatamente despejó sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó que el llanto de su hija por el walkie-tolkie.

-¡Ahí voy, amor! - gritó cerrando la puerta de la casa y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hermione tomó un autobús y éste lo dejó a unas tres cuadras del hotel donde se quedaba, en el centro de Londres. La ahora rubia que antes era castaña se bajó del autobús y emprendió camino hacia su destino. Mientras caminaba trataba de recordar todas las facciones de Harry. Se veía preocupado, algo demacrado y deprimido. La chica comprendió que él estaría así por mucho más tiempo, hasta que la niña tuviera unos ocho años aproximadamente… Y si ella tenía que ser su niñera por todo ese tiempo, mejor para ella. Algunos planes locos se le empezaron a cruzar por la cabeza, como por ejemplo, encantar a Harry con su mismo carácter y personalidad, pero claro, ahora como otra persona. Si Harry lograba enamorarse después de un tiempo de su otro "yo", tal vez, pero tal vez, podría volver a pertenecer a esa familia, como ella soñaba. Pensar que pertenecía a otro mundo y no era un miembro de la familia, le hacía sentir miserable y sin vida, aunque estaba más viva que nunca.

Mientras caminaba, se tropezó con una hendidura en la acera y casi se cae de bruces, sino es por un hombre pelirrojo que la ayudó a no caerse tomándola del brazo. Hermione no se dio mucho cuenta de la cara del hombre y le dio las gracias vagamente, volviendo a su camino. Volteó hacia la derecha y se paró en seco. Se encontraba frente a una tienda de bebés, con el mostrador lleno de pequeños trajecitos, pijamas, vestidos y lindos conjuntos para los más pequeños. Hermione dejó su mente volar, pensando que si hubiera sido ella, o sea, la verdadera Hermione, se hubiera podido parar allí y le hubiera comprado de todo a su hija. Una lagrima prisionera calló por su mejilla derecha y la limpió rapidamente con su puño; no quería mostrar signos de debilidad en ese momento, quería estar feliz por la oportunidad que le habían dado de vivir una vez más.

Al llegar al hotel subió a su habitación sin tomarse algo en la barra, como había hecho el día anterior; porque, claro, no era ni mediodía y la barra ni siquiera estaba abierta. Hermione entró a su habitación, que quedaba en un séptimo piso de un hotel en el centro de Londres. La estancia era pequeña, con una cama matrimonial en el medio, el baño estaba a la izquierda, había un armario pequeño, un espejo, una mesa para escribir y un sofá para dos personas. Hermione tiró su cartera en el sofá y se lavó la cara con sumo cuidado en el baño. A continuación se puso un par de pantuflas que le ponían en la habitación y pidió una ensalada para almorzar en el servicio a la habitación. Gracias a Dios, Hermione no tenía que pagar absolutamente nada en ese hotel ya que su padre, por tener tantos años en una importante compañía de supermercados de Londres, tenía ciertas comodidades que le daban por sus acciones compradas, y una de esas comodidades era un risort en el Hotel Empire de Londres, con todo pagado, los 365 días del año. Hermione solo tenía que mostrar un carnet de su padre y todo se lo cargaban a la compañía. Lo mejor era que su padre nunca se enteraba ya que Hermione se había quedado varias veces allí con Harry y nunca su papá le había dicho nada; por eso estaba alojada allí con toda confianza. El plazo máximo para quedarse en el hotel era de un año con dos meses, tiempo más que suficiente para que Hermione encontrara un apartamento o tal vez… No, mejor eso no…

"Brooke" recibió su ensalada a los pocos minutos y la muchacha se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación, donde descansaba un libro para escribir que ella llamaba Diario, con sus paginas nuevas ya que se lo había comprado al salir de su casa el día anterior, porque necesitaría un diario nuevo, definitivamente.

Lo abrió y mojó su pluma en una botellita de tinta negra. A continuación se concentro en escribir:

_Querido diario:_

_Sería bueno describir este momento de mi vida como Innovador, Extraño y Sorprendente. La que te está escribiendo no es la misma que te escribió hace dos días, una chica llena de esperanza, alegría, y fe en el destino. Ahora me llamo Brooke Ames y el Hermione Granger quedó atrás, como prácticamente toda mi vida. Mi destino ha cambiado de una forma sobre natural, la cual no puedo explicar ni ni siquiera describir. Todo lo que era hace menos de una semana pertenece a un cuerpo muerto. Ahora mi alma, aunque suene extrañísimo, está metida en el cuerpo de Brooke Ames, que ni siquiera sé si es una persona de verdad o algo. Soy completamente diferente. Ahora mi cabello es rubio, liso y largo, cosa que es muy nueva para mí. También tengo los ojos azules eléctricos y mi figura es alta, delgada y estilizada. Si hubiera sido yo y hubiera visto el cuerpo de esta chica en la calle, hubiera pensado que era modelo_

_También he tenido que inventarme una vida nueva. Se supone que estudié en la Academia Salem de Magia porque mis papás preferían una escuela con menos alumnos y también se supone que estoy loca por conocer Hogwarts y me gustaría trabajar allí algún día. Según mi nueva vida, acabo de llegar a Londres y quiero ser niñera de niños bebés, que suena más a "quiero ser niñera de mi hija para acercarme a ella". La verdad estoy ansiosa por verla, abrazarla, sentirla entre mis brazos… Hoy cuando fui a la casa metí el ojo para todas partes pero nada… Seguro Harry la tenía arriba descansando. "Harry…" Cada vez que digo su nombre, solo su presencia espiritual me arranca suspiros como el primer día. Él me enamoro de una forma tan alocada e irreverente que todavía no lo puedo creer. Supongo que me gustaba desde hacía mucho, pero en sexto año descubrí que estaba completamente enamorada de él y no había vuelta a atrá. Luego nos casamos y hace unos días nació Brianna, el fruto de nuestro amor. Como me gustaría poder decirle a él que soy yo, que deje de verme como a una extraña, que sepa que soy yo, pero obviamente no me lo creería. Yo no se lo creería a alguien que me dijera eso, a menos que lo halla presenciado en carne propia, como me pasó a mí. Hoy cuando me desperté pensé "¿y ahora que será de mi?" Porque nunca volveré a ser YO, sino que me estoy viendo obligada a ocupar el cuerpo de otra persona y eso significa que no soy madre de mi hija, ni esposa de mi esposo, sino una chica que llegará a sus vidas solo como niñera. En el fondo espero enamorar a Harry una vez más, lamentablemente sin decirle que soy yo, pero tal vez él ceda, viéndose tentado a que Brianna tenga una mamá. Eso sería lo máximo para mí, pero por ahora tengo que esperar a que el tiempo pase, que se acostumbren a mí, y así poder llenar este vacío que siento dentro. Con los meses se decidirán las cosas, o por lo menos eso espero._

_Se despide, _

_Una nueva chica,_

_Que era antes Hermione Granger pero ahora es_

_Brooke Ames._

Hermione cerró su diario, con algo de pesades. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y decidió recostarse un rato para descansar sus pensamientos sin aclarar.

* * *

Hellooo! Hola, Ciao, como sea, solo quiero saludarlos...

Este es el tercer capi. Hoy agregue 2 pq sabia que no podria agregar más en la semana y así ya salí de eso.. Necesito que me escriban, que me manden reviews because sino no voy a actualizar mas.. Osea, necesito buenas palabras de mis lectores! Como sea.. Muchas gracias por leer.. Beshos y abrazos!

Bye,

Always In The Middle..


	4. Errror de Ginny

**Una niñera, salsa de pasta y el error de Ginny - Capitulo 4.**

Hermione se paró muy temprano y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, como para dar un aspecto dulce pero no muy confianzudo; no sabía muy bien como lograr esa postura, pero lo logró poniéndose una falda de los 50's, con una cinta en medio y una camisa muy linda y formal. Se arreglo el cabello en una cola de caballo y se puso unos zapatos cerrados con tacón.

Las ansias le comían el estomago y no pudo concentrarse mcuho mientras desayunaba y leía el periodico del día. A las seis y cincuenta salió del hotel, tomó un autobús y llegó a la entrada de la urbanización donde vivía antes. Suspiró con ojos soñadores y entró, para caminar un rato antes de llegar a la casa en la que había pasado buenos momentos junto a su esposo.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y tocó el timbre una sola vez. Ella todavía recordaba cuando los chicos del lugar pasaban por la casa y le tocaban el timbre muchísimas veces para molestar y luego se iban.

Harry abrió la puerta. Estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa abierta y el pelo mojado y despeinado. El chico se puso rojo y se cerró los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Buenos días, Brooke - saludó con una sonrisa - ¡Justo a tiempo! Puedes pasar…

Hermione pasó con pena y se quedó parada en medio del recibidor, con algo de corte. No sabía por qué demonios se sentía así…

-Oye, ya desayune y Brianna está durmiendo - dijo Harry rapidamente -. Cuando se despierte le vas a dar su tetero, el cual estoy preparando. Se toma siete onzas por biberón y luego vuelve a dormir. La tienes que ir a vigilar cada diez minutos y antes del mediodía la bañas, con mucho cuidado -agrego, haciendo énfasis en el "mucho cuidado" -. Luego vendré a comer y tienes una hora libre. Vuelves después y sigues en lo mismo hasta las seis ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto - dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes -. Tranquilo, yo la sabré cuidar muy bien… lo prometo.

Hermione lo miró con sus nuevos ojos azules destellantes y Harry se traqnuilizó. Se paró en seco y dijo:

-Sí, ya lo se… Gracias Brooke. Solo te pido que la cuides… No se que haría si llego a perderla a ella tambien.

-Yo te entiendo.

Harry se quedó unos minutos en silencio, donde añoro la compañía de Hermione más que ningún momento antes. Era una tortura dormir solo, que ella no estuviera allí para transmitirle su esencia, que no se despertaran juntos en la mañana. Todo ese dolor le carcomía cada sentido de fecilidad que tenía en la vida, cada centímetro de corazón que le pertenecía a esa castaña tan hermosa. Y lo peor era que no había forma de que ese dolor se le desvaneciera, aunque fuera en mucho tiempo, las cicatrices siempre seguirían ahí, listas para abrirse de nuevo cuando quisieran.

Harry se dejó llevar por los ojos azules de Brooke y dibujó una torpe sonrisa en los labios, una de las pocas sinceras que había tratado de dar en esos días.

-Te puedes ir tranquilo - dijo Hermione acercándosele un poco, pero luego se alejó de nuevo, no estaba lista para eso -. Yo cuidare a Brianna como si fuera mi hija.

Harry la vio con sinceridad y se terminó de vestirse y de peinarse. Cuando terminó tomó su chaqueta y se la puso. Tomó sus llaves y cuando estuvo en la puerta le dijo a Brooke:

-Gracias de nuevo, Brooke… Adios!

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y en lo que Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, se lanzó contra la escalera subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Al subir al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija, el que tenía una luz débil ya que Harry había cerrado todas las cortinas. Hermione se acercó a la cuna de su hija, que estaba cubierta de un manto bordado como un dosel. La chica lo quitó y suspiró mientras veía a su hija con emoción. Era tan bella, tan tierna, tan inocente… La pequeña dormía placidamente y su carita estaba algo contraida. Hermione no podía creer que esa personita había estado dentro de ella por tanto tiempo, y de solo pensarlo las lagrimas acudían en su salida. Se tapó parte de la cara con una mano y no pudo evitar que cayera una lagrima por su rostro.

Brianna se movió un poco y abrió los ojos con pereza. La pequeña se estrujó los ojos y vio directamente a su mamá, que no podía dejar de observarla con emoción.

-Hola pequeña… - susurró Hermione con la voz quebrada, hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar más - ¿Cómo estás, hijita? - la chica pasó un dedo por la frente de su pequeña hija y la niña abrió mucho los ojos. Al ver esos ojos verdes, Hermione sonrió con inocencia - Por lo menos no sufrirás tanto mi partida, mi amor… Te pareces mucho a tu papá… Aunque tienes mucho de mí, también… - la niña hizo una mueca como de que fuera a llorar y Hermione la cargó rapidamente, con dulzura - No llores, hija… Mamá está aquí; aunque no lo sepas, y seguramente nunca lo sabrás, pero mamá esta aquí para cuidarte… - la niña cerró los ojos de nuevo y se apretó al cuerpo de Hermione - Eres tan bella…- susurró ésta caminando por el cuarto con cautela -. Como me gustaría verte crecer, mi niña… Solo te pido una cosa: no me culpes por lo que pasó… Yo no me lo perdonaría. Espero que ni siquiera pienses en ello, porque sino me destrozarías el corazón. Yo quiero que seas una niña feliz, sin complicaciones.

El día pasó lentamente… Hermione bajó una sola vez y fue para buscar el biberón de Brianna, de resto se quedó en la habitación con ella, admirándola desde cada ángulo posible y aprovechando cada momento como si fuera el último. La tuvo entre sus brazos muchísimas veces, acariciando su rubio cabello o perdiéndose en sus ojos. Su hija sería una hermosura al crecer y lamentablemente ella no estaría ahí para presenciarlo, por eso quería aprovechar cada momento con ella, sin perderse un segundo de su vida.

Hermione le dio de comer, le cantó, la bañó y le cambió el pañal. Se sentía tan feliz atendiéndola y parecía ensimismada con la niña; tanto, que no sintió la entrada de Harry en la casa al mediodía. Hermione se encontraba con la niña en brazos, cantandole, frente a la ventana, mientras acariciaba su carita.

Cuando Harry llegó, subió a la habitación de Brianna y fue a abrir la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta, pero se paró en seco cuando esuchó a Brooke cantarle a su hija. Su voz era como de ángeles, y no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione, ya que esa era la misma canción que le cantaba Hermione a Brianna cuando ésta estaba en su barriga.

Harry escuchó a Hermione por un rato, hasta que decidió pasar y le tocó el hombro con cuidado. La muchacha se sorprendió hasta tal punto, que dio un salto y Brianna empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento - se disculpo Harry con una sonrisa - No quería asustarte.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, gracias… Tranquila Brianna, no llores - le tranquilizó Hermione a la niña dándole palmaditas en la espalda - Debes estar feliz, tu papá llegó… Toma…

Hermione le entregó la bebé a Harry, que la cargó, le dijo un par de palabras al oído y la niña se tranquilizó al instante.

-Haces magia - dijo Brooke divertida - Se tarda mucho más conmigo.

-Supongo que le digo solo que quiere oír - dijo Harry tranquilamente metiendo a la niña en su cuna y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Dónde aprendiste la canción que le estabas cantando hace un momento?

Hermione sudó frío; había cometido un grave error porque esa era la canción que ella le cantaba cuando tenía a Brianna en su barriga.

Su mente comenzó a volar desesperadamente.

-Me la cantaba mi mamá cuando era pequeña - dijo en lo que se le prendió el foco -. Recuerdo mi infancia como hubiera sido ayer, y siempre me gustó esa canción, por eso se la canté a Brianna. Cuando tenga mis propios hijos también se la cantaré a ellos, por supuesto.

-Curioso, muy curioso… - comentó Harry caminando por la habitación.

-Disculpa, ¿qué es curioso? - preguntó Hermione.

-Es curioso que esa era la canción que le cantaba mi esposa a Brianna cuando todavía no había nacido - dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando sus zapatos -. Ella… ella se sentaba en esa mecedora y le cantaba por horas. También le hablaba mucho, como si Brianna estuviera viva y conversaran tranquilamente. Hermione era muy especial…

Hermione bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, con la mirada perdida. No sabía muy bien que decirle a Harry en ese momento. Ella recordaba que desde sus años en Hogwarts él nunca perdía el coraje, pasara lo que pasara. Ahora entendía que era con todo. Por lo que sabía, Harry no había llorado su muerte ni un solo minuto. Un pensamiento furtivo le hizo pensar que tal vez Harry nunca estuvo enamorado de ella y que su muerte le daba igual. No quería pensarlo, pero era su realidad. Luchó para que las lagrimas no cayeran desesperadas por sus mejillas. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y alzó la vista para mirar a Harry.

-Supongo que me tengo que ir - dijo con voz ronca y parándose - ¿a qué hora vuelvo?

-Eh… bueno, no lo sé ¿no te gustaría quedarte y comer conmigo? - preguntó Harry algo apenado.

-Bueno, eso no está en tus reglas pero si es lo que quieres… - dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta -. Me voy a lavar las manos.

-Bien, yo preparare el almuerzo.

Hermione y Harry salieron de la habitación pero Hermione tomó a la derecha y él a la izquierda. La rubia se metió en el baño y cerró la fuerza con seguro, luego se recosto de la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso, viendo hacia el techo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos muy lentamente, y sin embargo le empaparon toda la cara. La chica se limpió con la mano y se lavó la cara con agua y jabón. A continuación se vio en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, pensando qué demonios tenía Brooke Ames que ella no tenía como Hermione. Obviamente Harry estaba algo interesado en ella, en Brooke, y eso le irritaba ya que si no fuera esa chica, Harry no hubiera esperado para coquetearle a otra mujer. Aunque, por supuesto, ella necesitaba que él se fijara en ella de alguna forma, pero a la vez le molestaba que él la hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente. Tal vez no le molestaba, más bien, le dolía, le dolía hasta el alma. Pensó en su hija, y de la clase de vida que llevaría, sin su madre, y con un padre que seguramente estaría un día con una y un día con otra. Hermione que nunca se alejaría de esa niña, pasara lo que pasara. Por eso necesitaba que Harry se fijara en ella, pero esperaba que Harry no se fijara en otra chica más.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a las escaleras. Bajó por ellas y fue caminando hacia la cocina. Harry estaba allí, con un delantal muy cómico y revolvía algo en la olla. Hermione se imaginaba que era pasta ya que era lo que él hacía cuando estaba apurado. La chica se apoyo del tope de la cocina, al lado del frigorífico.

-¿Se puede saber que haces que huele tan bien? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hago tortellinis de ricota con espinaca con salsa napolitana. Te encantará, soy especialista en la cocina. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo.

-¿Y la marca Pasta Fresca también es especialista en la cocina? - prgeuntó Hermione riéndose al ver el empaque de pasta abierto sobre la mesa.

-Sí, ellos también - dijo Harry con una mano en la cadera y pasándose la otra por la frente, con una sonrisa extraña -. Me descubriste - dijo botando el paquete de pasta -. Pero la salsa sí que es mía, y eso es lo que le da el toque de locura ¿no?

-Sí, Harry, tienes razón - dijo Hermione todavía riéndose.

-¡Oye no te rías!- protestó el ojiverde acercándose a ella con la paleta llena de salsa y algo peligrosamente - ¿Quieres que te ensucie con esto? ¿Ah? ¿eso quieres?

-¡No, Harry, no!

Hermione comenzó a correr por la cocina, todavía riendose y tapándose todo lo que podía con los brazos.

-¡Ven aquí, tramposa!

Harry corrió tras ella, hasta acorralarla contra la pared y con la mano le embarró toda la mejilla derecha. Hermione puso una cara de sorpresa y le embarró toda la frente a él con la salsa. El chico abrió mucho la boca y cerró los ojos. Hermione rió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole:

-Será un placer trabajar contigo jajaja.

-Sí, para mi también.

Harry alargo un brazo hasta apoyarlo al lado de la pared, junto a ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que pasaría después. Harry se acercó a ella con lentitud y cerró los ojos, preparado para besarla. Hermione podía sentir su aliento, y haría lo que fuera para volver a probar sus besos, así que también cerró los ojos y posó las manos en el cuello de Harry. Se hubieran dado un apasionado beso si no hubiera sido por una voz medio quebrada que dijo:

-¿Harry, que demonios es esto?

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato y llevó su mirada hasta la entrada de la cocina, donde se encontraba Ginny, parada, con un largo abrigo, un gorro de invierno, una bufanda y una bolsa grande de comida en la mano.

-Ginny… - susurró Harry separándose rápidamente de Brooke.

Hermione cerró los ojos con impaciencia y los volvió a abrir, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué.. que haces aquí? - preguntó Harry algo nervioso?

-Vine a ver a Brianna y a almorzar contigo - respondió Ginny viendo a Brooke de reojo con el ceño fruncido - pero ya veo que tienes compañía. ¿quién es ella? - preguntó algo molesta.

-Es Brooke, Brooke Ames, la niñera de Brianna - respondió Harry moviendo la pasta como si nada.

-¿Le pusiste a Brianna una niñera sin mi consentimiento? - preguntó Ginny algo altanera.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo Harry girándose a verla - Un momento… ¿Desde cuando necesito de tu consentimiento para hacer algo que tiene que ver con mi hija y conmigo?

-Desde que Hermione murió y quiero lo mejor para ustedes - dijo Ginny claramente ofendida - Disculpa niña bonita ¿pero nos puedes dejar hablar a solas? - dijo Ginny algo enfurecida señalando a Brooke.

Hermione la vio pensado "¿y a esta que le pico?" y salió de la cocina regalándole una mirada de superioridad. Cuando salió cerró las puertas de la cocina tras de sí y se quedó escuchando del otro lado.

-Ginny por el amor de Dios ¿qué te has creído? - le espetó Harry dejando la paleta fuertemente en un plato - ¿cómo le puedes hablar a Brooke así?

-La pregunta aquí es ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti! - le contestó Ginny con fuerza

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa a mi? ¡Yo no soy el que está imponiendo cosas en casas de otros y hablándole mal a tus amigos!

-¡¿Ah, si! ¡Pues yo no soy la que está insultando la memoria de mi esposa! - gritó Ginny con voz más altanera.

-¡Pero tú no puedes llegar así como así creyéndote la dueña de la casa!

-¡Pues lo siento Harry! ¡Lo que pasa es que me da demasiada rabia que hagas esto!

-¿Qué haga qué?

-¡Insultar la memoria de Hermione y comportarte como un idiota!

-¡¡¿¿Ahora me estás llamando idiota!

-¡Si, Harry, te estoy llamando idiota en tus narices!

-¡Eres una falta de respeto, Ginebra Weasley!

-¡¡No te atrevas a hablar de respeto en este momento! - gritó la pelirroja con la cara tan roja como su pelo - ¡Eres un idiota porque no te interesa tu vida ni la de tu hija!

-Claro que me interesa la vida de mi hija…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si te interesara la vida de tu hija no hicieras esto… ¡A la primera de cambio y ya estás con otra mujer! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hace dos días te estabas muriendo por su muerte, por la muerte de tu esposa y ahora te besas con la niñera de Brianna! ¡¡Estas perdiendo la cabeza!

-No nos besamos… - susurró Harry viendo hacia abajo.

-Claro, no se besaron porque llegué yo, ¿y si no hubiera llegado?

Harry se sentó en una silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo (N/A: ya saben por qué Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo, y no lo explicare). Su pierna tembló ligeramente y bajó la cabeza.

-Esto que estoy viviendo no es fácil, Ginny - dijo con la voz temblorosa -. No sé como reaccionar a las cosas. Brooke, en apenas un día que la conozco, me ha transmitido algo que solo me ha transmitido Hermione, por eso la siento tan cercana… Supongo que me deje llevar.

Ginny vio hacia arriba con impaciencia y se sentó al lado de Harry, posando una mano en su espalda.

-Harry, no necesitas buscar consuelo en otras chicas, para algo me tienes a mí ¿no crees? Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, y tu lo sabes. Me rompe el corroan verte así, porque sé que luego todo caerá sobre Brianna y no quiero eso para la niña. Apenas es una bebé…

-Gracias Ginny…

Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si la vida se le fuera en ese gesto. Decidió que no vería a otras chicas, así le atrayera Brooke. Si tenía que ver a otra mujer para que lo consolara, pensaría en Ginny en todo momento, por el bien de su hija.

Mientras tanto, Hermione veía todo con impotencia desde un hueco en la puerta. Lo había escuchado todo y había visto la actitud de los dos. No podía creer que Ginny fuera tan hipócrita. Era más que obvio que lo que ella quería era quedarse con Harry como siempre había querido y Brianna solo era el pretexto perfecto, así como la muerte de ella, de Hermione. Ahora seguramente se sentiría culpable y la empezaría a tratar con aislamiento, solo por el trabajo y pensaría que lo que hubiera querido ella sería que el estuviera con Ginny porque era la chica que conocía.

Hermione se sintió sumamente molesta y cuando vio que ellos se separaban de su abrazo y Ginny se dirigía hacia la puerta, la chica desapareció por magia y apareció en el baño de arriba. Rapidamente salió y se metió en el cuarto de Brianna. La niña estaba despierta jugando silenciosamente con un peluche. Hermione la vio con ternura y le acercó otro juguete que estaba más lejos de ella. Hermione la quería ver así por siempre pero la interrumpió la entrada de la pelirroja en la habitación. La chica abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

-Oye, si sigues entrando así asustaras a Brianna - dijo Hermione en voz baja incorporándose.

-Sí, señora perfecta - dijo Ginny llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta -. Ahora que estamos solas me gustaría hablar contigo de mujer a mujer - dijo acercándose a la cuna -. Me dijo Harry que eres bruja ¿es eso cierto?

-Claro, si no fuera cierto no se lo hubiera dicho ¿no crees?

-Déjate las bromitas conmigo, ricitos de oro - de repente Ginny sacó su varita de la chaqueta y apuntó a Hermione con ella. La chica rió por el acto tan tonto de Ginny -. Ahora, en este momento me vas a decir las intenciones que tienes con "mi" Harry ¿quieres?

A Hermione se le hirvió la sangre y sacó su varita también, apuntando a Ginny. Al parecer la pelirroja no se esperaba eso.

-Mejor baja la varita si no quieres terminar lastimada - dijo Hermione en voz baja y cautelosa -. No quiero hacer nada estúpido frente a Brianna.

-Yo no voy a hacer lo que tu me digas - dijo Ginny como si fuera obvio.

-¿Ah, si? Pues si Harry entra y ve que estamos en esta posición se molestara con las dos por amenazarnos en el cuarto de su hija. Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, con mucho gusto le digo a Harry quien empezó y caso resuelto. Mejor baja la varita y todos felices.

Ginny la perforó con los ojos y bajó la varita con cuidado. La metió en su bolsillo y mantuvo la mano cerca.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño - dijo Hermione con risa que molestó a Ginny.

-Ahora, si, dime de una vez por todas que pretendes con todo esto.

-¿Con qué? - preguntó Hermione muy tranquila.

-¡Con tratar de seducir a Harry, idiota!

-Yo no estoy tratando de seducir a Harry, pero creo que tu sí…

-¡Entiende una cosa, niña bonita! - dijo Ginny acercándose mucho a ella - Yo conozco a Harry desde que tengo diez años. Tu lo conociste ayer y no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido en la vida ni todas las que ha pasado. Yo estuve allí con el, tu no, yo tengo mucho más derecho en lo que se refiere, así que no me busques porque me encontraras. Alejate de Harry y no te pasará nada. Sigue con tu jueguito y saldrás mal herida, eso lo juro. Él no te necesita a ti en este momento, me necesita a mí y a su hija, que pronto será "nuestra" hija, ya lo verás… Estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Harry en lo que sea necesario, así sea brindándole mi compañía, porque Hermione acaba de morir y está confundido.

-Claro, y como está confundido le harás creer algo que no es ¿verdad? ¡Lo que quieres seducir con tu carita de ángel para que caiga en tus redes! ¡Eres una hipócrita, Ginny Weasley!

Ginny retrocedió con cautela y la miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso no te interesa - dijo Hermione rápidamente -, pero si quieres saber algo, yo se toda tu vida, así como la de Harry y la de tu hermano Ronald. Yo te digo lo mismo, Ginny, no me busques porque me encontrarás.

-Tu eres una mortifaga… - susurró Ginny blanca como un papel - Por eso te ofreciste a cuidar a Brianna, eres una aliada de los mortifagos y quieres entregar a Harry ¿cierto?

-¡Oh, por Dios, claro que no! ¿El gorro no te deja pensar o qué? - respondió Hermione con ironía - Si de verdad quieres saber quién soy yo te daré una pista: P.E.D.D.O - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de P.E…? - pero paró al ver a Harry entrar en el cuarto.

-Oh, que bien, ya se conocieron -dijo el chico con inocencia -. Vengan, la comida está lista…

Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta y Ginny se volvió a dirigir a Hermione.

-Esto no se termina aquí, ricitos… Júralo que descubriré quien eres.

-Te doy todo el tiempo del mundo. Alguien con inteligencia lo descubriría inmediatamente, pero veo que tu no eres una de esas…

Ginny se fue hacia Hermione pero la chica simplemente se movió de lugar y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja.

Con esa conversación, había comenzado la carrera entre ellas dos y la meta final era el corazón de Harry.


	5. Dos años después

**Dos años después - Capitulo 5.**

-¿Brooke donde están mis calcetines?

-¿Cómo voy a saber donde están tus calcetines, Harry?

-¡Tu los lavaste con la ropa de Brianna, mujer!

-¡Bueno, deben estar en el cesto de la ropa limpia, hombre!

-Gracias Brooke, eres un ángel… Oye, recuerda que hoy le toca a Brianna aprenderse los números hasta el treinta, como te dije ayer. Está aprendiendo rápido ¿no crees?

-Sí, es una niña superdotada - dijo Hermione riendo.

-¡Bien, ahora me tengo que ir¡Adiós amor…! - Harry se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, que ya tenía dos años y se encontraba jugando en el piso de la sala, sobre una alfombrilla de juguete, con sus muñecas.

-Por cierto, Harry¿a dónde es que vas?

-A una cita con Ginny… ¡Adios a ti también, Brooke!

(N/A: Jajajaja ¿qué habían pensado? Jejej, soy mala…….!)

Hermione vio salir a su ex esposo de la casa, sintió el auto saliendo y se sentó en el mueble, frente a su hija, que jugaba tranquila.

La niña había crecido bastante y los signos de hermosura se le notaban por todas partes. Su pelo era rubio, liso y largo. Sus ojos verdes destellaban hasta en la oscuridad y tenía la cara suave y aterciopelada. Era una niña sumamente dulce y tierna, pero un poco traviesa, cosa que le había causado algo de problemas a Hermione, solo que ella estaba demasiado feliz como para pararle a eso.

A los pocos meses de empezar a ser niñera de Brianna, Harry y Hermione se volvieron íntimos amigos. Se contaban absolutamente todo, tenían una relación basada en la sinceridad y el compañerismo. Tanto, que Harry había decidido que Brooke se quedara en su casa para que no viviera en un hotel, y así le podía ayudar más con la casa, con la niña y él se sentía acompañado. Los primeros días hubo cierta tensión entre ellos dos, pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en casi hermanos. La descición de Harry había enfurecido a Ginny y ésta se pasaba casi todo el día en la casa ya que, como es obvio, ella y Harry habían comenzado una relación semi-formal; con muchos besos, salidas a hoteles y caricias. A Hermione le parecía la actitud de Harry demasiado inmadura, ya que él hacia todo lo que le daba la gana, dejándole a Hermione todo el trabajo con la niña y la casa. Por supuesto que ella estaba feliz de cuidar y ver crecer a su hija, pero a veces se sentía muy mal por el hecho de que lo que ella hubiera querido, nunca se dio… Estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla cada ve que lo veía besarse, queriendo ella sentir esos labios mágicos de Harry, pero se contenía, por el bien de su hija.

Brianna, por su parte, le había tomado mucho cariño, tanto, que hasta había veces que le decía "mamá", y solo se tranquilizaba cuando Hermione le hablaba o la cargaba cantandole. A Harry le hacía poco caso, ya que él casi no la había criado, y a Ginny la odiaba. Le vivía haciendo maldades y se reía de ella a sus espaldas. A Harry le molestaba esto y hasta una ve le pegó a Brianna por echarle un huevo en la cabeza a Ginny. Hermione salió a su defensa inmediatamente, gritándole a Harry por la locura que estaba cometiendo, y Harry se molestó mucho con ella, pero Brianna le agarró más cariño que antes.

La niña a veces se paraba en la noche y se iba al cuarto de Hermione, para dormir con ella. La castaña-rubia se emocionaba cada vez que su hija la abrazaba o le decía mamá, porque sentía que había logrado su cometido.

Harry veía todo algo preocupado. Su hija le había agarrado mucho afecto a Brooke y cuando llegara el momento en que la rubia se tuviera que ir porque necesitaba un trabajo mejor, seguramente Brianna sufriría mucho y él también. Brooke se había convertido en parte de su vida. Él salía con Ginny, pero desde que la había conocido, había sentido un "especial "cariño" hacia la chica, aunque no explicaba cómo. Con Ginny no sentía lo mismo y muchas veces había querido dejar a Ginny para darle una oportunidad a Brooke, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, que la relación correcta y la que hubiera querido Hermione era sido con Ginny (N/A: Dios, los hombre tienen tan poco tacto… Harry¿Cómo? A¿Me estás escuchando? H: Solo leo lo que escribes de mi, ingrata… A: Oh, vamos, vuelve a tu drama y yo sigo escribiendo… Perdon las molestias, seguimos) así que tenía que seguir con ella a toda costa. El problema era que Ginny era algo posesiva. Se pasaba todo el día en la casa y siempre quería salir en la noche. Él entendía que eso hacían los novios, pero la pelirroja no lo dejaba compartir mucho con su hija ya que en lo que llegaba del trabajo, se iba con ella a bailar o a cenar. Brooke le había reprochado eso varias veces, diciéndole que se estaba perdiendo el crecimiento de su hija, y a él le costaba ver la realidad, porque no quería verla. Tenía que aceptar que no era buen padre, para eso tenía a Brooke ¿no? Para que cuidara de su hija tan perfectamente como lo había hecho hasta ahora, aunque en el fondo de su mente y de su corazón, sabía que todo eso estaba mal.

-A ver… Brianna, ven acá mi niña - dijo Hermione señalando sus piernas.

La pequeña se fue a sentar en las piernas de Hermione y se recostó en su pecho.

-Veamos… Tu papi me pidió que te enseñara los numero hasta el treinta… Recuerdas los numeros hasta el veinte ¿cierto?

-Ti mami… - dijo Brianna viéndola con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Muy bien señorita, entonces me los tienes que decir, con tu manitos ¿ok?

Hermione le acarició el pelo y la niña se bajó de sus piernas algo molesta.

-No quiedo… - dijo con el ceño frencido.

-Ay, que fea se ve esa niña molesta - dijo Hermione fingiendo molestia - Yo mejor me voy y la dejo aquí sola…

Hermione se fue hacia la escalera y a los pocos segundos sintió un par de manitas que le agarraban la pierna y la obligaban a parar.

-No, Brooke, no te vallas… - dijo la niña.

-Esta bien, me quedo, vente! - Hermione cargó a la niña y la volvió a sentar en sus piernas en el sofá - Quiero que me digas los números del uno al veinte… Uno…

-Tos… tes… cuato, tinco, seis… - la niña pensó un momento y siguió - tiete, ocho, nueve… tiez! Once… toce… tece… catorce… quince, dietiteis, diecinueve y… ¡veinte¿Esta bien, mami?

-Creo que te faltó uno, mi vida… después del diecisiete y antes del diecinueve… Piensa…

La niña hizo un esfuerzo y se restregó los ojos con fastidio.

-Mami tengo sueño - dijo recostándose de su pecho -, quiedo dormir…

-Vamos Bri, solo uno, dime el numero y te doy tu comida para que duermas ¿si? Solo dime ese numero…

-¡Dietiocho! - dijo la niña como si fuera obvio - ¡Ahoda quiero mi comida!

-¡Esa es mi niña! Vente, princesa, vamos a comer…

Hermione cargó a Brianna hasta la cocina, la sentó en su mesita especial a un lado de la mesa y le sirvió un cuenco ensalada y uno con avena.

-¿Qué te vas a comer primero, Bri?

-¡La entalada, mami!

-Eso es corazon… Comete la ensalada y luego la…

-Avena…

-Así es. Yo me sentaré aquí contigo.

Hermione la vio comer con tranquilidad. La niña comía muy juiciosa, no derramaba nada ni jugaba con la comida. A veces Hermione pensaba que era demasiado madura para su edad porque las niñas que había conocido de dos años eran unas desatadas que volvían locas a sus madres. En cambio Brianna era un pan de Dios, solo daba lata con los juguetes pero con la comida no.

-¿Sabes algo, Bri? Tu padrino Ron me dijo que vendría a verte en un rato ¿seguro quieres dormir?

-¡Tío Ron! - exclamó la niña muy feliz - No mami, ya no quiedo dormir…

-¡Ay mi niña, eres una interesada!

Hermione se echó a reir y Brianna dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. La razón por la que le gustaba ver a Ron era porque él siempre le traía un regalo cuando la iba a ver, por eso Brianna hacia lo que fuera para verlo cuando él iba a la casa.

Mas o menos una hora después llegó Ron con Luna. Los dos llevaban una relación muy fuerte y pronto se casarían, cosa que alegraba mucho a Hermione. Desde que la había conocido, Luna se había llevado muy bien con "Brooke", tanto, que a veces Hermione sospechaba que la rubia sabía más de lo que debía saber, pero nunca le insinuaba nada, por si acaso no fuera a empeorar las cosas.

-¡Hola Brooke! - saludó Ron al entrar a la casa - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Ron ¿y tu¡Hola Luna!

La chica repartió besos a sus amigos y éstos pasaron a la casa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y donde está mi linda ahijada? - preguntó Ron más alto de lo normal dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Tio!

Una pequeña figurita salió del cuarto de arriba y se dirigió corriendo hacia su padrino, que le llamaba tío, para abrazarlo. Ron la alzó en el aire y le dio vueltas, haciendo que la niña riera. Luego se tiraron los dos en el mueble y Ron le hizo cosquillas.

-Adivina lo que te traje - dijo Ron algo agitado viendo a la niña.

-No se, tío…

-Oh, ya verás, te encantará. ¿Recuerdas que hace tres días, en tu cumpleaños, te dije que no te podía dar tu regalo en ese momento porque no lo tenía pero que te lo daría luego?

-Sí, tio…

-Bueno, te lo daré hoy - Brianna puso cara de felicidad y abrió sus grandes ojos - ¡Accio, mini butterly race!

Desde afuera, un regalo de un metro de largo, alargado y todo envuelto, fue volando desde el auto de Ron hasta la sala de la casa. Se posó justo al lado de Brianna y la niña no esperó que se lo pidieran para abrirlo. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió tanto que se le abalanzó a Ron abrazandolo.

-¡Tío, mi primera escoba!

-¡Así es, ya tienes tu primera escoba para que seas tan buena en el quidditch como tu papá y como yo¿qué te parece?

-¡Genial, la voy a probar!

Brianna puso una mano sobre su escoba y ésta se elevo a máximo un metro del suelo. La pequeña se subió con dificultad y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa con su mini escoba, que no avanzaba a más de tres kilómetros por hora. Parecía más feliz que nunca y había que aceptarlo, para ser una niña tan chiquita, manejaba muy bien el instrumento.

Hermione se acercó horrorizada a Ron.

-¡Ron! - exclamó llamando su atención.

-¡Dime linda! - dijo él apartando la mirada de Brianna.

-¿Ron estás demente¡Como le vas a regalar una escoba a Brianna¡Tiene solo dos años!

-Oh, vamos, dos años, doce años, es lo mismo… Y mírala, está muy feliz y la maneja muy bien. Para cuando llegue a Hogwarts será buscadora como Harry apenas en primer año ¿cuánto apostamos¡Oye, Bri¿Quieres ser buscadora en el equipo de Griffindor?

-¡Sí tio! - exclamó la pequeña mientras daba vueltas con su escoba.

-¿Lo ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse, Brooke, en la tienda nos dijeron que es la escoba más segura para los niños, a partir de seis años…

-¿Seis años¡Ron, ella tiene dos!

-Bueno, seis años, dos años, es lo mismo!

Luna rió de buena gana y le dijo a Brooke que la acompañara a la cocina.

-Mejor no sigas persuadiéndolo, es un terco. Yo también le dije eso pero él estaba tan feliz que ni se entero de mis quejas. Solo quiere lo mejor para Brianna, no lo culpes - dijo Luna sacando un vaso de leche de la nevera.

-¡Yo también quiero lo mejor para Brianna! - se defendió Hermione - Y creo que regalarle una escoba para niños de seis años a su edad es un poco arriesgado y tonto… ¡Es una bebe!

-Pero piensa como mujer de veinte - dijo Luna riéndose -. La semana pasada la encontré en tu cuarto, con tus zapatos de tacón, con los labios pintados y una bufanda de plumas. Es una niña extraña… jajaja.

-Es muy carismática, creo que será actriz cuando sea grande - dijo Hemrione riendo también -. Aunque ojala que no, los actores son mal remunerados…

-¿Remune qué? - repitió Luna dejando de reirse.

-Remunerados. Es… Oh, olvidalo…

-¿Sabes? A veces te me pareces mucho a Hermione. Tienes muchísimas cosas de ella… ¿alguna vez la conociste?

-Eh… no, nunca la conocí… Pero me han contado tanto de ella que hasta pienso que la conozco.

-Te hubiera gustado conocerla, son muy parecidas… Que lastima¿no?

-Sí… tiene una hija maravillosa y Harry la quería mucho, su muerte fue algo fuera de lugar…

-Lamentablemente así es la vida…

Hermione pudo jurar que a Luna se le aguaron los ojos, pero lo controlo muy bien y vio hacia otro lugar.

-Por cierto¿dónde está Harry?

-Él salió con Ginny - dijo Hermione con voz pesada.

-Que raro ¿no? - comentó Luna con ironía - Harry se está pasando un poco de la raya, debería estar más tiempo con Brianna, ella lo quiere mucho y le duele que él no esté en la casa. Gracias a Dios estás tu aquí.

-No, Luna, el que yo esté aquí empeora las cosas. Harry se confía de que yo la cuidare y pasa todo el día en la calle, dejando que yo haga todo. He hablado con él pero Ginny lo tiene retenido, más bien acosado.

-No se que demonios le pasa a Ginny, está demasiado idiota. Desde que Hermione murió ella ha tratado de llamar la atención de Harry y ha cambiado. No es la misma chica dulce de Hogwarts, ahora es una zafia… Como me gustaría ayudarla, pero no se deja, solo tiene ojos para Harry. Aquí entre tu y yo - dijo Luna acercándose a Hermione y viendo para todas partes asegurándose de que no las escuchaban - creo que Ginny tiene intenciones de llevar su noviazgo con Harry a algo más…

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-Creo que le pedirá matrimonio…

Esas palabras llegaron a Hemrione como si fuera un eco en una cueva. La voz de Luna se hizo grave y no escuchó nada más de lo que dijo. Su pesadilla había llegado por fin, Ginny se había salido con la suya, había atrapado a Harry hasta el último momento, Ahora sí Harry se olvidaría de su hija. Hermione decidió que si ellos se casaban, aunque le doliera en el alma, dejaría su trabajo como niñera de Brianna porque, aparte de que no lo soportaría todos los días, debía dejar que Harry dejara su vida como hombre fresco y se concentrara en su hija, para variar…

Dos horas después Luna y Ron se fueron, dejando a Brianna muy feliz con su juguete volando por toda la casa. Media hora después se cansó y Hermione la acostó en su camita. Rezaron y la chica le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches. Cuando salió de la habitación se lavó la cara y se puso una bata muy hermosa color rosa de satén. Se fue a dormir, pero un pensamiento no le dejaba pegar ojo. Si ellos se casaban, su mundo se vendría abajo, simplemente abajo…

Alrededor de cuatro horas después, como a la una de la manaña, Hermione decidió ir a tomarse un jugo de leche en la cocina, por la preocupación de que Harry no llegaba.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió el vaso de leche. Tomó una galleta de la cesta de las galletas y se sentó en el tope de la cocina, a oscuras. De repente sintió que el carro llegaba y la puerta se abrió con cuidado. Sonrió por lo bajo y se quedó allí, no iría a saludarlo. Pero para su sorpresa Harry fue a la cocina y prendió la luz. El susto que se llevó fue tal que dio un salto hacia atrás y se tocó el corazon jadeando.

-¡Dios, me asustaste! - exclamó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas - ¿qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y vine a tomarme un vaso de leche… - explicó Hermione desinteresada.

-Oh…

Harry abrió la nevera, se sirvió un vaso de jugo, tomó una galleta y se sentó al lado de ella en el tope de la cocina.

-Disculpa que llegué a esta hora, es que Ginny no quería dejar de bailar - se excusó Harry.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo no soy nada tuyo, y eres un hombre libre…

-No, Brooke, no soy libre, soy responsable de mi hija.

-Bueno, al parecer has dejado el rol de padre desde hace unos ocho meses… ¿qué te pasa Harry?

-Yo… yo sé que he hecho mal y quiero remediarlo, no quiero que Brianna tenga una visión de mi que no es.

-Pues vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas…

-Lo sé, y acabo de empezar esta noche. Le daré a mi hija una vida como la merece, con una madre y un padre, en un hogar sano - dijo Harry algo desconfiado de sus palabras.

-¿Qué hiciste, Harry? - preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

-Yo… le pedí a Ginny matrimonio - dijo viendo hacia sus zapatos - y ella dijo que sí. Por fin Brianna tendrá una madre.

La garganta de Hermione se secó y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Dejó el vaso de leche en el fregadero y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando Harry la paró con su voz.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A preparar mi maleta - dijo con todo el dolor del mundo, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Tu maleta¿Te vas de viaje o qué?

-Sí, mas o menos, me iré a Oxford, pero permanentemente - dijo volteando a ver a Harry con una mirada dura.

-¿Cómo que permanentemente?

-Me voy, señor Potter. Muchas gracias por estos dos años de dejarme cuidar a Brianna, pero me voy, me debo ir, no es correcto que esté aquí en este momento.

Harry sintió el corazón en un puño e inmediatamente se bajó del tope y le tomó un brazo.

-No te puedes ir, Brooke… - dijo más como un pedido que como un comentario - No me puedes dejar, ni a mí ni a Brianna. Ella terminará destrozada.

-Lo siento Harry, pero… ya tenía esto planeado desde hace un tiempo - mintió - y me voy a Oxford, me iré antes de que Brianna se levante, tu le puedes explicar todo…

-¡Pero…!

-Nada, Harry, me ofrecieron un trabajo y lo tomé. Amo a Brianna pero si te casas no puedo seguir aquí, lo siento…

Hermione le echó una última mirada y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Harry impactado y dolido.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Hasta aquí llegue con este capitulo.. Tengo 2 capitulos más hechos, espero que este les halla gustado. Muchas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews, pero espero que suba la cuenta, o sea, que depresion! Digo, si no me dejan más reviews no actualizo!**

**Este capi es algo frustrante por lo de Herms, pero mejorara, ya lo veran.. Ella kiere mucho a Harry y a su hija, jaja!**

**Bueno, nos vemos, los kiero!**

**Always In The Middle..!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El comienzo de una nueva vida - Capitulo 6.**

Hermione se pasó toda la noche haciendo sus maletas, demasiado dolida, molesta y triste por lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que era un acto tonto, pero inteligente de su parte. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y aunque lo hacía con mucho dolor, estaba decidida. No quería dejar a su hija, pero no le quedaba de otra.

En la mañana bajó las maletas y llamó a un taxi. Se dispuso a desayunar cuando alguien la atrapo por la cintura y le hizo voltearse. Al hacerlo, se encontró nariz con nariz con Harry.

-Por favor, no te vallas - dijo el chico separándose un poco de ella -. No se que haría sin ti…

-Seguir con tu vida, así hiciste con la muerte de tu esposa ¿no? - la voz de Hermione era claramente dolida.

-Yo… no puedo perder a un ser querido de nuevo. Por favor, te lo ruego, no te vallas a Oxford, quédate aquí conmigo y con Bri, por favor…

-¡Harry! Ya tienes a una futura esposa, no me puedo quedar aquí, estaría mal.

Hermione se separó de él violentamente y salió de la cocina con algunas lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Sintió que Harry la seguía pero no volteó. Entró al cuarto de su hija y se inclinó hacia ella. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo, sería la última ve que lo haría.

-Adiós mi niña… Te extrañare… Comprende lo que hago, por favor, no me culpes cuando seas grande y decida decirte todo - susurró Hermione al oído de su hija.

Se volteó y vio a Harry parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento - susurró ella y salió del cuarto sin siquiera verlo.

El taxi llegó y el muchacho ayudó a Hermione con las maletas. Cuando estuvieron en la balija, Harry salió de la casa algo desesperado.

-Por favor, Brooke, no me hagas esto!

-Adiós Harry - dijo Hermione sin verlo e indicándole la dirección al chofer del taxi.

-¡NO! ¡Brooke! ¡Brooke! - Harry se tiró contra el auto y golpeó las ventanas, Hermione solo lo vio y le dijo adios con las manos - ¡¡Brooke! - gritó el desesperado - Brooke, te quiero…

Pero era muy tarde, ya el coche estaba lejos de él y el chico se pasó ambas manos por el cuello, dando patadas al suelo, maldiciendo su estupidez. Ahora sí, había arruinado todo, solo lo había echado a perder…

Hermione se bajó del tren con el libro que había leído en el viaje en la mano. Esperó las maletas y las montó en un carrito. Sabía exactamente a donde ir. Tomó un taxi y le dijo al chofer:

-Lléveme a la calle Oxfordshire, casa treinta y cuatro, por favor.

El taxista asintió y arrancó el auto. Hermione iría con una vieja amiga de la infancia. Le diría la verdad, le contaría todo. No se lo podía decir ni a Harry ni a nadie cercano a él, pero Lucy no sabía absolutamente nada de Harry y ella y Hermione habían sido amigas de toda la vida, casi hermanas. La chica sabía que su buena amiga la acogería si sabía la verdad.

Mientras el coche avanzaba, Hermione observaba las calles húmedas de la ciudad de Oxford, cada acera tenía su encanto, cada persona era única allí. Los turistas iban de aquí para allá con mapas, bolsas y guías que les vendían información que ellos inventaban. La gente en Oxford era, la mayoría, muy culta ya que los colegios eran magníficos, y por supuesto, muchos asistían a la Universidad de Oxford, ícono de la enseñanza en Gran Bretaña. Hermione los veía a todos con una sonrisa algo fingida, pero necesaria.

Llegó a la enorme casa de Lucy en un santiamén. No recordaba que su amiga viviera en una mansión tan bella. La casa tenía unos cuatro pisos y era imponente, como el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione le pagó al taxista, bajó las maletas y tocó el timbre de la casa.

De adentro salió su linda amiga Lucy, con un pantalón deportivo, el pelo en una gancheta y top de deporte. La chica se le quedó viendo a Hermione algo extrañada.

-Hola… ¿qué desea? - preguntó con precaución.

-Hola Lucy - saludó Hermione con una sonrisa -. Mira, en este momento no sabes quien soy y tal ve no me creas cuando te lo diga, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante y puedo que te desmayes al saberlo…

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó su amiga con cara de confundida.

-Soy yo, Hermione Granger…

Lucy hizo un mohín con la boca como de risa y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Sí, claro… Oye ¿no tienes oficio?

-No, Lucy, en verdad, lo juro, soy yo -dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco tonta -. Es solo que te tengo que explicar por qué este no parece mi cuerpo.

-Deje de decir tonterías y vallase a su casa - dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta -. Disculpe, ¿puede quitar esas maletas? Saldré a correr.

Hermione apartó las maletas y Lucy se puso unos audífonos en los oídos.

-¡Lucy, soy yo! ¡Por favor, creeme!

-Señorita, deje de decir eso y déjeme correr ¿quiere?

-¡Esta bien, tu lo pediste! - exclamó Hermione impacientándose - ¿Quién más sino yo sabría que fuiste tú la que le rompió el preciado cuadro de Picasso de tu mamá? ¿Alguien más sabe sino Hermione Granger que cuando estabas en segundo grado guardabas una foto de Jeff Clinton bajo tu almohada? ¿Tu hermano James sigue llamandote Pinky Winky?

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida y se quitó los audífonos. Se acercó ligeramente a Hermione y le susurró:

-¿Cómo sabes lo del cuadro?

-Me lo contaste en la pijamada que tuvimos a los quince años, donde por cierto, manchaste tu cama con un pedazo de pizza y le dijiste a tu mamá que había sido Soufflé, tu perrito yorkshire terrier. Me contaste que cuando estaban en la fiesta de disfraces que habías organizado, te estabas besando con Marck y se pegaron al cuadro, el cual se desmontó y calló. Volviste a culpar al perro y tu mamá lo vendió - dijo Hermione satisfecha - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te cuento la vez en la que nos bañamos en la piscina a las tres de la mañana y se nos cantagió una gripa? ¿O la vez en que nuestros padres nos llevaron a Disneyland por primera vez y nos quedamos en la misma habitación del Hotel Disney Dreams?

Lucy se sorprendió aún más y de repente se le echó al cuello a Hermione que lo correspondió desprevenida.

-¡Eres tú, eres tú! ¡No me lo puedo explicar, pero eres tú, Herms!

-Así es, soy yo… ¿cuándo me invitarás a pasar?

-Vente, ¡vamos!

Las chicas entraron en la casa y Hermione le contó todo a Lucy, que no se lo podía creer. Ella hasta donde sabía, Hermione había muerto con una hija, y eso la había deprimido mucho, pero ya había pasado la depresión después de dos años… Las chicas se quedaron hasta muy tarde hablando y Lucy le explicó a Hermione que sus padres se habían ido a vivir a Londres, así que la casa era suya. La había tratado de dejar, pero aparte de ser muy bella, representaba mucho para la muchacha. Así que Lucy tenía un montón de cuartos que ofrecerle a Hermione, pero ella escogió el que siempre tomaba cuando era pequeña.

Con la ayuda de Lucy, Hermione desempacó todas sus cosas y se instaló felizmente. Lucy y ella hablaban y hablaban; la morena quería saber todo lo que tenía que ver con Harry y su hija. Hermione le contó absolutamente todo, hablándole sobre la relación con Harry y su boda, que la tenía destrozada por dentro. También le habló de su hermosa hija, y hasta le mostró varias fotos que había tomado de ella para recordarla siempre.

-Herms, pero si es una bellesura - dijo Lucy embelasada - ¡Dios, amiga, no puedo creer que sea tu hija! Esto es tan raro… ¡Mirale esos hermosos ojos, y ese cabello, y sus cachetes…! ¡¡Es un bombóm!

-Sí, ¿verdad? Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice…

-Tranquila Herms, lo que hiciste estuvo más que bien. Si te hubieras quedado allí, aparte de que hubieras muerto de celos y de depresión, Harry nunca se terminaría encargando de su hija, y al final él será el padre que la representara en un futuro. Solo relajate…

-Eso trato… pero es difícil…

-Sí, claro, yo te entiendo, pero también entiende lo que te digo ¿no?

-Sí, Lucy, trataré…

-¿Qué tal si mañana nos vamos a un Spa, solo tu y yo?

-Bueno, no lo se, Lucy…

-No, ¡tu te vas conmigo porque me llamo Lucy Bermont!

-Oh, Dios, Lucy…

Los años pasaron… Once años en realidad, y con mucha lentitud. Hermione y Lucy vivieron juntas cinco años, pero con el trabajo que tenía Hermione (en la sede del ministerio de magia en Oxford), la chica logró reunir una buena paca de dinero y se mudo a un apartamento en un lugar tranquilo de la ciudad por los seis años restantes, cosa que molestó muchísimo a Lucy ya que ella se empeñaba en que vivieran juntas, pero Hermione siempre le explicaba que ella también, pero debían tener sus vidas separadas. Sin embargo, se veían casi todos los días en sus casas o en un café a hablar sobre las cosas que les pasaban en el día.

Hermione había pasado esos años con la ayuda de Lucy y su hermano James, que también vivía allí con ella. Era un hombre de treinta y tres años, solo una año mayor que ellas, y era todo un caballero. Hermione lo recordaba como un revoltoso molesto, pero en lo que fue pasando el tiempo se volvieron muy cercanos, tanto, que la gente pensaba que tenían algo, pero solo eran buenos amigos. La verdad James era un sueño para cada mujer del país aparte del príncipe William y es que era perfecto. Tenía mucho éxito con su propia compañía, su ropa era toda de diseñador, su cara era perfilada y siempre estaba bronceada, así que parecía modelo. Su pelo era rubio y lo llevaba siempre corto, por lo que se veía serio y hermoso a la vez. Todo, aunado a sus bellos ojos azules, que combinaban con los de Hermione en ese momento. James no sabía el verdadero nombre de Brooke Ames, solo se creía el cuento que le había contado Lucy, de que ella era una amiga de la universidad y tenían muy buena relación. Hermione podía jurar que James estaba interesado en ella, pero lo costaba creerlo. Un hombre tan apuesto y exitoso no se podía interesar en ella, eso era algo extraño…

Por otra parte, Hermione, en todos años que había pasado en Hogwarts, extrañaba a su hija y a Harry como a su propia vida. Era muy difícil estar sin ellos, no saber como se levanta su hija todos los días, no ver a Harry cada vez que llegaba del trabajo, así se fuera con Ginny en la noche. Añoraba abrazar a Brianna y leer tranquila en la sala de su casa. Su nuevo apartamento era muy acogedor, pero tenía otra aura, no el aura de su casa. Lucy y James se habían portado muy bien con ella, pero igual le hacía mucha falta su vida anterior. Brooke Ames no le gustaba. Su hermoso pelo era un problema cuando se peinaba y todos los hombres se volteaban a verla cuando caminaba por la calle; comenzaba a sentirse como Fleur Delacour… Algo acosada. Además, si veía a alguien de su infancia o algo, no podía saludarlo porque decían "¿y esta quien es?".

A sus treinta y dos años, Hermione Granger seguía siendo por dentro, y más que nunca, la misma chica de Hogwarts que molestaba a sus amigos con la tareas o que se puso nerviosa por su primera cita con Víktor Krum. Su espíritu seguía siendo el de una chica luchadora, que no le temía a la vida y apoyaba a sus amigos hasta el final. Se preguntaba si Brianna se había convertido en alguien parecida a ella, a su mamá. Seguramente que no, su hija parecía mucho más extrovertida que ella, seguro sería una chica buena estudiante, pero hasta ahí.

Hermione había celebrado ella sola el cumpleaños de su hija todos los años que llevaba en Oxford. Ese día, el quince de enero, se desconectaba del mundo y le cantaba el cumpleaños a su hija a solas, con una tarta de chocolate, la favorita de Brianna. Ya la chica debía tener trece años. Hermione se moría por verla, así fuera de lejos, pero verla ya como una adolescente hecha y derecha. Había pensado más de una vez en ir a Londres a verla, pero cada vez que iba a Londres era por el trabajo y no se quedaba más de tres días, en los cuales siempre estaba ocupada.

Su trabajo en el ministerio tenía que ver con la Supervisión de Escuelas Mágicas en Europa. Hermione era la jefa de su cuartel y maniobraba todos los movimientos de las escuelas Hogwarts, Bauxbantons, Drumstrang y Salem. Por eso tenía información muy preciada, como que ese año se celebraría los juegos interescolares de Quidditch, los primeros que se hacían entre escuelas, ya que los otros era los mundiales. Habían estado preparando eso por mucho tiempo, unos dos años, y por fin estaba listo. Los juegos se darían en Hogwarts ya que era el colegio con un campo de juego lo suficientemente grande como para tal evento. Hermione hablaría con el profesor Dumbledore ese mismo día. Tenía que ir a Hogwarts, lo cual le complicaba mucho las cosas porque el trabajo era más fuerte cada día más y no había descansado en mucho tiempo. Gracias a Dios era viernes y solo iría y vendría, únicamente para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y aclarar todas las cosas sobre el magno evento.

-¿Hermione, tienes todo listo? - le preguntó Georgia, su secretaria.

-Sí, Georgia, todo listo - repitió ella por quinta vez.

-A ver, repasemos ¿cartas de los directores de las demás escuelas?

-Listo.

-¿Lista de alumnos que participaran?

-Listo.

-¿Nombres de los equipos de Quidditch de cada colegio?

-Listo.

-¿Necesidades de cada colegio?

-Listo…

-¿Tu maleta?

-Lis… ¿qué?

-Tu maleta, Brooke. No permitiré que regreses hoy, ya hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y me dijo que estaría encantado de recibirte. Alegué que necesitas un lugar fuera de la ciudad y me dijo que podías quedarte allí todo el fin de semana si querías.

-No… no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - dijo Hermione con terquedad -. Además, mañana tengo un compromiso con amigo y no puedo faltarle…

-Como quieras, pero él me dijo que te esperaría.

-Pero…

-¡Nada! Ya te tienes que ir. Rapido, tu reunión con el profesor Dumbledore empieza en quince minutos. ¿tienes tus polvos flu?

-Sí, en mi chimenea.

-Muy bien, entonces vete ¡Vamos, vete!

Georgia casi la empujó hasta la chimenea y la metió adentro con rapidez. Hermione la vio mal y tomó sus polvos flu, agarró bien su maletín y dijo fuerte y claro:

-¡Hogwarts!

Inmediatamente comenzó a dar vueltas y su mente se puso un poco loca. Vio un montón de salas y cosas así y terminó cayendo de bruces en el piso de una sala toda roja con muchos chicos que la miraban raro. Hermione se compuso, viendo todo atentamente. Obviamente estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor y sintió mariposas en el estomago al recordar lo buenos momentos que había pasado en ese lugar. No podía creer que estuviera allí.

Algunos chicos se rieron de frente y Hermione los vio con mala cara, como pensando que se creían los chicos en esos momentos. De entre la multitud salió una chica de unos trece o catorce años, de pelo rubio, largo y liso, con ojos verdes y una bufanda colgada al cuello.

-¡Hey, ya cállense! - dijo la chica haciendose paso entre la multitud.

-Huyy si, habló la reina - dijo un chico mayor que ella y la chica lo apuntó con la varita.

-Ruega porque llegue el día en que te pueda bajar puntos, McGormick - dijo con altivez - ¿alguien más quiere que le baje puntos?

Todo el mundo se fue esparciendo y la muchacha metió su varita en el bolsillo con algo de rutina. Levantó la vista y vio a Hermione con esos hermosos ojos verdes. A la chica se le hicieron conocidos.

-El Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que usted vendría y me encargo de llevarla a su oficina, así que por favor sígame.

La chica se volteó y salió caminando con paso seguro de la sala común. Hermione la siguió viéndola constantemente. Se le parecía a… no, no podía ser… La muchacha saludaba a mucha gente mientras caminaba, como si se conociera a todos en el colegio. Hasta los muchachos más grandes y apuestos la saludaban al pasar y ella tiraba besos a sus amigos. Hermione se preguntó si alguno de ellos dirían su nombre o algo, ella quería saber una cosa…

-Oye - comenzó Hermione acercándosele - ¿Cuál es tu…?

-Ya llegamos - dijo la chica -. _"Priori Incatatem"_

La gárgola de la escalera que daba hacia la oficina de Dumbledore se movió en su propio eje y las dos subieron por ella. Cuando la gárgola se paró, las dos entraron en la excéntrica oficina del director. Hermione la observó con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, como si fuera Hermione Granger quien iba a ver a su querido profesor para hablar sobre el tiempo en que no se veían.

Dumbledore estaba parado al final de la sala, observando una foto que tenía en sus manos. La muchacha carraspeó un poco y Dumbledore se volteó, viendo todo a través de sus anteojos de media luna. Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más viejo de lo que ella esperaba.

-Aquí está la dama del Ministerio, Profesor - dijo la chica con respeto.

-Oh, si, ya veo. Muchas gracias señorita Potter, se puede retirar… - dijo Dumbledore en voz lenta.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón antes de echarle una última mirada a su hija, que salió de la oficina con el pelo ondeando por alguna extraña razón. Ya sabía que esos ojos se le parecían demasiado a los de alguien, ¡a los de ella cuando era pequeña!

Hermione la vio hasta que su frente quedó desaparecida entre las escaleras y se volteó a ver a Dumbledore con mucho respeto, pero no pudo dejar de preguntar:

-¿Esa era…?

-Sí, señorita Granger, esa era Brianna Potter, una brillante alumna, espectacular en el quidditch y muy popular en la escuela, aparte de ser su hija, por supuesto… - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Hermione quedó pasmada por lo que había dicho Dumbledore ¿cómo él sabía eso? ¡Por Dios, no podía ser!

-Se preguntará como lo sé ¿no? - dijo viéndola de reojo a través de sus gafas.

-Yo… eh… la verdad… ¿Cómo rayos lo supo? - soltó Hermione dejando el maletín en el suelo.

-Oh, señorita Granger, usted no sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer un viejo mago como yo con tanta experiencia en este mundo. Yo sospeché que algo así podía pasar, solo que nunca pensé que no se acercaría a mí para confiármelo.

-No, profesor Dumbledore, si fuera por mi lo sabría todo el mundo - dijo Hermione algo desencajada - Pero si lo sabe todo el mundo Harry o Brianna se pueden enterar y si se enteran será mi fin, y no quiero que eso pase…

-Yo la comprendo señorita Granger, pero siempre pensé que mis alumnos me tenían confianza ¿o no? Y más una alumna como usted… - dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz cansado.

-Entiendo profesor, y puede contar con toda mi confianza pero… ¿me puede decir como lo supo?

-Oh, bueno, eso me tomó varios años… Primero, al usted morir y ser cremada, sus cenizas eran casi blancas, eso quiere decir que la persona en cuestión ha dejado su cuerpo, su alma ha volado. Segundo, un día fui a visitar al señor Potter para conocer a su hija y usted no estaba en la casa. Yo subí a su habitación, y me disculpa lo entrometido, pero revise sus gavetas en busca de alguna información que me sirviera. Y la encontre: allí había una foto de usted, el señor Potter y el señor Wasley. También habían cartas de ellos, lo que me pareció muy raro, conseiderandola inteligente y precavida; así cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta ¿no cree? - Dumbledore no esperó a que Hermione contestara y siguió: - Tercero: La señorita Lovegood me habló sobre su actitud sospechosa, y ella pensaba lo mismo que yo. Me tomó poco tiempo que el tiempo me diera la razón. Aparte de todos mis hechizos prueba, que me hicieron darme de cuenta… ¿alguna pregunta?

-Bueno, no… - dijo Hermione sorprendida -Un momento, sí. ¿Luna sabe esto?

-Sí, pero ha sido discreta porque se lo pedí y no ha dicho nada.

-¿Y que hay de Brianna y Harry?

-Ellos son los primeros que deberían saber pero lo últimos que podrán saberlo, lamentablemente.

-Profesor Dumbledore… ¿No será mucho pedir que me dijera alguna forma de volver a mi cuerpo? - prgeuntó Hermione con pena -. Digo, he buscado mucho en libros y todo, pero no encuentro nada. Me pregunto si usted sabe algo… Alguna forma…

-Para mi pesar, no, señorita Granger. Me gustaría mucho decir que si, pero no, no sé ninguna… Puede que halla una forma, pero debe ser muy arriesgada y con las fuerzas de allá arriba no se juega ¿no cree?

-No, señor…

Se quedaron en silencio unos tensos minutos, en los que el profesor se sentó en su escritorio a leer unos papeles. Hermione se sentó frente a él, olvidando completamente a lo que había ido.

-Creo, señorita Granger, que usted vino aquí por otras razones ¿no es así?

-¡Oh, si, claro! - dijo Hermione recordándolo todo de nuevo - Yo… yo venía a explicarle todo sobre los juegos inter escolares de quidditch. Supongo que ya estará enterado ¿no?

-Sí, si, lo sé todo, pero me gustaría que me dijera qué día llegaran nuestros invitados y a qué nos vemos obligados a hacer.

-Bueno, los tres colegios llegaran el primero de diciembre, por sus propios medios. Ya sabe como llegan Drumstrang y Bauxbatons, pero Salem es una escuela nueva. Ellos llegarán en tren hasta Hogsmead. Los tres se quedarán en sus respectivos motores y no molestaran para nada al colegio. Hogwarts se verá obligado a ofrecer un baile de navidad para que todos se conozcan, ya sabe, como en el torneo de los tres magos. También los alumnos que estén en el equipo de Quidditch trabajaran más de lo debido en las practicas y se repartirán el campo para practicar. Me imagino que ya habrán escogidos a los alumnos que representarán a Hogwarts ¿no? Tienen que ser los mejores de sus equipos…

-Sí, por supuesto, eso ya lo tenemos, y me complace decirle que la señorita Potter será la buscadora del equipo, como su padre. Por eso es tan popular, todos los chicos la conocen aquí…

Hermione sonrió de orgullo y trató de concentrarse en lo que decía.

-Como decía… Los juegos darán comienzo el día veinte de enero, con los juegos amistosos, para que se conozcan, después comenzarán los de verdad, con las eliminatorias - Hermione trató de recordar que más debía decir - ¡Ah, si! También los jugadores se verán sometidos a la prensa, ya se imagina… Habrá una rueda de prensa y sesiones fotograficas, para la publicidad… Creo que estos juegos serán muy bien vistos por la comunidad mágica… Seguro Hogwarts se llenará de fanáticos. Dicen también que de estos juegos, los grandes equipos reclutarán nuevos jugadores para los clubes… ¿Está todo claro, profesor?

-Sí, todo claro, señorita Granger. Muchas gracias por su tiempo…

-Por nada profesor, siempre a la orden.

Hermione se fue a levantar recogiendo su maletín, pero Dumbledore llamó su atención con una mano.

-Pero hay algo más que me gustaría decir - dijo el anciano tranquilo -. Por favor sientese - Hermione se sentó y el siguió -. Señorita Granger, me gustaría hacerle una propuesta que de verdad me gustaría mucho que aceptara. Solo sería por este año, dado a nuestras condiciones especiales, y seguro entenderá.

-Dígame profesor… - dijo la ahora mujer interesada.

-Quisiera que se agregara a nuestro cuerpo de profesores como profesora de Transformaciones - dijo el anciano con calma - Solo por este año - puntualizo.

-Wao… Esto es algo apresurado… ¿qué pasó con la profesora McGonaggal? - preguntó Hermione conteniendo la emoción.

-Minerva estara dándole clases a los alumnos de la academia Salem, así como la mayoria de los profesores. Los profesores de estos muchachos no pudieron venirse para acá, así que nuestros profesores les darán clases mientras estén aquí. Por eso hemos estado reclutando varios alumnos antiguos que nos gustarían fueran alumnos de esta generación por este año.

-Oh, ya veo… Pues, es un honor profesor pero…

-¿Pero qué señorita Granger?

-Es que yo tengo mi trabajo en el ministerio y la verdad estoy muy comprometida con él, soy jefa de mi cuartel, no pueden estar sin mí.

-Si mal no entiendo, usted tendrá que venir mucho para el colegio este año porque dirige el evento, y sus empleados necesitaran estar sin usted. Ahora, yo ya hablé con el ministro y me dijo que con gusto te dejaría hacerme este favor, y él pondría a otra persona en tu cargo por ese tiempo. Claro, usted lo maniobraría casi todo desde aquí. ¿qué le parece la idea?

Hermione lo pensó un rato, queriendo decir que si, pero comprobando que nada la detenía. El trabajo ya estaba arreglado, su casa era un apartamento y no tenía plantas, así que nada se echaría a perder. Sus amigos podían presidir de ella por un tiempo, sobre todo, Lucy la entendería.

Sin más ni más, se paró y estrechando la mano de su antiguo director dijo:

-Acepto Profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Perfecto! Bienvenida a Hogwarts, profesora Ames…

**Larguito eh? A mi no es que me encannte este capi, más bien me dio fastidio escribirlo, lo que mas me dio emoción fue cuando Hermione se entera de que la chama es Brianna... Esa parte si me gusto! Y bueno.. Ahora es que empieza lo bueno, con el regreso de la erudita a Hogwarts... ¿Cómo creen que será? Ya yo el capitulo lo tengo hecho, pero no lo publicare sino dentro de varios días.. Es que el que viene a ese no lo he terminado y sino estaría presionada y odio eso..!**

**Bueno... Quiero empezar con los agradecimientos a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron Reviews, ahora son más que antes! **

**-GBlack177: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! A mi me encanta la idea de Ginny villana porque en realidad la odio, todavía no he afrontado el hecho de que Harry en realidad sí se va a quedar con ella, pero we... Me parece muy.. no se, como tonta! En fin.. Tranki que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Hermione. Su muerte fue porque ella reacciono alérgica a un medicamento que le dieron y bueno.. sabras como serán esas cosas!**

**Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado! Nos vemos en otra!**

**-med3s: Thank you por el comentario, y muchas gracias por la sugerencia de los reviews, yo no tenia ni idea de que eso lo tenía así... :S Ya lo arregle. Jaja... Que te halla gustado y sigue leyendo, ahora es que falta!**

**-afroditacoral: Hola niñia! Gracias por tus dos comentarios, me encanta que me digas que te gusta la historia, eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo! Te gusto este capitulo? Házmelo saber, si? Byeee!**

**-SachielitaX: Jajaja, si, ya quite la opción, igual muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gusta la historia!**

**-Thenolifeking102:Que hallas tenido que abrir una cuenta para dejarme un comentario me hace pensar que te gusto la historiaa! Que bueno, así me das ánimos! Sigue leyendola y espero que este capitulo te halla gustado.**

**Atte:**

**Ori! (mi verdadero nombre)**

**-Lilian Malfoy: Presiento que tú y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas por eso de que ambas odiamos a Ginny, el sentimiento es mutuoo! La actriz me parece linda, tierna y todo lo que quieras, pero a Ginny la odio.. No se, es que odiaría a cualquiera que no fuera Hermione, digo, ellos dos (H&Hr) TIENEN QUE TERMINAR JUNTOS! No es que sea un capricho mío, es que debería ser así porque o sea, ¿Quién esta siempre con Harry y lo apoya en todo? ¿Quién ha arriesgado su pellejo por no dejarlo solo en malos momentos? Obviamente estoy hablando de Hermione (Aunque podría ser Ron pero O sea... XD!) y en las pelis siempre los ponen juntos ¿no te has dado cuenta? Esa pareja me parece la mejor, aunque tu y yo sabemos que Jo va a dejar a Hermione con Ron ¿¿Por qué demonios con Ronn? No se parecen en nada, viven peleando y todo eso..! Aunque en el sexto libro se nota de Sobre manera que se gustan.. Que lástima vale..! Anyway!**

**Jaja, que te halla gustado, sigue escribiendo!**

**Atte:**

**Ori...**

**-Jacky: Claro chica, esta pareja es la mejor! Sigue leyendo historias sobre ellos, que son bellas. Te recomiendo AMOR MÁGICO, es la más linda sobre esta pareja, a mi me encanta! La terminaron hace tiempo y como tengo la historia en mi PC, la vivo releyendo.. De verdad te la recomiendo.. También está Déjame Amarte, que es muy linda, aunque no está terminada... Hay una que no me acuerdo el nombre, pq no la tngo por el nombre en la Pc, pero es encantadora y te atrapa de una forma... ¡¡Me encanta! Si quieres me puedes dar tu msn y hablamos, y te mando la historia pa' que la leas, es bella!**

**Como sea, trankila que yo seguiré publicando capítulos...!**

**Bye...**

**(Si kieres mi msn, es Me gusta como piensas, y tal vez te lleves una sorpresita.. Ya lo tengo escrito.. Pero algo, tu suposición no la había tomado en cuenta, así no pasa en la historia, ni sikiera lo había pensado... :S**

**-EmmaRiddle: Me encanta como piensas! Jajaja, es muy fino que me lo digas, así me siento mejor.. Ya verás, algo bueno pasará..**

**Bueno, hasta aki! Espero no haberme escapado de ninguno, jaja!**

**Nos vemos xicos!**

**Atte:**

**Always In The Middle!**

**(No tngo ni idea de por qué escogí ese nick...)**


	7. De regreso en Hogwarts!

**Buenooo! Primero q nada, quiero dar miles de disculpas por el retrasoo! No fue mi culpa, en serio, yo tenia el capi desde hace tiempo, lo q pasa es q la pc donde lo tenia se volvio loca y no me quiso funcionar (alguien le metio virus !) así que no pude subir otro capitulo.. Pero aki esta, despues de mucho tiempo lo logre, aki esta el capi y espero q les guste muchooo! Seguro hay una parte q no les gustara perooo es algo q tenia q hacer para hacer la historia más interesante jeje..! Ustedes sabrán cual es la parte.. **

**También quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas bellas q me dejaron tan finos Reviews.. Es lo maximo leerlos y me encanta que les guste mi historia jeje!**

**Buenoo! Lean y.. no se, diganme q les parece! **

**Always In The Middle**

**De vuelta en Hogwarts- Capitulo 7.**

-Hermione¿estas segura de esto? - preguntó por centésima vez en el día Lucy - Porque si te arrepientes sabes que yo no tengo problema, y seguro el director de la escuela tampoco, después de todo no te comprometiste.

-Sí Lucy, si estoy segura de esto, más segura que nunca - repitió Hermione con fastidio metiendo una blusa en la maleta que estaba sobre la cama -. Y no, no me puedo arrepentir, ya le dije al profesor Dumbledore que si y él cuenta con mi presencia.

-Pero Hermione no me puedes dejar aquí tan sola amiga ¿qué haré los fines de semana sin ti?

-Puedes ir al cine, a bailar… ¡Cómprate una mascota, no sé! Puedes salir con tus otras amigas ¿no crees?

-Pero Hermione, tú eres especial¿cómo ire a Ubar sin ti? - preguntó Lucy desesperada.

-Pues yendo, debes continuar con tu vida, Lucy.

Lucy puso cara de desagrado y siguió ayudando a Hermione a guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

Era el 30 de Diciembre, y ya Hermione debía irse a Hogwarts para empezar a asumir su posición como profesora de transformaciones. Con el tiempo le gustó mucho más la idea, hasta que no podía dormir en las noches pensando como sería su hija como alumna, como amiga, como hija… Se moría por verla de nuevo, de poder hablarle todo el tiempo y de ayudarla con lo que necesitara. Se preguntaba quienes serían los otros profesores y si Hogwarts había cambiado en todos esos años. Toda sus dudas se disiparían ese día, cuando llegara a Hogwarts, su colegio amado.

Hermione terminó de hacer su maleta y ella y Lucy revisaron por la casa a ver si le faltaba algo, pero todo estaba empacado, Hermione se había encargado de eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La muchacha le dio un último adiós a su acogedor apartamento y se fueron al aeropuerto, donde tomaron un avión para Londres. Al llegar a Londres las chicas almorzaron en un costoso restaurante y caminaron un rato por la ciudad, hasta que se hiciera la hora.

Cuando faltaba solo cuarenta minutos para que el tren partiera, se dirigieron a la Estación de King Cross y Hermione se paró sobre la barrera que estaba entre el anden 9 y el anden 10. Se despidió con un largo abrazo y muchos "si, te escribire, tú me escribes a mí" de Lucy, y cuando ya iba a pasar la barrera, una voz la paró, haciendola voltear.

-¡Brooke, espera¡Brooke!

Hermione se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se separó de la barrera, viendo al hombre que venía corriendo hacia ella.

-¿James? - preguntaron Lucy y Hermione a la vez, viéndolo extrañadas.

-Hola Lucy, hola Brooke - saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, mientras jadeaba.

-James… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione.

-Ohn… bueno, Lucy me dijo que te ibas a dar clases en un colegio y yo tengo que estar en una reunión aquí en Londres en una hora, así que quise venir a despedirme de ti… - dijo con algo de pena - ¿te molesta?

-No, para nada, es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte - dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Eh… Brooke, quería hablar contigo, solo un momento, a solas… - dijo viendo significativamente a Lucy.

-Bien, ya entendí, me voy.. - dijo ésta separándose de ellos y sentándose en un banco a unos cuatro metros.

-Sí¿qué quieres decirme?

-Bueno, esto es difícil para mí, pero es que… Brooke, solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote, siempre dispuesto para ti - dijo James muy cortado - ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Hermione lo vio con una cara dulce. Sabía por donde venía la cosa, y unas pequeñas mariposas aparecieron en su estomago, invadiendo sus pensamientos. Últimamente había considerado intentar algo con James, ya que él era todo un sueño, pero el recuerdo de Harry no la dejaba dormir en paz. Sabía que él se había casado hacía mucho tiempo, y no podía esperarlo toda la vida, así que un renovado cariño nació por el que esos años había sido su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo James la agarraba de sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba en ese momento.

-Sí, si entiendo - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Oh, valla que bueno… - dijo James aliviado -. Yo quería saber… tú… ¿tu estás dispuesta a esperarme a mi también? Digo, sí tu crees que…

Pero las palabras torpes de James fueron cortadas por un dulce beso de Hermione en la boca de él. Hermione lo agarró de bajada, y James la beso torpemente al principio, pero su beso se fue intensificando; la tomó por la cintura y jugó con su boca, como le gustaba Hermione. Hermione lo retuvo entre sus brazos sosteniéndole la gabardina con las manos. James besaba fenomenal, y le hacía sentir a Hermione una serie de sensaciones que ella había dejado abandonadas, como resignada a que nunca volverían. Al final se separaron en busca de aire, y los dos sonrieron.

-¿Eso fue un sí? - pregunto James riendo.

-¿Tu que crees? Yo te esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario si me besaras así todos los días - dijo Hermione embelesada - y si me miraras así todos los días…

-Pues yo siempre estare aquí con mis besos y con mis miradas, porque te amo Brooke, te amo…

James le dio otro dulce beso, esta vez más corto, y cerró la conversación con una cálido abrazo. Segundos después se acercó Lucy, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hay que lindo, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, un sueño hecho realidad - dijo Lucy ironica - ¿desde hace cuanto se lo escondían?

-Oh, ya, no molestes Lucy - dijo James despeinándola -. Brooke, ya debes irte, tu tren se va en diez minutos…

-Sí, si.. Adios Lucy - dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a su amiga - y adiós James - dijo dándole un rápido beso al muchacho - Mandame lechuzas ¿si?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, y te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites.. Nos vemos, linda.

Hermione tomó su carrito con el equipaje y atravesó la barrera asegurándose de que nadie la veía.

Frente a ella yacía la locomotora de Hogwarts, escarlata e imponente, como siempre. Hermione se emocionó al ver el tren de nuevo y se montó con una sonrisa, como siempre hizo cuando era estudiante. Dentro del tren todos los asientos estaban vacíos, cosa que no le extraño a Hermione en lo absoluto. Caminó bastante, quería sentarse en los últimos compartimientos, no quería que la molestaran.

Dobló la cuarta esquina que había encontrado, y en el primer compartimiento que salió a la vista, parecía haber varias personas, hablando con voz madura. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando Hermione pasó, todos se le quedaron viendo. La chica, al ver una melena de pelo negro, no se paró en lo absoluto y no le hizo caso a los murmullos que se habían formado, siguió caminando con la frente en alto y se sentó cinco compartimientos más adelante, al final.

Guardo su equipaje, cerró la puerta y se sentó algo retraída al lado de la ventana, sintiendo un par de sentimientos extraños en su estomago. Se sentía ansiosa, mala persona y estúpida a la vez, como si le hubieran tirado todo de una sola vez en la cabeza.

Reconocía esa cabellera negra donde fuera, como si fuera su propia vida. Esos ojos verdes penetrantes la miraron por unos segundos y ella no se atrevió ni a decir "hola", se había portado muy mal. ¿Por qué se sentía así¿No era su sueño volver con Harry y con Brianna¿Por qué no podía empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez bien? Todas sus preguntas estaban aclaradas con dos palabras: Ginny Weasley; la traidora de Ginny. Ya Harry no pertenecía a Hermione, ahora pertenecía a Ginny, y eso era algo que le carcomía el alma a Hermione, como si le estuvieran dando fecha al día de su muerte. Por eso se había ido, para no tener que soportar esa tortura todos los días, para no verlos juntos, para no verse tentada a decir la verdad sin arruinarlo todo. Era una cobarde, una estúpida cobarde. Había huido por sus sentimientos, no se había atrevido a confesarle aunque fuera sus sentimientos a Harry, simplemente se había ido sin despedirse de su hija, sin darle una explicación, y sin escribir ni una sola vez. Ahora él estaba ahí, estaba a unos pasos de ella, y volvía a ser una cobarde, sin atreverse a ir y decir "Hola Harry ¿cómo está todo?" ¡Ni si quiera eso podía hacer..!

Tenía que concentrarse en James, ahora él era su futuro, no un pasado que nunca volvería a ella.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El viaje pasó lentamente, muy lentamente, como si hubieran parado los relojes por unas diez horas. Hermione sabía que todo se debía a la tortura de saber que él estaba a unos metros de ella y que en cualquier momento podía acercarse a su compartimiento y allí ella tendría que enfrentarlo cara a cara, tendría que ver esos ojos que alguna vez la vieron llorar, reirse y esperar como una idiota a que él se fijara en ella. Gracias a Dios ese momento no llegó, Harry no se acercó en ningún momento al compartimiento de Hermione, eso puso a la chica pensar ¿será que ya se olvido de mi? O ¿Estará tan molesto conmigo? Fuera lo que fuera, la hacía pensar, una de las cosas que mejor se le daba en la vida.

Cuando el tren se paró y sopló como un viejo carro, Hermione se paró, bajó su equipaje y se dispuso a salir. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se agacho a amarrarse las sandalias, cuando se reincorporó, se dio de frente con una cara pálida y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento - dijo Brooke arreglándose el pelo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo con una mirada que no parecía expresar ningún sentimiento, cosa que puso mal a Hermione, no soportaba que esos ojos la miraran así. La chica quería pasar, no quería que él la viera, pero el espacio era muy pequeña y su ex esposo la tenía acorralada.

-Hola Harry… - dijo en voz baja - ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Brooke - dijo éste lentamente - Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Muy bien pero… sería bueno que me dejaras pasar, ya todos se bajaron.

-Oh, si… Bueno, solo quería saludarte. Pasa…

Harry se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Hermione. Cuando el chico no la veía, Hermione se secó una pequeña lagrima que había caído por su mejilla y salió lo más rápido posible del tren. Afuera, se montó en el primer carruaje vacío que encontró y éste avanzó solo, como siempre.

Ya era de noche y el colegio Hogwarts se veía tan imponente y hermoso como siempre, con su propia belleza, esa que se adquiría con el tiempo, cuando por tus pasillos caminan jóvenes con sueños, jóvenes enamorados y jóvenes alegres de la vida, así como había sido ella…

La muchacha se bajó del carruaje y entró al colegio con una inmensa alegría, sin esperarse que lo primero que viera fuera a su hija apoyada de un muro, muy abrigada y hablando con una chica de pelo castaño. Brianna hablaba muy emocionada y movía mucho las manos, así como hablaba rapidísimo. La niña que estaba al lado de ella parecía confundida.

-¿Pero no es tú mama? - preguntó la castaña e hizo que Hermione se congelara en el lugar.

-No, es mi madrastra - dijo Brianna con voz de pesadumbre -. Tu sabes muy bien que nunca me ha parecido mi mama.

-Pero vive contigo desde que eres chiquita.

-¿Y eso qué? No se ha ganado el valiosísimo puesto de mi mamá…

-¿Y por eso estás feliz?

-Sí, mi papá le dijo que viniera y fuera profesora por un tiempo, pero se negó, supuestamente "Los negocios en París están mejor que nunca" - esto último lo dijo con una voz fingida - Y me alegro, solo me gusta calármela en los veranos, cuando me da los regalos de su último viaje… Y bueno, aceptémoslo, yo no pongo mucho empeño en nuestra relación. Ella siempre trata de que me sienta bien, pero no me nace llamarla "mamá", no se, me sentiría rara haciendolo…

-Sí tu lo dices…

De repente Brianna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, que fingió arreglarse la bufanda.

-Buenas noches profesora - dijo la muchacha con respeto -. El profesor Dumbledore la espera en su oficina.

-Muchas gracias Brianna - dijo Hermione sin pensar.

Brianna se extraño y volvió a donde estaba su amiga, hablando más bajo. Hermione avanzó hasta la esquina y se quedó allí, espiando a su hija, que volvía a mover mucho las manos mientras hablaba con la otra niña. De repente apareció Harry de las escaleras y sorprendió a Brianna hablándole desde atrás. La chica dio un salto y se colgó del cuello de su papá.

-¡Papá! - gritó emocionada - ¡Papi, te extrañaba tanto!

Harry la alzó en el aire y le dio vueltas cargándola, luego la puso en el suelo viéndola bien.

-Pero mirate… ¡Estás gigante¿Cuánto creciste, treinta centímetros?

-No tanto papá… pero unos diez si - dijo Brianna riendo.

-Para mi son unos treinta, o yo me estoy encogiendo… ¡Hola Isabella! - dijo saludando a la otra chica, que le devolvió el saludo con la mano - Tienes muchas cosas que contarme - dijo Harry volviendo su vista a Brianna - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases nuevas¿Hagrid te trata bien?

-Sí, papá, Hagrid es un sol, pero no me gustan mucho sus clases… - esto último lo dijo bajando la voz -. En realidad a nadie le gustan…

-¿Pero tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?

-Sí. Tengo que seguir en sus clases y defenderlo de los Slytherins..

-Así es, esa es mi niña!

Brianna sonrió con una mueca y pasó su mano por la espalda de su papá, y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Hermione. Ésta salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, porque la podían ver claramente. Cuando estuvo a salvo a unos diez metros del despacho, sintió las pisadas de Harry y Brianna acercándose. Hermione se incorporó y camino sin mirar a atrás, pero sintió unos susurros detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo frente a la gárgola de piedra, fue a decir las palabras mágicas, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Hey, Brooke! - sintió que dijo Harry corriendo hacia ella - ¡Espérame para irme contigo!

Hermione volteó y vio a Harry yendo hacia ella, con Brianna atrás. La chica la miro y por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron. Hermione la veía con asombro. Era inexplicable, pero no podía dejar de verla y al parecer Brianna tampoco. La chica abrió la boca de la sorpresa y rompió la conexión con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Harry la vio extrañado y le preguntó si estaba bien; la muchacha dijo que estaba muy bien y se despidió con torpeza, a continuación salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

Harry esperó a que su hija se perdiera de vista y fue hacia Hermione, que lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Listo - dijo Harry - "_Priori Incantatem" _

Inmediatamente la gárgola se empezó a mover hacia arriba y Hermione bajo la vista, no lo quería ver.

-Este… esa era… tu sabes, era… - empezó Harry algo torpe.

-¿Brianna? Sí, ya lo sé - terminó Hermione.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tiene los mismos ojos, no han cambiado ni un pelo, la reconocería donde fuera.

-Oh, bien… - Harry no encontró más nada que decir y bajó la cabeza con pena, el momento estaba muy tenso.

La gárgola se detuvo y caminaron hacia el centro del despacho, donde estaban varias personas más junto al director. Hermione los reconoció inmediatamente: Ron, Luna, Seamus, Malfoy y Neville. Todos estaban sentados y se voltearon al oírlos llegar. Se quedaron viendo descaradamente la escena y Hermione se sintió algo avergonzada, no le gustaba que la miraran mucho. El director carraspeó fuertemente y los presentes se voltearon de nuevo a ver a Dumbledore. Harry le dio una palmada en el codo a Hermione y caminaron hacia la mesa donde todos estaban sentados.

-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos - dijo Dumbledore abriendo los brazos y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos - Y señorita Ames - terminó el director -. Es para mí un placer aceptarlos en esta humilde escuela de nuevo, esta vez para que le traspasen sus conocimientos a muchachos más jóvenes y llenos de vida, así como eran ustedes hace muchos años. Estoy seguro de que esta decisión que he tomado de pedirles que me ayuden este año ha sido una de las mejores que he hecho en mi vida. No esperaría mejores resultados de los mismos trabajadores del ministerio, por eso confío en ustedes, que fueron mis alumnos y los conozco al punto - Hermione volvió a abrir muchos los ojos -. Y por supuesto, a la señorita Ames la conozco desde hace unos años y puedo decir que está perfectamente capacitada para este puesto; siento como si hubiera sido una alumna más de Hogwarts, y no de Salem ¿cierto, señorita Ames? - Hermione asintió sonrojada viendo hacia abajo -. Como sea, espero de ustedes lo mejor en lo que queda de año, espero sentirme orgulloso de ustedes y que sus alumnos tengan enormes progresos en sus notas - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Alguno quiere caramelo de limón?

Todos levantaron una ceja y el único en aceptar fue Neville, que se lo comió como un niño. Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

-Ahora, pasaré a la presentación de cada uno y a sus puestos como profesorado: Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología - Neville se paró, hizo una reverencia, y sus compañeros se rieron y lo apoyaron -, Luna Lovegood, profesora de Astronomía - Luna se levantó y le echó una mirada furtiva a Hermione, se volvió a sentar y le echó otra mirada de complicidad -. Seamus Finnigan, profesor de encantamientos - Seamus se levantó, hizo una reverencia y le picó un ojo a Hermione, que vio a otro lado…- Draco Malfoy, profesor de pociones - Malfoy no se molestó en levantarse, hizo una mueca con la cara y solo vio a Hermione, saludándola con la mano -. Ron Weasley, entrenador del equipo de Quidditch oficial de Hogwarts, los "Red Eye Blue de Hogwarts" - Ron se levantó y todos aplaudieron y alguien le tiró papelitos, el chico rió animado e hizo un par de reverencias burlescas -. Sí, señor Weasley, ya se puede sentar… Bien, próximo, Harry Potter, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Harry hizo una señal con la mano y eso fue todo, todos aplaudieron y rieron - Y de última pero no menos importante, la señorita Brooke Ames, profesora de Transformaciones.

Hermione dio un paso a adelante y con una sonrisa saludó a todos estrechándoles la mano. Cuando llegó a Luna, ésta le apretó más de lo normal y la miró fijamente, con sus ojos enormes que daban miedo. Hermione se zafó de la mirada de Luna y siguió con los demás. Cuando se hubo presentado con todos, volvió a su puesto y se vio la mano, que había quedado roja por culpa de Luna.

Dumbledore les dio la llave de su habitación y les dio las buenas noches, concluyendo la reunión. Al final anunció que habría fiesta de fin de año al día siguiente y todos estaba invitados (por supuesto) en el Gran Comedor.

Los presentes se fueron yendo mientras hablaban animadamente, contándose las últimas de sus vidas. El único distante era Malfoy, que había vuelto a su mirada arrogante, pero más suave que antes. El rubio vio a Hermione con cierta apreciación y siguió caminando muy tranquilo metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra como el cielo de la noche que traía puesta. Hermione lo vio furtivamente y también siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención, Malfoy siempre había sido así, solo que había cambiado con la presencia de Ginny en su vida y Hermione presentía por qué se había vuelto huraño de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba y bajaba y subía escaleras, veía cada rato hacia atrás, presintiendo que alguien la seguía. La presencia de la persona se hacía cada vez más palpable y Hermione puso su mano en el bolsillo donde tenía la varita, la sacó de la chaqueta y optó por la carrera. Salió corriendo y sintió pasos que corrían también detrás de ella, así que tomó varios pasillos y varias escaleras. A Hermione le pareció muy raro eso y siguió corriendo, hasta que llegó a un corredor sin salida, que ella no recordaba para nada. Se sintió acorralada y sacó la varita, poniéndola en guardia. Exclamó un fuerte _Expelliarmus_ y oyó el grito de una chica, seguido de un golpe seco. Hermione dibujó una mueca en la cara y avanzó hasta el sitio donde había escuchado el grito, vio a un cuerpo estremeciéndose en las sombras y susurró _Lumos_. Acto siguiente vio a una chica rubia tapándose la cara con una mano, y toda la luz le daba de lleno.

-¡Oye! - protestó - No te quería atacar, solo hablar contigo, pero caminas muy rápido, no recordaba eso de ti. Ahora, por favor¿puedes quitar esa luz de mis ojos?

-¿Luna? - dijo Hermione bajando la varita - ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-¡Ya te lo dije, quería hablar contigo¿me ayudas?

Hermione le tendió una mano y le entregó su varita. Luna se incorporó y se arregló el cabello.

-Así que… ¿eres tú, no? - dijo de inmediato, Hermione pensó que era muy directa.

-¿Soy… quien? - preguntó Hermione empezando a caminar.

-Oh… no te hagas la loca, yo te conozco… Eres tú, sé que eres tú - dijo Luna viendo hacia todos lados.

-Pero… ¿soy quien?

-Muy bien - dijo Luna parándose en seco y viéndola fríamente -. Se quien eres y tu también sabes quien eres. No lo quiero decir en voz alta porque no sé si alguien anda por aquí, pero no me queda de otra si tú no quieres acceder ¿lo publico o qué?

-Bien, bien - desistió Hermione - Vamos a hacer una cosa, dilo en voz baja ¿si? Sea yo quien sea, dilo en voz baja.

-Eres Hermione Granger - dijo Luna en un susurro - pero ocupas el cuerpo de Brooke Ames, lo sé todo, Hermione ¿crees que no?

Hermione le echó una mirada de superioridad y siguió caminando con cierta habilidad.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes? - preguntó la que era castaña en otra vida.

-Uff, desde hace mil años. No eres la única inteligente por aquí. Yo sabía que esa noche te irías - dijo Luna caminando al lado de Hermione, que estaba apresurando el paso -, lo presentía, nadie puede ser tan tolerante y paciente, la gente explota ¿sabes? Como te paso a ti… Cuando Ron me dijo al día siguiente que te habías ido lo tuve más claro y no dude en decirle que regresarías, regresarías porque debías ver a Brianna, tu no te quedabas con esa…

-¿Ron lo sabe también?

-No, por supuesto que no, yo le hablé como niñera, no como si fueras la madre de Brianna ¿crees que soy idiota?

Hermione paró, la miro y siguió caminando con una sonrisa.

-Hey.. yo se lo que eso significa - dijo Luna riendo -. Como sea, yo sabía en mi interior que tú ibas a volver, por eso hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y él apoyo mis teorías sobre ti. Así que aquí estamos, no puedo creer que seas tú… ¿Hermione?

-¿Hum?

-¡Te extrañe!

Luna se tiró al cuello de Hermione, haciendo que la chica se asustara, pero al ver a la rubia abrazarla con tanto cariño, Hermione también la rodeo con su brazos y le dio palmadas en la espalda, feliz de saber que tenía a alguien en quien confiar en el futuro.

-Yo también te extrañe, Luna, yo también te extrañe…

Hermione y Luna siguieron caminando mientras hablaban en voz baja, cuando de pronto Luna se paró frente una puerta muy bonita, de enmarcaduras de la edad media, y dijo:

-Aquí te quedas, ésta es tu habitación.

-¿Qué? - exclamó Hermione sorprendida - Pero si ni siquiera me fijé por donde caminábamos ¿por qué está tan alejada?

-Así son las habitaciones de los profesores - respondió Luna simplemente -. Oye, me debo ir, tengo un sueño horrible. Mañana hablamos ¿si? Chao camarada, que duermas bien…

Luna se despidió con un abrazo y se fue pasillos adentro, alumbrando con la varita todo. Hermione la siguió con la mirada y cuando se hubo encontrado completamente sola abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado Dumbledore.

La habitación no era exactamente lo que se esperaba, era mejor que eso. Era una sala circular, muy grande, con una cama para unas cuatro personas frente a la puerta. Frente a la cama había una alfombra bellísima muy grande y del lado izquierdo estaba el baño, que Hermione no se preocupó en revisar. Del lado derecho había dos estanterías de libros todas llenas y a unos dos metros de la cama habia un escritorio bellísimo, con plumas y pergaminos nuevos. Del lado iquierdo de la cama había tres sofás, una para tres personas y dos para una, y en medio había una mesita de centro con flores en ella. Hermione abrió la boca de asombro, pensando que eso era mucho mejor que las habitaciones compartidas que le habían dado mientras estudiaba…

La chica se tiró en la cama, que estaba calentita, y se puso una almohada en la cabeza. Ahogó un grito y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, pensando que lo que le debía tocar los próximos no sería nada fácil…


	8. Conociendo a Brianna

**Hola Genteee! 1000 disculpas por el retraso una vez más, lo siento muchiiisimo! Es q sigo con el problema de mi pc y tuve q hacer las mil y unas para poder sacar este al aire..! Espero me disculpen y el capi los ponga tan felices q no se molesten conmigo jeje :P... Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente bella q me deja comentarios, de verdad son muy importantes para mi y seguramente los responderia todos en esta nota pero no tengo mucho tiempo, de verdad!**

**Bueno, nada, esperando q les guste, aki esta el capi 8!**

**Conociendo a Brianna - Capitulo 8.**

Hermione se despertó con un frío que lo comía los huesos. Estaban en pleno invierno y ella había olvidado ponerse la pijama abrigada para dormir, así que se estaba congelando. Se paró de la cama y se tapó con la enorme cobija, que le arrastraba mas o menos un metro y medio en el piso. La muchacha se asomó por la ventana del cuarto y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba lleno de nieve, como en sus años en Hogwarts. El lago parecía cristalino y fuerte, todos los terrenos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve y las torrecitas del castillo estaban todas cubiertas con nieve también. Por la posición en la que veía todo, Hermione supuso que estaba en la torre más alta del colegio y entonces descubrió por qué nos los dejaban pasar cuando eran estudiantes: porque ahí vivían los profesores… Todo comenzó a cuadrar… (óò)

Hermione, venciendo el frío, se dio una ducha muy caliente y refrescante. Cuando salió del baño una neblina la acompaño hasta la cama y se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta muy normales. Se puso unas botas de ángel (N/A: ya saben, las que son como acolchonadas con pelos y todo) color blanco y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y se puso unos guantes y una bufanda que le combinaban.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos desolados de Hogwarts. Casi todos los alumnos se habían ido de vacaciones y los que no, seguramente preferían quedarse en sus salas comunes, con las chimeneas y un chocolate caliente en mano. Hermione bajó muchas escaleras y llegó hasta el tercer piso del colegio, donde estaba la biblioteca, esa biblioteca donde había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando y resguardándose del mundo, formando una coraza…

Entró y se aflojó la bufanda, ya que ahí hacía mucho menos frío. La señora Pince no estaba en su puesto y eso le alegró, no le apetecía ver la cara de cuervo de la bibliotecaria. Caminó entre las estanterías, recordando cada libro que allí se encontraba. Pasó por casi toda la biblioteca, hasta que casi al llegar al final escuchó unos murmullos que venían del otro lado de la estantería que tenía al frente.

-Shh… escuché algo - dijo la voz de una chica.

-¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada - dijo la voz de un muchacho -. Deja de alucinar Bri…

-Es que es difícil, ni aquí estamos seguros ahora que mi papá esta en el colegio, él se lo conoce como la palma de su mano y va a querer estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Hermione agudizó el oído, era obvio que allí estaba Brianna con un chico.

-Pero vamos, que tú también quieres estar con él…

-Sí, pero no cuando estoy contigo, tonto…

-Bueno, entonces aprovechémoslo ¿quieres?

-Jake… ya te lo dije, nada de besos todavía ¿si?

-¡Pero Bri…! Me estoy volviendo loco, tengo quince años, es normal.

-Sí, pero yo trece…

-¡Ya vas a cumplir los catorce!

-Dentro de un mes… Ahora, deja la paranoia ¿ok? Te prometo que el momento llegará, eso es seguro, pero debes ser más paciente…

-Sí, claro, tú y tu paciencia…

-¡Jake!

-Por favor, es que me muero por besarte… Anda…

Hermione escuchó unos forsejeos por parte de la chica y repetía "no, Jake, por favor". El muchacho al parecer la estaba besando a la fuerza, y Hermione no lo permitió, así que salió de donde estaba y atrapó a los muchachos en una posición no muy cómoda. Brianna estaba sentada en una mesa, y Jake la estaba reteniendo con sus brazos, mientras la besaba con rudeza. Al ver a Hermione, el chico se separó de ella y Brianna se bajó de la mesa inmediatamente, muerta de miedo y pálida.

-¿Pasa algo aquí jóvenes? - preguntó Hermione fulminando a Jake con la mirada.

-Eh.. no, nada - dijo el chico con astucia - ¿y usted quien es?

-Soy tu próxima profesora de Transformaciones ¿por qué?

-No, por nada - dijo el chico palideciendo.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre¡ - preguntó Hermione.

-Jake, Jake Fletcher.

-Muy bien señor Fletcher, se puede retirar.

El castaño bajó la cabeza y se fue de allí muy pálido. Brianna bajó la cabeza también y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo, jugando con sus manos sobre las piernas. Hermione fingió que revisaba unos libros en las estanterías, pero miraba de reojo a su hija.

-Por favor, no le digas nada a mi papá - dijo Brianna muy bajo alzando la cabeza -. Hagas lo que hagas no le digas nada a mi papá.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… él no quiere que tenga novio todavía.

-A mi me parece que tiene razón, y mucho menos un muchacho de quince años, Brianna. ¿No viste lo que trató de hacer?

-No, eso fue mi culpa - dijo la niña algo testaruda -. Yo lo entiendo, tiene quince años y ha tenido varias novias, es normal para él besarse con sus novias, pero para mí no lo es.

-Bueno, él no parece muy comprensivo ¿o si? Si de verdad te quisiera te comprendería ¿no crees?

-Yo… bueno, claro pero… a mí de verdad me gusta mucho ¿lo debo dejar?

-Si yo fuera tú lo dejaría, así de sencillo. Por ahí deben haber chicos mucho más lindos y comprensivos que él. Además, ya tendrás tiempo para descubrirlos, solo tienes trece años después de todo… ¿de que casa es el muchacho?

-Ravenclaw - respondió simplemente Brianna.

-Pues no pareciera… - susurró Hermione.

-Esto es raro… - dijo Brianna viendo a Hermione.

-¿Qué es raro?

-Que este hablando contigo de estas cosas, normalmente solo lo hablo con mis amigas, y jamás se me ocurriría hablarlo con alguien que conoce a mi papá - dijo Brianna algo incomoda.

-¿Y que¿No confías en mí?

-Bueno… no lo se… No te veo desde hace once años ¿qué debo creer?

Hermione se sorprendió mucho al oír decir eso a su hija. ¿Cómo se acordaba de ella? Era demasiado pequeña y habían pasado muchos años.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó Hermione con la voz quebrada.

-Pues… ¡Claro! Claro que me acuerdo de ti… Fuiste la mejor niñera, y la primera… Después de ti vinieron muchas, pero sin comparaciones… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto, y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Tal vez sea mejor no explicártelo - dijo Hermione viendo hacia otro lado -. Fueron y son cosas mías, lo juro.

-¿Pero me lo explicaras algún día?

-Sí, seguramente si, cuando me sienta preparada.

-Ok, entonces esperare - dijo Brianna con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron calladas. Hermione tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de preguntarle muchas cosas, de conocerla mejor, pero no se le ocurría preguntar nada que no la involucrara como madre. ¿Dónde estaba su inteligencia cuando la necesitaba?

-Y… supongo que tu papa y Ginny se casaron ¿cómo fue eso? - preguntó Hermione caminando por las estanterías.

-Oh, bueno, al parecer se quieren, y todos dicen que son buena pareja, pero yo no la soporto como mamá; es todo menos eso. Le gusta salir conmigo, hablarme y todo lo demás, pero parece más la novia de papá, no su esposa ¿me entiendes? Además, pareciera que ella lo quisiera alejar de mí, siempre se lo lleva de viaje o salen todas la noches cada vez que estoy en la casa. Es muy posesiva…

-Lo que importa es que tu papa la quiere ¿no?

-Sí, supongo, pero me gustaría que se divorciaran o algo, me gusta más mi papá solo para mí…

-Y dices que ella es posesiva…

-¡Es que es diferente! Mi conducta es normal, pero la de ella no… Es como extraña…

-Bueno, si tu lo dices..

-Oye, me tengo que ir ¿si? Quede de verme con unos amigos en el campo de Quidditch, queremos impresionar al nuevo entrenador… ¡Adiós Brooke!

Hermione se despidió con una sonrisa y la niña salió corriendo, con su pelo rubio ondeando en el aire.

Caminó por un par de estanterías, revisando los libros y ojeando uno que otro, hasta que escuchó un ruido de pasos que venían hacia ella. Se imagino que era algún alumno, así que siguió viendo los libros tranquila, pero una voz la sacó de su tranquilidad, y le hizo sudar frío.

-Hola Brooke - dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Hermione se volteó y quedó cara a cara con el moreno que le hacía soñar, volar y llorar en las noches. Ese hombre, que había cambiado tanto, que ahora en su rostro se podían notar las marcas del tiempo y en sus ojos la soledad que vivía, ese hombre era el que ella llevaba en su corazon, ninguno más… Él era su amor secreto..

-Hola Harry - dijo Hermione dejando el libro que estaba leyendo - ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… te estaba buscando - respondió Harry apoyándose de una estantería.

-¿Ah, si¿Y para qué¿quieres discutir algo respecto a las clases?

-No, no, eso no… Este… yo… yo solo quería hablar contigo… Digo, no nos vemos desde hace mucho y me gustaría que me contaras que hiciste todo este tiempo - dijo Harry algo cohibido.

-Oh… Bueno, este… me fui a casa de mi amiga Lucy en Oxford, y… estuve viviendo con ella un buen tiempo y cuando empecé a trabajar en el ministerio de Oxford me compré un apartamento. De ahí en adelante mi vida fue muy normal, con Lucy y James…

-¿James¿Quién es James?

-Es el hermano de Lucy.

-Ah, ya.

-Y todo muy normal… - terminó Hermione.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, me casé con Ginny y básicamente traté de arreglármelas con Brianna yo solo - dijo Harry viendo a otro sitio.

-¿Pero Ginny no te ayudaba?

-Sí, pero tenía mucho trabajo y era una chica joven, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas… ¿Sabes? Me hiciste falta…

-A mi me hizo falta Brianna - dijo Hermione cortante - ¿Cómo… cómo crecio?

-Muy inteligente, como su mamá - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -. Sacó muchas cosas de ella, en realidad… Sus caras son idénticas, tienen las mismas mañas. Brianna es muy buena estudiante, pero no es tan dedicada como fue Hermione, ella es más holgada. Y bueno… de mi sacó muchas cosas tambien… Los ojos, el talento para el quidditch, y la determinación… Además, creo que sacó cosas de mi padre también - dijo Harry riendo -. Como que le encanta ser popular, algo presumida y la conocen todos los muchachos en el colegio.

-Me alegro - dijo Hermione sonriendo -. Me hubiera gustado verla crecer - dijo viendo hacia la ventana que tenía al lado -. Siempre me pareció una niña tan inteligente y viva… Supongo que fue un pequeño monstruo al crecer!

-Algo, si - dijo Harry riendo y acercándose más a Hermione -. Pero no fue fácil - dijo de repente con voz lúgubre -, no fue nada fácil.

-¿Por qué¿era muy tremenda?

-No, no por eso. Fue por mi esposa, por Hermione Granger - dijo casi sin voz -. Ella.. ella me hizo tanta falta…

Hermione deseaba poder abrazarlo, besarlo, secarle las lágrimas que le habían empezado a salir. Deseaba tranquilizarlo, que él supiera que ella estaba ahí; pero no podía… Solo podía verlo y asentir en silencio. Aunque nada le impedía abrazarlo. Se acercó con cautela al moreno y con algo de pena le dio un abrazo fuerte, que él le correspondió muy rápido y con un cariño que se le salía por los poros. Hermione no podía creer que estuviera entre sus brazos de nuevo, sintiendo su calor y apretándolo entre ella.

Allí, donde estaban, y como estaban, Hermione recordó la primera ve que se besaron, y cuando empezó todo…

**FLASHBACK**

_-Vamos Herms, tengo sueño - dijo Harry casi echándose a dormir en la mesa entre el montón de libros._

_-No, Harry, todavía podemos seguir buscando. Debe haber algo por aquí que explique todo eso de los mortífagos, aguanta un poco…_

_Harry la vio con fastidio, pero la castaña le brindó una sonrisa y todas las molestias del muchacho se esfumaron como cuando alguien apaga la llama de una vela. Dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro abrió el próximo libro, algo así como el quinientos sesenta y siete, pero igual retomo fueras y empezó a ojear las paginas, sin fijarse en nada, solo viendo de reojo a su mejor amiga, que tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro._

_-¿Por qué estas preocupada? - preguntó Harry dejando el libro a un lado._

_-¿Yo? Si no estoy preocupada… ¿de donde has sacado eso?_

_-Por tu cara - respondió Harry simplemente -. Con el pasar de los años he desarrollado ciertos dones para saber qué te pasa, como te sientes, hasta qué piensas…_

_-¡Mentira!_

_-En serio… A ver… pruébame!_

_-Hum… - Hermione fingió que pensaba con esmero y después de un rato dijo - ¿Cómo se ve mi cara cuando estoy concentrada?_

_-Tienes el ceño fruncido y mueves algo los labios._

_-¿Y cuando estoy preocupada? - preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida._

_-Cuando estás preocupada te muerdes el labio y también frunces el ceño. Además, tu cara se contrae y miras mucho para arriba - dijo Harry acercando su silla a la de ella - ¿Lo ves? Desde aquí puedo ver que estás preocupada - Harry la vio mejor y noto algo más -. Pero cambiaste… Tu respiración está agitada y estás nerviosa… ¿qué pasa?_

_Hermione desvió la vista y trató de regular su respiración. Harry estaba muy cerca de ella, estaban frente a frente, muy tarde, en la biblioteca, y estar cerca de Harry siempre la ponía nerviosa. No porque el moreno le pudiera hacer algo, sino por la simple reacción que él provocaba en ella. Hacía que su respiración se agitara, que su corazon latiera más rápido y que sintiera pequeñas mariposas al final del vientre._

_-No, no me pasa nada - dijo la castaña tratando de no verlo._

_-Sí, a ti te pasa algo…_

_"Oh, demonios, Harry ¿qué quieres que te diga¿Qué me estas matando con esa mirada¿Qué no soporto tenerte cerca porque se que nunca serás para mi¿Qué me vuelves loca cada vez que me hablas¿Qué me muero por estar contigo¿Qué sueño con tus besos todas las noches¿Qué odio verte con otras chicas¿Qué… qué te amo..¿Eso quieres que te diga¡Pues es demasido difícil cuando sabes que nada es correspondido¡Demasiado difícil! Por favor deja de verme así, no lo soporto… Pronto explotare y no soy responsable de mis actos idiotas…"_

_"Oh, vamos, niña linda, dime algo… Dime algo para escuchar tu voz y tranquilizarme… Necesito escucharte…"_

_-Bueno, sí, Harry me pasa algo - dijo Hermione repentinamente - Es que… estoy preocupada por ti - no era mentira, pero no era exactamente lo que le pasaba -. Por eso hemos estado aquí toda la tarde, los mortifagos hicieron algo extraño con tu mente y necesitamos averiguarlo. ES de vida o muerte, Harry, y prefiero que sea de vida y no de muerte, no soportaría perderte… No lo soportaría…_

_-Pero no me perderas, Hermione - dijo Harry tomando las manos de ella y haciendo que los dos temblaran algo -. Yo preferiría morir antes de dejarte sola. He aprendido a ser dependiente de ti._

_Las cosquillas en el estomago de Hermione se intensificaron más al Harry decir esto, y la muchacha acarició las manos calientes de Harry, viéndolas con cariño._

_-Gracias Harry, pero no tienes por qué decir eso, los mejores amigos son solo eso, mejores amigos, y nos tenemos cariño y todo, pero somos independientes, y claro que tu podrías estar normal sin mí…_

_-No, Hermione, no podría - dijo Harry parándose repentinamente y yendo hacia la ventana -. Esto que siento por ti no es solo amistad, es algo más (N/A: que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia, sabemos que eso no nos va a separar! Es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más, porque somos algo más…)_

_Harry no sabía como estaba agarrando valor, tal vez era porque no la estaba viendo a la cara, pero debía decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, o sino explotaría._

_-¿Cómo? - preguntó la castaña desde la silla con la voz temblorosa._

_-Es que… es que no es una pura y simple amistad. Siento que estoy atado a ti, que no puedo dormir en las noches sino pienso en ti, que cada mañana eres mi alarma para despertar, que en las tardes no me puedo concentrar si tu estas conmigo, que ya no te veo con los mismo ojos, Hermione… _

_-Pero Harry…_

_-¡Pero nada! - dijo Harry volteando y viéndola - No me puedo aguantar más, cada día es una tortura china, esto no puede seguir así. No me importa si no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado¡te amo, Hermione Granger!_

_Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro como por arte de magia. Se paró y se acercó a Harry, que había bajado la cabeza y estaba completamente rojo. La chica lo vio significativamente, levanto su cabeza por la barbilla y dijo:_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-¡Oh, no me hagas repetirlo!_

_-¿Dijiste que me amas?_

_-¡Si, te amo, te amo¡Mi amor hacia ti sale por cada poro de mi piel, no lo puedo controlar! _

_-¡Oh, por Dios Harry!_

_Se vieron. Sus miradas quedaron como conectadas, como en un hilo. Hermione sonrió y tomó las manos de Harry, las entrelazó con las de ella y se acercó a él. No sabían exactamente que hacer, era un situación extraña._

_-Hola extraño - dijo Hermione muy cerca de él, mirándole a los ojos._

_-Hola…_

_La distancia que los apartaba se disipó y se fundieron en un beso que dijo todo lo que no podían expresar en palabras. Primero fue lento y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero fue tomando velocidad y Hermione posó sus manos por el cuello de Harry y éste las posó en las caderas de la muchacha. Fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar a la mesa y se tambalearon, pero Harry apretó bien a Hermione hacia él y la chica sonrió. Tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. En esos segundos se miraron a los ojos con deseo y echaban tantas chispas que sentían el calor entre ellos. Se volvieron a besar, sintiendo todo el amor que desprendían._

_Hermione sentía que tocaba el cielo en brazos de Harry. Por fin había probado esos besos que la volvían loca y sentía el calor de Harry en carne propia. Esa fue la mejor noche de su vida…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hermione se separó lentamente de Harry, con una pequeña lagrima en el rostro que seco rapidamente antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. La muchacha se pasó una mano por los ojos y dijo:

-Será mejor que me valla, Harry, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - mintió.

-¿Qué? Oh, bueno, está bien - dijo él secándose las lágrimas con el puño - pero nos veremos luego ¿no?

-Sí, claro que sí… Adiós, Harry…

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la biblioteca muy rápido, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir desesperadas de sus ojos.

Corrio mucho, buscando algún lugar en el cual refugiarse, pero las paredes de Hogwarts estaban todas abiertas, no había un sitio donde sentirse con privacidad absoluta. Caminó y caminó, con las lagrimas empapandole el rostro. Sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, ese secreto le estaba comiendo el alma. No soportaba ver a Harry y a su hija, dandose cuenta de todo lo que necesitaban de su parte, dandose cuenta de la falta que ella había hecho en sus vidas luego de su partida, de su primera partida... Brianna la necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca, ahora que se estaba volviendo adolescente necesitaba tantos consejos que ella no podía darle... Tantas charlas...

-¡Hermione! - gritó alguien detrás de ella y la muchacha se paró en seco, viendo hacia atrás.

-¡Luna¡Por Dios¿Estas loca? - dijo yendo hacia ella y buscando con la mirada a algún intruso que pudiera estar allí - No digas eso en voz alta.. ¡Publicalo si quieres!

-Ok, Ok, lo siento, es que no me hago la idea..

-Pues haztela, no me puedo arriesgar.

-Está bien, pero no te enojes - dijo la rubia corriendo hacia ella con unos libros en las manos -. Oye, te estaba buscando porque encontré en la biblioteca un par de libros que pueden explicar lo que te paso. En este dice que es una accion poco casual, puede que sea una reencarnacion ¿tú que recuerdas exactamente¿Eh¿Hermione?

Hermione no la escuchaba. Caminaba sin rumbo con la mano en el cuello, tratando tranquilizarce. Le parecía un bonita acto el de Luna, pero no quería saber nada de una reencarnación ni nada de eso, solo le interasaba saber la manera en la que podía volver con su familia, con Brianna y Harry, no le interesaba nada más...

-¿Hermione sigues en la tierra? - preguntó Lun pasando una mano frente a la cara de la chica, y ésta reacciono rapidamente.

-Sí, sí... Este... ¿que me decias?

-Te decía que... Un momento... No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿cierto?

-No, Luna, lo siento..

-Bueno, no importa, creo que dije puras estupideces.. Bueno, además, no creo que estés escuchando a nadie en este momento¿que te pasa?

-Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi lugar en este momento ¿sabes? Nadie sabe como me siento y no se lo deseo a nadie.

-Sientes que no puedes entrar en la vida de Harry y Brianna ¿cierto?

-Eh, la verdad sí - dijo Hermione sorprendida - ¿como lo sabes?

-Simple lógica - respondió la rubia haciendo un ademán gracioso -. Si fuera tu sentiría lo mismo, aparte de una inexplicable sensación de vacío al ver a mi familia lejos de mí, sin contar las ganas de poder estar con ellos y decirles quien soy en verdad.

-Has dado en el clavo - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa algo apagada - Lamentablemente has dado en el clavo - borró la sonrisa de su rostro muy rápido -. Es que es inevitable. Aveces me pregunto cuál es la razón de mi regreso y si puedo hacer algo para poder estar con mi familia, pero nada viene a mi. La única forma sería que Harry se fijara en mí, que logre enamorarlo, pero es casi imposible, él ama a Ginny...

-Oh, no, mi querida Watson - dijo Luna haciendo un gesto negativo con los dedos - Él no ama a Ginny nada, dejate de esas. Ese matrimonio es más fingido que el acento inglés de Madonna, Harry acepto porque vio que no tenía otra salida, porque se vio encerrado entre cuatro paredes y la única puerta era Ginny. ¿No lo captas? El necesitaba alguien en quien deshagorse y por supuesto, necesitaba una madre para Brianna, por eso decidió casarse con Ginny, no porque la amara.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Pues claro! Creo que el cambio de cuerpo te ha hecho bajar el coeficiente intelectual amiga mía...

-Pero es que...

-¡Nada, nada! - exclamó Luna impaciente - Harry no está enamorado de Ginny, solo le tiene afecto, y Brianna la detesta, así que es tu momento para atacar - dijo entornando sus grandes ojos - y debes empezar por el punto débil de Harry de la relación con Ginny.

-¿Cual?

-Brianna ¿quién más?

-¿Brianna¿Estás segura?

-¡Pues claro! - dijo por segunda vez - Harry hace lo que sea por Brianna, y cumple todos sus deseos y caprichos, la niña es una reina para él. Debes ganartela a ella primero, y luego ella será la base para la fase dos.

-¿Y cual es la fase dos?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, sabelotodo..

-¡Pero Luna..!

-Tú solo has lo que yo te diga, y sigue tu instinto, con él llegaras al corazon de Harry, es todo lo que te digo...

-Bueno, está bien, lo haré.

-Y verás como Harry cae rendidito a tus pies...

-Luna, eres única..

-Sí, ya lo sé..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione iba bajando las escaleras arreglandose el pelo cuando una chica muy bella, rubia, de ojos verdes, entró al colegio completamente empapada y temblaba del frío.

-¡Brianna¿Qué rayos te paso? - dijo Hermione acercandose a ella.

La chica traía su escoba en la mano.

-Estabamos practicando - dijo la chica temblando - pero hace mucho frío...

-No, que ya me di cuenta que hace mucho frío - dijo Hermione obviamente -. Vente, déjame ayudarte - tomó a la chica por los hombros y se dio cuenta que estaba helada como el hielo - _¡Calenta corpus! -_ inmediatamente en el cuerpo de la muchacha apareció una manta muy gruesa, con la cual Hermione la tapó completamente y puso la escoba a levitar con otro hechizo -. Ven, vamos a mi habitación, tiene más calefacción que los dormitorios de Griffindor y el agua del baño es divina. Vamos...

Brianna primero dudó, pero aceptó y se fue caminando lento con Hermione y abrazando fuertemente la manta.

Subir las escaleras fue muy fastidioso, pero al entrar en la habitación de la castaña, el calor les calentó el cuerpo que lo tenían frío, y Brianna dejó de temblar un poco. Hermione le secó el pelo por arte de magia y le dijo que se cambiara de ropa por una que tenía ella ahí. La muchacha hio caso y al poco rato salió del baño, con una pijama que le quedaba un poco grande, pero estaba caliente. Hermione estaba sentada entre muchos cojines y mantas en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida. Brianna se sentó a su lado y recogió las piernas, pasando sus brazos por ellas.

-Gracias - dijo al chica en voz baja -. Me estaba congelando allá abajo.

-Solamente a ustedes los jovenes se les ocurre jugar quidditch en medio de una ventisca para impresionar a Ron... Él es muy impresionable, cualquie cosa que hagan cuando halla sol le valdrá.

-Pero vamos, que esto también le impresionara..

-Sí, pero habrán terminado todos ustedes algo enfermos, y eso es lo que menos quiere el entrenador ¿o no?

-Pues en eso tienes razón..

-Lo ves? Los jovenes no piensan!

-Vamos, tú tampoco eres un ancestro - dijo Brianna riendo.

-Ya, pero mi época de adolescente pasó.. Y te aseguro que la aproveche.

-¡Por eso hago esto, porque quiero aprovecharla! Uno no sabe que golpes da la vida, y cuando me venga mi garrotazo a mi, me gustaría haber aprovechado todos y cada uno de mis días en las cosas que me gustan.

-Sí, pero no por eso te vas a agarrar una enfermedad..

-Ya lo se, pero es algo que le podré contar a mis nietos, y es lo que me importa...

-Te pareces a tu papá - dijo Hermione casi sin pensar y viendo a la chimenea -. Él era igual de soñador que tú..

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

De repente Hermione se dio cuenta de su metida de pata. Volteo y Brianna la veia con una mirada esmeralda profunda.

-Siempre me lo conto Ron - dijo Hermione volviendo a ver al fuego -. Me decía que tu papa era arriesgado como el solo, que nunca escuchaba a los demás. ¿De verdad fue asi?

-Sí, supongo - dijo Brianna encogiendose de hombros -. La única que lo paraba era mi mamá - continuó con un sonrisa -, así como yo ahora..

-Él una vez me dijo que te pareces mucho a ella - susurró Hermione viendola con inseguridad.

-Sí, todo el mundo me dice eso, pero que mi mamá no era tan busca pleitos como yo - dijo riendo -. Dicen que me paresco a ella por la cara, mis facciones y mi manera de ser. Tu sabes, por lo perspicaz.. pero yo no lo sé - dijo bajando la cabeza.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos, contemplando el hermoso cabello rubio de su hija, que le tapaba la cara ya que se la había bajado hasta su rodilla.

-¿Te hubiera gustado conocerla, cierto? - preguntó Hermione muy bajo.

Brianna subió la cabeza y su mamá pudo notar ciertas lagrimas transparentes que corrían lentamente por sus mejillas rosadas. Su mirada era profunda, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo llorando sin que nadie la viera.

-Por supuesto que me hubiera gustado conocerla - dijo la chica algo molesta entre las lagrimas - ¡Claro que me hubiera gustado conocerla... pero tuvo que morir..! Por eso no pude conocerla.

-No fue su culpa que ella moriera.

-Lo sé, pero... no se.. a veces le echo la culpa de todo porque me parece que si ella no hibuera muerto, todo sería diferente - dijo Brianna muy dura.

-Todos pensamos eso - dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta - pero no le puedes echar la culpa solo para cubrir problemas tuyos o de tu papa. Te aseguro que si ella te estuviera viendo se sentiría muy triste porque digas eso, no es lo que hubiera querido.

-Si... pero no me ve ¿no?

-¿Tu que sabes? Seguramente si, Brianna, así que no digas esas cosas..

Brianna se sintió regañada por su ex-nana y trató de no verla más a los ojos, se sentía algo avergonzada. Esa mujer representaba un respeto y afectividad incomprecibles en ella, cosas que no sabía explicar. Tal vez era porque la recordaba muy bien y sabía que con ella se había sentido muy querida de pequeña. Todo fue diferente cuando su niñera se fue, ya que tuvo muchas niñeras más que no le gustaron mucho y por supuesto, a la Banidosa, "Ginny".. Su papá se la había pasado con su nueva esposa y a Brianna la había tenido muy abandonada. Ese era el tipo de cosas que Brianna le ponía en los hombros a su mamá, que no hubiera tenido una niñez como todos sus compañeros.. Sabía que su papá la quería, pero se dejaba convencer muy rápido por Ginny y eso era bastante malo.

-Brianna, recuerda algo - dijo Hermione haciendo que la niña la viera -. Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, sea lo que sea. Si tienes un problema a las tres de la mañana y quieres hablarme, que te diga así sea "hola", ven conmigo, yo nunca te dejare ¿entiendes eso?

-Sí, Brooke, si entiendo - dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro -. Muchas gracias - dijo dandole un sorpresivo abrazo que agarro a Hermione desprevenida. Era la primera vez que su hija la abrazaba por voluntad propia...

Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Estaba demasiado feliz, no queria que ese momento terminara, pero debía dejarla ir. Con tristeza se separo de su hija y la vio con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes sueño? - preguntó viendole la cara.

-Un poco, la ducha me dejo algo mareada, pero no me puedo ir a dormir¡Hoy es nochevieja!

-¡Vaya, cierto! - dijo Hermione llevandose algo a la cabeza - La reunión debe estar por empezar..

-Sí, empieza en media hora¿vas a ir?

-Sí, claro, pero debo vestirme rápido - dijo parandose y yendo a su armario a escoger algo. Vio a Brianna, que se quedó sentada en el suelo viendose las uñas - ¿Y tu no te vestiras?

-Oh, sí, claro, pero lo hago más rápido..

Se paró, quitandose la manta de encima y apuntó su varita hacia ella misma diciendo:

-Esta noche hay una fiesta y quiero lucir como estrella, con el pelo arreglado y tacones altos. Un vestido rosa y maquillaje de diosa!

Cerró los ojos y de la varita calló un chorro de luz dorada que la envolvió como si fuera masa. La chica quedó encerrada en esfera dorada que la rodeaba toda y cuando todo terminó, la esfera desapareció y apareció Brianna arreglada con dos largas trenzas hacia adelante, un vestido rosa de lineas de diferentes tonos de rosa y unas zandalias rosas tambien. La chica se vio completa y dio una vuelta para probra los zapatos, luego puso sus manos en las caderas, con un gesto de conformidad. Hermione lo vio todo con la boca abierta.

-¿D-de donde sacaste eso?

-¿Este hechizo? - preguntó Brianna fijandose en Hermione - Oh, yo lo invente hace unos dos años. Digo como quiero lucir y la ocasión, así me viste como yo quiera, es muy fácil... Desde que lo invente lo uso para ocasiones especiales - explicó la muchacha.

-Eres un genio - comentó Hermione volviendo a concentrarse en la ropa que se iba a poner - Yo nunca pude inventar un hechizo, y todos decían que era la más inteligente del año..

-Mi papá dice que mi mamá tambien era la más inteligente del año ¿crees que ella pudo inventar un hechizo?

-No lo se Brianna..

-Sí, claro.. Oye¿quieres que te ayude a escoger tu ropa? - preguntó la muchacha feliz.

-Eh.. bueno, si quieres..

Brianna fue hasta donde estaba ella y Hermione se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy bella, lo único que le faltaba arreglar era el pelo..

Se estuvieron divirtiendo escogiendo una ropa especial para Hermione por un rato. La (antes)castaña quería ponerse algo muy normal, un pantalón y una camisa, pero Brianna insistió en que todos los años los profesores iban muy arreglados y los alumnos también, así que ella no podía ser la exepción. Le puso varios vestidos sobre la cama y le dijo que se fuera a lavar la cara para maquillarse. Hermione obedeció y cuando salió del baño encontró a la chica agarrando unas zandalias de su armario.

-¿Que haces?

-Mira, ya te escogí el vestido - dijo Brianna parandose y yendo a la cama - te pondrás este!

Era un vestido azul muy hermoso con un cuello de V y pequeños cristales en el pecho. Era de seda y tenía un corte irregular al final, un poco más abajo de las rodillas. A Hermione le gustaba mucho, pero no le gustaba ponerselo por el corte en el pecho. La cosa era que su hija lo había escogido, y ella quería complacerla en todo, así que entró al baño de nuevo y se lo puso. Cuando salió se puso los zapatos, una cadena con un dije muy bello de una especie de flor y unos zarcillos cortos de rosas azules. Brianna la maquilló y cuando Hermione se vio de nuevo al espejo, no podía creer que fuer ella. Se veía tan joven, bella, hermosa, fresca.. como era antes de todo eso.

Brianna se paró a su lado y cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa y satisfecha. Hermione volteo a verla y le dijo:

-Pero a ti te falta algo..

Hizo un gesto con las manos y agarro a Brianna por los hombros, la puso frente a ella y le deshizo las trenzas del pelo. La chica se sorprendió, pero Hermione le alboroto el pelo, se lo dejó suelto y le dio toques finales en la parte de atrás con la varita.

-Muy bien, ahora mírate.

Brianna se vio en el espejo y ahogó un grito de felicidad.

-¡Brooke, has logrado algo que nunca pensé que pasaría!

-¿Y eso que es o que?

-¡Que mi pelo se vea alborotado! Siempre quise que pasara porque no me gusta que sea tan liso. Me paso veinte horas en el baño despeinandome y nada... ¡te adoro!

Brianna le dio un abrazo a Hermione y ésta sonrió muy divertida.

-Oye, sería mejor que nos fueramos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo Hermione.

-Sí, sí, claro..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida. Todos bailaron, menos Hermione, que prefería vigilar a su hija atentamente mientras bailaba con el chico de la biblioteca. Al parecer el muchacho era muy dulce con ella, pero a la madre no le gustaba confiarse y quería lo mejor para Brianna en todo momento, así que los estuvo viendo desde su mesa toda la noche sin despegarse.

Harry estuvo tentado más de un par de veces a acercarse a la rubia para pedirle un baile, pero retrocedía cuando se daba cuenta de que era muy pronto para andar en confianza, sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar lo bella que se encontraba esa noche y varias veces estuvo pegado a su mirada aunque no fuera para él. Había algo en ella que... no sabía muy bien pero era como... como una droga que hacía que recuerdos vinieran a su cabeza, recuerdos no de ella.. sino de Hermione.. Él no quería que eso pasara, Hermione era un tema aparte para él y solo lo discutía con Ron, con nadie más, nisiquiera con Brianna, que siempre hablaba de ella.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos muy abrigada con un chocolate caliente en la mano y leyendo una revista muggle llamada People, cuando oyó sonidos extraños, como susurros, "chissssttt" y un par de risas de adentro de un salón que estaba solo. La castaña se extraño y se acercó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta y pudo ver bien la escena.

Allí estaba Brianna, con el chico de la biblioteca. Estaban pegados a la pared y el muchacho tenía un brazo extendido al lado de la chica y unido a la pared. Brianna le acariciaba la cara y le susurraba cosas al oído. El castaño se reía y le daba pequeños besos en la cara y el cuello.

-Tranquila preciosa, yo te esperare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario - dijo Jake separandose algo de ella -, entiendo tus razones..

-Yo se que las entiendes, por eso hago esto. Isha y Doug no pueden saber lo nuestro, se decepcionarían un poco ¿no crees?

-Ellos piensan que somos polos opuestos.

-Lo sé, y Doug cree que solo somos amigos, por eso no les podemos decir nada. Además, tu sabes que le gustas a Isha.

-Sí, pero ella no me gusta a mí.. me gustas tu..

-¡Pero es mi mejor amiga! Entiendeme, por favor..

-Yo te entiendo, tranquila. Oye, se los diremos cuando y solo cuando estés preparada y lo creas conveniente, así tenga que esperar al año entrante para probar tus labios...

-Tranquilo, lo harás, yo me aseguraré que lo hagas..

Brianna se mojo los labios y se mordió el inferior, provocandole un suspiro a Jake. La muchacha tomó la corbata del chico juguetonamente, le susurró algo y se separó de él con movimientos de caderas bastante nuevos para Hermione. La chica sonrió cuando el muchacho se volteó a verla con la boca abierta y Hermione se fue muy rápido, conteniendo la risa. Esa situación era bastante conocida para ella..

Cuando llegó a su habitación había una lechuza esperando con una carta que traía una elaborada letra y el sobre era pequeño. Hermione le dio algo de comida a la lechuza y le acarició las plumas, dejandola en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Se sentó en su cama y leyó la carta que venía dirigida a ella y decía así:

_Querida Hermione Potter (jijiji):_

_Hola compañera de guerra, como estas? Se que es muy pronto para escribirte, pero es que la curiosidad mata al gato, y es lo mismo conmigo. Me muero por saber que esta pasando por tu cabecita loca en este momento. ¿lo viste¿la viste a ella¿La pelirroja esta ahi¿Que tal es tu habitacion? No se, dime lo que seaa! Pero tienes que incluirlo a él, si no lo haces te mandare a la lechuza de James, que muerde cada vez que le vas a quitar la carta de la pata. Hablando de James.. Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar, señorita.. él me dio un cuento chino, pero el tuyo seguramente sera de vaqueros.. Como sea, espero tu respuesta._

_Con cariño:_

_Lucy._

Hermione rió y dejando la carta de su amiga a un lado sacó un pergamino, mojo una pluma y empezó a escribir:

_Querida demente Lucy:_

_Primero, si esta carta la hubiera agarrado otra persona, como por ejemplo Harry, me pondrías en una situación muy incomoda con lo de Hermione Potter! Segundo: Entiendo que te mueras de curiosidad, pero no hay mucho que contar, aunque debo decir algo: Harry esta más bello que nunca.. Lo veo en sus ojos, y la forma en la que me mira... Ay no se.. Cada vez que pienso en él me acuerdo de James, de la forma en la que me beso y su mirada, Los dos son tan diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez. ¿que demonios hago? Bueno, que te puedo decir de lo de James, simplemente pasó lo que pasó y bueno.. esperemos a ver que pasa ahora.. Por cierto, dile que lo quiero mucho ¿si? Bueno, creo que lo más importante de esta carta es que debo decirte que mi hija está bellisima y es muy simpatica. La estoy conociendo mejor... Estoy conociendo a Brianna..._

_Con cariño:_

_Hermione (solo Hermione okk!)_


	9. Entra en mi Vida

**Final de la historia creada por Diana! así que este Capitulo está dedicado a ella y a mi amiga Pame, q espero le halla ido bien en Egipto D!**

**Entra en mi vida- Capitulo 9.**

Se levanto con algo de pesadez de la cama tan confortable que le habían dado. Había dormido muy mal, con recuerdos que iban y venían de su cabeza cuando querían. Los sueños se convirtieron en pesadilla, dejandolo dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, SE había parado tres veces en la noche a beber agua y había estado veinte minutos en la ventana viendo el infinito cielo.. Había sido una de las noches más tormentosas que había tenido desde "ese día"...

Se levantó, caminó por la habitación y entró al baño. Se lavó la cara con agua y la levantó para verse en el espejo. Sus ojos no irradiaban la misma juventud de otros tiempos, su cara estaba contraida y el pelo seguía igual de alborotado, solo que ahora con estilo. Las huellas del tiempo estaban en su cara. La preocupación, la tristeza, todo.. todo estaba reflejado en esa cara que algún día irían de comersela los gusanos..

Se dio un corto baño y salió de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Salió del baño y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su hija sentada en su cama ojeando una revista.

-Bri.. ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó Harry abriendo su armario.

-Buenos días a ti también, y estoy bien ¿que tal tú? - respondió la rubia algo esceptica.

-Yo bien... ¿estas estrezada o qué?

-No papá.. solo venía a desearte suerte en tu primer día - dijo la chica dandole un abrazo - ¿estas bien de verdad?

-Sí, Bri.. te he dicho muchas veces que estoy bien.

-Es que como... No, mejor olvidalo... Sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas para algo. Voy a desayunar con Isha.. Bye papi..

-Adios gorda..

Harry le dioun beso en la frente y la chica tomó su túnica de la cama para salir. Cuando estuvo en la puerta Harry dijo:

-Y gracias...

Brianna sonrió y terminó de salir de la habitación. Harry también sonrió y se quito la toalla (N/A: Eh... si hay niños menores de 11 años leyendo esto, por fa, retirense.. jejeje... ¡Se lo imaginann!) para ponerse su ropa interior y a continuación se vistió como era debido. Se puso algo de colonia, se arregló el pelo sin resultado y salió de la habitación llevando consigo un portafolio negro.

Caminó por los repletos pasillos de Hogwarts, llenos de los alumnos nada emocionados que empezarían segundo trimestre y de chicas que se le quedaban viendo descaradamente al pasar.

Harry entró al comedor, que igual estaba llenisimo y con muchisimas voces parloteando, fue hasta la mesa de profesores y antes de sentarse no pudo dejar de notar que Brooke veía algo muy concentrada. Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Griffindor, que era a donde apuntaba la mirada de Brooke, y vio a Brianna saludando a un chico de Ravenclaw que se había acercado a ella. Harry volvió a ver a Brooke y decidió no comentar nada, se imaginaba a que venía eso..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Todos los alumnos entraron hablando al salón, donde Hermione esperaba parada al lado del escritorio, con una mano en la cadera. Algunos chicos le hicieron ojos y las muchachas susurraron entre ellas viendola de reojo. La profesora los vio sentarse y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla. En silencio volvió al escritorio, viendolos a todos. Cuando estuvo frente al grupo, escribió en la pizarra su nombre.

-Buenos días muchachos - dijo con una sonrisa -. Mi nombre es Brooke Ames y seré su profesora de Transformaciones desde este momento hasta que se termine el año. Algunos se preguntaran que pasó con su exelente profesora McGonaggal, pues les dire: ella se retirara con los otros profesores a darle clases a los muchachos de La Academia Salem, que vendrán para los juegos Inter-escolares de Quidditch. Por ese motivo seré su encantada profesora por estos meses.. ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí señorita - dijo un muchacho rubio en una de las primeras filas - Yo me preguntaba si tiene novio... - dijo el chico riendose con sus compinches.

-Sí, si tengo novio, y esa es mi vida privada, si no te importa... ¿cual es tu nombre?

-¿Para qué lo quiere?

-Soy tu profesora e igual te iba a pedir nombre... así que por favor..

-Maxwell Richout.. - dijo muy bajito.

-Muy bien, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, Maxwell - dijo Hermione dandose vuelta y escribiendo algo en la pizarra.

-¿Que¿Y eso por qué? - protestó el muchacho.

-Por desviarte de la clase y no dejarme terminar...

Casi todos en el salon susurraron algo que sonó como a: uy... Hermione sonrió burlonamente y se volvió a voltear, todos quedaron rectos de nuevo.

-Ahora, de verdad me gustaría que la pasaramos bien este año y me conoscan mejor, para eso necesito su colaboración y vamos, que si quieren preguntarme algo de mi vida privada para eso estan los recreos... Como sea, quiero que todos saquen sus varitas y las tengan preparadas... ¡Potter!

-¿Si, profesora? - preguntó Brianna alarmada.

-Ven un momento, por favor.

Brianna se dirigió hasta su escritorio y Hermione le dijo al oído:

-Por favor, no me des lata en la clase ¿si?

-Jaja, si Brooke, tranquila..

-Muy bien, ahora siéntate.. - Hermione espero a que Brianna se sentara y dijo con voz fuerte y clara - ¡Muy bien! Quiero que alguno me diga donde quedó la profesora McGonnagall con ustedes.. ¡Uno por uno, por favor..¡Sí, tu..!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione cerró el salón tras de sí, dejando a la última clase que era de sexto año irse charlando. La chica se pasó una mano por la cabeza algo cansada y caminó lentamente por los pasillos hacia el comedor, donde esperaba comer rápido para irse a dormir.

Entró por las puertas de roble del gran comedor y fue hasta la mesa de los profesores con una cara de fastidio impresionante. Se sirvió lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y ya se iba a llevar el primer bocado a la boca, cuando echó un vistazo al asiento de Harry, donde el moreno comía con la cabeza muy baja y bastante lento. Se llevó el puño varias veces a la cara, pero Hermione no sabía que hacía ya que el pelo lo tapaba. El ojiverde fue a agarrar su copa de zumo de calabaza pero esta se calló y el muchacho tuvo que subir la cabeza para recogerla. Hermione fue la única que se dio cuenta que gruesas lágrimas caían por su cara pálida y tenía los ojos rojos.

Inmediatamente él se paró y salió con agilidad del comedor. Hermione olvido que estaba cansada y tenía hambre, y lo siguió como una sombra. Le costó saber que dirección tomó pero al echar un vistazo a hacia los terrenos vio su figura caminar, casi correr por la oscuridad. La rubia salió del colegio y lo siguió, escondiéndose en los matorrales por si éste volteaba. Harry caminó mucho, Hermione no calculó cuanto, pero bordeó casi todo el lago, alejándose cada vez más del colegio.

Al final se paró, jadeando, y se sentó bajo un viejo roble, frente al agua del lago. Allí paso varios minutos, viendo a la nada, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que se paró, se acercó más al agua y pegó un grito al cielo, un grito desgarrador, aterrador, de liberación, un grito que encerraba todos esos años de lucha, todas esas lagrimas que había dejado caer, todos esos sentimientos comprimidos en su corazón, todo lo que pudiera sentir dentro... Hermione lo vio algo desesperada, mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose que estupidez iría a hacer..

Harry cortó su grito tirándose de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos empuñadas. Hermione pudo notar que varias lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, ella no detuvo su dolor, pero podía apaciguarlo.. Con lentitud salió de su escondite y se acercó al moreno.

Harry vio su silueta, justo detrás de él. No la detuvo, no dijo nada, sabía que ella estaba ahí, era algo que presentía desde que había salido del castillo, presentía que ella lo seguiría. Sintió su cálida mano en su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza. La chica se sentó junto a él en la hierba y lo vio profundamente. Harry se volteó y la miro igual de profundo como ella. Los ojos verdes del moreno se clavaron en el corazón de Hermione como nunca, como si se estuvieran conectando de esa forma, de una forma implicita, pero que estaba ahí, latiente...

Harry quiso articular alguna palabra, no sentirse tan tonto, pero ella puso un dedo en su boca y se recostó de su pecho, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón. La chica se quedó así un buen rato. Harry la abrazó con fuera contra él, no la quería dejar ir. Hubo un momento en el que Hermione se enderezó y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, mordiendose el labio. Ahí sí Harry pudo hablar..

-¿Por qué tienes este efecto en mí? – preguntó con la mirada extrañamente perdida.

-¿Cuál efecto, Harry?

-Este... como si al estar junto a ti todos mis problemas se desvanecieran, como si me traspasaras paz... Como si fueras Hermione..

Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio hacia otro lado, algo nerviosa. Harry le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

-¿Sabias que tenía ese efecto en mí?

-No...

-¡Pues, enterate!

-Harry, debes tranquilizarte.. ¿si?

-¿Cómo me pides eso, Brooke¿Cómo me lo pides tan fácilmente¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto que estoy viviendo es un infierno? – dijo casi gritando.

-¡Por Dios, Harry, claro que no!

-¡Por Dios, Brooke, claro que si! Yo no puedo hacer todo... Me estoy perdiendo la adolescencia de Brianna.. quiero hacer más pero no puedo! Estos años han sido demasiado difíciles. Sin tu ayuda no pude hacer casi nada, la vida de mi hija se me escapó de mis manos.. ¿sabes lo que es que un padre sienta eso¿Esa impotencia de saber que ella te necesita y que no puedes hacer nada¡Es horrible!

-Yo si la conosco, Harry... – susurró Hermione – Pero no entiendo por qué te pasa a ti. Tienes a Brianna cuando quieres, a toda hora. Estar con ella debe ser muy fácil para ti, cuidarla debe ser muy fácil. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-No pude... – dijo en voz muy baja, parando de llorar – Su cara me recordaba a ella, su voz me recordaba a ella, su personalidad, todo.. ¿sabes lo que es eso? Siempre me preguntaba por ella, como era, qué hacía, cómo nos habíamos enamorado... Fue más curiosa de lo que yo hubiera querido. No podía mirarla a la cara, sólo eso..

-¡Pues eres un cobarde, Harry Potter! – Gritó Hermione molesta, parándose y cruzándose de brazos - ¡Más cobarde de lo que nunca pensé¿Dónde está el Harry que no le tenía miedo a nada, que luchaba contra lo que viniera¡Te desconosco Harry!

Harry se le quedo viendo, con la cara llena de lágrimas. Parecía extrañado de las palabras de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Brooke... si tú supieras... Desde que murió Hermione me quedé sin el amor de mi vida, me quedé solo.. Todo por lo que había luchado se escapó de mi en cuestión de minutos; eso no es algo que recuerdes con alegría. Mi única esperanza era reiniciar mi vida al lado de una mujer que quisiera a Brianna y me quisiera a mí... Y esa mujer llegó a mi vida, aunque nunca supe si me quiso a mi.

Harry se paró del suelo y busco la cara de Hermione con la mirada. La chica no se resistió a esos ojos esmeraldas y lo encaró muy débil. Harry tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente, intercalando su vista con las manos de ella. Habló lentamente:

-Llegaste tú a mi vida, Brooke – dijo entrecortadamente -. Cuando te conocí las esperanzas volvieron a mi cuerpo... Pero te fuiste – dijo bajando la voz – Te fuiste y volví a sufrir... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Brooke?

-¡Harry, tú te ibas a casar, por Dios! – protestó Hermione - ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo explicar?

-¡Todas las que sean necesarias! – gritó el moreno en medio de su desesperación – Yo sé que tu no me quieres Brooke... Pero yo siento algo por ti que no se compara con lo que siento por Ginny.. El problema es que no se bien qué es.

-Entonces será mejor que te decidas, Harry Potter.. Porque yo no te puedo esperar toda la vida!

Con estas palabras Hermione se deshizo del contacto con las manos de Harry, que tanto le hacía falta, y salió corriendo, casi cayéndose por lo rápido que iba. Bordeó al lago de nuevo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas cuando entró al castillo, que estaba iluminado y varias docenas de alumnos la vieron extrañados cuando la profesora pasó como alma que lleva el diablo por el vestíbulo. Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, viendo continuamente hacia atrás, asegurandose de que ningún moreno la seguía. Tuvo que apartar a varios alumnos que se interponían en su camino y maldijo la suerte de los profesores cuando tuvo que subir unas diez escaleras antes de llegar a su habitación. Entró en ella después de matarse en las escaleras y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Rápidamente sacó su diario desde debajo del colchón de la cama, preparada para escribir como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_10 de Enero_

_Hora: No se y no quiero ver.._

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy, lo que se llama, devastada! Se que he estado devastada muchas veces en estos catorce años, pero hoy ha sido la gota que derramo al vaso... Deberia empezar desde el principio:_

_Recuerdas cuando te dije que volvería a Hogwarts y todo eso? Bueno, lo del regreso a Hogwarts pasó, y en este momento estoy en mi habitación, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que he tenido que estar con mi hija, con Brianna, y por supuesto, con su padre, con Harry Potter. Verlo ha sido el peso más grande que ha caído sobre mis hombros en toda mi vida, ha sido lo que más me ha desfallecido, mi punto débil, mi amor secreto que huye a vocesy se aleja de mi... Harry dio en el clavo con mis sentimientos. Cuando me monté en el tren solo podía recordar la cara de James, llena de esperanzas para mi, a la cual había designado mi nueva vida, pero tuvo que venir el sujeto en cuestión a derrumbarme todo mi esquema de felicidad que estaba construyendo. Sin emabrgo se lo agradesco. Sé que no podría vivir sin verlo de nuevo y aunque mi plan era verlo, no esperaba sorprenderme tanto y terminar tan mal. Aunque creo que la sorpresa más grande me lleve al ver a Brianna hecha toda una adolescente hecha y derecha. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hija, que se me oprime el pecho al verla y solo poder tratarla como amiga y profesora, no como madre.._

_Harry ha tocado todas las fibras de mi corazón, con esa delicadez que solo se la dedicaba a él en nuestra intimidad.. Siento que me está consumiendo su recuerdo, que cada día me hacen más falta sus besos, que cada noche lo siento en la cama conmigo, que ya no aguanto más su ausencia... ¿Por qué¿Por qué toda esta agonía cuando puedo estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida¿Por qué siento que todo lo que me está pasando y es mi propia y carnal culpa? Deseo a Harry más que nada en el mundo, deseo estar entre sus brazos y su pecho, que me bese, sentir su calor, tenerlo solo mía como antes.. Pero viene a mi mente las imágenes de él y Ginny como marido y mujer, me la imagino a ella con él, como pareja, sabiendo que yo solo soy una sombra que hay en sus vidas, una vida que dejó de ser vida hace mucho tiempo, cuando me separé de mi familia. Hoy Harry pretendió algo... Se que está desesperado, desolado, triste y frustado por todo lo que le ha pasado, pero no le perdono la poca atención que le presta a nuestra hija. Hoy quiso besarme, pero no se lo permití, no soporto que solo me use como un "mientras tanto", eso no lo perimitire. Quiero que si esté conmigo, este por propia decisión y porque así lo siente, no porque este tan desesperado que yo sea su única salida. Me vi tentada a seguirle el juego, pero soy una dama y ¡que se olvide!_

_También he pensado en James... ¿Qué será de él? Él me gusta y me parece un muy buen chico, pero Harry nunca ha ni saldrá de mi mente, es demasiado fuerte su imagen como para ignorarla. ¿Qué hagooo? Me parece verme a mí misma como una chiquilla que no sabe que hacer, estoy perdiendo los estribos de una manera impresionante, no creo que dure mucho tiempo más así, necesito desahogarme... ¿pero con quién? Nadie me podría entender, nadie lo haría. Lucy está muy lejos y solo con escribirle no se sanarán mis problemas... Necesito una amiga con la cual llorar y tomarme un café mientras digo millones de cosas sin sentido, pero ¡No la tengo! Como Hermione Granger tendría a muchas, pero como Brooke Ames... Solo tengo a Lucy..._

_Aunque... hum, creo que se me está ocurriendo algo, aunque es un poco loco, tal vez lo intente después, no en este momento. Vaya que estoy desesperada..._

_Será mejor que siga escribiendo después, ahorita estoy muy descontrolada, mi mente vuela a tres mil kilómetros por hora, mejor sigo cuando esté un poco más calmada._

_Te cuento luego._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione cerró el pequeño cuaderno de un solo manotazo y lo dejó de un lado, dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran por su rostro incontrolado y rojo. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos y dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en la cama, quedando boca arriba y sollozando incontrolablemente. Su siatuación era demasiado difícil, sentía que una vez lo tenía todo, y ahora tenía nada, que se mundo se le había ido de las manos, que la vida pasaba de ella. Su suerte era buena, más su mente parecía desilusionarse cada día que pasaba y se lograba conformar con lo que le sucedía, resignada a ser eso todo la vida.

Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendose embriagado por una fragancia a rosas y margaritas que le nublaba la vista. Se sentó muy fatigado en la cama, estrujandose los ojos. Vio el reloj en su mesita de noche: eran las diez de la mañana. Se sobresaltó de sobre manera y saltó de la cama poniendose las zapatillas. Salió corriendo al baño y se lavó la cara como un rayo. Sin siquiera secarse entró al cuarto de nuevo y abrió el armario, poniendose la primera camisa que encontró. Se puso los pantalones sobre los de dormir y se puso una chaqueta que estaba sucia. Mientras se ponía los zapatos saltando en un pie fue a la ventana y miró por ella. En el patio todos los chicos estaban charlando, caminando y echando broma entre ellos. De repente se paró en seco se dio cuenta de que era el primer fin de semana que pasaba allí. Con un suspiro se tiró en la cama y se quitó el zapato a medio poner, tirandolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Se cambió de nuevo y se vistió mejor, con un jean oscuro, zapatos negros pulidos y brillantes, una camisa blanca por fuera del jean y una chaqueta negra elegante. Le pareció que estaba muy formal, pero no le importó.

Salió de la habitación con paso vacilante y bajó el montón de escaleras de la torre donde se encontraban los profesores. Escuchó unas voces más arriba y una puerta que se cerraba fuertemente. Dos mujeres hablaban en susurros perfectamente audibles gracias al eco y Harry no tardó en saber quienes eran: Luna y Brooke Ames. Le pareció extraño que esas dos anduvieran juntas y susurrando, así que se quedó escondido detrás de una armadura y esperó a que bajaran.

-¿Estas segura que trató de besarte? – preguntó Luna muy bajo a Brooke mientras bajaban.

-Sí, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo – dijo Brooke muy bajito.

Harry agudizó el oído.

-Pero Hermio...-

-¡Callate Luna, por Dios¿No ves que a esta hora salen todos los profesores?

-Pero Her...

-¡Yo soy Brooke Ames cuando no estamos a solas! OK? – dijo Brooke muy alterada.

-Ok, Ok, tranquila... Oye, en cuanto a lo de Brian..

Harry no pudo escuchar más ya que ya iban muy lejos y no podía salir de su escondite.

Cuando las vio unos dos pisos más abajo, salió muy sigiloso y se quedó viendo a la pareja de amigas, que bajaban hablando muy juntas. Harry frunció el ceño y se preguntó que quería decir Luna cuando dijo: "Hermio..." y después "Her..." ¿Sería...? No, no podía ser, aunque Brooke se alteró mucho cuando dijo que cuando no estaban a solas ella era Brooke Ames. ¿Qué quiso decir¿Por qué se altero tanto?

Esas y otras preguntas se las llevó Harry en la mente cuando bajó a los terrenos del colegio, donde el clima frío y húmedo hacía que te congelaras las manos y las cejas. Él caminó muy rápido hacia el lago. Lo bordeó como varios días antes y se sentó en la orilla, viendo el castillo de frente. Recogió las piernas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. Se quedó viendo el horizonte, pensando en su hija, en Brooke y... y en ella...

_**Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós**_

_**No tienes cuartada, no tienes palabra, no tienes corazón**_

Se dejó llevar por los años y por los recuerdos, segundos después, la podía recordar perfectamente, sentada con él y con Ron en la orilla del lago, mojandose las piernas con la brisa alborotándole el pelo y una flamante sonrisa en el rostro mientras los escuchaba a ellos hablar sobre cosas irrelevantes y sin sentido. Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido...

_**Un velo de tristeza empaña mi visión**_

_**He sobrepasado el umbral del dolor**_

Podía escucharla hablando, regañandolos en sus tiempos de Hogwarts para que no se copiaran de ella. La podía sentir a su lado abrazandolo mientras él se dejaba caer desesperado. Su presencia seguía entre ellos, eso él lo sabía...

_**Tu ausencia es el invierno más largo que he vivido**_

_**El lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido**_

Su partida había sido el dolor más grande de su vida, no se comparaba con nada. Cuando Sirius murió él casi murió tambien, pero se sobrepuso a todo, porque ella lo ayudó, ella siempre estuvo ahí con él para decirle lo que quería oír y lo que se rehusaba a entender. Cuando ella murió, ahí no tuvo a nadie que lo reconfortara, no tuvo una mano amiga, simplemente se quedó solo en el mundo, con una carga que él sabía que no podría llevar solo. Ahora la veía todo el tiempo. Su presencia le estaba amargando los días más y más. La sentía más que nunca, sentía que ella lo vigilaba, que lo cuidaba...

_**Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro**_

_**Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino**_

No podía vivir sin ella. Su alma no era la misma.

_**Extraño tu fragancia marchita desde entonces**_

_**El tiempo la secó..**_

¿Por qué se había ido¿Por qué lo había dejado solo y desamparado? La única mujer a la que había amado alguna vez, con la que había decidido tener una familia, se había ido, se fue como todas las personas que él una vez quiso, se fue sin que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta...

_**Mi corazon no es una flor, irradia dolor**_

_**Tu silencio fue la más triste conversación que haya tenido**_

_**No sé cuanto tiempo desde entonces ha transcurrido, no, no, no, no**_

Ginny no era para él una figura amorosa y una compañía como la de Hermione. Ginny era una alivio para su vida, una persona con la que quería estar más como un capricho. Le dolía mucho pensar eso y no quería pensarlo, pero simplemente era su realidad. Brianna no la quería, la aborrecía, a la niña no le gustaba ni siquiera verla. Y él, bueno, sus sentimientos no eran precisamente los mas bellos en cuanto a la pelirroja.

_**Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro**_

**_Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino_**

De repente se paró y vio el agua como si ésta le estuviera diciendo algo que él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no quería afrontar por miedo y cobardía. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Por qué ponía a su hija en esa posición? Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos y no la veía. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer... ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Sí, definitivamente era lo que haría, estaba decidido.

Le echó un último vistazo al lago y se fue de allí caminando tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al llegar al castillo, un pelirrojo se le acercó corriendo y le revolvió el pelo con un puño. Harry le metió un puñetazo débil y el pelirrojo lo empujo hacia la fuente de la plaza. Harry solo se rió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su compañero del alma.

-¿Qué cuentas, Ron? – preguntó caminando junto al pelirrojo.

-Hace un rato estaba practicando con mi nuevo equipo – dijo feliz - ¡Son unos monstruos, hermano! – dijo más feliz - ¡El mejor equipo que he liderizado! Escucha: De cazadores tengo a dos Gryffindors, Arthur Hollback y Zeus Jordan, y a uno de Ravenclaw, Jeremy Foolish. De golpeadores tengo a un Slytherin, Pierre D'Laine, y un Hupplepuff, Zack Jordan, es hermano de Zeus... En la arquería está una chica de Ravenclaw, se llama Sarah Parker, pero es una eminencia ¡para todas las bolas! Y no pareciera¿eh?... Y por supuesto, la joya de mi equipo, la más joven, mi ahijada, o sea, tu hija... Brianna es la buscadora... Los tres cazadores están en septimo, D'Laine en sexto, Jordan en séptimo y Zack en quinto. Parker está en sexto. La más joven es Brianna, sin embargo es una de las mejores. Tiene ojo biónico ¿sabías? Hoy atrapó la snitch en dos minutos...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, está muy bien entrenada – dijo Ron.

-Esa es mi hija...

-¿Pero sabes algo? Hoy cuando estábamos entrenando se presentó diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer los deberes y que lo sentía mucho... ¡Puso los deberes sobre el quidditch¿A quién se te parece?

-A Hermione, por supuesto...

-¿Lo ves¡Son idénticas, hermano!

-Ni tanto.. Hermione se entregaba a la escuela, Brianna es diferente, es más fresca...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras caminaban por los terrenos de la escuela, viendo a los alumnos que corrían o hablaban por ahí. Ron parecía querer decirle algo a Harry, pero cuando se lo iba a decir, solo volteaba y se distraía con otra cosa.

En un momento vieron a Luna y a Brooke sentadas en el pasto, de espaldas a ellos, hablando en voz baja. Luna tenía una mano en la espalda de Brooke y le daba palmadas de vez en cuando. Harry no pudo apartar la mirada de Brooke, a la que el pelo le brillaba como el sol y su figura delgada representaba un gran sacrificio para Harry.

Ron notó la mirada de su amigo y sonrió con complicidad.

-Te gusta ¿cierto? – le preguntó a Harry.

-¿Qué? – reaccionó este viendo a Ron de súbito - ¿Cómo¡No¿Estás loco?

-Vamos Harry, que entre tu yo nunca ha habido secretos... Dime¿te gusta Brooke?

-Oh, Ron, no me pongas en esta posición – dijo el moreno algo incomodo -. Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Ginny...

-Sí, pero la quieres como a una amiga, no como a tu esposa. Tú y yo sabemos que te casaste con ella por obligación – dijo Ron viéndolo fijamente -. Que te guste otra chica es... normal. Con tal de que no le faltes el respeto a mi hermana, todo está bien.

-Pero es que... no le quiero hacer esto a Ginny... – dijo Harry con tono culpable.

-O sea que sí te gusta la rubiecita ¿eh? – dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara - ¡Rayos¡Yo sabía que te gustaba! Y no desde ahora, desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no? Genial... No está tan mal ¿sabes?...

-¿Es linda, no? – dijo Harry algo desconcertado, viendola de nuevo.

-¡Aja¡Ya sabía yo que te gustaba! Ese brillito en los ojos solo lo tenías cuando veías a Hermione... – dijo Ron riendo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada muy dura y apartó la vista de Brooke para seguir caminando. Ron comprendió su metida de pata.

-Oye, hermano, lo siento... Tú sabes que esto me afecta tanto a mi como a ti... De verdad siento el comentario...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.. Desdpués de todo es verdad. Nunca me gustó tanto una chica, no desde Hermione... Brooke me tiene hechizado...

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?

-¿Qué¿Lo del hechizo? Oye, no es que me halla lanzado un hechizo.. Es un decir...

-Ah... así está mejor (N/A: que tonto...S) ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Ginny?

-No tengo idea...

-Te recomiendo que la dejes, sino sufrirá mucho más ¿no?

-Pero es que me da cosa con ella, me sentiría mal haciendo eso.

-Vamos, hombre, que si le montas cachos ella se sentirá peor...

-Sí, claro...

-¿Entonces?

-Le mandaré una lechuza explicándole que lo nuestro debe terminar – dijo Harry feliz.

-¡Woh, Woh¡Espera amigo! Primero: ni siquiera has intentado nada con Brooke y es algo muy importante terminar una relación como la tuya con Ginny así como así por un capricho. Y segundo: Ustedes no son novios como para mandarle solo una lechuza diciéndole "Oh, lo siento pequeña, pero no nos deberíamos ver más". Piensa mejor las cosas, hermano...

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Harry pensandolo mejor – Pero es que no me puedo sacar a Brooke de la mente... ¿Qué demonios hago?

-Intenta algo con la rubia, eso es lo que te recomiendo. Luego, cuando veas que las cosas con ella pueden funcionar, ve dejando a Ginny...

-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo que pondra mal a tu hermana? – preguntó Harry desconcertado?

-Oh, vamos Harry, ella te ha engañado cuatro veces desde que se casaron, y fue con dos franceses, un alemán y un italiano. Ah! Y con el italiano fue en tu misma casa. Creo que no saldrá muy afectada.

-¡QUÉ! – gritó Harry poniéndose rojo de furia - ¿ELLA ME ENGAÑO CUATRO VECES!

-Eh, si...

-¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

-bueno, no se... no lo pensé muy indicado...

-¡Ahora si...¡¡Si sera...!

-¿Lo ves? Si la engañas con Brooke será como... no se, una venganza ¿no crees?

-Ahora si... – repitió Harry en voz baja -. Lo siento Ron, debo irme a hacer algo. Nos vemos... Por cierto ¿sabes donde está Brianna?

-Haciendo sus deberes, supongo...

-Bien, gracias. Adios.

Harry salió corriendo con dirección al castillo. Subió las escaleras de mármol con mucha rapidez y se plantó frente a la dama gorda jadeando y apoyándose de la pared. Dijo la contraseña casi sin aliento y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor todavía jadeando. Varias chicas que estaban allí suspiraron al verlo y comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja y soltaban risitas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

Brianna estaba sentada en una mesa del rincón, sola, con varios libros alrededor y hacía su tarea tranquila. Harry se sentó frente a ella y llamó su atención con la mano. La chica se llevó tal susto al verlo que derramó su tintero por toda la mesa. Algo nerviosa lo recogió con un hechizo y se quedó viendo a su papá desconcertada.

-Papá ¿Qué demonios haces en mi sala común? – dijo entre los dientes, dandose cuenta que la mayoría la veía a ella o a Harry.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias¿y tu? – dijo Harry ironicamente -. Como sea... Vine porque necesito hablar contigo seriamente. ¿Qué harás el día de tu cumpleaños? Cae sabado, si mal no me equivoco.

-Bueno, nada, como todos los años – dijo la chica fijandose en un libro que se le había manchado de tinta negra – Oh, crap...- dijo tratando de limpiarlo.

-¿Pero... no te gustaría hacer algo especial este año?

-¿Cómo qué¿Una salida a Hogsmeade con mis amiguitas? – dijo la chica ironicamente riendose.

-No, Brianna Jane... Y vas cuidando el tonito...

-Vale, pasa del comentario...

-Aunque pensándolo bien... – masculló Harry con una mirada de loco - ¿No te gustaría alquilar el salón de fiestas de Hogsmeade para la ocasión?

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó fijándose por primera vez en su papá - ¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro, es sumamente fácil... ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Eso... ¡Eso sería fantástico¡Oh, gracias papá! – exclamó Brianna.

-Invita a todo el colegio si quieres, es un lugar muy grande. Debes decirme cuales son tus platillos favoritos, la música y como quieres arreglar el lugar... Debemos apurarnos ya que solo queda una semana para que tengas catorce años... ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro, claro, hagámoslo¡¡Oh, Dios, será la mejor fiesta del año! Yo misma haré las invitaciones, por eso no te preocupes...

-Entonces te lo dejo a ti... Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo, nos vemos hija...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brianna y salió de la sala común robándose unas veinte miradas de chicas que todavía se morían por él...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione se apagó las luces de su habitación, prendió la chimenea y dos lamparas, se puso una bata, se amarró el pelo y se sentó en un sillón muy comodo lateral a la chimenea, abrió un libro que estaba leyendo y se quedó allí, muy tranquila, pasando las hojas de su libro mientras sentía las brasas calientes del fuego pegarles en el cuerpo. Estaba muy concentrada, disfrutando el momento.

"_Nadia y Pema no alcanzaron a ver a sus atacantes. Dos mantos oscuros les cayeron encima, envolviéndolas; luego las ataron con cuerdas, como paquetes, y las levantaron en vilo. Nadia gritó y trató de defenderse, pataleando en el aire, pero un golpe seco en la cabeza la aturdió."_

Tock-Tock. Tock-Tock...

Hermione se volteó en dirección a la puerta al escuchar ese sonido, pero no provenía de allí. Pensó que seguramente era su imaginación y se concentró de nuevo en el libro, tratando de no escuchar nada más.

"_Pema, en cambio, sen entregó a su suerte, adivinando que era inútil pelear en ese momento, debía reservar su energía para, más adelante." _

¡Tock-Tock¡Tock-Tock!

El sonidito le empezó a molestar, ya sabiendo que no era su imaginación y cerró el libro con cautela, colocándolo a un lado suyo en el sillón. Se paró y fue hasta la puerta. Pegó su oído a ésta pero no escucho nada, sin embargo, el sonido todavía lo escuchaba en otra parte. Se volteó, con las manos en las caderas y trató de averiguar de donde venía. Posó su mirada en la ventana y se sorprendió mucho. Afuera, en el alfeizar de la ventana, estaba una lechuza blanca como la nieve, golpeando la ventana con su pico y con un sobre en la pata. Hermionese acercó y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la lechuza, que se posó en el respaldar del sillón de la chica.

-¡Hedwig¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró Hermione viendo a la lechuza atentamente - ¿Esto es para mi? – preguntó viendo la carta en la pata de Hedwig, la lechuza alzó la pata y Hermione tomó el sobre con cuidado.

Adentro, una hoja rezaba:

_Querida Brooke:_

_El tiempo en tu mirada se pierde en mi mente y no cuento los minutos y las horas para verte una vez más. Te sonará extraño, pero quiero que conversemos, como amigos... Quiero verte hoy a las nueve en el lago para que demos un paseo. Esperando que vallas, Atentamente:_

_Harry._

La nota era muy corta pero Hermione la leyó y la releyó millones de veces, preguntandose si eso de verdad estaba pasando. Dejó ir a Hedwig y vio la hora, eran las ocho en punto. No se apresuró en pensarlo y salió corriendo a arreglarse.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry esperaba nervioso debajo del famoso roble del lago, desde donde se veía muy bien la entrada del castillo. La esperaba pacientemente, así no fuera, él la esperaría con fe y esperanza de que no hubiera interpretado mal su pequeña nota.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, con unos zapatos negros también, una camisa azul claro manga larga por fuera del pantalón y una chaqueta negra encima de la camisa. Se había lavado el pelo, por lo que lo tenía mojado y en puntas, desordenado, como siempre.

Estaba nervioso... No sabía muy bien cual era su nervioso, pero no podía obviar las mariposas en el estomago y un cosquilleo cerca de la boca que no lo dejaban en paz. Sentía que ella no iría.. Sabía que tenía que darle su tiempo ya que las mujeres se tardaban arreglandose, pero eran diez para las diez y ella no llegaba. Se preocupó y empezó a ver el reloj cada dos segundos... Eran las diez y cuarto y ella no llegaba...

Harry se sentó en la raíz del roble y se quedó allí, viendo al lago y a la puerta del castillo cada rato... Se frustró y escondió la cara entre sus piernas, pasandose una mano por el pelo...

De repente una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Siento muchísimo la tardanza – dijo Hermione acercandose a él con cautela, tratando de que sus tacones no se enterraran en la tierra.

Harry se paró de inmediato y se puso frente a ella, dando gracias por su suerte, y tratando de simular una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Hizo un gesto con las manos y trató de decir algo, pero cuando vio a Brooke a la luz de la luna, se quedó con la boca seca, no era capaz de hacer ningún sonido posible.

Hermione se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era de colores pasteles, con varios tipos de telas y pequeñas flores delicadas entre las telas. El corte en el pecho era en V y Harry no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentirse algo intimidado (N/A: que hombre no?). Hermione se había puesto una cinta en el pelo y lo demás suelto, haciendo que el viento la despeinara levemente, no demasiado. Se veía tan bella a la luz de la luna que Harry no dudó el por qué de las nuevas y mejoradas cosquillas en el estomago...

-Ahm... no, tranquila – dijo Harry pasandose una mano por la boca -. Ehm... yo llegué tarde también así que no te preocupes...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, esperaba un mejor recibimiento, por eso se había arreglado tanto.

-Tú... tú estás... guau! – dijo Harry apenas articulando un par de palabras por minuto.

Hermione alzó la vista y sonrió por el comentario del moreno. Obviamente estaba cortado e intimidado, justo el efecto que ella tenía sobre él, fuera en el cuerpo que fuera... (N/A: la gente no dice eso muy a menudo U.U ;P).

-Gracias... tú estás muy bien también – dijo la rubia aprovechandose de su nuevo poder – Y... ¿caminamos?

-¡Sí, sí! Claro... ¿Me permite su brazo señorita? – dijo Harry tratando de dejar el corte a un lado y ofreciendole su brazo a Hermione, cuando se acordó de algo - ¡Oh! Mira, yo traje esto para que lo compartiéramos, pero supongo que ya se derritieron... – dijo sacando desde detrás del árbol dos barquillas con dos bolas de helado cada una.

En efecto estaban todas derretidas.

-Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo – dijo Hermione tranquilamente - _¡Baboutton!_

El helado de repente se empezó a reconstruir y a los pocos segundos estaba de nuevo como recién salido de la nevera. Harry se sorprendió y le dio su barquilla a Hermione, la cual la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora sí – dijo Harry – Su brazo por favor...

Hermione pasó su brazo por el de Harry y empezaron a caminar por los terrenos del colegio, comiendose su gran barquilla.

-Esta buena ¿eh? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Es de chocolate con fresa... Es un helado natural, hecho por mi elfo domestico favorito... ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, está delicioso – dijo Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta de que le había quedado una mancha en la comisura de la boca y se vio tentado a quitarsela con sus propios labios, pero eso sería muy atrevido, así que solo se la quitó con un dedo y luego lo saboreó delicadamente. Hermione se mordió el labio levemente y siguió caminando.

-Hum.. ¿Harry?

-Sí?

-Tú... nunca me has contado sobre ti y tú esposa... Brianna parece muy interesada en ese tema...

-Por favor ¿tienes que decirlo en este momento? – dijo Harry ligeramente pálido – Mejor hablamos de eso después..

-No, Harry, quiero saberlo ahora, la curiosidad mató al gato ¿no? Por favor...

-Bueno, bueno... ¿pero que quieres saber?

-Todo sobre ella... Como se conocieron, como era ella, sus preferencias, su forma de ser... Tú lo debes saber todo ¿no?

-Bueno, bueno, está bien... Pero no por mucho tiempo ¿ok? Vine a hablar aquí de otra cosa...

-Tranquilo, yo te escucho – dijo la chica aferrandose más al brazo del moreno.

A ella le interesaba saber lo que Harry podía decir de ella a sus espaldas, o mejor, sobre su cadáver.

-Nos conocimos el primer año en el tren de Hogwarts – empezó Harry -. A Neville Longbottom se le había perdido su sapo Trevor y ella lo estaba ayudando a buscarlo. Recuerdo que yo estaba en mi compartimiento con Ron y llegó ella así como así pidiéndonos información sobre el sapo. Naturalmente le dijimos que no y como ella vio que Ron iba a hacer magia, se quedó en el compartimiento para ver la demostración de magia... A Ron le salió mal y ella lo regaño – en la última frase, Harry rió inconscientemente al recordar esa escena – Ella era así ¿sabes? Nos vivía corrigiendo porque ella todo lo hacía bien... Como sea... Allí ella me arregló los lentes que los tenía rotos y en ese momento me pareció que era una chica muy inteligente...

Harry se dejó llevar por los recuerdos...

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años**_

_**Puedes besar otros labios**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare...**_

-En primer año siempre fue sumamente mandona y se creía la mejor del salón, diciéndonos a todos que decir – Hermione arrugó el ceño -. A Ron le caía muy mal.. Eso fue hasta que la salvamos de un Troll de la montaña que la pudo haber matado. No pidas la historia completa por favor, jaja... En fin, desde ahí en adelante nos volvimos amigos inseparables. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos en que la necesite, cuando y donde fuera, ella estaba ahí, apoyandome... Su sonrisa y su mente brillante fueron elementos que me mantuvieron vivo por mucho pero mucho tiempo...

_**Puedo morirme mañana**_

_**Puede secarse mi alma**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare...**_

-Hum.. ella tenía el pelo castaño en bucles hermosos y definidos que brillaban en el sol como si fueran bucles. Al principio nunca se arreglaba el pelo ni nada de nada, pero a partir de tercero o algo así fue mucho más arreglada y más bella, por supuesto... Tenía los ojos cafés, de esos que cuando te ven sientes que más nada tiene sentido, que tienes que quedarte allí viendolos, nunca irte de su presencia. Esos ojos me hipnotizaban.. – Harry se quedó viendo a Brooke y al rato siguió – Y ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Tenía cara de ángel y bueno, era hermosa como era, yo no necesitaba nada más... Siempre la recuerdo como la misma chica aguerrida que arriesgó su vida muchas veces por mí...

_**Pueden borrar mi memoria**_

_**Pueden robarme tu historia**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré, **_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**_

-Pero... ¿Cómo era su personalidad? – preguntó Hermione.

-Intrépida, brillante, decidida... Hermosa... Te la explicaré: Era una chica con la que no podías pelear ya que siempre te ganaba, siempre estaba un paso frente a ti. Por ejemplo, cuando yo sacaba diecinueve en un examen, ella siempre sacaba veinte.. ¿Me entiendes? O... siempre tenía un plan de apoyo para las cosas y me salía de todo gracias a ella...

_**Como olvidar tu sonrisa...**_

_**Como olvidar tus miradas**_

_**Como olvidar que rezaba**_

_**Para que no te marcharas**_

-Luego cuando nos casamos ella era la esposa perfecta... Inteligente, cocinaba bien, tenía todo en orden, era divertida, siempre estaba hermosa, cada vez que llegaba del trabajo me recibía con sorpresas u organizaba viajes sin que yo supiera nada... Era perfecta. Casarme ella era un paso simple que yo sabía que tenía que dar ya que después de todos estos años sabíamos que nos ibamos a casar, los dos lo sabíamos.. o por lo menos sabíamos que estaríamos juntos.

_**Como olvidar tus locuras**_

_**Como olvidar que volabas**_

_**Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**_

_**Más que a vivir, más que a nada..**_

-Y cuando salió embarazada yo era el tipo más feliz del mundo... Lástima... Lástima... Estar sin Hermione ha sido el castigo más grande que me han impuesto en la vida, la situación más dolorosa...

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años**_

_**Puedes besar otros labios**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare...**_

Hermione tenía los ojos cristalinos y la mirada gacha, sin darse cuenta de que Harry estaba en la misma posición. Recordar a Hermione fue lo más doloroso que el había hecho años para acá, y esa muchacha había hecho que él lo hiciera... ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a ella y le había dicho todo¿Por qué, si Brianna siempre le preguntaba sobre su mamá y él evadía la cuestión¿Por qué?

De repente Harry recordó por qué había citado a la rubia ese día y trató de reprimirse las lagrimas ya que para lo que iba a hacer, necesitaría mucho valor y fuerza.

-Pero en fin, yo no vine aquí para hablar de Hermione, sino para hablar de otra cosa, Brooke. Algo que te quiero decir desde hace algún tiempo.

Pararon la caminata y Hermione se le quedó mirando con cierta apreciacióny tragó el último bocado de helado que le quedaba. Harry le tomó la mano derecha, la que estaba libre.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Bueno... Tú sabes, sabes muy bien, que la situación de Ginny con Brianna ha ido empeorando ¿no? Digo, ellas no se llevan bien y yo me di cuenta de que definitivamente Ginny no sirve como madre ¿cierto?

-Vaya... Y ahora es que te das cuenta...?

-Eso no es lo que cuenta.

-Lo único que quiero decir es que he estado reflexionando sobre mi relación con Ginny y sobre cómo afecta eso sobre la vida mía y de mi hija.

-¿Y...?

-Y bueno... de que me di cuenta que ya no estoy enamorado de Ginny... Creo que nunca lo estuve, en realidad – dijo muy despacio, dándose cuenta de lo que decía – y el hecho es que me gusta otra persona, alguien muy diferente a ella.

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar a Harry y rogó con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuera alguien más de quién Harry estuviera enamorado. Ya era mucho para ella...

El moreno la obligó a verlo.

-La cosa es que esa otra persona... es... bueno, eres... tú, Brooke, tú y solamente tú. Lo que siento por ti solo lo he sentido una vez y fue al estar enamorado de Hermione.

Estoy enamorado de ti, Brooke.

Todo lo dijo muy rápido y sin esperar repiques de la chica.

Harry esperó una respuesta, tal vez una cachetada o un beso, pero nada llegó a su cara que se había agachado, nada... Levantó la vista y vislumbro, para su asombro, que la chica a la que se le había declarado, corría con mucho ímpetu hacia el castillo, con los tacones en las manos y tibias y finas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

El moreno se arrodilló en el piso y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, conciente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

**Primero q nada quiero decir: LO SIENTTOOOOOOO! tengo q admitir q fue culpa mía y solo mía pq la computadora me la arreglaron pero me daba muuuchhaaa ladilla escribir ya q no tenía inspiración.. ( Tuvo q venir mi amiga Diana a abrirme los ojos y me dijo que si no actualizaba vendría hasta venezuela y me mataría... Creo q en ese punto considere nejor las cosas y con su valiosisima ayuda pude terminar el capitulo! **

**Así que por eso le dedico el capi primero a Dianita, quién diseño el final de la historia,y segundo a Pame, que ha sido muy chevere conmigo y me cae super bien! Niñas, son especiales jaja!**

**Bueno, otra cosa que quiero decir es q en el capi hubo 2 canciones, la primera era Levemente, del grupo mexicano Reik. Es una canción beella.. espero q la escuchen! Y la segunda está algo olvidad en el tiempo y se llama Nunca te Olvidaré, de Enrique Iglesias.. Me parecio que era perfecta para la ocasión, no? Y también hubo dos citas del libro El Reino del Dragón de Oro, de Isabel Allende (libro q tngo firmado por ella)... Solo para q supieran..**

**Estoy trabajando en el décimo capitulo y les prometo algo muyy buenoo! Espero sus críticas sobre este capi con muchas ansias!**

**Los kiero, cuidense y no olviden los REVIEWS!**

**Always In The Middle...**

**Ps: No tngo la menor idea de por qué escogí ese Nick... Lo pensaré y en el próximo capi se los digo...**

**Byeee**


	10. Enfrentandose al Pasado!

**Enfrentándose al pasado.. – Capitulo 10.**

Para esos días, el sistema escolar se estaba notando muchísimo. Los profesores mandaban millones de trabajos y exámenes, obligando a los pobres alumnos a pasar todas las tarde y fines de semana metidos en la biblioteca o en la sala común estudiando. Hermione no era muy dura con los chicos, pero les exigía bastante mentalmente, ya que decía que era la única forma en la que aprendieran lo suficiente sin matarse estudiando. Harry les exigía mucho, los tiene al trote todos los días, no había un día en que se salvaran. Malfoy no mandaba muchos trabajos, pero sí era muy fuerte en las aulas; el trabajo con él tenía que ser perfecto.

Brianna era una de las tantas alumnas sometida a las nuevas medidas de los profesores sustitutos, y se pasaba el día dividiendo el tiempo entre el colegio, organizar su fiesta y el quidditch, el cuál practicaban cinco días a la semana, era un entrenamiento intensivo ya que los alumnos de los diferentes colegios llegaban la semana próxima y los juegos preliminares empezaban en diez días. Ron los tenía a tope y aunque lloviera o nevara, ahí debían estar ellos sobre las escobas. Les tenía una dieta especial y vigilaba todas las comidas para ver si las cosas se estaban cumpliendo como él las decía. Tales eran de importantes los entrenamientos, que al equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts se les eliminó los exámenes, para no tener tanta presión. Cuando Brianna se enteró de la nueva medida pudo pasar más tiempo planificando su fiesta, la cuál era en 4 días. Ya tenía el salón de fiesta, las invitaciones estaban repartidas, ya tenían a los decoradores, la torta y la música. Faltaba su atuendo.

Harry le prometió que la llevaría a Hogsmeade al día siguiente para comprarle todo lo necesario y la chica empezó a maquinar qué quería... Necesitaba que su fiesta fuese especial, que todo Hogwarts recordara ese año por dos cosas: por sus increíbles hazañas como buscadora y por la tremenda rumba que prepararía. Ese sería su año. El año de Brianna Potter.

En cuanto a la relación entre Harry y Brooke... ésta se había vuelto un poco tensa.

Hermione estaba muy féliz porque Harry estaba enamorado de ella y Harry no hacía más que pensar en la rubia, pero por una extraña razón se evitaban mutuamente, parecían adolescentes que vivían un primer amor. Si se encontraban en un pasillo, se iban por caminos distintos. Se daban los buenos días y las buenas noches, pero algo cohibidos. Ron veía la situación muy extraña, igual que en sus años de Hogwarts, cuando Harry y Hermione se enamoraron. Le dijo eso a Harry y éste le dijo que ni siquiera lo repitiera. Ron entendió la indirecta...

Hermione había hablado con Luna y ésta estaba muy feliz, decía que era lo mejor que le había podido pasar y le decía que hablara con él y afrontaran la situación como adultos, pero Hermione seguía algo cohibida...

Por otra parte, la castaña (bueno, rubia) tenía mucho trabajo ya que tenía que dar las clases pero también encargarse desde de allí del ministerio y de los empleados que dirigía. Se la pasaba todo el día yendo de acá para allá, hablando con los directores de los otros colegios, afinando los detalles de las llegadas, como hora de llegada y vía de llegada. Ajustando el castillo a sus comodidades y todo lo demás. Dumbledore estaba muy contento con ella y decía que más eficiente no podía ser.

También Brianna la tenía loca, diciendole a cada hora que ella la tenía que acompañar a comprar el out fit para la fiesta el día anterior, cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos le preguntaba que color le quedaba mejor y cosas por el estilo. La chica estaba muy apegada a Hermione, más de lo que ésta se imaginaba.

El viernes anterior a la fiesta, no había clases en el colegio por ser día festivo para la comunidad mágica (día en que se creó la varita mágica) y Brianna y Brooke irían a Hogsmeade para comprar la ropa de la cumpleañera. Habían invitado a Luna; y Harry dijo que estaría por ahí con Ron tomandose una cerveza hasta que ellas terminaran.

Solo que no se esperaban un muy pequeño contratiempo...

Cuando iban saliendo del castillo los cinco juntos, las pesadas puertas se abrieron y el sol los encandiló, dejando ver la silueta de una chica alta, delgada, con botas de cuero en punta fina hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, una falda Dolce & Gabanna perfectamente planchada y una blusa de mangas largas, con corte en V, muy sofisticada, estilo parisiano. Tenía unos lentes Gucci que le ocupaban media cara y su pelo rojo y liso estaba recogido con un toque muy urbano pero elegante en la parte de atrás, con el flequillo del lado derecho.

Había llegado Ginny...

-¡Hello mis adorados querubines! – dijo extendiendo los brazos, donde en uno de ellos cargaba una cartera de piel de cocodrilo muy bella y en la otra un par de bolsas de compras - ¡¡Llegué! ¿Creían que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi adolescente hija?

Todos estaban en shock.

-¡¿Por Dios, qué les pasa! ¡¡Ven, Bri, dale un abrazo a tu mami linda!

A Hermione se le hirvió la sangre al escuchar esto.

Brianna estaba muy molesta y avanzó con paso seguro unos metros, diciendo:

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

A Hermione hasta le dio risa, pero prefirió contenerse. A Ginny, por su parte, se le borró la sonrisita ridícula de la cara y bajó los brazos, adoptando una postura más apatica.

-Vaya recibimiento que me da, hija...

-¡Por Dios, te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas hija!

Hermione quiso reir de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que Luna también. Esta vez Harry dio se acercó a donde estaban ellas.

-Hey, Brianna, no le hables así a Ginny ¿si? – dijo muy serio. Luego se dirigió a Ginny – Hola Ginny... No quiero ser grosero, ¿pero que haces aquí?

-¡Argh! ¿Es que nadie puede ver el hecho de que estoy aquí y ya? ¿Por qué me tienen que preguntar tanto? ¿Necesito motivos para venir al cumpleaños de mi hija?

-¡Que yo no soy tu...!

-¡Calla, Brianna! – dijo Harry alzando la voz y parando a Brianna con un brazo – En serio no es por nada, pero pensé que estabas en París...

-¡Y lo estaba, cariño! Pero hice un ajuste muy difícil en mi agenda para venir a ver a Brianna, no podía faltar a su cumpleaños...

-Pues por mí te puedes ir, no quiero interrumpir tu ajetreada agenda...! – dijo Brianna.

Hermione se sintió orgullosa de su hija.

-Brianna, ya basta...! – dijo Ron tomándole un brazo – Vamos, que tienes que irte a comprar tu vestido...

-¿Vestido? – saltó Ginny de inmediato - ¿Hoy te compran el vestido? ¡Qué... no, yo tengo que ir con ustedes! – dijo muy emocionada quitandose los lentes – Vamos Bri, ¡¡te voy a escoger algo exquisito!

Hermione se quedó congelada y de inmediato se acercó a Brianna, tocandole delicadamente el hombro. Ginny se percató de su presencia por primera vez y cambió la mirada y la cara, como si se hubiera transformado. Observó descaradamente a Hermione de pies a cabeza y se colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Harry, ¿me puedes explicar qué hace ella aquí? – dijo molesta.

-Eso no te incumbe, pelirroja – dijo Hermione con fuerza.

-Estoy hablando con Harry, por favor. Yo no escuché que alguien dijera Brooke...

-Escucha Ginny – dijo Harry parandose entre ellas dos -. Primero, no debes hablarle así a Brooke, y segundo, ella está aquí ya que es la profesora sustituta de transformaciones y la coordinadora de los juegos inter escolares. ¿Tienes algún problema porque ella esta aquí?

-N-no... – dijo Ginny entre dientes – En realidad me da lo mismo. Si no tenía ni voz ni voto hace trece años, mucho menos lo tendrá ahorita... – lo dijo con tanta malicia que hasta se le notaba en la voz.

-Déjame decirte que... – empezó Hermione, pero Harry le echó una mirada fría y ella se calló – Como sea, si nos disculpas, ya ibamos saliendo...

-¡Ah, no! ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte con mi hija y mi esposo! – saltó Ginny – Si alguien tiene que asesorar a Brianna en cuanto a qué ponerse, lo haré yo, que he estado con ella toda su vida. ¡Vamos, Brianna!

Tomó a Brianna del brazo muy fuerte y se la llevó para afuera. La chica gritó y pataleó, pero Ginny la tenía controlada con susurros que nadie oía. Harry le echó a la pelirroja una mirada indignada y se acercó a Brooke muy rojo..

-De verdad lo siento, ella es incontrolable... – dijo con una mano en el cuello – En serio, yo no sabía que ella vendría, sino le hubiera dicho que no había fiesta...

-Harry, por Dios, ella es tu esposa – dijo Hermione con un gran dejo de dolor.

-¡No! – gritó Harry – Escucha, tú eres a quién yo quiero y te prometo que cuando Ginny se halla ido de aquí, ya no seremos nada ella y yo, te lo prometo...

-Basta de promesas Harry, yo no soy como Brianna. Ahora anda y disfruta con tu mujer y tu hija, yo me largo...

Hermione salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Harry le dio una patada al piso, despeinándose el pelo rebelde. Echó una última mirada a Brooke y se fue corriendo con Brianna y Ginny, por lo menos no dejaría a su hija sola con todo eso.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione entró a su cuarto dando un portazo tras de ella y le dio una patada a la cama de madera gruesa, tratando de desahogar su ira. Lo único que consiguió fue que el pie le doliera como un demonio y se le hinchara tanto que parecía una hallaca.

¿Por qué la maldita pelirroja tenía que volver en ese momento? ¡¡Era absurdo! Parecía más una barbie de colección que una Barbie, y Harry no tenía el coraje para enfrentarla y decirle todo como era.

Tal vez era por eso que ella no le respondió nada cuando él se le declaro de la forma más linda que él hubiera podido conseguir, comparandola con ella misma. Tal vez era porque ella sabía que el era un hombre con bríos y no los usaba para nada, se dejaba llevar por Ginny y por todos.

-Si ese idiota fuera más valiente, entonces esto no estuviera pasando! – se dijo a sí misma con mucha furia - ¡Uff, como me molesta que no enfrente las cosas!

Empezaba a pensar que todo lo que le había dicho Harry era mentira, que solo estaba jugando con ella, lo cuál era muy comprensible viniendo de un hombre viudo con una esposa que aparentaba quince años. A Hermione le dolía pensar esto, le dolía mucho, pero debía enfrentar la verdad, esa que Harry no le quería decir.

Las lagrimas acudieron rápidamente a hacer acto de presentación, pero ella se enfureció aún más y se secó los ojos con la manga de su suéter. No lloraría, no en ese momento. Estaba muy dolida, pero no dejaba de tener coraje, Hermione Granger nunca se rendía.

Trató de pensar qué haría ella siendo una adolescente (ya que en ese tiempo razonaba mucho más)...

-A ver... Si yo tuviera quince o dieciséis años y Harry estuviera coqueteando conmigo pero a la vez saldría con otra chica a un baile ¿yo qué haría?...

Se hizo esta pregunta unas cinco veces en diez minutos, pero al parecer nada venía a ella más que quedarse sentada en la sala común estudiando para algún examen y esperando a que él llegara para animarlo porque la chica lo dejó...

Tenía que haber otra cosa... ¿qué podía ser?

Entonces recordó cuando estaba en sexto curso, que Ron se había hecho novio de Lavender ya que él pensaba que ella se había besado con Krum, entonces ella se puso celosa e invitó al baile de Scrimgeur a nada más y nada menos que Cormac McLaggen, el chico que Ron odiaba en ese momento.

La situación era muy parecida, así que decidió pensar como una adolescente de dieciséis años, no importa lo que pasara...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En Oxford, Inglaterra, un hombre muy apuesto, de ojos azules, pelo rubio y corto, con una tez de modelo y cara seria pero provocativa, estaba sentado en el gran sillón de su oficina, la cuál media cincuenta metros por cincuenta... Jugaba distraídamente con una pelota desestrezante mientras esperaba a que su hermana llegara para ir a comer juntos, cosa que hacían los viernes al mediodía desde que vivían separados.

Escuchó unos pasos apurados afuera de su oficina y se giró con el sillón hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que su hermana Lucy entraba por ella, muy ajetreada y roja por el trote.

James se paró tranquilamente y fue hasta su encuentro con una mano en el bolsillo, él ya sabía que su hermana llegaría así ya que siempre se le hacía tarde.

Lucy tenía varios paquetes en la mano, los cuales dejó tirados en un sofá negro que estaba al lado de la puerta, y se entregó a los brazos fuertes de su hermano, el cuál la esperaba a su lado.

-¡Vaya, lo siento tanto! – dijo Lucy todavía roja y abrazando a James – Es que mi coche se paró en medio de la vía y provoqué un embotellamiento y luego me paró la policía y tuve que pagar un multa y... ¡lo siento!

-Ah, ya entiendo de donde venían los gritos y las bocinas de autos que escuché hace un rato... – dijo James ironicamente, solo para molestar a Lucy.

-ja-ja muy gracioso... – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona -. Y bien ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en este sitio al fuimos hace...

-¡oh, siento interrumpirte pero tu secretaria me dijo que te diera esto, que llegó por lechuza, así que debe ser del mundo mágico..! – dijo Lucy rápidamente entregandole un sobre amarillento a James.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿qué querrán conmigo? –dijo James mientras abría la carta -¡He dicho miles de veces que no quiero volver a...! ¡¡Es de Brooke! – gritó de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Es de Brooke! Vaya, primera vez que me escribe en tanto tiempo.. – dijo muy emocionado, sentandose al lado de su hermana en el sofá.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Lucy aparentando emoción - ¿y qué dice? – dijo tratando de ver la carta.

-Espera, déjame leerla.

_Querido James:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito anteriormente, el colegio me tiene loca ya que hago dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, parezco una colegiala, yendo de acá para allá con mis libros... Sin embargo, las cosas han estado muy bien y la vida me trata como siempre he querido, así que no puedo estar más feliz. _

_Oye, sé que debes estar confundido por lo último que pasó entre nosotros, y créeme que yo también ya que no sé que pensar, por eso quiero que lo hablemos juntos y no por correo, sino personalmente, lo cuál es difícil ya que no salgo de aquí hasta el verano, y ese es el motivo de mi carta. Me encantaría que vinieras para acá mañana, ya que aparte de vernos, serías mi pareja para una fiesta que me invitó una alumna muy especial y está cumpliendo años._

_Estaría muy feliz si vinieras... ¿qué dices? Mándame una carta de vuelta que la estaré esperando con ansias._

_Despidiéndome:_

_Brooke_

-Así que te invitó a una fiesta... ¿de quién será? – dijo Lucy haciéndose la desentendida, ella sabía muy bien de quién sería esa fiesta.

-No me interesa de quién será, esta misma noche salgo en tren para Hogwarts! – dijo James muy emocionado.

-Al parecer te emocionó la idea, no?

-¡Claro! Sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Brooke y verla de nuevo será fantástico...

-Lo que tú digas...

Lucy no quería arruinarle la vida a su hermano diciéndole que su amada Brooke estaba partida por un tipo espectacular que había sido su esposo y con el cuál tenía una hija en otra vida... Tal vez sería un golpe fuerte para él.

-Le devolveré la carta ahora mismo – dijo el chico muy feliz - ¿te importa si cancelamos el almuerzo por hoy? Tengo que hacer una maleta...

-Sí, claro, no importa, ya vendrán muchos viernes más! – dijo Lucy desanimada.

-Sabía que entenderías... Eres lo máximo.

-Sí, para eso están las buenas hermanas!

-Bueno, nos vemos linda hermana, chau!

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En Hogwarts, muy lejos de Oxford, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, escogiendo el atuendo adecuado para la fiesta de Brianna. Debía ser algo elegante pero no muy deslumbrante, aunque informal pero no urbano. Más bien, un traje tipo coctel.

Sacó toda su ropa y la tiro en la cama, separando prenda por prenda. La mayoría de su ropa era contemporánea, muy chica Cosmo, no algo para una fiesta de una chica de catorce años.

Estaba decidiendo si ponerse un vestido o un pantalón, cuando la rubia Lovegood entró en su habitación, con un chocolate en la mano y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Hola Luna... – saludo Hermione sentandose en la cama.

-Hola amiga resucitada – saludo Luna sentandose también.

-Oh, por favor, no estoy para chistes en este momento – comento Hermione con amargura -. No sé que demonios ponerme, me duele la cabeza, James no ha respondido y lo peor es que la perra esa de la pelirroja está en Hogsmeade con mi esposo y mi hija haciendo algo que yo debería estar haciendo...! – dijo Hermione con rabia.

-Bueno, amiga, te daré algunos consejos. Primero: deja que yo escojo tu ropa. Segundo: tómate una pastilla para la jaqueca. Tercero: dime quién es James para ayudarte, y cuarto: ¡Eso es culpa tuya! Muy fácil pudieras tú haber llegado y tomar a Brianna del brazo y decirle: tu te vas conmigo! Ginny cree que todos están a sus pies, por eso no te paró un pepino. Y Harry... bueno, Harry es un cobarde y no le puede decir sus cuatro cosas a la idiota esa... Oye, si yo fuera tú, dejaría esto y me fuera corriendo a rescatar a mi hija...

-¡No es fácil, Luna! No puedo llegar y robar los derechos de Brianna así como así, ella no lo entendería, ella no sabe quién soy yo. SE vería muy raro que yo hiciera eso ¿entiendes?

-La verdad no... Bueno, es tu segunda vida, has lo que quieras con ella, pero me parece que no la aprovechas muy bien...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Entonces haz algo!

-¡Ay Luna me estrezas!

-Ok, ok...

Luna se paró de la cama y dejó que Hermione siguiera escogiendo su ropa, cosa que hacía muy mal porque estaba estresada y pasaba prenda por prenda y ni siquiera veía lo que tenía en las manos. Solo despotricaba y maldecía en voz baja, diciendo cosas para sí, como la propia loca. Hasta Luna la vio raro. La rubia se comió su chocolate mientras veía a través de la ventana y cuando terminó, se volvió a sentar en la cama, donde Hermione ya había hecho una pila de ropa del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho solo tenía una gorra y dos pares de medias.

-Creo que no encontraste que ponerte.. – comentó Luna con una sonrisa – Déjame y yo te ayudo, tú anda a lavarte la cara y a refrescarte ¿si?

-Oh, Dios, gracias Luna – dijo Hermione exhausta y parandose de la cama.

Cuando Hermione estuvo dentro del baño y Luna comenzaba a revisar su ropa, la rubia empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-Entonces, Hermione, cuéntame ¿quién es el tal James? – pregunto haciendose la desinteresada.

-Ah, es un chico, el hermano mayor de mi amiga Lucy, estuve con él todo el tiempo que estuve en Oxford y bueno... se puede decir que llegamos a algo. Lo invite a la fiesta de Brianna.

-Un momento, páralo ahí – dijo Luna cortante - ¿Cómo es eso de que llegaron a algo y que lo invitaste a la fiesta de Brianna? – preguntó levantando una ceja - ¿No y que Harry es tu amor, tu media naranja?

-Bueno, si, claro que lo es, y con James no pienso tener nada, es solo que sentí algo por él en Oxford y lo invité a la fiesta de Brianna para aclararlo todo.. Tú entiendes... – dijo Hermione desde el baño.

-Claro, y para montarle tremendos celos a Harry – replicó Luna con una vocecita extraña – Vamos, ¿por qué le haces esto al pobre Harry? ¡Él ya te dijo que te ama, no lo tortures!

-No es que lo quiera torturar, es que...

-Es que tú eres la que tienes tremendos celos – dijo Luna astutamente -. Claro, es normal que no te guste ver a tu esposo con senda idiota, a mí también me pasaría, pero no por eso le montaría una escena en la fiesta de mi hija...

-¡Yo no le voy a montar una escena! – reclamó Hermione algo roja.

-No, sólo vas a buscar todas las formas posibles de descubrir que él está rendido a tus pies – replicó Luna -. Más bien, vas a obligarlo a que se rinda a tus pies... Eso es demasiado para él, se debe estar volviendo loco...

-¡Lo único que quiero es que deje a Ginny! – se defendió Hermione.

-¡Ya tu sabes que él la dejará! No lo tortures más. Lo que quieres es aumentar tu orgullo haciendote de rogar...

-¡Luna! – exclamó Hermione saliendo del baño - ¿¡Estás conmigo o no?

-¡Claro que estoy contigo! Pero eso no me quita la vista y la mente, me puedo dar cuenta perfectamente de lo que estás haciendo, y lo peor es que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo... Déjame decirte que resulta patetico...

-Ok, Luna, basta de tus sermones, te pareces a mí... Y créeme, no te quieres parecer a mí...

-Bueno, ya, tranquilizate – recomendó Luna - ¿Y este chico James es lindo? – preguntó.

-¡Luna!

-Ok, está bien, me callo, ya entendí...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(En Hogsmeade)**

Brianna, Harry y Ginny caminaban por las calles frías y humedecidas de Hogsmeade, con la nieve cayendoles en el pelo y escuchando a los villancicos que todavía estaban allí, animando a los turistas y personas que vivían allí. Habían ido a miles de tiendas y después de tres horas habían encontrado la ropa perfecta para Brianna, y un atuendo muy neutro para Harry, quién no quería comprarse nada pero Ginny lo obligó, metiendole la ropa por las narices. A Brianna le daba lástima.

Harry estaba muy incomodo por varias razones.

Primero, a él nunca le gustó salir de compras con chicas.

Segundo, Ginny parecía muy feliz de estar allí con ellos haciendo todo eso, sin saber que lo que Harry quería era tenerla bien lejos.

Tercero, Brianna estaba de mal humor porque no había ido Brooke con ellos, como ella quería, sino había ido Ginny. Entonces la chica tenía una cara de los mil demonios, como se ponía cuando las cosas no resultaban como ella las planeaba (N/A: Jejej, así como yo )

Cuarto, se sentía muy mal por todas las cosas que seguramente estaba pensando Brooke en ese momento. Que seguro él solo había jugado con ella, que seguro estaba enamorado de Ginny, que seguro era un cobarde...

Estas cosas, más el frío de la zona, hacían que Harry estuviera muy incomodo y con ganas de irse a ahogar en una bañera.

Habían terminado las compras, gracias a Dios, e irían a tomarse algo en las tres escobas para calentarse un poco...

Brianna se encontró con unos amigos antes de entrar al bar y se quedó hablando con ellos, así que Ginny y Harry entraron primero a Las Tres Escobas para tomar una mesa, dejando a Brianna con sus amigos.

Ya adentro, la pareja escogió una mesa en el fondo del local, donde les pegara más el calor y fuera más privado. Se sentaron y se quitaron los guantes, aflojandose también las bufandas.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más pronunciada de lo que Harry la había visto nunca y suspiraba a cada rato muy feliz.

Harry, en cambio, estaba incomodo y seco, se retorcía en la silla y jugaba lentamente con sus manos. No quería estar allí, se sentía muy mal allí, y Ginny lo notó.

-¿Cariño te pasa algo? – pregunto la pelirroja tomando las manos de Harry dulcemente.

-No, no me pasa nada – respondió Harry apartando sus manos de las de ella y escondiendolas en su chaqueta.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada? – volvió a preguntar Ginny, esta vez levantando una ceja, algo preocupada.

-¡No, Ginny, no me pasa nada! –le espetó Harry de muy mala gana, y la pelirroja se calló, agachando la cabeza.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, esperando a que los atendieran. Cuando vino Rosmerta, Harry pidió tres cervezas de mantequilla y la mujer fue a buscarselas. En eso, Ginny subió la cabeza y dijo muy contenta:

-¿Te había dicho lo feliz que me hace estar aquí con ustedes?

-No, no lo habías dicho – dijo Harry sintiendose muy mal...

-En serio... Estar con ustedes es lo que me hace más feliz en el mundo, y más si estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Brianna... ¿a ti no te hace feliz? – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ginny, la verdad es que...

Harry se lo iba a decir todo cuando llegó Brianna a la mesa tiritando del frío. La chicase sentó y se abrazó a si misma para darse algo de calor. Harry se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta y se la dio a su hija para que no tuviera tanto frío.

Luego llegó Rosmerta con las bebidas y Brianna empezó a hablar de la fiesta con mucho entusiasmo, por lo cual la conversación de Harry y Ginny quedó en el aire.

En la tarde volvieron al castillo y Brianna lo primero que hizo fue ir a mostrarles su atuendo a sus amigas que la esperaban impaciente. Ginny fue a hablar con Dumbledore y Harry fue a darse un baño de agua caliente con la férvia convicción de ahogarse en el intento...

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry pasó como mil años metido en el baño, meditando acerca de las circunstancias infortunadas de su vida. Pensó que habían pasado catorce desde la muerte de Hermione, exactamente el día del nacimiento de su hija. El quince de enero era un día confuso para él ya que ese día cumplía Brianna años pero Hermione cumplía años de muerta...

Su hija lo entendía y sabía por qué su papá estaba deprimido a veces el día de su cumpleaños, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que siempre estuviera feliz, pero nada era perfecto...

Todos los años Harry se despertaba muy temprano e iba al cementerio a visitar a su

esposa, a su amiga, a su amante de toda la vida, esa que estaba sepultada en el lado norte del cementerio del Valle de Godric. Le ponía flores frescas y le hablaba sobre Brianna, sobre él, sobre el trabajo, sobre la situación mágica... Todo lo que a Hermione le gustaría escuchar...

Ron siempre lo acompañaba y a Harry le daba mucha pena por su amigo ya que cada vez que ponía un pie en el cementerio, el pelirrojo rompía a llorar silenciosamente, con lágrimas dolorosas y cristalinas.

Brianna había ido poco ese día, ya que normalmente iba tres o cuatro veces al año. Iba el Día de San Valentín, el Día de las Madres, el 19 de Septiembre y el 25 de Diciembre. Esos eran días especiales para ella y por eso iba a ver a su mamá...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se encontraba paseando por los largos corredores del colegio, donde le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche. El sol se estaba ocultando por el oeste y los terrenos de Hogwarts cada vez se quedaban más oscuros. Las largas praderas y las altas montañas de los alrededores del castillo se ocultaban bajo la luz de la luna y el lago estaba cada vez más tranquilo. Las parejas salían a dar un paseo y en la mente de Hermione, tres chicos salían del castillo a hurtadillas, disfrutando de la última noche que pasarían ahí...

FLASHBACK

_Los tres se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y salieron corriendo hacia el lago con sus túnicas negras y largas que les llegaban hasta el piso. En la cabeza traían puesto un sombrero negro y puntiagudo de mago y la túnica era toda cerrada. Todos tenían un diploma en la mano y una medalla en el cuello; la de Harry y Ron era azul pero la de Hermione roja, y aparte de eso, tenía una cinta gruesa muy ligera color amarillo. _

_Se acababan de graduar de Sétimo año y esa sería la última noche en el castillo como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sus amigos habían hecho una fiesta en la sala común, pero ellos prefirieron volver a sus andadas de antes y recordar los viejos tiempos. Tiempos que parecían muy cercanos y a la vez tan lejanos..._

_Hermione se paró frente al lago y piso con cuidado ya que traía tacones. Harry y Ron se pararon cada uno a su lado y Harry le tomo la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella._

_Una lágrima calló por las mejillas de Hermione y Ron se la secó con un dedo._

_-No puedo creer que todo halla terminado – dijo la chica con voz temblorosa -. Las cosas no serán iguales de ahora en adelante..._

_-Tienes razón – dijo Ron – pero serán mejores... Piénsalo Hermione, ¡ya no tendremos más tareas! No más clases con Snape..._

_-No más trabajos en grupo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

_-No más amaneceres en la biblioteca... – dijo Ron._

_-¡No más exámenes! – gritaron los dos._

_-¡Por Dios, yo no pienso en eso! – Exclamó Hermione indignada - ¿No han pensado en que las cosas no serán iguales? Todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos... La magia que nos ha rodeado todos estos años. ¡Todas las locuras que hemos hecho! Todo terminó..._

_-Bueno, tienes razón – dijo Ron en voz baja – Cómo olvidar el primer año, cuando te salvamos del troll, cuando ganamos el juego gigante de ajedrez.. Cuando Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort por primera vez..._

_-Y el segundo – siguió Harry – cuando Hermione estaba enamorada de Lockhart.._

_-¡Oye, yo no estaba enamorada de Lockhart! – gritó la chica dandole un pequeño golpe a Harry – Sólo lo admiraba..._

_-¡Si, claro! – exclamaron los dos..._

_-Para mí el mejor año fue el cuarto – dijo Ron pensando – Fue divertido ver a Harry enfrentandose al dragón._

_-Para mí no fue divertido – dijo Harry –. Y lo odie por el baile de navidad._

_-Todos odiabamos el baile de navidad – reflexiono Ron._

_-Yo no! – dijo Hermione – Yo la pasé muy bien..._

_-Quise decir, Todos Los Chicos odiamos el Baile de navidad... – repuso Ron._

_-Como sea... La pasamos genial aquí – dijo Harry – Exceptuando mis pequeños encuentros con Voldemort..._

_-Y que casi morimos varias veces.. – agregó Ron._

_-Pero estos años fueron los mejores de nuestras vidas – dijo Hermione viendo hacia el castillo – Ahora todos cambiaremos ¿no?_

_-Sí, bueno, todos menos Ron... Ron seguirá siendo el mismo..._

_-¡Oye! – protestó el pelirrojo._

_-¡Es verdad! Yo seré auror y Hermione trabajará con sus cosas locas en el departamento de misterios... Y Ron... Bueno, Ron jugará Quidditch._

_-Claro, no le gusta estudiar..._

_-Bueno, ya bastó conmigo ¿si? Vamos a ir a la fiesta o no? _

_-Sí, claro... Pero adelántate tú un segundo, que tengo que decirle algo a Hermione._

_-Está bien, nos vemos allá – en ese momento todavía Ron no sospechaba nada del amorío de sus amigos._

_Ron se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos. La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y Harry le dio un beso a su pelo._

_-Tienes razón, amor, todos cambiaremos – dijo Harry tomando la barbilla de Hermione y haciendo que ésta lo viera – Pero tu y yo seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase ¿cierto?_

_-¡Claro, Harry! Yo no me podría alejar de ti ni un segundo..._

_-Ni yo de ti..._

_Se vieron por un rato y se besaron con ímpetu, como si se les fuera la vida en eso. Hermione acarició el pelo de Harry con sus manos y el chico le dio pequeños besos alrededor de la cara, deteniendose en su cuello. Se volvieron a besar y el moreno se aferró de la cintura de Hermione. La muchacha se separó de él para tomar aire y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Si me alejara de ti, moriría – le dijo jadeando._

_-Yo no permitiré que eso pase..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron mientras observaba el lago a través de la ventana. Diez días después Harry le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que sí. Esos recuerdos se le hacían tan extraños y tan lejanos... Sin embargo la hacían sonreir...

De repente sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de ella y se volteó de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de ver a Draco Malfoy por ahí.

El rubio caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Hermione trató de hacerse la desapercibida ante él pero el chico la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Buenas noches, Brooke – saludó Malfoy extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

-Buenas noches – dijo esta apretando la mano de Malfoy.

Malfoy se acercó a la ventana y se asomo por ella, observando los terrenos del colegio.

-La Academia Salem no tiene terrenos tan lindos, ¿cierto? – preguntó el rubio con una voz extraña.

Hermione se preguntó de qué hablaba, cuando recordó que supuestamente ella era egresada de Salem.

-Eh... no... Bueno, los terrenos son muy lindos pero Hogwarts es más grande... – dijo torpemente.

-Es curioso, porque Salem está rodeada de puras montañas y los terrenos son muy recortados. Es la escuela de magia más pequeña de Europa ¿y te parece lindo? – preguntó Malfoy con una voz engatuzona.

-Es mi colegio, claro que me gusta... – respondió Hermione extrañada - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Malfoy se despegó de la ventana y caminó formando círculos con las manos en los bolsillos. Su aire era misterioso y extraño. A Hermione le daba curiosidad que estaba pensando...

-Sabes que fui hace unos días a Salem para hablar sobre unos negocios con un amigo mío y hablé con el director de pasada... Al parecer no se acuerda de ninguna tal Brooke Ames... ¿me podrías explicar eso?

-El viejo Higgins.. No se acuerda ni de mi prima, y ella estudia ahí... – dijo Hermione con un tono convincente.

-Ahora que lo dices... El hombre tiene memoria de elefante. Yo la única vez que lo había visto en mi vida tenía cuatro años y en lo que me vio me reconoció... Tal vez de ti no se acuerda porque nunca fuiste a Salem... ¿O me equivoco...Ames?

Al decir esto último, Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y titubeó al decir su apellido. Hermione sintió que se le paraban los pelos de todo el cuerpo y desvió la mirada. La situación de Malfoy no era normal.

-¿Me estás investigando la vida... Draco? – preguntó Hermione con voz clara.

-Tal vez sí... Tal vez no... Eso depende de cuál sea tu vida... – dijo con voz gélida – Te estoy observando... Ames. Un paso en falso y te quitaré esa máscara, créeme...

Malfoy la volvió a fulminar con la mirada y se dio media vuelta, para caminar por el pasillo con paso apresurado.

Hermione se le quedó viendo atentamente. Era obvio que él sospechaba de ella... Era algo que se notaba a miles de millas... Ella debía tener más cuidado; con Malfoy nunca se sabía...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry abrió los ojos con cautela. Uno primero, el otro después. Miró a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza y luego se fue quitando la sábana lentamente de su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba bañado en sudor, con el pelo mojado y la cabeza algo aturdida, como si le hubieran dado un garrotazo y después tres copas de vodka pura. Definitivamente estaba muy aturdido.

Se paró de la cama con cuidado, observando a su acompañante que yacía dormida placidamente entre las sábanas de seda. El pelo rojo brillante de Ginny reposaba en la almohada y los hombros desnudos de la chica estaban llenos de pecas y una que otra gota de sudor.

En toda la habitación habían rastros de que la noche había sido animada. La ropa estaba esparcida por todo el piso, había velas consumidas y cojines rojos en el suelo, donde había empezado todo. Harry se sentía miserable. Ginny había estado muy feliz y él solo jugó con ella, la usó imaginando que esos besos eran de Brooke, que esas caricias eran de Brooke, que cuando tocaba su piel era de Brooke y su pelo liso y sensual era también de Brooke. Todo mentira.

Harry se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y pronunció un quejido de dolor. No podía creer que había hecho eso. Justo en la víspera del cumpleaños de muerte de su esposa y teniendo en la mente a otra mujer. Ese no era él.

Entonces calló en cuenta del día. Ya el sol estaba saliendo y Ginny despertaría en una hora mas o menos, él debía darse prisa. Entró al baño, se dio una ducha de agua fría y se arreglo completamente de negro. Zapatos negros, camisa negra, corbata negra y chaqueta negra. Parecía que iba a un velorio... Bueno, más o menos iba a un velorio...

Se puso perfume y una rosa roja en la chaqueta. Era hora. Salió de la habitación sin despertar a Ginny e iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó que la puerta de arriba se cerraba tranquilamente. Él sabía que esa era la habitación de Brooke. Hizo como si se amarraba los puños de la camisa y se quedó ahí esperando a que Brooke bajara. La chica lo hizo.

Estaba especialmente hermosa, con una falda blanca larga estilo hippie, una camiseta de tirantes color marrón y un suéter que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, era muy corto y de color blanco, manga larga. Su pelo estaba suelto y con ondulaciones naturales en las puntas. Tenía los lentes en la cabeza y una cartera marrón en el brazo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Harry y se detuvo frente a él.

-¡Harry! – exclamó sorprendida - ¡Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano!

La verdad Hermione sí esperaba verlo ahí tan temprano. Se había acomodado a propósito y cuando escuchó que Harry cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, salió ella, sabiendo que él la esperaría. Ella imaginaba que él iría al cementerio a... ¿verla a ella?

Era muy extraño cumplir "años de muerta" cuando en realidad estás viva. Hermione se encontraba en una situación bastante confusa. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba muerto y que su identidad también, pero verse su tumba y su inscrpción en ella, era bastante raro. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, quería ir al cementerio a verse, quería acompañar a Harry y a su hija.

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, Brooke... Qué sorpresa. ¿A dónde vas?

Buena pregunta...

-Eh... voy a... este... Bueno, quería ir a Hogsmeade a comprarle algo a Brianna ya que ayer no pude... ¿y tu?

-Voy al cementerio – dijo Harry simplemente -. Hoy mi esposa cumple catorce años de muerta...

-¡Oh, Harry, por Dios, lo siento tanto! – Hermione podía ver el dolor en la cara de Harry y le pasó una mano por el brazo - ¿Hoy? ¿El mismo día del cumpleaños de Brianna?

-Sí, ella murió en el parto, a las ocho de la noche... ¿Malo, eh?

-Obviamente...

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo y Hermione dijo:

-No se si te parece inapropiado pero.. me gustaría ir contigo... ¿puedo?

-Oh.. ¡claro! Ron siempre va... no sé donde está ahorita... Pero claro, puedes ir conmigo... Ya iba saliendo...

-Ok, entonces te acompaño – dijo Hermione muy feliz.

-¿Y el regalo de Brianna?

-Oh... bueno ¿sabes qué? Ya le tengo algo, con eso bastará.

-Sí, bueno, entonces vamos!

Harry le dio el brazo y partieron, bajando por las empinadas escaleras de caracol que le quitaban el aliento a todo el mundo, y más a los que estaban en los últimos pisos, como ellos.

En el camino empezaron a hablar sobre la fiesta de Brianna y Harry le contó que fue una tortura escoger una vestimenta para la cumpleañera el día anterior, ya que Ginny le sacaba como veinte mil vestidos a la chica y ésta los rechazaba todos, haciendo que el tiempo fuera más largo para él. Hermione se rió, pero a los pocos segundos calló, algo incomoda.

Harry se dio cuenta de la reacción de la rubia y prefirió olvidar la conversación. Lo que no contaba era con el viejo carácter de su difunta esposa. Hermione no se quedaba con las cosas así como así.

La chica estuvo callada unos momentos pero luego cambió de parecer y paró la caminata, apartando su brazo del de Harry.

-¿Que pasa? – preguntó éste algo temeroso.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo indignada - ¡Harry, tú muy bien sabes que pasa!

Harry hizo un mohín con la boca y se pasó una mano por el pelo (N/A: tenia tiempo que no ponía eso XD), sabiendo que venía un chaparrón, lo cuál no quería ya que iba a ver a Hermione...

-Ok, pongamoslo así – empezó el moreno – Ginny vino y yo no queria formar un problema y todos se darían cuenta que...

-¡¡Papá, Brooke!

De repente escucharon un grito que venía de las escaleras de mármol y los dos voltearon instintivamente hacia la izquierda.

Brianna venía corriendo desde las escaleras con el pelo suelto, un abrigo negro largo y una bufanda negra amarrada al cuello. La chica parecía muy entusiasmada. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al ver a su hija y Harry se sintió muy aliviado de que le cortaran la conversación. La verdad no tenía nada preparado y quería decirle todo a Brooke con fundamento ya que no quería arruinar la relación.

-¡Mi Princesa! – Gritó Hermione y fue al reencuentro de la chica - ¡Mi Princesa Preciosa! (N/A: Así es como me dice mi tía XD ... No me chalequeen ¬¬) ¡¡Pequeña, Feliz cumpleaños!

Hermione le dio un fortisimo abrazo a Brianna y la chica se pegó a ella. Hermione le dio un montón de besos en la cara y cuando la soltó, la contemplo sólo de la forma en que lo hace una madre a su hija. Brianna tenía una cara de felicidad inmensa e irradiaba juventud a borbotones. Hermione le dio un último beso en la frente y se la dejó a su padre.

-¡Mi niña! – exclamó Harry - ¡Felices catorce! – Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo y la levanto en el aire, dando vueltas (n/a: Uff quisiera que ese papacito hiciera lo mismo conmigo) – La chica rió y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

Harry también le dio muchos besos y cuando la dejó en el piso le dijo:

-Aquí está tu regalo.

Harry sacó de su chaqueta una cajita roja muy pequeña y se arrodilló, dándosela a la chica.

-¡Wau, Gracias Papá! – exclamó Brianna y le dio un abrazo.

Brianna abrió la cajita con mucha delicadeza y casi muere cuando vio lo que había dentro: Una cadena de plata que brillaba a kilómetros de distancia, con un dije de una cruz con diamantes y una rosa entrelazada a ella. La rosa tenía un rubí rojo muy chiquito y la cadena tenía destellos de rojo cada tres centímetros. Un regalo perfecto.

-¡Papá es lo máximo! ¡Graciasss!

-Todo para mi niña adolescente en sus catorce años... – dijo Harry dulcemente.

-¡Está hermosísima! ¿Me la pones?

-¡Claro!

Brianna levantó su cabello y Harry le abrochó la cadena con mucho cuidado alrededor del cuello.

-Ya está.

-¡Gracias papi!

-Brianna, mi regalo te lo doy en la noche – dijo Hermione muy feliz.

-¡Tranquila Brooke! ¿Qué mejor regalo que esta bella cadena de plata y estar con mis dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Vaya.. Gracias...

Hermione se sentía conmovida. Su hija la llamaba una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo... Eso era para conmoverse.

-Bueno, par de personas favoritas... ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Brianna colocándose en el medio de ellos – Porque ustedes iban a algún lado cuando llegué...

-Vamos al cementerio, hija... – dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¡Pues que increíble coincidencia! – dijo Brianna – Yo también iba para allá.

-¿Ah, si? – exclamó Harry - ¿y con el permiso de quién?

-Papá... Por Dios... ¡Yo no necesito permiso para ir a ver a mi mamá! – dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Entonces ¿vamos?

-Sí, claro, vamos... Aunque la próxima vez, tienes que pedirme permiso para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts que no sea Hogsmeade ¿ok?

-Ajá, si, claro... ¡Vamos!

Para ir al cementerio donde estaba enterrada Hermione había que ir a una tienda de Hogsmeade donde la gente viajaba por polvos Flu. Hermione y Harry podían aparecerse, pero Brianna no, así que tenían que hacer eso para poder ir todos juntos.

En la tienda no había mucha gente ya que era muy temprano y los tendieron rápido. Brianna se adelantó y dijo que quería pasar primero porque no podían pasar los tres juntos, sino en pareja o solos. Brianna vio a Hermione de forma pícara y se ofreció a ser la primera.

La chica se acomodó su chaqueta y tiró los polvos flu, diciendo fuertemente:

-¡Cementerio del Valle de Godric!

Se formó un remolino en torno a Brianna y la chica desapareció al instante.

Esperaron por lo menos diez segundos y Harry y Hermione se metieron en la chimenea muy juntos ya que era pequeña. Harry tomó de la cintura a Hermione muy posesivamente y él tiró los polvos flu, diciendo lo mismo que Brianna.

El remolino se formó en torno a ellos también y pronto todo estaba dando vueltas frente a sus ojos. Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Hermione y la chica se agarró a él también. Se vieron por un segundo, hasta que cayeron de bruces contra el piso frío del vestíbulo del cementerio. Terminaron en una posición sospechosa. Como estaban abrazados, cayeron juntos y Harry quedó boca arriba, con el cuerpo y la cara de Hermione sobre él.

Cuando Brianna vio esta escena oprimió una risita tonta y ayudó a Hermione a pararse. Los dos terminaron muy incómodos y sonrojados, como dos niños (n/a: jaja tratandose de unos viejos :S...) que se dan su primer beso.

Se arreglaron la ropa rápidamente y recobraron la postura con mucha dignidad.

Brianna hizo un gesto reprobatorio y empezó a caminar.

Salieron del vestíbulo y se encontraron rápidamente en los jardines de mármol. El cementerio. Miles y miles de losas inscritas se encontraban ante ellos y varias hectáreas de pasto verde se alzaba majestuosamente.

Hermione se sintió como una especie de fantasma que bajaba a la tierra a acompañar a Harry y Brianna y que nadie la podía ver... Bueno, se dio cuenta que era de verdad cuando Brianna tomó su brazo con algo de temor.

-Tranquila... – le susurró al oído – Todo está bien...

-No.. es solo que los cementerios me ponen muy mal... No me gusta venir – dijo la chica muy bajito.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo y si te sientes mal, sólo regresamos ¿ok?

-OK...

-Bueno, entonces vamos...

Harry había empezado a caminar unos segundos atrás y las chicas lo siguieron. Hermione ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su tumba así que sólo siguió al moreno con Brianna tomada de la mano.

Tardaron un rato largo caminando. Brianna se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y Harry daba muchas vueltas por los caminos del sitio. Inmediatamente Hermione notó dos cosas:

A Brianna le daba mucho miedo enfrentar su pasado, que tanto se esforzaba por dejar atrás.

A Harry le ponía nervioso que Brianna y ella estuvieran allí ya que prefería la privacidad.

Entonces Harry se detuvo frente a una lápida alta. Las chicas también lo hicieron. Hermione supo que ese era el sitio... (N/A: les advierto que viene algo de dramilla aquí). Era hora de afrontar su pasado así cómo lo hacían Harry y Brianna.

_**Tengo que irme ya, abrázame**_

_**Nada más llegar te llamaré**_

Harry se paró frente a la lápida y paso una mano por ella con delicadeza. Brianna soltó a Hermione y se paró al lado de su padre, viendo fijamente la lápida. Hermione concentró su vista en ella, en su hija.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y vislumbro la lápida. Sintió como si algo le descociera por dentro, como si la estuvieran apuñalando muy fuerte. Decía _"Hermione Jane Granger de Potter, (1977-1996). Amada Esposa, Amiga e Hija. Siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones, princesa"._

Brianna se puso de cuclillas ante la lápida y sacó una pequeña flor de su abrigo. Dijo una palabras muy bajito y se las colocó al pie de la lápida a su madre. Inmediatamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir lentamente de la cara de Brianna. Como si no las pudiera aguantar y ya no le quedaba de otra.

_**Déjame marchar, no llores más**_

_**Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás**_

Brianna se paró y se limpió las lágrimas con un puño, luego volvió a tomar el brazo de Hermione fuertemente. Ahora era el turno de Harry. Solo que él ya tenía una lágrima en la mejilla. El moreno se agachó y se mordió el labio, mientras tocaba el nombre de su amor con un dedo.

-Hola pequeña – dijo en voz baja - ¿cómo estás?... Soy yo, Harry... Espero que me estés escuchando...

_**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti**_

_**Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí**_

La situación era tan confusa para Hermione, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Allí estaban sus dos amores llorando por ella, por su cuerpo. Solo que ella estaba vivita y coleando en el cuerpo de alguien más y justo al lado de ellos. Cualquier persona diría que ese era un cuento de locos.

Quería que dejaran de llorar, que no sufrieran por ella, no tenían por qué... Se sentía horrible al verlos así. Solo pudo apretar con fuerza a Brianna y darle un beso reconfortante en el pelo.

_**Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.**_

_**Necesito volverte a abrazar**_

Brianna empezó a llorar incontrolablemente y se aferró al brazo de Hermione, abrazándola y viendo a la lápida como si se tratara que estaba viendo el asesinato de su mejor amiga. Se puso muy mal... Hermione no dijo nada, dejó que su hija descargara todo ese dolor que tenía por dentro.

_**Ven, cálmate no llores más**_

_**Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti**_

_**Que no me iré sin besar...**_

_**Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar**_

-¿Por qué tuviste que morir? – exclamó Brianna de repente con mucha ira y dolor - ¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar? ¡Esto no es justo! Tú moriste por mi culpa... ¡Yo debería estar muerta! – todo lo dijo entre molestia y llanto.

_**La vida viene y va, y se va...**_

-¡Brianna no digas eso! – dijo Harry parándose - ¡Por Dios, tú no tienes la culpa de nada! No te culpes por algo tan horrible...

-Pero papá...

Brianna estaba muy mal. Lloraba como si la estuvieran matando y su cara estaba toda roja. Hermione se sentía terrible y miserable... Sin poder hacer nada.

Brianna se refugió en los brazos de su padre y lloró como nunca. Harry también empezó a llorar, no soportaba ver a su hija así...

Era todo junto... Los problemas que tenía, la muerte de Hermione, el sufrimiento de Brianna... Todo estaba junto y hacía que él explotara.

_**Salgo del portal, quiero morir...**_

_**Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí**_

-Mamá, te extraño – dijo Brianna entre sollozos – Te extraño demasiado... Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte...

-Y a mi me hubiera gustado que la conocieras – dijo Harry – Así mi sufrimiento fuera menor...

-Brianna no llores... – dijo Hermione desesperada.

Brianna volteó y vio a Hermione, muy incomoda, sin saber que hacer...

-Tranquila, estoy bien – le dijo la chica a Hermione – Es solo que todo esto me pone muy mal...

-No, no estás bien... Extrañas a tu mamá... – dijo Hermione reflexionando – Eso no es estar bien...

-Y-yo.. yo... No, no estoy bien – reconoció Brianna, y se sentó el piso, frente a la lápida -. Cada vez que vengo es lo mismo – dijo en voz baja -. Me imagino cómo era ella y cómo hubiera sido mi vida si ella estuviera viva... Seguro fuera mucho más fácil... Tal vez me hubiera hablado sobre la adolescencia, me hubiera hecho desayunos en la mañana y se hubiera puesto a ver películas de amor conmigo... ¿no crees?

Hermione se sentó a su lado y Harry dijo en voz muy trémula que iría a comprar flores, eso era algo muy personal de su hija.

-Claro... Ella seguramente hubiera hecho eso... También te hubiera hablado sobre los muchachos y te hubiera cepillado el pelo por las tardes... Estoy segura que para tu mamá no es nada fácil perderse tu vida así como así...

-¿Crees que ella me hubiera querido?

Hermione se paralizó.

-Claro amor... Claro que te hubiera querido...

_**Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré**_

_**A tu lado, cuidando de ti...**_

Brianna sonrió y se acostó en el hombro de Hermione. Ésta le pasó una mano por el pelo y le dijo:

-Si yo fuera tu mamá... Yo hubiera hecho todas esas cosas contigo... – fue algo que no planeaba decir.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Eso y mucho más...

-¿Cómo que cosas hacen las mamás por sus hijas?

-Bueno... les hablan con cariño, siempre están pendientes de ellas, las complacen, les dan consejos, las ayudan en todo lo que pueden, les tienen su ropa limpia y fresca, hacen comidas exquisitas, las llevan al colegio, se ríen con ellas, las regañan jaja... Pero más que todo... Las ayudan a vivir... Las madres son como un soporte para las hijas, créeme...

-Hubiera sido genial tener una mamá... – musitó Brianna y a continuación salieron lágrimas cristalinas de sus dos ojos, sólo que la chica no hizo ruido ni especuló una sola palabra – Hubiera sido genial que ella no muriera...

_**Ven, cálmate no llores más,**_

_**Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,**_

_**Que no me iré sin besar**_

_**Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar**_

_**La vida viene y va y se va...**_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eran las 2 de la tarde. Habían regresado tres horas antes del cementerio y Brianna dijo que iría a comer con sus amigos ya que ellos la felicitarían allí. Harry susurró que tenía que arreglar unas cosas en su habitación y a Hermione no le quedó de otra que ir a su cuarto a empezar a arreglarse para la fiesta. Quedaban seis horas, pero igual el procedimiento era largo para toda chica y Hermione quería estár lo más guapa posible. Nunca le habían preocupado esas cosas, pero esa noche era especial.

Todavía estaba afectada por causa de su hija, pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello...

Cuando iba de camino hacia su habitación, se encontró a Ron todo vestido de negro y con unas flores amarillas en la mano (N/A: Floricienta jijiji ;D). Miró a Hermione muy extraño y ni siquiera la saludó, solo siguió su camino como si nada. Eso le parecía muy extraño a la chica ya que ella como Brooke Ames no le había hecho bien ni mal a Ron...

Lo dejó pasar y siguió su camino, pero eso se le quedó en la mente...

Ya en su habitación, se puso a arreglar la cama, que estaba desordenada y revisó algunos exámenes que tenía tiempo sin entregar. Corrigió cuarenta exámenes y luego arregló su escritorio. Lo arreglaba todo ella ya que no quería que los elfos trabajaran más de la cuenta (N/A: ella y su peddo XD) por su culpa.

Ya entradas las cuatro de la tarde, ya era hora de prepararse. Primero se bañaría, obvio.. Se quitó la ropa, quedo desnuda y se puso su bata de baño, con la toalla en la mano.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando sintió que tocaban su puerta. Se extraño. Creyó que era su imaginación y siguió caminando. Volvieron a tocar. Hermione paró y supo que no era su imaginación así que se aproximó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó.

-Descúbrelo tú misma – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

Hermione abrió la puerta con cautela y casi se le cae baba con la imagen que tenía al frente.

¡Era James!

Solo que el tipo estaba mucho más galán de la última vez que lo había visto...

Su pelo estaba corto, tipo corte militar pero más redondo que cuadrado y su pelo rubio resaltaba más. Sus ojos azules destellaban más que nunca y hasta parecía más alto.

Traía puesto un pantalón de tela suave color verde oscuro, con una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón. En los ojos tenía unos lentes tipo de los sesentas y todo el atuendo, más su físico, le daba un aire demasiado idéntico a Brad Pitt.

Hermione se quedó anonadada, no recordaba para nada que James iría.

-¡James! – atinó a decir - ¡Wa...u!

-Jajaja... Tú también te ves bien – dijo este con una voz encantadora - ¡Ven acá pequeña!

James la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire, abrazándola y besándola. Se reían mientras se daban un beso que cualquiera envidiaría. Hermione tenía mucho tiempo sin probar un beso tan espectacular como ese, y el último había sido de él también.

Ella se sentía estupendamente en sus brazos y en todo él. Él también disfrutaba un montón el cuerpo de la rubia.

Se separaron en busca de aire y James le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucha ternura.

-Había olvidado lo bien que besas – dijo Hermione jadeando - ¿Te parece si me besas una vez más?

-Jajaj... ¡Claro!

James la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la atrajo posesivamente, besándola con más dulzura que antes. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y se separó de él a los pocos segundos.

-Wau... eso fue... – empezó a decir Hermione cuando de repente vio que dos ojos verdes esmeraldas observaban desde el piso de arriba. La chica saboreó su victoria e hizo un gesto de dignidad, acercándose más a James – Ese ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado nunca... ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí! Ven... pasa...

Harry se sintió desfallecer.

¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo para besar así a "su" Brooke! ¿Quién rayos era él?

La ira se desprendía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y salía por cada poro. Se empezó a poner rojo y le dio una patada muy fuerte al piso cuando vio que Brooke agarraba la chaqueta del tipo y lo hacía pasar al cuarto... Después de ahí sólo había una acción... y todo sabemos cuál.

Pero no era lo que Hermione tenía en mente. Tal vez para más tarde, pero no en ese momento. Debía concentrarse en arreglarse para la fiesta ya que sólo quedaban cuatro horas y ella se tomaba mucho tiempo.

James se sentó en su cama y se quitó los lentes y la chaqueta, también los zapatos.

-Vaya, esos zapatos me tenían a monte... (N/A: expresión venezolana que nunca usará un Inglés jeje XD) Me los compré hace dos días y hoy apenas los estreno, creo que compré una talla menor a la mía...

-¡Ay que ver! – exclamó Hermione – Oye estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí...

-Sí, y yo estoy feliz de verte a ti...

-¿En serio?

-Claro, tonta...

-Ay, que lindo...

Hermione se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso lento en la boca, acariciando su cara y su pelo. James la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza y mientras se besaban más rapido, el chico se fue inclinando hasta quedar horizontales en la cama de sábanas de seda. Hermione estaba disfrutando ese momento, pero no podía seguir.

-Hum... lo siento James pero... – se separó de él y James quedó algo confuso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó - ¿hice algo que no te gusto? (N/A: Dios, que caballero... Tenía que ser Yo la que lo creara jeje)

-No... ¡para nada! Es solo que la fiesta es a las ocho y tengo que arreglarme y vestirme... En serio lo siento – dijo muy apenada.

-Nah... Tranquila... Yo entiendo... ¿Te parece si salgo a conocer el castillo mientras te arreglas?

-Claro... pero es muy grande... Trata de no revisar mucho o te perderas... – dijo Hermione desde el baño.

-Tranquila mamá, prometo que seré buen niño y no me pasaré... – dijo James riendo.

-Jajaj ok tontico...

James se puso los zapatos y cogió sus lentes, sin la chaqueta. Aunque hacía frío, a él casi no le afectaba.

Se despidió y salió de la habitación a explorar el castillo. Cuando estuvo abajo, todas las chicas se derritieron mientras lo veían pasar y algunas hasta lo espiaron para seguir viendo. Él sólo caminó solo por ahí con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y masticando un chicle, con aire despectivo, sin notar todas las miradas que se estaba robando de un montón de chicas adolescentes con las hormonas a millón.

En la habitación, Hermione se dio un productivo baño de espumas y agua caliente. Cuando terminó, se depiló las piernas y se puso una mascarilla refrescante en la cara. Debía tener la mascarilla por lo menos media hora. Así que mientras tanto preparó su maquillaje y sacó su ropa.

A la hora de quitarse la mascarilla, se lavó la cara, se aplicó crema por todo el cuerpo y se puso su bata de baño de nuevo. Se sentó frente a su peinadora y se sacó las cejas. Eso le tomó un buen tiempo. Luego se empezó a secar el pelo. Sólo en eso se le fue casi una hora. Cuando se terminó de secar el pelo eran las seis y media. Empezó a apurarse.

Se aplicó base en la cara y luego polvo de su color de piel. Se puso un colorete muy claro en las mejillas y luego se puso sombra en los ojos. Era una sombra plateada muy clara.

Luego siguió con todo lo demás y cuando terminó de maquillarse eran las siete y cinco de la noche. Se preguntaba donde estaba James que no llegaba.

Cómo si de un imán se tratase, la puerta se abrió y el rubio entró por ella. Parecía cansado y fatigado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione pintandose los labios - ¿te perdiste, verdad?

-Está bien, no te lo negaré... Entré al bosque y me perdí – dijo James con una sonrisa - ¿feliz?

-Sí... ¿Viste? Yo te lo dije...

-Bueno... no importa... ¡Estás hermosa!

-Oh, vamos... Todavía me falta peinarme y ponerle el vestido y los zapatos... – replicó Hermione.

-Aún así te ves hermosa – dijo James dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias galán...

-Me voy a vestir – dijo James entrando al baño.

Hermione se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se puso un gancho plateado con toques de diamantes en el lado derecho del pelo. Se hizo como un remolino tipo griego y se lo puso allí. El lado izquierdo lo dejó libre, eso le daba un mejor toque a su look.

Sacó su vestido y se lo puso con cuidado de no despeinarse ni que se cayera su maquillaje. Se lo amarro y luego se puso las sandalias. Eran unas zandalias negras muy delicadas y el vestido era negro también, con un escote en forma de V, el abdomen muy pronunciado y la parte de abajo caía en diferentes capas de tela cortada en formas irregulares. Era perfecto para la ocasión, pensó Hermione. Y el pelo rubio le hacía un contraste increíble al vestido, y más porque ella lo tenía suelto.

Cuando James salió del baño Hermione se estaba viendo en el espejo. El chico se quedó mudo cuando Hermione volteó a verlo, y se llevó una mano a la boca, muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Hermione temerosa - ¿es muy negro, verdad?

-Si... digo, no... digo... ¡wau! ¡Estás...demasiado bella! – exclamó el rubio acercandose a ella – No puedo creer que serás mi pareja esta noche... Todos morirán por ti...

-Oh, vamos... No tanto así...

-Claro que sí... Estás deslumbrante!

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Estás guapisimo... Todo un Ocean... ¿De quién es este traje?

-De mi amigo Armani – dijo James riendo.

Llevaba puesto un traje negro con rayas blancas muy delgadas verticales. Un pantalón negro con las rayas y una chaqueta negra con las mismas rayas, que le quedaban de muerte. Dentro llevaba una camisa azul marino, con los primero botones sin abrochar y la chaqueta estaba cerrada. Provocaba comérselo (N/A: quise describir a Dan en la premier de Harry 3 en New York, solo que con más estilo...).

Hermione tomó su abrigo y James el suyo. Los dos eran negros largos hasta abajo y de una tela gruesa.

Apagaron las luces de la habitación y salieron de la misma trancando la puerta.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo, todos los chicos y chicas salían muy emocionados y vestidos formal e informalmente. Todas las miradas se corrían hacia James y Hermione. Nadie podía creer que el papacito que había caminado en la tarde por el colegio era la cita de la recta profesora de transformaciones. Las chicas maldicieron a Hermione por lo bajo y le echaron miradas provocativas a James.

-Creo que eres el deseo de un montón de quinceañeras – dijo Hermione riendo.

-Oh.. ¿tu crees? – dijo James dándose importancia.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las puertas del sitio estaban abarrotadas. Entraba y salía gente por montones. Hermione no podía creer que mucho más de la mitad de Hogwarts estuviera ahí... Al parecer Brianna era muy popular.

En la entrada había un cartel con una foto de Brianna y un gran Feliz Cumpleaños en la puerta.

Cuando se abrían las puertas, pasabas por una cortina de papeles en tiras pegados al techo y luego se podía ver el montón de humo y la gente bailando como loca.

El sitio era grande y todo estaba oscuro, con luces de discoteca con las que casi no podía ver tus movimientos. En el centro de la pista había una gran miniteca con el montón de luces y dos tipos la manejaban con mucho estilo. En las paredes había pantallas gigantes con imágenes muy "techno" en ellas y la música estaba buenisima. Era una mezcla de tecno con el Dj Tiesto y con canciones normales.

En la pista había por lo menos cien parejas bailando al son de la música. Algunos muy provocativamente, otros solo divirtiéndose.

Hermione divisó inmediatamente a Brianna bailando con varios chicos que estaban alrededor de ella, entre ellos Jake, que parecía estar muy feliz.

Alrededor de la pista de baile había un montón de mesas ymuchos chicos estaban ahí descansando.

Hermione reparó en la mesa donde estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna, y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo casi gritando ya que la música estaba muy fuerte.

Los ojos de Harry se fueron directamente a James y lo observó de cabo a rabo con una mezcla de furia, envidia y celos. Furia porque ese estúpido estaba con "su" Brooke y la tenía tomada de la cintura. Envidia porque obviamente el tipo era mucho más apuesto que él. Y celos porque él estaba con Brooke, cuando él (harry) no podía.

En realidad todos vieron a James, no solo Harry. Ginny lo captó inmediatamente como un blanco de aventura. Ron le echó la misma mirada que Harry y Luna lo vio muy interesada.

-¡Les presento a James! – dijo Hermione sentandose al lado de Luna – él estaba conmigo en Oxford...

Todos le echaron un saludo despectivo con la mano.

-James, él es Harry, ella s Ginny, él es Ron y ésta es Luna – dijo Hermione presentandolos.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Luna con una voz extraña.

-¿Y Brianna? – preguntó Hermione.

-Está divirtiendose con sus amigos – dijo Ron dandole vueltas a su trago.

-Sí... y para mí que ése es más que un amigo – dijo Harry con rabia al ver a Jake – Yo que te lo digo Brooke, ese chico quiere algo con mi hija – dijo muy acertadamente.

-Ay amor, tranquilo – dijo Ginny con voz melosa y tomando el brazo de Harry esperando que Brooke la viera – Brianna, en todo caso, ya tiene edad para tener novio, es una etapa que se tiene que vivir...

Hermione vio la intención de Ginny al tomar a Harry y ella hizo lo mismo con James, sólo que quién la vio fue Harry y no Ginny. El moreno estaba tragando lento, él sabía que ella hacía eso con intención de ponerlo celoso, y eso le molestaba tanto que deseaba más que nada tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que ella no podía ser de nadie más, más que de él.

James le dijo algo al oído a Hermione algo y la chica se rió. Luego ella le dijo algo a él y el rubio también se rió, luego pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella y se juntaron más.

Harry estaba furioso.

En la mesa había una tención sexual que se notaba a millas de distancia. Había tres parejas y dos de ellas se tiraban chispas como un corto circuito.

Había pasado por lo menos media hora y Ron y Luna se fueron a bailar, así que quedaron ellos cuatro allí, tirandose indirectas muy obvias.

Brianna se acercó en un momento a la mesa. Estaba muy sudada y roja. Tenía puesta una falda muy linda de jean con flecos y tal, que le resaltaba mucho la piernas. Una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo con tiras y un sueter muy corto que le llegaba hasta el pecho de mangas largas (N/A: ustedes entienden, esos que están de moda) color rosado. Tenía el pelo suelto y el flequillo de medio lado.

Hermione se paró a saludarla.

-¡Brooke! – exclamó la chica emocionada - ¡Que fino que viniste!

-¡Niña, pero si esta fiesta es lo máximo! ¡Es todo un éxito!

-¿Te parece? Sí, yo creo que está genial... ¿y el quién es? – preguntó señalando a James.

-Oh! Él es James – dijo Hermione – él es... mi pretendiente, tu sabes...

Harry estuvo muy pendiente de sus palabras.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Brianna algo recelosa – soy Brianna.

-Sí, Hermione me dijo... Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo James con voz simpatica.

-Gracias – dijo Brianna secamente – Oye Brooke ¿por qué no bailas? ¡La música está buenisima!

-Ni que lo digas! En un ratico voy ¿si?

-Ok, como quieras... ¡Bueno, me voy, tengo que seguir bailando! ¡Chau!

Brianna hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue muy animada al centro de la pista, donde la recibieron todos sus amigos gritando y saltando. El ambiente juvenil era muy notorio.

-Bebé vamos a bailar – dijo James – La música está muy buena.

Harry los observaba de reojo y Hermione se dio cuenta, por lo que dijo:

-¡Claro, vamos!

Harry le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y Hermione y James se adentraron a la pista muy animados. Hermione sólo veía a Harry y él a ella, por lo cual, la chica se pegó mucho a James y empezaron a bailar con las manos en las caderas del otro y de una forma muy lujuriosa. James parecía estarlo disfrutando. Harry no se iba a quedar con esa.

-Ginny vamos a bailar – dijo Harry sin siquiera verla.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no me traje estos tacones del demonios para bailar!

-¡Te dije que vamos a bailar!

Harry la tomó por el brazo y se la llevo a la pista. Allí se pusieron a bailar cerca de la otra pareja y como Ginny era muy provocativa, se imaginarán la escena. Harry bailaba como un stripper y Ginny también, en cambio James y Hermione eran más discretos. La multitud los veía muy interesados.

La tensión sexual se notó muchísimo más mientras sus cuerpos se unían a la música y empezaba a hacer calor.

De repente una voz se alzó entre los demás, era el anfitrión de la fiesta.

-¡¡A ver gente, quiero una bulla!

Todo el mundo gritó y el tipo tomó un micrfono.

-¡¡Ahora, vamos a entrar a la música en español! – todos volvieron a gritar - ¡Mi amiga Brianna parece estarse divirtiendo, eh! – las luces enfocaron a Brianna y ésta alzó los brazos con una sonrisa - ¡Eso es nena, disfruta tu fiesta! Bueno... ¡Ahora, vamos a hacer el intercambio de parejas! ¡Quiero que cuando empiece la cancion todos cambien de pareja muy rápido y se pongan a bailar como si se conocieran! ¿listos? ¡¡DJ dame la música!

Harry y Hermione se vieron directamente. Empezó a sonar una canción en español de un grupo argentino. Todos los presentes empezaron a cambiar de pareja y al parecer James no quería.

_**Bésame...**_

Harry se separó de Ginny y empezó a apartar gente, caminando con los ojos puestos en Hermione.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo a James que fuera con Ginny. Ella empezó a caminar también y los dos se encontraron en el medio de la pista, los ojos puestos fijamente en el otro.

_**Tan extraño es**_

_**Tienes el sabor**_

_**De lo equivocado...**_

Empezaron a bailar sin emportar que Ginny y James los veían. Sólo leyeron sus mentes y supieron que era en ese momento o nunca, tenían que aprovecharlo.

Harry puso sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y esta acarició su pecho mientras bailaban muy lento pero con fuertes movimientos de cadera.

_**Debe ser...**_

_**Que desde hace un mes**_

_**Todo entre los dos**_

_**Se nos ha mezclado...**_

Harry vio fijamente a Hermione y ésta se modió el labio. Ella tenía unas ganas horribles de besarlo, y él sólo quería tenerla para él. No podía creer que ella tuviera ese efecto tan grande en él.

_**Y ahora es como si recién te conociera**_

Hermione pasó sus manos por el pelo de Harry y se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Harry le tomó las caderas y ella lo miraba con una mirada muy sexy.

_**Eres fresca y en el viento**_

_**Te haces brisa cuando llegas..**_

Definitivamente estaban locos el uno por el otro. Sus cuerpos deseban fiesta, deseaban calor.. se deseaban mutuamente.

_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer**_

_**Amémonos a escondidas, nena.**_

_**Estemos dónde nadie esté**_

_**Hagamos de nuestro amor**_

_**el secreto más profundo**_

_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo**_

_**Y que!**_

Estaban bailando muuuy sensualmente, muy pegados. Sus cuerpos bailaban una danza que ni ellos entendían, sólo querían estar con el otro.

Harry acercó su cara a el oído de ella y le dijo:

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

Hermione se dio media vuelta y sonrió pícaramente.

_**Como ves**_

_**Lo que nos pasó?**_

-¿Te hago qué? – preguntó ella pasando sus manos por el cuello del moreno.

-¿Por qué me castigas?

_**Aunque haga que no**_

_**Me está preocupando...**_

-Que yo sepa no te estoy castigando... Sólo te hago la guerra... Quiero que te molestes...

Harry puso su mano derecha en la espalda de Hermione y la recorrió completamente, acariciando su piel.

Hermione sonrió y revolvió el pelo de él. Acercó mucho su boca a la de él. Harry la vio. Cuando casi se iban a besar, ella volteó la cara y sonrió disfrutando el momento.

_**Y a la vez...**_

_**Verte sonreír**_

_**Tu sonrisa en mil**_

_**Siempre te distingue..**_

Pegaron mucho sus cuerpos, casi eran uno solo. James y Ginny los veían indignados. Y no solo ellos. La gente a su alrededor los observaban muy interesados. No podían creer que dos profesores que tenían sus respectivas parejas estuvieran bailando tan sensual y atrevidamente.

_**El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto...**_

_**La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto..**_

Brianna los veía muy feliz. No había nada que la hiciera más feliz que eso, sólo que nunca lo había dicho. Luna los observaba de reojo con gran felicidad, ella sabía lo que eso significaba para Hermione, y Ron no podía creer que su amigo se hubiera encontrado una tipa tan buena...

_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer**_

_**Amémonos a escondidas, nena.**_

Se vieron fijamente. Sus miradas decía mucho más que sus acciones.

_**Estemos dónde nadie esté..**_

_**Hagamos de nuestro amor**_

_**el secreto más profundo**_

-No puedo seguir así – dijo Harry -. Te necesito...

_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo**_

_**Y que!**_

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡Que no me importa lo que piense la gente, ni lo que pienses tú! ¡Estoy loco por ti y te necesito!

_**Nunca lo podrán saber,**_

_**Pongamos mucho cuidado**_

_**En lo que hacemos**_

_**Y delante de quién..**_

_**Es solo cuestión de ver..**_

Y se acercaron... Y se besaron... (N/A: Yujuuuuuuuuuu! POR FIN jaja)

Se besaron como si se les fuera la vida en eso. Se olvidaron del mundo, de que las gente los veía, de que eso no era lo correcto, de que tenían parejas. Se olvidaron de todo y se besaron como si fuera la primera vez. Harry saboreó cada momento, cada segundo; saboreó esa aventura que esperaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y que no podía tener. Hermione se sintió en el cielo. Los besos de ese hombre los había dejado de probar hacía años y sintió que vivía de nuevo, que sentía de nuevo.

Fue un beso con tanta vida que podía haber recobrado pies y salir caminando.

Se separaron buscando aire y juntaron sus frentes, jadeando. Todos, absolutamente todos los veían.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo Harry tomando su mano.

_**Y hablando como si nada**_

_**Que nos escapemos te propondré..**_

**Holaaaa! Como están!**

**Bicho, deben estar felices con ese final, yo estuve muy feliz al escribirlo..**

**Estoy muy feliz por agregar este capitulo... Es larguito, no?**

**A mí se me hizo muy tedioso escribir algunas partes, por eso me tarde tanto... **

**Es que no encontraba nada de inspiración, aparte de estar full con el colegio...**

**Gracias a Dios ya casi termino las clases (Aleluya!Aleluya!) y en vacaciones voy a escribir muchísimo, ya verán!**

**Hoy mismo terminé este capitulo y decidí subirlo ya que la gente casi me mataba por el tiempo que me he tardado.. :S.. Los entiendo... Si yo estuviera leyendo me volvería loca por todo el tiempo que me tarde...**

**Entiendanme..! Es difícil, me siento presionada jeje..**

**Naaahh.. pero por ustedes hago lo que sea..!**

**La gente me ha dejado muchos reviews bellisimos! Me emociona mucho leerlos, en serio, eso se siente súper bien... porque después de todo yo escribo para que ustedes lean y me digan que les parece..!**

**Hubo alguien que me puso que mi Fic era famoso... Jajaja eso me dio mucha risa... Espero que así sea!**

**Y bueno.. he hablado con algunos.. y toda la gente es muy chévere... Sin embargo hay dos xicas especiales... Ellas saben quienes son.. (Pame y Diana XD) jjajaj.. **

**No.. pero todos son especiales.. jajaj..**

**Bueno, voy a respondes "algunos" reviews a la gente, ok? A los que no ponga... Igual les agradezco muchísimo el review, eso es muy importante para mí. Que responda unos y otros no es por el tiempo... No puedo estar conectada mucho tiempo pq sino la cuenta del teléfono sale muy cara jajaj XD...**

**Bueno, aqi va:**

**-StrellitaKuriel: Diosss Tu Review me dejo Loca! Tuve que leerlo como 4 veces para entenderlo jaja... Me dio mucha risa, se ve que eres espontánea.. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, eso me hace sentir muy bien... Por lo de Draco... Bueno, tengo algunos planes para él.. Ya lo veras... ¿Notaste que lo puse en este capi? Ahí salió medio malefico, pero no es todo lo que tengo planeado para él, así que tranquila..**

**Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.. me tomo musho tiempo jejej..**

**-Arissita: Me encanto tu review! Esos son los que me hacen sentir motivada, sabes? Jajaj.. descubriste la historia como tantas veces yo he descubierto otras.. Leerlas en la noche es mejor, créeme XD... Este bueno... Yo te recomiendo que leas los otros capis pq pasan muchas cosas y bueno, si no los quieres leer, no importa, con tal de que sigas la historia... J La parte en que me dijiste que lloraste... Yo también lo he hecho antes jajaj.. No con mi fic.. no se, mi historia no me crea muchas emociones, pero los otros si! He llorado muchas veces con otros y eso es normal jajaj..**

**Espero que estes satisfecha con este capitulo.. Muack, chau!**

**-elizabethsach: Bee.. yo también odio a Ginny! Que fino que te gusto la historia, espero que este capitulo halla satisfecho tus deseos jaja.. Me gusto mucho tu review, me costo algo entenderlo, pero asi es como escribes jaja..**

**-Klass2008: Bueno, no lo beso porque me gusta mantener la tensión! XD jaja, pero si lo ves desde el punto de ella... Ella estaba algo confundida, por eso no lo beso... Y su personaje es muy orgulloso... Que bueno que te gusta Isabel A., yo la amo, es mi escritora favoritaJ.**

**-Harry's Daughter: Puedes notar que ya lo acepto y creo que ahora se aman jaja..**

**-Pau°: Primero: tu eres amiga de Pame?... Solo pq escriben igual jaja.. En fin.. Por favor, no mueras por el capitulo jaja.. bueno, tranquila, ya subí capitulo! Jaja.. que bueno que te gusta, thanx por decírmelo...**

**-Ana sofia: Los tres reviews son tuyos, verdad? Bicho, cuando los lei me estresé y me puse a escribir como loca... Me siento halagada por todo lo que me dijiste, en serio, te lo agradezco mucho... Me encanta que te encante la historia jaja.. Una cosa, aclárame lo de tu escuela: como que es famoso mi fic? Eso me gustaría saberlo... Te agregué al msn pero no te has conectado.. o no se si es que no me aceptaste :S... X.. Espero con muchas ansias tus reviews de este capitulo... Ahora a esperar el próximo jaja! Naah.. pero no me voy a tardar tanto jaja..!**

**Ok, hasta ahí...**

**Por cierto: cambié de msn. Ya no soy sino Todos los que quieran hablar conmigo por msn, bienvenidos sean! Me gusta hablar con la gente que me lee jejej..**

**Por cierto 2: en este capitulo hay dos canciones. La primera es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, uno de mis grupos favoritos, por no decir el favorito... Leí que ellos dijeron una vez que esa canción se trataba de una madre que había muerto y le hablaba justamente a su hija desde el cielo. Me pareció perfecta para la situación y por eso la puse.**

**La segunda es Yo Te Diré, del grupo argentino Miranda! Ese grupo me encanta y la canción la amo, por eso la puse...**

**Bueno.. chau!**

**Los kiero, bye!**

**Ah! Por cierto 3: Mientras lean mi historia, les recomiendo escuchar canciones de Lifehouse, el mejor grupo de baladas en inglés del mundo! Sus canciones son hermosisimas y así les va a gustar más la historia jaja..**

**Atte**

**Always In The Middle (Oriänâ..!)**


	11. URMP

**- Capitulo 11: U.R.M.P **

**(en la sala de los menesteres, muy lejos de la fiesta de Brianna, donde todos se preguntaban a donde habían ido el par de amantes..) **

Harry cargó a Hermione con fuerza y la chica pasó sus piernas por las caderas de él con facilidad. Harry la presionó contra la pared dura del salón y le dio besos con demasiada pasión por todo su cuello, su cara y su pecho. Hermione se aferró de la espalda de Harry con las uñas y le dio besos por el cuello y el pelo, disfrutando como nunca ese momento.

Harry la bajó de su cuerpo y Hermione se pegó a él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Harry la pegó mucho más y acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos suaves y fuertes de hombre. Hermione sentía que la ropa estaba sobrando y al parecer Harry también.

En el piso de la habitación había como cincuenta cojines de diferentes tamaños y la habitación estaba iluminada más que todo por velas que estaba repartidas por todo el sitio y la chimenea de la esquina. La ventanas estaban cerradas y hacía un calor inusual.. Tal vez eran las velas... Pero lo más probable es que los dos personajes tuvieran calor por la misma calentura de sus cuerpos...

En el medio de la habitación había una cama gigante (como para seis personas) de sabanas rojas y almohadas negras. Harry estaba loco por probarla con Brooke... Y ella también...

Harry pasó su mano por la espalda de Hermione y le empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa con rapidez. La chica le quitó la camisa a Harry y acarició su pecho desnudo, fuerte y varonil. Hermione se pegó a él mientras Harry empezaba a bajar su vestido, dejando a la chica disponible para él completamente. Harry no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, no con ella...

Harry quería trascender muy rapido, pero Hermione detuvo su mano y le regaló una mirada significativa, llena de pasión, dulzura y amor. Sobre todo amor...

-Déjame disfrutarlo – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

A continuación acercó su boca a la de Harry y lo besó lentamente... Su beso se fue tornando más rápido y Hermione acarició el pecho de Harry mientras él apoyaba sus manos de la pared, acorralando a Hermione. La chica no tenía problema con eso...

Harry regaló besos por todo el pecho de Hermione, que seguía protegido por el brassier, y acarició su cintura y su cuerpo, dejandose llevar.

La cargó por la cintura y se la llevó a la cama. Se sentó en ella con Hermione y los dos se acostaron inmediatamente. Harry quedó sobre Hermione y la observó unos instantes. Allí estaba ella, completamente dé y para él; con su pelo rubio brillante esparcido por la almohada, y las luces de las velas reflejadas en sus ojos destellantes.

Allí estaba ella con su cuerpo perfecto y con esa actitud que lo volvía loco, que lo podía subir al cielo y bajarlo de nuevo...

Por un momento la vio y sintió que allí, con él, estaba la persona escogida por el destino para él. Sintió que si no la tenía así, pegada a su cuerpo y a su calor por toda la vida, no podría volver a vivir. Esa era la mujer de su vida.

Hermione posó sus manos en la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí, con una sonrisa en los labios que no se le olvidaría más nunca en su vida.

Y esa noche fueron el uno del otro... Esa noche fue... Su noche.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¡Brianna! ¡Brianna!

En la fiesta se había formado el caos... Ginny y James estaba que echaban fuego por las orejas. Todos los alumnos chismeaban sobre lo que había pasado y Ron y Luna lo único que hacían era reírse. Brianna había vuelto a su fiesta como si nada, después hablaría con su papá...

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro con una bebida en la mano y la otra mano en la cadera, con la cara más roja que su cabello. No podia soportar la idea de que esa rubia estúpida y cuaima se hubiera salido con la suya, ni mucho menos en sus narices así como así...

James estaba sentado, con la mirada al piso y una tranquilidad muy inusual. Estaba roto por dentro, eso era cierto, y no podía aguantar la idea de que su chica lo engañara tan descaradamente, dejandolo como un tonto en plena fiesta. Era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Decidió retirarse de la fiesta, de todos modos ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, y en ese momento no le apetecía buscar a Brooke como el propio novio celoso, en ese momento solo quería descansar y olvidarse de la cosa tan horrible que lo hizo ella.

Ron le recomendó a Ginny que se fuera a dormir y que después buscara a Harry, ya que si Harry no quería que lo encontraran, no lo encontrarían. Además, le dijo que ella se merecía eso, que ya bastaba de verle la cara de idiota a Harry, así que mejor se guardara sus palabras histericas y esperara un nuevo día.

Ginny vio a su hermano llena de furia. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero la sangre que le corría por la venas no la dejó. Solo lo miró con odio y se fue de la fiesta hecha una fiera, quién sabe a donde...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... – dijo Ron tomando de la cintura a Luna, con una sonrisa satisfecha – Parece que Harry recobró la razón ¿eh?

-La razón y el corazón... Esos dos tienen que estar juntos, solo eso... Es el destino que estén juntos – dijo Luna con una sonrisa – Y por fin se dieron cuenta...

-¿Tu crees que deben estar juntos? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No notas la química que tienen? ¡Es impresionante! Desde que se conocen se aman.. Definitivamente esa unión duro para siempre, hasta sobrepasó la muerte... – esto último lo dijo en voz baja y con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron.

-¿Ah? Ahm.. no, olvidalo... No dije nada... – dijo Luna dándose cuenta de su metida de pata.

-No, si dijiste algo. Dijiste que hasta sobrepasó la muerte... ¿a qué te referías?

-A nada Ronald... Deja la paranoia, yo no dije nada... – pero a Luna no se le daba muy bien el factor Mentira.

-Ah no... Tú dijiste eso por algo! Yo te conosco Luna, tú nunca dices nada sólo por decir... ¡Me vas a decir a qué te referías!

-¡por Dios, Ronald, no me presiones, quieres! – dijo Luna poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡¿Lo ves! ¡Sí te referías a algo! ¿¿A qué te referías?

-¡¡Ron es que no entiendes que no te puedo decir! – explotó Luna - ¡¡No me hagas que te diga!

-Si no me dices te dejo en este mismo instante... ¡Te olvidas de mi! Tú escoges...

-¡Dios, tú no eres capaz de eso! – dijo Luna con una risita - ¡Me quieres demasiado como para dejarme!

-Sí, y por eso mismo me molesta que me ocultes algo, Luna Lovegood. Te prometo que mi actitud hacia ti cambiará si no me dices que me estás ocultando... ¡Lo prometo!

-¡Ay Ron! – Se exasperó Luna - ¡Odio que me pongas entre la espada y la pared! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-¡¿Me vas a decir o no!

-¡¡OK! ¡Te voy a decir! ¡Pero es algo ultra secreto, así que si dices algo, dame por muerta! ¿Prometes que no dirás nada nunca en tu vida?

-¡Sí, sí, lo prometo! – dijo Ron ansioso - ¡Ahora dime!

-Bueno...

Luna tomó a Ron de la mano y se lo llevó a un rincón del sitio, ya que donde estaban antes, había un par de chicos muy cerca. Luna se aseguró de que la música fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y de que nadie los viera. A continuación, le contó a Ron todo lo de Hermione, con pelos y detalles, hasta diciendole que Dumbledore sabía...

Ron se rió y le dijo a ella que estaba loca. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a la mesa.

-¡¡Muy bien, dime loca si quieres, pero ya tú mismo te darás cuenta! – le gritó Luna a Ron desde el rincón, asustando a un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí y la vieron raro – Lo siento, no era con ustedes... –atinó a decir Luna.

Luna se fue al baño y Ron, mientras pedía otro trago, no pudo evitar razonar en lo que le dijo ella, dandole explicación a todas las semejanzas que había encontrado entre Brooke y Hermione en todo ese tiempo... Por un momento pensó que tal vez, quizás, podía ser verdad, y el corazón se le aceleró. No comentó más nada con Luna esa noche.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(cuando los pajaritos se despiertan y los gallos cantan)**

O sea, a la mañana siguiente...

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza y se sorprendió bastante de que no estaba en su habitación, como suponía que estaba. Luego reparó en la cama, las sabanas y los cojines del piso, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Una sonrisa muy sincera de oreja a oreja se apoderó de él recordando la noche anterior, cayendo en cuenta de que no era un sueño o una mala broma.

Observó a su derecha y se encontró con la espalda desnuda y la perfecta silueta de su amante. Harry se acercó a ella y observó su pelo, humedo, rubio y esparcido por la almohada. Ella no podía ser más perfecta, más bella, más hermosa... Y era toda de él, sólo para él...

Se le acerco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla, posando su mano en su brazo.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente, atenta, y al parecer también se sorprendio de no estar en su habitación porque abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego vio a Harry y sonrió complacida, entonces se volteó (ya que ella dormia del lado izquierdo) y se cubrió con la sábana. No pudo evitar observar los músculos de Harry y recordar que en la noche fueron de ella.. y sólo de ella (N/A: jaja que sádica)

-¿Cómo dormiste princesa? – preguntó Harry acariciandole el cabello.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?... Dormí espectacular – exclamó Hermione radiante de fecilidad.

-Lo de anoche fue... ¡vaya! – exclamó Harry con un gesto de la cara.

-Sí... Harry, estuvo fantastico...

-¿Cómo pude privarme de todo eso tanto tiempo? – se preguntó a si mismo – Prometeme que más nunca seré igual de idiota...

-No fuiste idiota, Harry... No se si recuerdas pero.. estás casado... – dijo Hermione con pesar – Estamos cometiendo un pecado...

-¡Oh, por favor, Brooke, no me vengas con esas ahora! – exclamó Harry molesto – Ginny no importa en estos momentos... Sólo importamos tu y yo (N/A: jeje.. la cancion de Calle Ciega XD.. que galla).

-Sí, Harry, yo sé... Y créeme que no quiero pensar en Ginny, ni en James... Pero hay que pensar en ellos...

-¿Por qué! – dijo Harry molestandose.

-Porque no se merecen que les hagamos esto... Ayer escapamos de todo frente a sus narices... Ati no te caería bien que te hicieran eso.. ¿o si?

-No, claro que no, ¡pero no se trata de eso! – dijo Harry algo desesperado - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me olvide de ti y que vuelva con Ginny? ¿Que dejemos pasar todo esto?

-No, Harry, por supuesto que no – respondió Hermione posando una mano en el pecho de Harry y acercandose a él – Créeme que yo soy la que mas quiere que esto dure, créeme que si... Pero primero hay que hablar con nuestras parejas... ¿no crees?

-Oh, Dios... Eres demasiado buena para mi personalidad – dijo Harry pasandose una mano por el pelo.

-Sólo piensalo...

-¡Ok, ok..! ¡Hablaremos con nuestras parejas! – exclamó Harry resignado.

-Pero no puede ser ahora... – dijo Hermione en un susurro...

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno... la verdad se vería muy mal después de lo que pasó anoche... Hay que pretender que esto nunca pasó y luego gritarlo a los 4 vientos... ¿te parece?

-¡no! No me parece! Creo que no podremos hacer que esto nunca pasó... Nos vio demasiada gente... Contando a Ginny y al estupido de tu amigo.

-Se llama James – puntualizó Hermione -. Bueno... Vivimos en el mundo de la magia, podríamos decir cualquier cosa que paresca que no estabamos en nuestros cabales... – dijo pensando.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que... actuamos bajo el efecto de una droga o algo así...

-Ajá... ¿y quién nos proporciono la droga? Porque sino sería lo mismo...

-Podemos decir que estaba en nuestras bebidas...

-Pero los demás bebieron lo mismo que nosotros... Eso no va a funcionar.

-Bueno, no me interesa ¡eso es lo que vamos a decir! Tú dirás que cuando salimos fue porque yo dije que me sentía mal y que cuando estábamos afuera yo me desmaye y que me llevaste a la enfermería... y que cuando estabamos en la enfermería te diste cuenta de que también te sentías mal y te internaron a ti también... Eso explicaría por qué pasamos la noche afuera...

-Parece que elaboraste el plan en la noche – reflexionó Harry - ¿cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo te traía para acá? ¿O cuando acariabas el ardor de mis besos? Porque me encantaría saber...

-No, Harry... Se me ocurrió hace un minuto...

-Hum... ajá, sí, claro... Si en verdad lo hiciste ahorita, entonces eres muy inteligente...

-Que bueno que no me subestimas – dijo Hermione muy tranquila – Ahora... si no hacemos lo que dije, quedaremos muy mal frente a mucha gente.

-¿Pero por qué me dices todo esto en este preciso instante? Cuando me estoy levantando y te tengo a ti a mi lado...

-Porque es lo correcto, Harry...

-¿Y el placer no deberia venir primero que lo correcto?

-Eso sería lo mejor... Pero a veces hay que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios cuando quieres tener el mejor placer... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí, claro... – dijo Harry algo resignado.

-Pero si quieres... antes de irnos... – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sensual y pícara.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Vente para acá!

Hermione rió y se recostó en el regazo de Harry mientras se empezaban a besar con mucho fervor...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación de Harry fumándose un cigarrillo muy elegantemente, con las piernas cruzadas y su bata de seda puesta. Se acababa de despertar y la ausencia de Harry le pegó como una cachetada en la cara. Ella esperaba que él apareciera en la noche, así que no debía tardar mucho en llegar. Por eso lo estaba esperando muy digna frente a la puerta, con su mejor facha de "te estuve esperando toda la noche, perro desgraciado, pero me vale lo que hagas con tu vida", parecía la mujer de un gangster...

Y en efecto, Harry llegó unos minutos después que ella encendiera su cigarrillo.

Al parecer, el moreno no esperaba que su mujer lo estuviera esperando así en ese estado, a esa hora, a las siete de la mañana... Harry vestido muy desordenadamente, con los zapatos en la mano, la corbata alrededor del cuello sin amarrar, la camisa por fuera y la chaqueta en el brazo.

Ginny absorbió su cigarrillo una última vez y con un ágil movimiento de la mano lo hizo desaparecer, dejando una delgada cortina de humo en el aire.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde... – dijo con una voz muy sutil y delicada – Déjame decirte que me sorprendes... Déjaste a la perra esa más temprano de lo que me imagine.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Un momento ahí! – la paró Harry, dejando sus zapatos y su chaqueta a un lado – Primero: tu no sabes lo que pasó. Y segundo: No te pongas en esa posición que te queda muy mal!

-Por Dios, Harry, ¿qué posición! ¿Estás estúpido hoy o qué? ¿qué te pasa!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te he explicado qué paso! – se defendió Harry.

-¿Qué me quieres explicar? ¿qué te acostaste con la zorra esa sin ninguna vergüenza! ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-¡¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Y no le digas zorra a Brooke!

-Oh... Por favor... – dijo Ginny con una voz insoportable - ¿me dices que no estuviste con ella? ¿Qué no "se conocieron mejor"? Ja! Como si me pudieras engañar a mi...

-¡¡Escucha Ginebra! – de repente Ginny se calló y captó su mirada en sus pies - ¡Yo no me acosté con Brooke! Todo lo contrario... Ella y yo fuimos víctima de alguna droga que nos hizo actuar de esa forma anoche, lo juro! – lo último lo dijo sintiendose muy culpable – ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos del antro? Bueno, fue porque ella me dijo que se sentía muy mal, que estaba mareada y que se quería acostar. Yo también estaba algo mareado, así que nos fuimos a tomar aire fresco... y Allí Brooke se desmayó, justo frente a mí... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿dejarla ahí? – Ginny al parecer quería refutar, pero Harry siguió - ¡No, Ginny, no la dejé allí! La llevé en mis brazos hasta la enfermería del colegio y cuando llegamos y la acostaron a ella... Yo me desmayé... de ahí no recuerdo más nada. Me desperté hace un rato en la enfermería y quise venir a explicartelo todo... ¿me crees?

-La verdad, no, no te creo – dijo ginny sentandose de nuevo – Y tu historia es muy divertida... Resulta que anoche tu y yo tomamos lo mismo, y todos vimos cuando nos trajeron las bebidas. Pero no, justamente ustedes dos tenían una especie de droga en la bebida... ¿no es ilogico?

-¡Pues si! ¡Parecerá ilógico, pero es verdad! ¿tu crees que nuestros cabales hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos!

-La verdad... si – dijo Ginny con una risa hipócrita – Ustedes dos han estado cachandose desde que Brianna era una bebé ¡y tu sabes que si!

-¿Pero qué dices, por Dios? ¡Si desde hace miles de años que yo no tengo ojos para más nadie, que para ti! ¡Tu eres la que seguramente me ha engañado cuantas veces te ha dado la gana! ¡¡Pero yo te soy fiel, Ginebra Weasley!

Ginny se quedó callada, sabiendo que lo que decía Harry era verdad. Su mirada cabiló y trató de decirle algo, pero no encontró nada qué decir... Harry se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió para sus adentros.

De repente, sin que nadie lo predijera, la pelirroja empezó a llorar (¿?) y Harry se quedó paralizado, aferrandose a la idea de que Ginny solo quería llamar la atención.

Empezó a sollozar y se puso una mano en la frente, con mucho drama. Harry se acercó y la abrazo dandole torpes palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber que hacer.

-Oh Harry... Es solo... Es-s s-solo que...- dijo entre sollozos - ¡Es solo-o que no te qui-quiero perder! – y rompió a llorar como una niña.

Harry la abrazó por caballerosidad y sonrió al darse cuenta que el plan de Brooke había funcionado. Lo que no sabía era que del otro lado, Ginny también sonreía con malicia, mientras se aferraba más a Harry...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la habitación de abajo, las cosas iban mucho más civilizadas... Hermione le había explicado todo a James, hasta llorando un poco cuando contó lo de que se desmayo y que si no hubiera sido por Harry, que se hubiera quedado allí toda la noche y pudo morir... James se lo comió todo, diciendole que lamentaba muchísimo no haber estado en ella cuando se desmayó para ayudarla, y aprovechó para decirle lo mal que le caía el moreno. Hermione se limitó a asentir y decirle que lo extraño mucho en la noche y que lo único que quería cuando se despertó era ir a verlo, agregando un beso de arrepentimiento a la conversación.

Pero los besos de James habían cambiado... Tal vez él seguía besando igual, pero a Hermione se le hacían diferentes... Como menos apasionados y más fríos. Es que se detenía a comparar los besos de Harry con los de James... Y la diferencia era enorme... Lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con James ya que, por ahora, Harry no era de ella anymore...

Lo que le tocaba podía ser duro... Ver a Harry con Ginny y apenas saludarlo, mientras recordaba la noche de pasión que había pasado con él... Y seguramente Harry recordaría eso también al verla a ella con James.

Ese era un amor prohibido...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Brianna se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor, leyendo un libro que le había recomendado una amiga, muy concentrada. Cada dos segundos pasaba alguien a su lado y la alababan por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-¡Estuvo perfecta, Bri!

-¡No pudo ser mejor! ¿cuándo harás otra?

-¡Fue bestial!

-¡Te felicito, gozé como nunca en tu fiesta! Por cierto.. Te compro tu regalo luego...

-¡Encontre novia en tu fiesta, gracias a Dios que la hiciste!

-¡Bri, eres la reina, amiga!

Esos y muchos más comentarios recibía Brianna cada dos segundos, así que no se pudo concentrar mucho en su lectura... Cuando la vigésima quinta persona pasó a su lado felicitándole e incitándola a que hiciera otra fiesta, la chica desistió de leer y cerró su libro con fuerza.

Además, la cabeza la tenía en otro sitio. La tenía en la noche anterior, cuando su padre y su ex niñera, ahora profesora, se habían esfumado juntos, después de besarse sensualmente frente a todo el colegio... La situación para ella había sido algo incomoda, pero definitivamente la disfrutó. Ella odiaba a Ginny. Todos sabían que ella odiaba a Ginny, y la idea de tener a Brooke, la tipa más genial del planeta, como madre, era una idea que la estaba seduciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo y no sabía como decírselo a su papá, ni mucho menos a Brooke. Había decidido que el tiempo diera la última palabra, y al parecer así fue. Ahora confiaba en que su padre dejara a Ginny en frente de todos y le declarara su amor a Brooke a los vientos, con propuesta de matrimonio y todo. Era la idea que más le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, y esperaba que así fuera... Tal vez omitiendo lo de dejar a Ginny en frente de todos, pero bueno... no todo podía ser perfecto...

Ahora espera la declaración de su padre con ansias, pero el hombre no aparecía y ella no quería parecer chismosa, yendo a preguntarselo tan abiertamente.

No. Esperaría a que él o Brooke le dijeran algo...

-

En ese momento un chico de pelo castaño, algo largo, por debajo de las orejas, ojos color miel y bastante alto para su edad apareció por el retrato de la dama gorda con un papel en la mano, el cual pegó en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común.

Brianna lo reconoció inmediatamente y sonrió al verlo llegar. Ella sabía muy bien quién era.

-¡Hey, Sammy, por aquí! – exclamó la chica haciendole señas a su amigo con la mano.

-¡Cherry! – dijo el chico con una sonrisa al llegar donde estaba ella - ¿cómo estás, rubia tonta?

-¡Bien, castaño tonto!

Samuel Gordon. 14 años recién cumplidos. Un chico extremadamente simpatico, inteligente, amable, tierno... y el mejor amigo de Brianna desde el primer año.

Sam era como el hermano varón que ella nunca tuvo. Para ella, sus amigas eran importantes, pero Sam ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. No le atraía sentimentalmente de ninguna forma, pero lo adoraba y sentía que sin él era difícil vivir... (N/A: es como Franco Lee...XD! Franco te adoro, eres lo máximo!)

Ese año se habían separado un poco ya que Sam había encontrado amigos, pero igual se seguían viendo muy regularmente y a Brianna le encantaba contarle todo al chico.

Aparte, era la única persona en el mundo que le decía Cherry. Nadie más le podía decir Cherry, sólo él... El apodo había surgido de una escena muy cómica en las cocinas con un par de cerezas...

-Al parecer eres la niña más popular en el castillo en este momento – dijo Sam sentandose a su lado y tomando el libro que ella estaba leyendo – Todos hablan de ti y de tu fiesta... ¿Qué te parece eso?

-¡Genial! No puedo creer que halla estado tan buena... En serio, fue el bum! – dijo Brianna con felicidad.

-La verdad que si, Cherry, estuvo muy buena... Yo me la pasé de lo mejor... Por cierto, bailé con Isabella... ¡por fin!

-¿Isa bailó contigo? – preguntó Brianna interesada - ¡pero si yo la vi toda la noche bailando con el idiota de Doug!

-Bueno, bailó conmigo una sola canción, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era el hombre de su vida... Lo sentí cuando me dijo: Nos vemos luego, Sam... – dijo el chico con una cara graciosa.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sam, deja de decir tonterías!

Brianna le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y el chico rió.

-¿Pero por qué la violencia?

-¡Porque eres un tonto! – exclamó Brianna entre risas - ¡un gran tonto! – agregó.

-¿Ahhhh si? ¡¡¿Ahora yo soy el tonto! ¡¡Oh, ya verás, rubia tonta, un día de estos te llevaras un gran susto! – dijo Sam muy divertido, pero con un tono misterioso.

En cambio, a Brianna, le había dado un ataque de risa con las últimas palabras del chico. La rubia se retorcia en el sofá con las manos en el vientre y el pelo se le empezaba a desordenar. Todo esto, ahunado a que Sam le estaba haciendo cosquillas, provocó que la chica riera más alto y la gente los empezaba a ver. Brianna se trató de tranquilizar y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sam, calmandose un poco...

En ese momento pasó César por allí, un chico de quinto, íntimo amigo de Jake, el novio de Brianna. César los vió muy interesado y con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo la vista en Brianna mientras caminaba.

A la chica le tomó una milésima de segundo darse cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. César era un chico reservado pero con sus amigos era muy leal, eso lo sabía ella porque lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo; y César no dudaría ni un segundo en decirle a Jake que había visto a Brianna en situación sospechosa. Jake sabía que Brianna y Sam eran los mejores amigos, pero eso no le quitaba a Sam ser un hombre, y Jake dudaba de todos los hombres que estuvieran más de cinco minutos con su novia.

Brianna suspiró con fastidio, dandose cuenta de que ahora tendría una larga conversación con Jake donde defendería el hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna relación amorosa con Sam.

Sam dejó de reír también y la vio con objetividad, tratando de no verla demasiado porque sino se empezaba a marear.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras una chica de séptimo año pasaba por ahí y saludaba a Brianna con un gesto de la mano. Cuando la chica siguió de largo, Brianna preguntó:

-¿Y qué pusiste en el tablón de anuncios?

Lo preguntaba porque una multitud se había aglomerado alrededor del papel pegado a la cartelera y cuando lo leían, salían muy felices a comentar y a chismear.

-¿Otro paseo a Hogsmeade?

-Nah... es el anuncio de cuando llegan los equipos de quidditch al colegio.. ya sabes, de los inter...

-¿¡Qué? – gritó Brianna parandose de inmediato - ¿¿¿Es el anuncio de los juegos y no me dijiste nada?

-Lo siento, se me olvidó...

-¡Oh, Dios!

Brianna fue torpemente hasta el tablón de anuncios y aparto a una manada de chicos que estaban parados leyendo. Los chicos se molestaron y maldijeron a Brianna; ésta ni se dio cuenta. Se paró justo frente al papel, donde rezaba:

**Llegada de nuestros Compañeros Magos**

_**Queridos alumnos:**_

_**La llegada de nuestros visitantes de todo Europa, para los juegos inter-cursos de Quidditch, será el día 17 de Mayo (lunes), a las seis de la tarde. **_

_**Las última hora de clases será suspendida para dar espacio a los alumnos de vestirse adecuadamente para la llegada de los colegios invitados.**_

_**Se les agradece vestir el uniforme completo del Colegio, con el sombrero y la capa apropiados. Sus profesores los guiarán en el patio, al lado del lago.**_

_**Se les agradece una llegada oportuna a los patios del colegio para estar adecuadamente ordenados.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Director del Colegio Hogwarts**_

-Fantastico... – dijo Brianna acercandose al sillón donde estaba Sam, después de leer el anuncio – Simplemente fantastico... Mañana conoceré a mis rivales – dijo con un toque de malignidad.

-Y como siempre, Brianna Potter está presumiendo de ser la mejor de todas – dijo Sam volteando los ojos.

-Tú lo has dicho... Soy la mejor°! – dijo con mucha elegancia.

Rieron un rato por la ocurrencia de Brianna y cuando se quedaron callados, un silencio algo perturbador los invadió. Brianna quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que optó por irse.

-Bueno, mi corazón bello, nos vemos luego, si? – se despidió la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla a Sam.

-Sí, claro... Nos vemos luego... Y oye, recuerda hablarle muy bien de mí a Isabella ¿está bien?

-Ajá, si... – en realidad Brianna sabía que eso era un caso perdido. Isabella Bellagio (su mejor amiga) nunca se interesaría por Sam, el chico no era su tipo - ¡Bye, bye!

Brianna se levantó del sofá y se acomodó el jean que traía puesto. En ese momento, una chica de cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos azules entró por el hueco del retrato y varios chicos se le quedaron viendo, algo babeados. Era Lauren Brochway, una chica de cuarto bastante divertida, inteligente, y guapa. Ella y Brianna habían sido amigas un tiempo, pero su amistad se fue disolviendo cuando Lauren se volvió la más codiciada del Colegio, y Brianna le seguía los pasos...

Sorprendentemente, Lauren la saludó con cariño y luego saludó a Sam, que estaba a punto de pararse, pero al ver que Lauren se acercaba, se quedó sentado y algo sonrojado.

-¡Samuel! – saludó Lauren sentándose a su lado - ¡Hola, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Hey, Lauren...! Perfectamente, ¿y tu? – saludó Sam algo nervioso.

-¡Yo, genial! ¿Y que me cuentas? – al parecer Lauren quería buscar conversación, y Sam se la dio...

Brianna se quedó viendo la escena muy discretamente, sintiendose ajena a la situación y algo celosa... "¿Celosa? Jajaj.. no..." – pensó ella – "¿Celosa de Lauren?"

Al verlos juntos, y hablar animadamente, como si fueran una pareja, a Brianna le entró un especie de calor en el cuerpo, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando iba en picada con su escoba y el partido dependía de ella.

Nah... no podía estar celosa. Sam era su mejor amigo, solo que no le gustaba compartirlo, eso era todo.

Decidió ignorar la escena y salió de la sala común, todavía con el ardor en el estomago, el cuál trató de ignorar olímpicamente, como si no estuviera allí.

Salió hacia la plaza del colegio, en el patio, donde un montón de alumnos estaban allí, hablando, echando broma, haciendo nada, más que pasarla bien. Brianna se preguntó donde estaría su papá, o Brooke... O alqguien que le pudiera dar explicación alguna de lo que había pasado en la noche. Pero no encontraba a nadie.

No se preocupó mucho y se sentó en un banco bastante alejado de todos, un banco que quedaba bajo un árbol muy frondoso y que daba una sombra y un relajo fabuloso. La chica adoraba ir para allá, ya que el clima era algo así como especial en esa zona.

Se recostó en el banco, observando las hojas del viento que ondeaban suavemente sobre ella, y se preguntó por qué demonios todavía tenía el ardor en la boca del estómago. Era como si el maldito dolor quería dejar en claro que estaba allí y que ella no podía ignorarlo así como así. Eso le molestó de sobre manera y se le vino a la mente una imagen de Sam besandose apasionadamente con Lauren. Eso la enfureció y sintió que quería romper algo.

Se incorporó y frunció el ceño. Eso estaba mal... Significaba acaso que...?

-Nah... – se dijo a si misma - ¡Deja las tonterías, Brianna! – gritó hacia el cielo y se pasó las manos por el pelo, formando ondas institivamente.

Pero no pudo ignorar la imagen de Sam y Lauren besandose como un par de amantes...

Cinco minutos después, la acomplejada de Brianna se encontraba observando la corteza del árbol que le tapaba del sol. En la corteza había una serie de nombres grabados quién sabe desde cuándo. Cosas como "Jean y Scott, amigos por siempre", o "Odio a Slughorn, pasenlo.." o "Por fin me gradué!" o inscripciones de nombres muy bien decorados. Brianna apartó una gran masa de malesa que descansaba al pie del árbol, y se sorprendio al ver lo que habían grabado allí abajo, donde nadie lo veía...

_Hermione te amo!_

_Atte_

_Harry..._

Y al lado de esa inscripción, había otra, que parecía hecha con mucho esmero, y decía:

_Harry yo te amo mucho más!_

_Atte_

_Hermione G._

Brianna acarició la inscripción que había hecho su madre muchísimo tiempo atrás y sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus padres se habían querido como un par de amantes y que habían hecho esas inscripciones allí para que nadie las notara, para mantener su amor en secreto.

De pronto le dieron ganas de tener un giratiempo y arrastrar el tiempo hasta el día en que su madre había hecho eso, así la podría ver, aunque fuera un segundo... Pero era una idea absurda, asi que se olvido de ella al instante...

Pretendía seguir viendo las curiosas inscripciones que descansaban en la corteza del árbol y poder reirse con ellas, pero escucho una serie de pasos y voces que al parecer murmuraban de una forma misteriosa y se chistaban a cada rato. Brianna alzó la vista y vio que justo para esa dirección venían Luna y Brooke, agarradas del brazo, muy bien abrigadas y con una cara sosprechosa.

La chica se escondió detrás del árbol y escuchó lo que ellas venían hablando. Pretendía salir de su escondite cuando ellas llegaran a su destino.

-¿Y qué te dijo él? – preguntó Luna muy interesada.

-Oh, Luna, fue lo más bello que te puedas imaginar... ¡Creo que logré mi objetivo! – dijo "Brooke" muy emocionada – Es que... no lo podía creer, era muy bueno para ser verdad...

Estaban casi llegando al árbol.

-¿Y tú crees que él la deje y esté contigo? – prgeuntó Luna.

-Eso es lo que espero con toda el alma... ¿Qué cara tenía ella anoche?

-¡Pues, sorprendida! – exclamó Luna.

Brianna creyó oportuno salir de su escondite y simuló que observaba una hoja pegada a la corteza mientras caminaba hasta dejarse ver.

A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón cuando la vio allí parada, como si nada pasara. Sabía muy bien que había escuchado. O sea, era su hija... No se si me explico.

Hermione carraspeó con la garganta y Brianna se volteó con una cara muy particular, fingiendo que no las había visto.

-¡Brooke, tía Luna! – saludó la chica acercandose a ellas - ¿comoa estan, que hacen por aquí?

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se paró frente a ellas con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada, mi amor... Caminando por ahí – respondió Luna - ¿y tu? ¿qué haces tan sola por aquí?

-Despejo mi mente – dijo Brianna tranquilamente -... ¿Qué les pareció la fiesta? ¿Todo un éxito o más bien un intento desesperado por llamar la atención?

-A mi no me gusto – dijo Luna de joda – O sea, digo, la música estaba muy mala, a ésta – señalo a Hermione – la drogaron con la bebida (y a tu papa tambien), todos estaban muy apretujados, casi no se veía nada y los pasapalos estaban casi congelados... ¿algo más?

-Jajaj... no, en serio!

-No... estuvo buenísima – se contradijo Luna – De verdad que si, excelente trabajo...

-¡Gracias! – dijo Brianna con una sonrisa - ¿y a ti como te fue, Brooke? – esto lo dijo con una mirada bastante acusadora y directa.

-Lamentablemente me tuve que ir temprano, porque como te dijo Luna, me drogaron con la bebida o algo, así que... tu entiendes – dijo con voz dramatica.

-¿ah? ¿te drogaron? Jajaj, si, claro... Solo lo dices para ocultarme algo... ¿verdad?

-¡No, en serio!

-¿Y a mi papá también?

-¡Si!

-No parecían drogados anoche... – alegó Brianna con una mirada extraña – Parecían estarse divirtiendo... Vamos, Brooke, dime la verdad...

-¡Esa es la verdad! Nos comportamos asi bajo los efectos de una droga... Sino, nunca lo hubieramos hecho ¿o tu que crees? ¿Qué yo me ando besando con medio mundo en mis cabales?

-Pues no... – dijo Brianna algo decepcionada - ¿y que hicieron cuando se fueron de la fiesta?

-Yo me desmayé y Harry me llevo a la enfermería – dijo Hermione muy tranquila – Luego a él lo internaron también...

-Sí tigre... – dijo Brianna en voz baja.

-¿Y tu que crees que hicimos? ¿ah, jovencita?

-¿Yo? – preguntó Brianna señalandose a si misma – Nada... Yo no creo que nada... Y si creyera algo, no te lo dijera.

-Humjum... – carraspeó Luna – Brianna, será mejor que busques a Ron, él te estaba buscando a ti... Es algo que tiene que ver con lo del quidditch o algo...

-¡Ah, si, claro! – cayó en cuenta Brianna – Bueno, nos vemos chicas... Bye! – les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue corriendo.

La observaron hasta que entró al castillo.

-¡Dios, esa niña es un rayo! – exclamó Hermione dejándose caer en la raíz del árbol - ¡Ella sabe muy bien que le estoy mintiendo...!

-Así es.. No para nuestra suerte, Brianna salió como tú. Es demasiado perspicaz – comentó Luna sentándose en el banco, frente a Hermione.

-No... ella no salió tanto como yo. Ella tiene una personalidad que no la puedo comparar ni con Harry ni conmigo; ella es única. Ni Harry ni yo éramos así de jóvenes... Ella es más viva, más activa, más... adolescente...

-Es que en sus tiempos y en estos hay mucha diferencia. Ustedes no podían ser como Brianna, simplemente porque estaban muy ocupados salvando al mundo y protegiéndose el pellejo – observó Luna con mucha razón.

-Bueno, es verdad... Pero igual, si las cosas no hubieran sido como eran, yo igual hubiera sido como fui. Esa era mi personalidad.

-Tal vez... La cosa es que Brianna es muy distinta a ti.

-Eso sí que es verdad...

Se quedaron en Silencio. Hermione se empezó a observar las uñas de su mano derecha (N/A: una manía mía XD) y Luna pensaba que le tenía que decir lo que le había dicho a Ron. Después de todo, la chica entendería ya que Luna tenía varias copas de más y la situación la había hecho actuar así. Además, Ron no le había creído, así que casi no tenía repercusiones.

Sin embargo, Hermione le empezó a hablar sobre los equipos de quidditch que llegarían al día siguiente y todo el trabajo que tenía para poder recibirlos. Luna escuchó con fastidio las explicaciones de Hermione y decidió contarle todo otro día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quince minutos después se encontraban entrando al colegio, después que Hermione le explicara detalle por detalle lo de los colegios a Luna y ésta se hubiera artado.

Ron venía bajando las escaleras algo pálido y con el pelo desordenado. Luna lo observó con desaprobación y cuando el chico llegó a donde estaban ellas, la rubia lo peinó con sus manos y una expresión reprobatoria.

-¡Luna! – se quejó Ron tratando de apartar a Luna de su pelo - ¡Por favor, estamos en público..!

-Por Dios, Ron, siempre andas todo desordenado – se explicó Luna - Yo, como tu esposa, debo cuidar de tu aspecto exterior, ¿no crees?

-Yo me puedo cuidar solito, gracias.

-¡Sí, claro, ya voy...!

-Bueno, ya, déjame...

Ron apartó las manos de Luna y con hechizo se arregló el cabello. Luna se cruzó de brazos y vio para otro sitio.

Ron se percató de la presencia de Brooke e inmediatamente se acordó de lo que le había dicho Luna en la noche. Él lo había pensado toda la noche y el gusanito de la intriga le entró en la cabeza. Quería saber si lo que le había dicho Luna era cierto, y para eso había hecho un plan esa mañana, que pretendía llevar a cabo en ese mismo momento.

-Luna, amorcito, creo que te llegó una carta a la habitación – dijo Ron dulcemente tomandole las manos a Luna – Como venía destinada hacia ti, no quise abrirla... Creo que era de tu padre...

-¿Mi padre? ¡Oh, Dios, tengo que verla! – exclamó Luna y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Entonces quedaron Ron y Hermione solos. La chica hizo un gesto de despedida y empezó a caminar, pero Ron la tomó por un brazo.

-Eh... Hola – dijo algo cortado.

-Hola Ronald – dijo Hermione extrañada - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... es solo que, bueno... yo me dirigía a las cocinas a comer algo... Tengo muchísima hambre. ¿Querrías venir conmigo? – tal vez lo dijo todo muy rápido.

-Eh... bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Claro, vamos... –accedió Hermione.

Ron sonrió y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la cocina. Hermione se extraño de que él la tomara tan posesivamente y apretó el brazo para zafarse de él de una manera más sutil.

-¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo Ron torpemente, y la dejó tranquila. Sin embargo, parecía nervioso y ceñudo.

-Disculpa, Ronald, pero ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione con cautela.

-¿Ah? ¿A mi? ¡No, chica, nada! – respondió Ron con un gesto de la mano – Lo que pasa es que me molesto lo de Luna, pero más nada.

-Ok, está bien, solamente preguntaba – comentó Hermione.

Varios segundos después, Ron dijo:

-¿Sabías que en Hogwarts todos los que hacen la limpieza de las habitaciones, que cocinan y que mantienen todo en orden, son los elfos domésticos? – pregunto algo más emocionado de lo normal, como cuando un profesor se emociona al explicar algo de su materia que le fascina.

-Sí, como que escuche algo de eso – respondió Hermione haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-Es lo máximo ¿verdad? O sea, esas criaturitas hacen de todo cuando no las vemos y gracias a ellas tenemos todo en orden. Y lo mejor es que no les pagan! – Dijo como si hubiera descubierto América - ¡Me encantaría tener uno de esos en mi casa!

Hermione inmediatamente se puso algo seria, arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos. Ron esperaba esa reacción con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó haciéndose el loco.

Primero Hermione pensó en lo que iba a decir, tratando de no ponerse en evidencia, pero le molestó mucho lo que dijo Ron.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me parece muy injusto lo que le hacen a esos pobres elfos ¿no crees? O sea, tú mismo lo has dicho: ellos trabajan como locos y no les pagan absolutamente nada. Pasan toda la vida esclavizados y nunca conocen nada más allá... ¿no crees que es una vida muy injusta?

Sin pensarlo, Hermione había alzado la voz y había hecho gestos con las manos y la boca. Rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se calló, pensando que había metido la pata.

-Hay poca gente que piensa como tú – dijo Ron lentamente – Mas bien, eres un caso muy extraño. Solamente he conocido a una persona que piense como tú, y esa era Hermione... ¿Sabes, Hermione..? Bueno, ella era algo obsesionada con eso. Ustedes hubieran sido muy buenas amigas.

-Sí, bueno... Gracias a Dios existió alguien que apoyara mi causa – dijo aliviada de que Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué causa?

Ok, había metido la pata de nuevo..

-Sabes, apoyar a los elfos...

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Sabes que! ¡Me tengo que ir! Me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer algo en... tú sabes donde... – dijo señalando hacia las escaleras - ¡Lo siento, te acompaño otro día! ¡Adiós Ronald!

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro y se fue de allí corriendo, directa hacia las escaleras.

Ron la observó hasta que se perdió de vista y entornó los ojos, cruzandose de brazos. Había muy pocas personas que se interesaran de forma humana con los elfos, y la única que él había conocido era Hermione Granger. Era muy sospechoso que Brooke pensara igual que ella...

Sacó una pequeña libreta que guardaba en su bolsillo y puso un aprobado a la primera operación, que él había llamado: "Operación En Busca de La Verdad", así nadie se daría cuenta. Al lado de "Prueba 1: Obsesión por los elfos" puso una palomita de aprobado y volvió a cerrar la libreta, empezando a pensar cómo llevaría a cabo la prueba 2...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En las habitaciones de los profesores, Ginny recogía su ropa con mucha dignidad para irse del castillo. Harry leía muy tranquilo el periódico en un sillón. Si ella se quería ir, él no la detendría. Después de todo, le convenía muchísimo que se fuera cuanto antes mejor.

Ginny había hecho un drama en lo que llevaba del día, llorando disimuladamente, pero cerca de Harry, para que él se diera cuenta. El moreno ni se había inmutado en hacerle caso, cosa que la deprimió mucho. Por eso decidió empacar e irse. Sabía que al irse, le daba rienda suelta para que se acostara con la rubia, pero eso ya ni le importaba. Ella estaba consciente de que su matrimonio con Harry era una farsa, era un simple papel y una fiesta de por medio. El amor había existido al principio, donde ella era la novia perfecta y se adoraban mutuamente. Pero no servían para el matrimonio, era algo con lo que no eran compatibles... Tal vez ella serviría de esposa con otra persona, alguien con quién pudiera compartir los mismos intereses: como ir al museo, ir de compras, correr en la mañana... Ese tipo de cosas. En cambio, Harry necesitaba una esposa que le brindara todo su amor y fuera una chica especial: como la perfecta ama de casa con un toque de valiente e inteligente, todo lo que Hermione fue en su tiempo...

Ella no sabía como decirle a Harry que tenían que terminar esa relación. En parte porque era muy orgullosa y en parte porque Harry seguía siendo ese capricho amoroso de adolescente que ella nunca tendría y el cual nunca olvidaría. Perder a Harry era como una prueba de debilidad y de falta de control sobre él. No podía permitir que eso pasara, pero tenía que hacerlo, era una especie de batalla consigo misma... Una situación poco cómoda...

Así que decidió devolverse a París y organizar sus pensamientos en paz con una copa de vino y escuchando el grupo de violines y cellos que se encontraba frente a la torre Eiffel...

Cuando terminó de acomodar su ropa, se peino, se maquillo, se puso sus grandes lentes Gucci, su abrigo de piel Prada y al final tomó su cartera. Harry se le quedó viendo. Le parecía oportuno decir algo, pero no le provocaba... La verdad debía terminar con ella, pero ese no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni el cerebro correcto...

-Bueno... Entonces yo me voy – dijo Ginny con las manos en las caderas – ¡Algo que quieras agregar?

-No, para nada – respondió Harry – Bueno... Chao... Mandame una lechuza cuando llegues a París ¿quieres?

-Si me acuerdo lo hago. Adiós Harry.

-¿No te vas a despedir de Brianna?

-¡Ja! – se burló Ginny – Esa niña no me soporta, no la quiero hacer sufrir. Que estés bien Harry... – lo dijo con la propia mirada de "Muérete perro desgraciado".

Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación haciendo sonar los tacones súper finos de sus botas.

Harry reprimió un grito de alegría y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, completamente aliviado y contento. Por esa puerta se iba el único impedimento de su felicidad... Hasta por un momento le dio pena por Ginny; ella no se merecía que la trataran así...

Pero una vocesita en su cabeza dijo casi con un grito: "¡¡¡Que mas Daaaa!"

En el resto del día, ni Harry ni Hermione se volvieron a ver. Harry se había pasado todo el día en la sala de profesores revisando examenes y organizando sus clases y Hermione había estado con James todo el día ya que él se iría al día siguiente y quería que lo acompañara un rato.

Los dos rubios hablaron de todo un poco mientras se tomaban una copa de vino en la habitación de Hermione y el sol empezaba a bajar lentamente fuera de la habitación.

James era demasiado cariñoso con ella, la trataba como una reina. Le acariciaba el cabello, le decía mil y un cosas hermosas, se reía como un modelo y tenía un sentido del humor espectacular.

A Hermione le dolía muchísimo jugar con él de esa forma, ya que no era el tipo de hombre que no le importaba romper con una mujer ya que tenía veinte en lista. Él era diferente. Sí, tenía veinte en lista, sólo que él no lo sabía. Era el tipo de hombre que estaba con una sola mujer. No le decía "te quiero" a todas. No llevaba a cenar a todas, no demostraba su amor a todas. Esa chica tenía que ser muy especial y por eso Hermione se sentía tan culpable por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se odiaba a si misma cuando pensaba en cómo cortaría con él y la cara que seguro él le pondría...

-Princesa, te tengo que decir algo – dijo James pasandole una mano por el pelo.

Estaban acostados en el sofá, frente a la ventana. Ella tenía su cabeza recostada del brazo de él y los dos tomaban una copa de vino verde.

-A ver ¿Qué pasa?

-¡En dos meses me voy a Madrid! – anunció James muy feliz, subiendo los brazos con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Así es! Escucha: La empresa creó una nueva sucursal española y me quieren allá, dirigiendola... ¡O sea, lo máximo!

-Un momento... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace tu empresa? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Patrocinamos eventos culturales... Ya sabes, exposiciones en museos, conciertos, obras de teatro... Es una trabajo bastante placentero... ¿Qué te parece lo de Madrid?

-¿Madrid, España?... ¡Pero si tu no sabes español! – exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Joder, como vas a decir que no se español, hombre! (N/A: Ok, recuerden que ellos hablan inglés y en este momento James habla en español...)

-Jajaja... ¡No sabía que sabías español!

-No sólo sé español... sino que se hablar con el acento español – dijo James muy orgulloso – Lo aprendí cuando viví con mi papá en Alicante (españa)... ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No... Lucy nunca vivió en España – recordó Hermione.

-No, ella no, pero yo sí. Cuando mis papás se divorciaron, mi papa se fue a España para explorar nuevos bríos y yo me fui con él... Tuve que estudiar en un colegio local y aprendí todo lo que se de español.

-¡Entonces que fino! ¡Wau, te vas a España! – dijo Hermione emocionada...

-Sí... Oye, yo me preguntaba... Tal vez... Tu quieras... No se... Bueno, ¿te gustaría irte conmigo?

-¡Woo wooo! ¿Qué?

-Sí... es que en el equipo necesitamos una persona para que sea mi mano derecha y... yo pensé en ti. ¿no te gustaría? ¡Por favor, dime que si!

-No lo sé, James – dijo muy seria – Creo que no es lo mio... Estoy mejor aquí...

-Ya sabía yo que dirías eso. No, yo te entiendo. Hasta yo dude cuando me lo ofrecieron, pero luego me gustó la idea... Bueno, si cambias de opinión sabes donde encontrarme.

-Igual muchas gracias – dijo Hermione con una mirada de consuelo -. Se que significa mucho para ti...

-De nada...

A la mañana siguiente, James partió a Oxford, ya que si se quedaba más tiempo allí, todo el trabajo se le descuadraría. Se despidió de Hermione como por una hora y la abrazo como por otra hora más. La chica se despidió prometiendo que pensaría lo de ir a Madrid, aunque lo tenía completamente bloqueado en su mente. Ella no era tan estúpida como para eso...

James se fue casi al mediodía, y cuando partió, Hermione se fue al Gran Comedor para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore sobre algo de la llegada de la academia Salem.

En el comedor, todos los alumnos se habían reunido muy contentos para chismosear sobre la llegada de los extranjeros. Todos se preguntaban cómo llegarían, ya que ellos nunca los habían visto, ni siquiera los de séptimo año.

Hermione había solucionado lo de Salem y cuando salió del comedor, alguien la retuvo en el pasillo de la escalera. Se volteó sorprendida y vio la cara colorada de Ron, que estaba despeinado y parecía que no había dormido bien. A Hermione le dio cierto miedo verlo así, pero no dijo nada.

-Epale Ron ¿Qué haces por aquí? – saludó la chica tratando de parecer cordial - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-La verdad sí, sí me puedes ayudar en algo... – dijo muy nervioso - ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

-¿Ah?

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-El Gordon Blue... ¿Qué más?

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El violeta...

-¿Alguna vez has ido a Francia?

-Sí, cuando tenía doce años... ¿por qué?

Y ahí se dio cuenta que había metido la pata...

-¿Dije doce? Jajaj.. no, fue a los quince... – trató de remediarlo.

-No, dijiste doce – dijo Ron señalandola con un dedo acuzador - ¿por qué te equivocarías con eso?

-Es que a los doce fui a Italia y siempre me confundo con eso...

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Tres. Uno mayor y dos menores...- dijo rapidamente - ¿para que quieres esa formación?

-Es gracioso porque cuando conociste a Harry le dijiste que eras la mayor de tus hermanos – dijo Ron - ¿por qué le habrás dicho eso?

-No, seguro le dije que era la segunda... Estoy segura.

-No sigas metiendo la pata, Brooke – dijo Ron con una sonrisa – O debería decir Her..

-¡Ron! – se escuchó un gritó desde la puerta del comedor y apareció Luna con cara de loca - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!... ¡ah, hola Brooke!

-Hola Luna – saludó Hermione con la mano.

-Estaba hablando algo con Brooke, amorcito – dijo Ron con una sonrisa - ¿para que me necesitas?

-Es que... es que... – Luna observó a Hermione muy nerviosa – Es que... bueno, quería saber que te vas a poner esta noche.

-¿Qué me voy a poner? ¡Ropa, supongo! Tranquila, que eso está cubierto.

-¡No! Quiero que me lleves a la habitación y me muestres que te vas a poner! – insistió Luna.

-Cariño, estoy hablando con Brooke – respitió Ron apretando los dientes.

-¡Vamos, Ronald!

Ron vio a Luna ansioso y luego a Hermione. Esta dijo:

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy apurada. Después hablamos Ron ¿si?

-Pero...

-¡Adios!

Hermione se dio vuelta muy roja y se fue del pasillo lo más rapido que sus pies le daban. Esa conversación había sido muy extraña. Estaba casi segura de que él sabía la verdad. Si no ¿por qué le había preguntado eso? Era demasiado extraño y sospechoso.

Y la única que podía decirle era Luna.

Se sintió defraudada, confundida y desamparada. ¿Cómo Luna pudo haberle dicho eso? ¿Acaso no entendía la magnitud de la situación? Era algo que ella le había confiado, no se lo había dicho a más nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. ¡La había traicionado!

Se empezó a poner roja de la rabia y comenzó a susurrar maldiciones por lo bajo, moviendo las manos y los brazos, totalmente indignada.

Entró a un pasillo casi abandonado y siguió caminando. Iba tan distraída pensando en la traidora de Luna, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y la pegaron contra la pared. La chica lo primero que hizo fue sacar su varita para atacar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de quién había sido su secuestrador y bajó la guardia.

-¿Qué pasa, Ames, me vas a atacar? – preguntó Harry con voz gélida.

-Y si lo hiciera ¿qué? – le desafió Hermione con voz altanera.

-Que no podría darte una buena noticia... Pero claro, si eso es lo que quieres...

-No, chico, no te andes con rollos. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-¡Ginny se fue!

-¡Uau°! ¡no! ¿en serio? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo la convenciste?

-¡Yo no hice nada! – replicó Harry muy feliz – solo me comporté muy indiferente, ella se molestó y se fue toda erguida.

-Una vez, Bree Van De Kamp dijo: "Lo opuesto a amor no es odio, sino la indiferencia, y mientras odies a una persona todavía te interesaras en ella. Así que mientras exista el odio todavía habrá algo..." – dijo Brooke muy pensativa.

-Este, bueno ¿quién es Bree Van de Kamp? ¿y eso qué significa?

-Bree es una ama de casa que...- empezó a explicar Hermione, pero vio la cara de confusión de Harry y desistió - ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo entenderías. La cosa es que quería decirte que siendo indiferente con ella, la pelirroja entenderá que ya no la quieres. Por que no la quieres ¿verdad?

-¡No, claro que no!

-Ah, ok, muy bien – dijo Hermione riendo.

Caminaron tomados de manos por el pasillo y Harry le preguntó cómo se sentía con todo lo de los juegos intercursos. Ella se pegó a hablar y le dijo a Harry todo lo que pensaba y lo emocionada que estaba de que ya iban a empezar los juegos.

Un rato después, la chica tenía que regresar a su habitación a revisar trabajos de quinto año y Harry la dejó frente a su puerta. Le dio un beso de despedida y se fue, dejandola con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

Definitivamente todo estaba saliendo bien. Era como un deseo hecho realidad, todo era perfecto. Pero la vida le había enseñado a Hermione que las cosas nunca terminaban siendo perfectas, siempre había algo que lo cambiaba todo. Lo único era que ella no dejaría que le cambiaran el panorama. Quien fuera que se interpusiera en su vida en ese momento, no lo pagaría fácil.

Al día siguiente, los jugadores del Red Blue se desperaron algo mareados, confundidos, sorprendidos y presionados. Todos los apoyaban. Absolutamente toda la escuela tenía escarapelas, gorros, guantes, pancartas y hasta capas con el nuevo escudo del equipo. Era muy parecido al de Hogwarts, excepto que en vez de haber en el medio una gran H, había un gran: ЯΒ, y en vez de los cuatro animales legendarios, había una escoba, una snitch, un león y un águila. La verdad era mucho más bonito que el del Colegio, y todos los lucían, muy felices.

Ron reunió a los jugadores en los vestidores luego del desayuno y les entregó a cada uno su nuevo uniforme. Hasta ahora habían practicado con el uniforme normal de sus casas pero ahora tenían el uniforme del equipo de Hogwarts y todos estaban muy emocionados. En su mayoría, el ropaje era azul rey, pero el chaleco de lana que iba adentro era rojo, al igual que los puños y los bordes.

Los chicos salieron de los vestidores muy felices, viendo especialmente sus nombres en dorado con su número en la parte de atrás.

Ron llamó a Brianna aparte.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? – le preguntó Brianna cuando todos se hubieran ido.

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo Ron pasándole una mano por el hombro – Sólo quería saber si te gustaron los uniformes. Fue un martirio escogerlos – dijo haciendo un gesto fastidioso.

-¡Están bellísimos°! – respondió Brianna – No pudiste escoger mejor, en serio. No, y a todos les gustó, así que puedes estar tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias a Dios°! – exclamó Ron – con estos adolescentes de hoy en dia no se sabe, así que prefiero hacerlo todo bien y que no me regañen después.

-Naah, tranquilo! ¿eso era todo?

-Sí, si, ya te puedes ir...

Ron le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y la chica tomó sus botas nuevas para marcharse y mostrarle su uniforme a sus amigas y a Jake. Pero antes de que pusiera dos pies fuera del vestidor, Ron le gritó:

-¡No, espera, eso no era todo!

Brianna se dio vuelta, sorprendida, y observó cómo Ron avanzaba hacia ella, con las manos en los pantalones.

-En realidad me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Aja ¿y qué será?

-¿Por casualidad, tal vez, si se te ha pasado por la cabeza, has notado alguna conducta extraña en Brooke? – preguntó Ron con una cara extraña.

-Ehh... – Brianna vio para arriba, pensando – Que yo me acuerde, no. Bueno... depende, ¿a qué le llamas "conducta extraña"?

-¿No te parece que ella se parece mucho a... bueno, a ti?

-¡¿A mi! Jajaja, no, para nada...

-¿En serio?

-La verdad no me gusta desilusionarte, tío, pero no, no he encontrado ninguna "conducta extraña" en Brooke, ni me parece que se parece mucho a mi... ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Cosas de adultos – dijo Ron simplemente, algo añejo.

-¡Por Dios, que tontería!

Brianna puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de allí muy rápido, deseando que alguna vez la gente no la viera como una niñita... ¡O sea, por Dios, ya tenía trece años! (N/A: en realidad sigue siendo una niña, pero no le tumbemos las esperanzas!)

Ron se quedó pensativo en los vestidores y se apresuró a tachar un elemento de su lista...

Esa tarde, los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de sus vecinos mágicos. El equipo recibía aplausos y gritos de todos los alumnos, y hasta de los profesores. Harry tuvo clase esa tarde con los de quinto y tuvo que aguantar que nadie escuchara su clase. Todos los chicos estaban alrededor de Sarah Parker, una chica muy popular y guapa de Ravenclaw. Ella era la arquera del equipo y todos le preguntaban cómo se sentía y cuáles eran las tácticas de juego del equipo. La chica parecía sobrecogida por tanta atención.

En séptimo año pasaba lo mismo, ya que los tres cazadores estaban en séptimo y eran las tres muy populares entre las féminas. Hollback, Jordan y Foolish eran los supremos papacitos de septimo, junto a otros dos chicos, y tanta atención les venía de perlas.

Brianna estaba muy tranquila, aunque un poco inquieta y curiosa. Se moría por conocer a sus rivales y su contextura ósea, así era muy fácil saber cómo jugaban y que tan difíciles eran.

A las cinco de la tarde sonó el último timbre del día y todos salieron corriendo a los vestidores para vestirse apropiadamente.

Brianna se puso su uniforme del equipo ya que así se lo habían pedido y todas sus amigas se maravillaron con el uniforme de la chica. Ésta se pavoneó por la sala común de Gryffindor, junto con Arthur y Zeus, mostrando sus uniformes y lo poderosos que se veían con ellos. Aunque, en el fondo, lo que querían era salir corriendo...

McGonaggal vino a buscarlos y todo Gryffindor salió detrás de la profesora hacia los jardines del colegio. Esa noche era especialmente fría y el sol había caído más rápido de lo normal. Así que el pasto estaba algo húmedo, frío y resbaladizo.

Todo el colegio estaba afuera, hablando, cuchicheando y algunos hasta gritando. Los de primero estaban muy emocionados y los de séptimo estaban parados allí como si no les importara nada. El equipo estaba encabezando todas las columnas de alumnos. Los chicos estaban parados en fila, con sus escobas al lado y arreglandose mejor el uniforme. Sarah hacia de todo para que sus protectores se vieran mejor y D'laine acomodaba mejor su capa para verse irresistible. Brianna no hacía nada, estaba neutra. Sólo veía a sus amigos de tercero, como queriendo estar con ellos.

Faltaban dos minutos para las seis y el cielo y el lago estaban muy tranquilos, como si no pasara nada. Harry se preguntaba cuando aparecería el carruaje magnifico de Bauxbatons, mientras Hermione esperaba con ansias la llegada de Drumstrang. Nadie sabía como iba a llegar la Academia Salem...

-Albus, ya son las seis ¿crees que se les olvido el camino? – le preguntó MacGonaggal al director.

-Oh, no, mi querida Minerva. Ellos llegarán cuando tengan que llegar. Solo hay que... esperar. Es imposible que se les haya olvidado el camino – respondió Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

-Si tu lo dices...- corroboró la profesora – Pero mira, los alumnos están muy inquietos...

-Se tranquilizaran cuando ellos lleguen – respondió Dumbledore, sin embargo dijo: - ¡Señorita Ames!

Hermione, que hablaba con una niña de segundo, repitiendole que era obligatorio que usara el sombrero, se apresuró a ir lo más rapido posible al llamado del profesor.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Hermione, ¿segura que la dirección que le diste a Higgins es correcta? – preguntó Dumbledore muy bajito.

-Sí, señor. Así como la hora. Todo está correcto.

-Muy bien, entonces no se cómo... ¡Oh, mira!

El grito del profesor se escuhó en toda la explanada y los alumnos se callaron inmediatamente. Todos aguzaron la mirada y los oídos, pero no había nada en absolutamente ninguna parte.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? – preguntó Minerva.

-¡Miren, allí vienen nuestros compañeros del norte°! – gritó Dumbledore señalando el lago con un delgado brazo - ¿no los ven?

Y entonces todos lo vieron. A unos quinientos metros de la orilla del lago, unas ondas largas y fuertes se empezaron a formar en el agua y de repente todo el lago y la tierra vibraba al compás de los murmullos de los chicos. Un segundo después todos se amuñuñaron a ver el gran buque que salió desde el fondo del lago. Primero vieron las velas y poco a poco se fue materializando el gigante barco de madera oscura con el escudo de Drumstrang en la bandera. Era inmensamente imponente y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, sobre todo los de primer año.

La maquina nado un poco por el lago y llegó a las orillas del castillo. Una rampa bastante larga salió desde el barco y un hombre alto, corpulento y con una barba larga, parecido a un ruso, apareció en la boca de la rampa. El hombre bajó la rampa con mucha elegancia y le siguieron una veintena de chicos tan grandes y corpulentos como él. Todos venían protegidos de capas gruesísimas de piel de yak o algo parecido.

Dumbledore se apresuró a recibir al visitante con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mi querido Barkowich°! – le recibió Dumbledore, y los dos se dieron un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo muy frío - ¡Ya pensé que no vendrían!

-¡Oh, Dumbledorre, tu sabes muy bien que yo no pierrdo esto°! – el hombre hablaba muy fuerte y profundo, con cierta malicia en la voz, aunque la cara la tenía bastante tranquila - ¡Aquí está la señorrita Ames°! – dijo Brakowich señalando a Hermione – Esta joven fue muy amable con nosottrros en el ministerio ¿cierrto, dama?

Barkowich avanzó hasta donde estaba Hermione, con un bastón muy elegante. Cuando llegó, tomó su brazo con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la mano, brindandole una mirada muy particular. Harry vio eso algo confuso.

-No haga que me ruborice, Director Barkowich – dijo Hermione apartando la mano del búlgaro.

-Así es, Marcus, será mejor que pasen al colegio y se calienten. ¿Dónde está el súper equipo Búlgaro? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Se están prreparrando parra su entrrada en sus camarrotes del buque. Nuestrro entrrenadorr los está ayudamdo.

-Oh, perfecto, perfecto – replicó Dumbledore -. Entonces pasen, por favor.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Barkowich le echó una mirada de soslayo al equipo de Hogwarts, que permanecía parado muy tranquilo con los profesores. El hombre alzó una ceja y dejó que la profesora Sprout los guiara hasta el castillo.

Harry se preguntó qué sería de la vida de Karkarov, el mortífago... Ron se acercó a Harry y le dijo al oído:

-¿Viste sus alumnos? Son peores que en nuestra época... Creo que serán los rivales más difíciles... Aunque también las chicas de Bauxbatons serán un reto. Son muy ligeras y rápidas. Lo único que las puede dificultar es cuando se quieran ver en un espejo en medio del partido... Me pregunto cómo serán los de Salem.

-Le puedes preguntar a Brooke – dijo Harry, que estaba cruzado de brazos – Ella estudió ahí ¿no? Y por cierto, no te pongas a predisponerte con los alumnos de los otros colegios, al fin y al cabo, tú no sabes cómo los han entrenado.

Ron ladeo la cabeza y se quedó quieto, con los brazos cruzados y un mohín en los labios. Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a hablar sobre los búlgaros. Sobre todo las chicas, ya que los chicos no estaban muy interesados en esos tipos corpulentos y bine formados.

El único apartado del grupo de los profesores y de casi todo el mundo era el rubio Draco Malfoy. Él estaba apoyado de un árbol que estaba cerca de allí y veía todo con una mirada vaga. Observaba a Harry fijamente, sin que éste se diera cuenta. Ese desgraciado de Potter. Era el hombre que le había quitado al amor de su vida, a la única persona que había amado. Ni siquiera había querido a su familia como a ella. Ella había sido su familia. Estando con ella se había sentido completo, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo, como si por fin pertenecía a algo o a alguien. Había sido los mejores meses de su vida, nada se comparaba con eso.

Pero no, tuvo que venir Harry Potter, el grandioso Harry Potter, el iluso que siempre fue el gran héroe y que le había quitado todas sus glorias, el que siempre estaba un pie delante de él. Él pensaba que ya se estaban llevando bien, cuando se dignó a conocerlo y a tratarlo. Pero entonces vino la muerte de su esposa, de la sangre sucia de Granger, y luego Potter decidió que quería otra mujer en su vida, y fue cuando engatuzó a Ginny, a "su" Ginny... ¿Es que no se pudo dar cuenta que ella estaba bien con él?

La situación era hasta irreal. Ginny llegó un día y le dijo: Lo siento Draco, pero conocí a otra persona. Bueno, más bien ya lo conocía pero por fin se me declaro. Lo siento muchísimo... Estos días que pasé contigo fueron esplendidos, espero que consigas a alguien igual que yo. Adiós Draco...

Y ya, eso fue todo. Apartir de ese día Ginny Weasley era de Harry Potter, y nada hizo Draco para impedirlo, así se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Los años pasaron y con ellos Draco olvidaba más y más lo que era querer a alguien. Por ese motivo se había vuelto el mismo Draco de siempre. Solo que esta vez estaba aún más solo que antes... Se volvió huraño, antipático, reservado y desconfiado. Era un estilo de vida que un humano mortal no podía tener sin padecer en la soledad. Pero él tenía algo más. Tenía esperanza. Conservaba la esperanza de que algún día Potter muriera y él pudiera volver con Ginny. Cada día le tenía más odio a ese idiota cabeza rajada.

Y luego la vio a ella, y se dio cuenta que Potter no la valoraba, no la quería, ni siquiera la trataba con cariño. Ella no se merecía eso, ella estaba llena de vida, de ternura, de amabilidad, de amor... ¿Por qué Potter no entendía eso? Si él estuviera con la pelirroja, la amaría hasta que su fuente de amor se secara. Cómo la extrañaba... Tanto, que cada día perdía el retazo de vida que le quedaba. Se estaba secando por dentro. Lo único que quería era terminar con ese tormento... ésa no era vida.

-

De pronto escuchó un murmullo general de parte de los alumnos y salió de su escondite de entre las sombras, para ojear la entrada del próximo colegio. Sin duda era Bauxbatons, ya que todos miraban hacia el cielo.

En efecto, el imponente carruaje alado de la escuela de Bauxbatons sobrevolaba sobre el lago, con sus gigantescos caballos, que Garrid esperaba muy feliz. Todos los chicos se emocionaron y señalaron el carruaje rosa, que aterrizo en la explanada, cerca de los profesores.

Un chico salió del carruaje, bajó una escalinata de metal y un gigantesco pie se asomó por la puerta del carruaje. Inmediatamente apareció la "gran" directora de la academia, tan imponente y elegante como siempre. Con sus plumas en el cuello y el largo vestido de gamuza que la hacía ver mucho más grande de lo que era.

Dumbledore se apresuró a recibirla.

-¡Mi querida Madame Maxime! – le saludó Dumbledore - ¡Tanto tiempo, mi querida directora!

-¡Oh, Dumbledog, oui oui, tagto tiempo...! ¿Cómo has esgtado?

-¡Espectacularmente! Creo que la dieta de apio me ha hecho mucho bien.

-Eso espego, Dumbledog... Ahoga, pog favog, dejanos entrar, que nos moguimos de fgio acá afuera...

-¡Por supuesto, pase, mi querida señora! ¡Draco, por favor, acompaña a nuestras compañeras hasta el comedor!

Malfoy se preguntó cómo demonios lo había visto el viejo ese si él se había escondido muy bien... Ni modo, salió del escondite y se apresuró a guiar a la giganta hasta el colegio.

No pudo reprimir un respingo cuando un grupito de francesas se rieron con elegancia y lo señalaron, mientras cuchicheaban entre sí y le dedicaban una sonrisa muy seductora.

Eso era lo que le faltaba, ser codiciado por un montón de adolescentes parisinas...

-Digame, Madame, ¿Dónde está su equipo de quidditch? – preguntó Malfoy muy elegantemente, caminando con paso seguro.

-Se están pgepagando – respondió Maxime con recelo – Su entgada tiene que seg muy imponente ¿no cree, señog Malfoy?

-Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto...

Malfoy alzó una ceja y guió a las damas hasta el Gran Comedor...

Afuera, el ambiente era tenso y expectante, ya que todos esperaban a los tan esperados chicos de Salem. Su llegada era bastante enigmatica porque nadie sabía cómo llegarían, solo Hermione, y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie... No por malicia, sino porque no le pareció algo muy interesante para un tema de conversación.

Harry avanzó hasta donde estaba Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y le preguntó:

-Muy bien ¿cómo van a llegar? O sea, tú eres la única que sabe... Anda, dime!

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás... – dijo Hermione viendo hacia el cielo – No seas tan curioso...

-Oye, Drumstrang llegó en un barco undible, Bauxbatons llegó en un carruaje aereo alado por caballos voladores... ¿pero cómo va a llegar Salem?

-No seas tan curioso, Harry – fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

Esperaron unos minutos, mientras todos se calmaban y el silencio reinaba en los jardines del colegio, cuando Hermione dijo:

-Ajá! Mira, ya llegaron...

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde, cómo? – exclamó Harry, muy exaltado.

Todos los escucharon y empezaron a buscar hasta debajo de las rocas y en las montañas. Todos miraban donde no era. Hermione era la única que los veía...

En el cielo, a unos seiscientos metros por arriba de ellos, un especie de portal de colores plateados había aparecido e iluminaba casi todo el techo. Al parecer era un simple marco más lindo de lo normal, ya que se veía al otro lado, pero de repente la parte de adentro se volvió toda blanca y desde allí salió un hombre montado en una escoba bastante vieja. El hombrecillo bajó volando hasta el lago y rozó su túnica con el agua, hasta llegar a la orilla. Ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta... Y después del hombre, fue saliendo una hilera de chicos y chicas, todos salían del portal aéreo y bajaban volando en la escoba, hasta aterrizar limpiamente al lado de su profesor.

-¡Higgins, Felix Higgins! Que creativo... Oh, si, que creativo... ¿cómo lograste crear el portal, querido amigo? – fue la manera como Dumbledore saludó al hombrecillo que había aparecido primero, el cuál era el director de la academia.

-¡Un gran mago como tú debería saberlo, Albus! Sin embargo te lo contaré luego, cuando me brindes una copa de brandi – dijo el hombre muy cordial.

-¡Con todo gusto! Por cierto, veo que tus alumnos saben muy bien cómo volar... ¿son ellos los del equipo?

-Oh, no, para nada, estos son chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Nuestros confortantes del equipo llegarán más tarde. Pero estos son los tuyos, como he podido notar...

-Así es, Felix, este es mi orgullo, el equipo de Quidditch...

-Espero conocerlos mejor luego, Albus, ahora, déjanos pasar, por favor...

-¡Si, claro, claro! ¡Vamos todos al comedor, pero primero dejen pasar a nuestros invitados, por favor!

Todo el colegio observaba con detenimiento a los de Salem. Eran chicos y chicas, todos muy altos y particularmente apuestos. Las chicas podían lucir una tez muy lisa y elegante, y los chicos espaldas cuadradas y pelo liso y sedoso.

Su uniforme era diferente al de todos los colegios.

Ellos usaban una falda (las niñas) de cuadros escoceses de color dorado y negro. Una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un sueter sin mangas, color negro, con los bordes en dorado y un corte V en medio. Sobre esto, llevaban una capa larga y gruesa muy linda, color negro, y con el escudo del colegio. Particularmente, usaban también una especie de bohina negra en el cabello, lo que les hacía parecer alumnos de Bauxbatons...

Primero pasaron los alumnos de Salem y destrás de ellos se fue toda la camarada de Hogwarts. Los chicos se empujaban unos con otros para pasar más rápido y alcanzar a los de Salem. Sobre todos los muchachos, las chicas se quedaron atrás. Para entrar al colegio fue un problema ya que todos querían pasar primero, hasta que llegó McGonaggal y los regañó a todos para que hicieran su fila como debía ser.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de profesores, como siempre, y todos los profesores se sentaron con él. Sólo que esta vez la mesa parecía haberse alargado y había muchísimas sillas más. Harry se preguntó quién más vendría aparte de los directores de los otros colegios.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, dos chicos llevaban prendida una disputa por un asunto bastante trivial.

-¡Que no, Sam! – exclamó Isabella, la mejor amiga de Brianna - ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tú no te puedes sentar a mi derecha porque eres zurdo?

-A ver, pero es que yo no le encuentro lógica, nena, ¿Qué quieres que haga, que deje de ser zurdo?

-No, tonto, pero sí podrías sentarte a mi izquierda, y así todos felices ¿no te parece?

-¡Pero si no termino de caer! ¿qué problema hay en que me siente aquí, a tu derecha, junto a ti?

-¡Porque me tropiezas al comer, nene! ¡O sea, ya lo entiendes!

-Ah ok, ahora que te explicas, todo está mucho mejor. Por cierto, nena, ¿cómo va todo con Doug?

Sam se paró de la mesa y se sentó a la izquierda de Isabella, para no molestarla.

-¿entonces?

-No, nene, con Doug no hay nada. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas a mi? ¿Qué hay de Lauren? La he visto muy entusiasmada contigo.. ¡no me mientas, nene!

-Ah, no, con ella no hay nada. ¿o crees que sí? Yo le soy fiel a una sola mujer. Tu lo sabes muy bien.

-Sí, claro, Cherry te tiene flechado ¿a que si?

-¿Cherry? ¡Para nada! Si la niña es como mi hermana, nunca se me ocurriría algo así. Que no, no... es otra niña.

-¿Y soy digna de tu confianza como para que me digas?

-No lo sé, cielo, tal vez luego...

-Mas te vale xico... Mira, ya se paró Dumbledore a decir algo...

Los dos se callaron, así como todos los parlanchines del salón, y se quedaron atentos a ver a Dumbledore, que se había parado y alcanzaba a la cabeza de Madame Maxime, que estaba sentada.

-¡Jóvenes, compañeros del norte, compañeras del este y compañeros del sur; no saben el gusto tan grande que es acogerlos aquí, en mi hogar, en la escuela Hogwarts! Nos hemos estado preparando desde hace meses para recibirlos y dar inicio a este magno evento, lleno de cordialidad y nuevas amistades. Recibiendo a nuestros compañeros de la Academia Salem, que esta es su primera reunión escolar, espero que los acojan como buenos magos y brujas que estamos educando...

Antes de dar inicio a nuestro tan esperado banquete, me encantaria conocer a las joyas de sus colegios, a los representantes del Colegio en Quidditch, a los equipos seleccionados! 

Señor Weasley, por favor 

Ron se puso muy rojo y se paró algo nervioso frente a todo el comedor. El sabia que tenía que hacer eso, pero nunca se le había dado muy bien el "hablar en público". Sin embargo se paró y sacó la lista que le había dado el profesor minutos atrás.

-Bien... ¡Hola muchachos! Mi nombre es Ron Weasley y soy el entrenador de la selección de Hogwarts. Es un gusto y un gran placer tenerlos aquí y espero que esta jornada de juegos amistosos sea de su agrado, aparte de que creen nuevos lazos amistosos y aprendan unos de otros...Bien, bueno, pasando a lo de los jugadores... Por favor, señor Filch, abra las puertas del comedor... – Ron esperó a que el jipato del conserje se apresurara y abriera las pesadas puertas del recinto, y luego dijo: - Ahora, presentando a la selección Francesa, el equipo Lila Storm de la Academia Bauxbatons: ¡Cecile "Le Madame" Bòshbaún, Capitana del equipo y Buscadora!

Desde la puerta apareció una chica tremendamente hermosa, de pelo negro largo y liso, con ondulaciones naturales en las puntas, una tez blanca hermosa y unos ojos azules deslumbrantes. Era sumamente imponente y tenía una mirada espectacular, aunque no parecía tener más de quince años. La chica llegó montada en su escoba, pero sentada de lado de una forma muy elegante. De repente, cuando tomó altura, se acomodó fuertemente y dio unas vueltas rapidisimas sobre todos los alumnos, demostrando que era buena en la escoba. En un momento estaba en la cumbre del comedor y en otro le había quitado el sombrero a una de sus compañeras. Todos los chicos se la aplaudieron y hasta unos silbaron.

Cecile se acercó hasta la mesa de los profesores, se bajó de la escoba con elegancia, hizo una reverencia hacia todos y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaban todas las de Bauxbatons.

-Vaya – atinó a decir Ron – esa fue una entrada espectacular, digna de la capitana del equipo... Muy elegante... Oh, si, te luciste Cecile...

La chica rió con sus amigas y cruzó las piernas de una forma muy elegante.

-¡Bien! Sigamos con el equipo Lila Storm! Ahora, presentando a la guardiana del equipo: ¡Amee Lucìlu!

Desde la puerta entró una chica rubia y alta, manejando su escoba con gran precisión. Dio un par de vueltas por el lugar , quitandole el aliento a varios chicos, y se sentó con sus compañeras.

-¡Presentando a las golpeadoras del equipo: Monique Dejaveer y Paola Segniher!

Dos chicas entraron al mismo tiempo al comedor, chocaron sus bates con unos movimientos super sincronizados y se pusieron a dar vueltas y volteretas por el comedor, haciendo lo mismo a ambos lados del lugar. Luego se encontraron frente a la mesa de profesores, hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron con Amee y Cecile.

-¡Genial sincronización, niñas! – les felicitó Ron - ¡Ahora las cazadoras! Presentando a: Magtha Freu, Brigitte Jaemmùú y Eileen "Da Girl" Otghauier!

Las tres chicas entraron al comedor en sus escobas, dos volaron por arriba y la otra se fue por abajo, hicieron un movimiento extraño donde una bajaba y la otra subía mientras la otra se cambiaba de posición y al final hicieron una maniobra super peligrosa, donde Brigitte se pasó a la escoba de Eileen, Eileen a la de Magtha y Magtha a la de Brigitte. Todos se pararon y las aplaudieron, ya que fue bastante impresionante y sus compañeras las silbaron y les brindaron palmadas en la espalda.

Las chicas se sentaron con sus amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Me dejaron sin aliento, muchachas! ¡Algún día me enseñaran a hacer eso! – exclamó Ron muy impresionado - ¡Vaya, este equipo promete señores...! Ahora, por favor, conozcamos a la persona detrás de estas maravillas: Su entrenadora, Michelle Blade!

Desde las puertas pasó una chica de unos treinta años, alta, de pelo castaño, largo y sedoso, con ondulaciones en las puntas y un flequillo bastante convincente. Su figura era más o menos de modelo, muy delgada, con grandes pechos y menuda. Su cara era tranquila e imponente, algo que tenían todas las francesas. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules y una sonrisa de mona lisa.

Las chicas de Bauxbatons se pararon a aplaudir a su entrenadora, pero todos los demás chicos estaban demasiado impresionados con la belleza de esa mujer como para hacer algo... Se podría decir que los hechizó a todos.

Michelle venía caminando muy tranquila. Se paró frente a los alumnos, saludó con la mano, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la mesa de profesores al lado de Draco Malfoy...

-Encantados de conocerte, Michelle – dijo Ron milagrosamente hablando – Y ahora que conocimos a todo el equipo de la Academia Bauxbatons, por favor, empecemos a conocer a nuestros compañeros del norte: a los hijos de Drumstrang!

Capitán del equipo, buscador y el orgulloso sobrino de Marcus Barkowich: Jon Barkowich! 

Jon entró caminando al recinto, con una mirada segura y una cara bastante desconfiada de los que estaban en el salón. El chico caminó unos tres metros, tomó impulso e hizo una estrella en el aire, solo que al caer en el piso, no calló ahí, sino en la escoba... El muchacho se elevó y cuando estuvo en la cumbre del comedor, calló en picado, asustando a todos, luego rozó el piso y se volvió a elevar, para dar unas vueltas loquísimas en el aire y luego se despegó de la escoba dando otra vuelta de estrella. Todos pensaron que el chico se rompería la cabeza, pero calló en perfecto equilibrio, a tiempo para dar una reverencia a todo Hogwarts.

El público se quedó anonadado y lo único que pudo decir Ron, fue:

-¡Este chico será un gran problema para nosotros! – dijo entre una risa nerviosa - ¡Eres impresionante, Jon!

Todas las chicas lo veían alucinadas. Porque aparte de ser un jugador espectacular, era bastante apuesto. Era alto, fornido, de pelo negro y largo, con facciones seguras y muy sexy's...

El chico se sentó y luego de él vino el resto del equipo:

-¡Presentando al guardián del equipo: Zócrates Lomgood!

-¡Presentando a los golpeadores: Franco El'Kou y Rodrigo Tartok!

-¡Presentando a los cazadores: Ian Karkovich, Trumoun Korke y Esteban Rekor!

Todos los chicos entraron haciendo volteretas impresionantes y cosas por el estilo, ustedes no quisieran leerlo todo...

-¡Y por supuesto! – dijo Ron - ¡Conozcamos a la mente brillante detrás de estos caballeros, el súper famoso jugador de Quidditch y mi ídolo: Víctor Krum!

Víctor entró al salón muy serio, como siempre. El tipo seguro de todos los tiempos y con las cejas más gruesas... Todas las chicas pegaron un grito ahogado y los chicos lo señalaron muy impresionados.

Víctor se paró frente a todos, les brindó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, luego le dio un abrazo de amigos a Ron y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Hermione.

-¡Así es, niñas, tendrán a Víktor todo este tiempo, y aprovechen, que está soltero! – dijo Ron y todos rieron para bajar la presión.

-Jajaj... ahora, pasemos al equipo de la Academia Salem, los chicos nuevos del barrio... Veamos; como buscadora y la mayor del equipo, tenemos a la hermosa Annabeth Green!

Annabeth entró con su escoba, como todos los demás e hizo algunas vueltas tranquilas por el comedor, luego sen sentó en la mesa de Hupplepuff con los demás de Salem.

-¡La guardiana y capitana del equipo: Krhistyn Geller!

Krhistyn era sumamente hermosa, una chica alta, de pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía una cara muy peculiar y hermosa, era una de las chicas más lindas que se había presentando, tan linda como Cecile.

-¡Los golpeadores del equipo: Craig Matthews y Ryan Brandon!

-Ahora, los cazadores, con los mellizos Spenscer: Jim "Twin" Spencer, Kimberly "Kimmy" Spenscer y Giancarlo "Gigi" Lussi!

-Y por supuesto, su hermosísima entrenadora: Alessandra Gordon!

Luego de que todos los muchachos de Salem, contando a su entrenador, se hubieran sentado, llegó la hora del equipo de Hogwarts. Absolutamente todos los alumnos del colegio sacaron sus implementos para apoyar a su equipo, como las escarapelas, los gorros, las capas, los pitos y los carteles que se movían y hasta rugían y volaban como un águila.

-¡Ahora sí se puso interesante la cosa! – exclamó Ron muy contento – Quiero presentarles a mi orgullo, a los chicos que representan a mi escuela: al equipo Red Blue Eye de Hogwarts°!

-Presentando a nuestros golpeadores: Pierre D'Laine y Zack Jordan!

Pierre y Zack entraron al comedor bajo los gritos emocionados del otro colegio. Los chicos chocaron sus bates y se elevaron, bajaron en picado y se intercambiaron de escoba, dieron un par de volteretas y todo con una sonrisa. Las chicas gritaron como locas por ellos y los muchachos silbaron a sus amigos.

Pierre y Zack se pararon frente a todos, Zack pasó el brazo por el hombro de Pierre, como amigos, e hicieron una reverencia juntos... Todos gritaron como locos.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y todos les aplaudieron.

-¡Ahora presentando a nuestra hermosa guardiana: la talentosísima Sarah Parker! ¡Haz lo tuyo, Sarah!

Sarah entró al comedor parada sobre la escoba, muy tranquila y pareciendo una diosa. Todos los chicos gritaron, silbaron y la aplaudieron. La chica parecía estarlo disfrutando. Dio un bostezo actuado y con un salto domó a la escoba. Subió en picado como a 300 k/h y en la cima se volvió a parar sobre la escoba, y así bajó con ella, a la misma velocidad. La chica parecía estar surfeando en el aire... Todos gritaron más fuerte y la chica se bajó de la escoba con un movimiento muy sutil y a la vez decidido. Dio una reverencia con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Perfecto, Sarah, exactamente lo que te dije que no hicieras ya que te podías matar! – exclamó Ron pareciendo enojado. Sarah se encogió de hombros y le picó el ojo con una sonrisa - ¡Que más da! Como sea, ahora conoscan a los cazadores de nuestro equipo: Arthur Hollback, Zeus Jordan y Jeremy Foolish!

La euforia fue igual de viva que con los otros chicos. Los muchachos pasaron caminando al comedor, como si fueran modelos de fisiculturismo, con la espalda arqueada y los brazos a los lados como grandes machos. Se pararon en un punto, se vieron, dieron una fuerte palmada con las manos y dieron un salto muy fuerte al mismo tiempo, y cuando sus cuerpos iban hacia abajo, calleron en las escobas. Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas y los chicos silbaron al compás de los pitos y esas cosas. Los muchachos volaron sobre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, para luego pararse frente a todos y hacer unas posiciones de modelos. Luego se sentaron.

-¡Fantastico, chicos! Por cierto, todo lo que vean se los he enseñado yo, ¿eh? – todos rieron con el comentario de Ron y éste volvió a hablar: - Ahora... Es un momento muy importante para mí. Es la hora de presentarles a la chica más joven del equipo, con solo catorce años recién cumplidos, es la buscadora y una de las mejores. Es rápida, es ligera y es sumamente talentosa. Quiere presentarles a la estrella de Hogwarts, a mi orgullo: a Brianna Potter!

En todo el comedor se esuchó un grito comunal, aplausos por doquier y silbidos hasta decir ya está. El único problema era que después de unos segundos, Brianna no entraba por la puerta del comedor... Los aplausos sesaron y de repente, un viento fantasmal apago todas las velas del comedor, y todo se quedó en oscuridad y silencio total.

Y fue cuando se escuchó:

-¿Qué paso? ¿tienen miedo a la oscuridad?

La voz de Brianna resonó en todo el comedor como si la chica estuviera hablando por un súper micrófono con parlantes en todas partes. Nadie supo de donde vino la voz, hasta que, desde el rincón más elevado del comedor, apareció una figura menuda con luz propia. Todos reconocieron a la buscadora inmediatamente. Brianna bajó en picado y se separó de su escoba con una mano, luego se volvió a acomodar y subió los brazos para que todos la aplaudieran. La euforia en el comedor fue tan grande que hasta en Hogsmeade la hubieran escuchado. La chica voló sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y chocó las manos de sus compañeros, luego dio unas vueltas tipo torbellino en el aire y se dejó caer con todo y escoba, recuperándose al último momento, para no darse contra el piso. Los silbidos, los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar y cuando Brianna aterrizó e hizo una reverencia, le tiraron hasta rosas...

-¡Gracias, querido Público! – dijo ella riendo y cuando se sentó todos se lanzaron a abrazarla y a felicitarla por tan magnifica entrada...

-¡Bueno, señores, ahí la tienen, a la más menuda de nuestro equipo, a mi sobrina Brianna...! – dijo Ron con orgullo levantando la copa – Como ya nos conocimos y he presentado a cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos de Quidditch, creo que es hora de engullir este delicioso banquete y ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡que el juego comience! Gracias chicos...

Ron se sentó y todos le aplaudieron, pero no se extendieron ya que el banquete había aparecido y todos empezaron a comer y a comer como unos bárbaros. Los chicos de Salem lo veían todo muy impresionados ya que en su colegio la comida no era tan generosa ni tan deliciosa.

Brianna, que estaba sentada hablando con unos amigos, echó vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaba Jake, y esperaba que él la estuviera viendo, pero no, estaba hablando placidamente con Cecile Bòshbaún y se reía con ella mientras le brindaba una fresa llena de chocolate.

A Brianna le entraron ganas de estrangular a la francesa, pero luego vio a Sam, que la estaba llamando, y se calmó mientras le pasaba el pollo a su amigo. Sin embargo no pudo apartar la vista de la chica de pelo negro y hermosos ojos azules...

En la mesa de los profesores, Hermione hablaba como parlanchina con Víktor Krum, quién se encontraba muy agradable esa noche. El hombre le contó sobre cómo había entrenado a sus alumnos y los ejercicios que les mandaba a hacer. Eso no le parecía a ella una conversación muy entretenida, pero igual sonreía y le seguía la platica, para ser cortés.

Harry los veía desde unos puestos más allá y retorcía su cuchillo en el arroz al compás de las risas de Hermione. No podía creer que el bendito búlgaro coqueteara con las mujeres que le gustaban a él...

Y más allá, en la esquina derecha de la mesa, Michelle Blade hablaba y hablaba como loca con un Malfoy que estaba asqueado de oírla. Al parecer la chica era inglesa y vivía en Francia desde hacía un tiempo, así que hablaba en inglés a la perfección, cosa que no fue buena para el rubio, quién se la calaba y la chica era peor que los del show de la mañana en La Mega... (N/A: eso es algo que sólo entenderán los venezolanos... Sorry). Le había contado a Malfoy todo sobre cómo le ofrecieron el puesto para ser entrenadora, le repetía una y otra vez lo bello que era Hogwarts y hasta le preguntó sobre él...

-Créeme, no hay nada de mí que quieras saber – dijo Malfoy con fastidio.

La chica lo entendió como una indirecta y se calló de inmediato. Lo que Malfoy no entendió poco tiempo después fue por qué sintió que no quería que ella se callara, e inmediatamente le sacó conversación para que siguiera hablando. Así la chica empezó a hablar sobre su vida en Francia, y él, sin siquiera pensarlo, sonrió y dijo:

-Vaya, que interesante ¿y donde vivías al principio?

De vuelta al otro lado de la mesa, Hermione debatía con Krum sobre las peleas entre los búlgaros y los ingleses, sobre todo en los adolescentes.

-Yo que te lo digo, Víktor, la cosa no viene por las razas, viene por los genes. Ustedes son más rudos y los ingleses más apartados, eso crea un choque de personalidades – decía Hermione mientras masticaba una papa frita – Hum, espera un momento... ¡Eh! - exclamó señalando a una chica que estaba sentada al lado de Luna - Disculpa ¿tú eres Alexandra Gordon, cierto?

-Sí, soy yo – respondió la rubia.

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías pasar ese tarro de crema de queso, si eres tan amable?

-Sí, claro... – dijo la chica sin verla.

La muchacha tomó el tarro y se lo fue a dar a Hermione. Pero algo muy extraño pasó en ese instante: cuando sus miradas se chocaron, Hermione sintió que un sonido chirriante y muy fuerte la estaba comprimiendo. Vio alrededor y nadie escuchaba nada. Miró de nuevo a la chica, que seguía con el tarro en la mana y la observaba curiosa... Esta vez, una fuerte descarga eléctrica arremetió contra su cuerpo, sintiendo un frío inaudito y sentía que la cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar...

**FLASHBACK**

_(1990)_

_Hermione bajó las escaleras de una casa muy elegante, con estilo minimalista y clásico. Las escaleras no tenían barandal, así que se sostenía de la pared mientras bajaba, con algo de nerviosismo._

_Cuando estuvo en la planta baja de la casa, se miró al espejo del recibidor y observó su figura perfecta y delineado más o menos por un artista. Su pelo rubio, largo y liso, sus ojos azules y esa tez blanca y aterciopelada que todas las chicas deseaban. Definitivamente no podía ser más bella y perfecta._

_Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo observándose en el espejo, pero alguien tocó a la puerta y ella, como estaba más cerca, se apresuró a abrirla._

_Una niña menor que ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta, masticando chicle y viendose en un espejo de mano._

_-¿en que te puedo servir? – preguntó ella observando a la chiquilla._

_-Vine a ver a Maddie – respondió la muchacha, que debía tener unos quince años._

_-Ahhh cierto... ¡Maddie tu amiga llegó! – gritó en un tono poco convincente – Vamos, pasa, Maddie se estaba bañando hace un rato._

_-Ok, la espero... – dijo la chica pasando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá._

_-Creo que Maddie no nos ha presentado ¿cierto? – preguntó ella sentandose frente a la niña._

_-No, no lo creo, llevo poco tiempo siendo su amiga, así que no conozco a su familia.. Mi nombre es Alexandra Gordon, pero puedes llamarme Alex..._

_-Mucho gusto – dijo ella apretándole la mano a la chica – Yo soy Brooke Ames, la hermana mayor de Maddie. Puedes llamarme Brooke – dijo riendo..._

_-Ah, un placer, Brooke... ¿ustedes son sólo dos hermanas?_

_-No... También está mi hermano mayor, AJ, tiene 21 años.. _

_-Ah ok... Yo soy hija única, me hubiera encantado tener hermanos._

_-No te lo recomiendo, a veces pueden molestar mucho..._

_-Gracias por el consejo!_

_-Vaya hermana, ya veo que no soy de tu agrado – dijo una chica desde las escaleras – Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti... Pero fíjate que soy leal... _

_-¡Vamos Maddie, estaba de broma..! – dijo ella riendo – Tú sabes que yo te quiero..._

_-Sí, claro, y también quieres matarme en un accidente de tránsito – dijo la chica con una ironía._

_-Ya te dije que no tengo la culpa de que te metieras en mi examen de manejo... La próxima vez cuida tu vida y aléjate de mi.._

_-Como sea, ¿subes, Alex? _

_-Sí, claro... Gusto en conocerte, Brooke – dijo la chica haciendo una bomba con el chicle._

_-Igualmente, Alex.._

_Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Maddie y la rubia se quedó abajo. Le pareció que la amiguita de su hermana le había dado una buena primera impresión... Lo tomaría en cuenta en años venideros. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hermione sintió que el chirrido desapareció de improvisto y vio para todos lados, sin fijarse en que había tenido los ojos cerrados. Víktor la miraba ceñudo y algo preocupado.

-¿te pasa algo? – prgeuntó, acercandole el agua.

-N-no... Est-toy bien... Solo que algo mareada... – respondió torpemente, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza le bajaba lentamente.

-¿segura?

-Sí, sí...

Entonces se fijó en que la chica todavía la observaba con el tarro en las manos.

-¿Lo vas a querer o no? – preguntó impaciente.

-Sí, gracias... – dijo Hermione con precaución.

Sin embargo, la chica la siguió viendo y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¡No! Ya lo creo que no...

-Porque te pareces mucho a una amiga mía... Pero no, deben ser tonterías de mi cabeza loca.

-Sí, eso debe ser... Que tengas buen provecho.

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió comiendo tranquila.

Hermione fingió que comía mientras trataba de rebobinar ese recuerdo, que definitivamente no era suyo y le había dado tantos escalofríos. Lo pudo ver todo en su mente y sintió que ella era la chica rubia y alta que hablaba y se veía en el espejo del recibidor. Y ciertamente sí era ella, Brooke, solo que no, no era Hermione... Había tenido un recuerdo imposible, tal vez una alucinación, ya que Brooke Ames no existía, sin embargo la había visto y ese recuerdo era de hacía mucho tiempo...

Y si Brooke no existía... ¿esa Alexandra Gordon que era amiga de su "hermana", era la misma que estaba sentada a pocas sillas?

Se empezó a sentir mal y le dolió la cabeza mientras pensaba:

-¿Y si Brooke Ames en realidad sí existe...?

**Hora: 1:35 a.m... Estado: Agotada, escuchando a mi novio James B. Pensamientos: Quiero cambiar la canción a una de los BeeGee's **

**Presentando a la escritora de este Fic: Oriana...! (Todo el lugar rompe en aplausos y se paran ante mí, mientras yo reparto besos y escribo autógrafos...)**

**No, bueno, tampoco así, pero aki estoy yo, su fiel autora... LENTA pero SEGURA..**

**Primero que nada, me encantaría aclarar el motivo de mi demora... Sí, ya se que fue más de un mes, pero déjenme explicarles: Resulta que cuando yo subí capitulo, el 7 de Junio, estaba terminando el corte en el colegio, así que estaba llenísima. Luego vinieron los exámenes de lapso, y cuando estoy en exámenes, se pueden olvidar de mí... Aparte de que me estoy mudando y he tenido que sacrificar mucho de mi tiempo libre empacando mi gran casa... Creo que pueden entender por qué me tarde... Estoy segura que hay otra razón, pero ahorita no me acuerdo cuál es... **

**Segundo, me gustaría aclarar que cuando Brianna nació, Hermione tenía 19 años, y la niñita nació en 1991. Tuve que hacerlo así para que las cuentas dieran hasta el día de hoy. Creanme, me comí el coco pensando eso...**

**Y hablando de comerse los cocos... Este capítulo sufrí con los benditos nombres de las francesas y los búlgaros O.O... Fue una LADILLA! Porque o sea, nunca he tratado con francesas ni con búlgaros, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo se pueden llamar... Hice lo mejor que pude, pero igual quedó choreto y no todos los nombres coinciden con su descendencia...**

**Hoy no puedo agradecer uno a uno los reviews porque me quitaron el Internet en mi casa y no tengo forma de bajar los reviews, leerlos y responderlos en este momento... Sin embargo yo los leí todos y quiero AGRADECERLES porque sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y son los que me impulsan a escribir y escribir...**

**Como he hecho en casi todos los capis... quiero agradecerle a mi argntinita bella, Pamela..! Pame, eres lo máximo, tus comentarios me ayudan mucho y eres una niña muy tierna.. Espero que algún día nos conozcamos, aunque creo que está difícil que tu vengas a Venezuela o que yo vaya a Buenos Aires... Ni modo, se quedara así...**

**Pues... no sé que más decir... Ah si! Dejen reviews.. Y DIGANME QUE QUIEREN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, YA QUE ESCOGERÉ ALGO DE LO QUE ME DIGAN Y LO PONDRÉ EN EL CAPITULO 12...Es en serio! Quiero que cada uno me diga qué quiere ver en el proximo capitulo porque escogere una de sus ideas y aparecera en el 12...**

**Sólo quedan 4 capitulos... Muchas cosas pasaran, ya lo tengo todo grabado en mi cabecita loca..! **

**Les voy a dar un adelanto... El capitulo final estará basado en el capitulo final de una serie americana que mi hermana adora... Yo no vi toda la serie, no era de mi estilo, pero vi el capitulo final y me encantó la tematica... Y decidí que mi capitulo final va a hacer muy parecido... Ya puse una pista en este capitulo, tal vez los más astutos la encuentren...**

**Bueno, xicos, ya me voy...**

**Recuerden**

**REVIEWS**

**Porque sino me tardaré DOS MESES e el proximo capitulo...**

**Ahí nos vemos, y recuerden pasar por mi flog y me lo firman... Es **** les quiere.. **

**Ciauuuuu!**

**Ps: FORZA AZURRAAAAAA! ITALIA VA A GANAR Y TODO EL QUE SE OPONGA SE LAS VERA CONMIGO Y CON MI HERMANA! (sí, lusa, eso va contigo)**


	12. Hay Algo Rojo en el Aire

**Capitulo dedicado a Dianita!**

**Amita puse tu canción! D**

**Si no hubieras sido tú no la hubiera puesto ¬¬**

**Bueno nada, disfruten el capitulooo!**

**-Capitulo 12: Hay algo rojo en el aire.. y no es una avioneta!**

-Quita esa cara de ridícula, Bri... Lo único que vas a lograr con ella es que te tire la almohada en la nariz.

-já já já. Muy graciosita Natalie, te mereces un premio

-No, si, pero es que ya no soporto esa cara de tonta todas las noches.

-Esta es mi cara, puedo hacer con ella lo que me de la gana

-Pero no nos arruines el día..

-Te juro que un día de estos...

-¿Qué? ¿me acusarás con papi?

-Ya, basta niñas...

-Si es ella la que ha empezado..

-Vamos, que es muy divertido verlas pelear, pero deberían bajar la guardia... Hay más seres conviviendo aquí..

Brianna le echó una mirada asesina a su compañera de cuarto, Natalie Allen, y acomodó las almohadas de su cama, para hacerlas más mullidas.

La verdad es que ella no se daba cuenta si ponía una cara de tonta, como decía Natalie, pero sí sabía que todas las noches se sentaba en la ventana y recordaba a Jake una y otra vez... Él era tan perfecto, tan varonil, tierno, inteligente, guapo, detallista; todo lo que se buscaba en un amor adolescente.

Isabella le repetía una y otra vez que él era el tipo perfecto y que no lo dejara pasar nunca, ya que eran de esos difíciles de encontrar. Ella se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo para ella y solo para ella que todas las noches veía a las estrellas y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él, aunque lo hubiera visto todo el día.

Definitivamente estaba flechada, y le encantaba estarlo. Nunca se había enamorado de esa forma, del estilo de "darlo todo por esa persona". Siempre era muy apartada con los chicos que se morían por ella, pero Jake era diferente, con él había hecho un vínculo fuerte y duradero, difícil de romper. Ella no estaba segura si él comprendía eso, y ella no se lo diría, pero la verdad era que estaba completamente enamorada del tipo, más de lo que él pensaba...

Y sí, a veces ponía una cara tonta acordándose de él, que se hace! (N/A: que niña tan ingenua)

Malfoy caminaba por la hierba de la fresca noche de enero, buscando alguna pareja que estuviera haciendo algo indebido para restarles puntos (N/A: Sí, Gerda, que tristee°°! Jajaja) y así acabar con la monotonía de todas las noches.

Él no entendía que había ocurrido con su vida... Había pasado de ser el tipo más rudo, guapo e irresistible de Hogwarts y del Ministerio, a una copia de Snape mejorada...

Todo gruñón y sin una vida qué disfrutar...

Se preguntaba cuando el tipo rompecorazones regresaría a darle algo de sazón a su vida. Sí, suena patético, pero era lo que él más quería y deseaba...

Mientras caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, una actitud altanera y el pelo rubio brillando en la mitad de la noche, se percató de una presencia femenina a pocos metros de él, detrás de un seto de rosas naranjas. El olor a perfume se olía a miles de metros más allá; imposible no notarlo.

Se preparo para bajar 10 puntos a una posible Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, y cuando se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada, fumandose un cigarrillo y escuchando algo con unos audífonos, se dio cuenta que no era ninguna chica del colegio, sino la parlanchina de Michelle Blade, la entrenadora de las francesas.

Cuando lo vio, la chica se echó tal susto que se le cayó el cigarrillo en el pasto, cerca de los zapatos del rubio.

Él vio el pequeño causador de cáncer con mucha indiferencia, elevando una ceja e inmediatamente lo aplastó con el zapato negro y pulido. Luego le echó una mirada insólita a Michelle, y ésta se la devolvió.

-¿quién te crees que eres para aplastar mi cigarrillo, chico de la cena? – preguntó la morena parandose y viendolo indignada.

-¿disculpa? – preguntó Malfoy haciendo alarde de su conducta colegial, como si le estuviera hablando a Hermione - Creo que lo más lógico es que lo "aplastara" con mi pié, porque aparte de que no creo que seas lo suficientemente antihigiénica como para recogerlo del suelo y llevártelo a la boca, esa cosa produce cáncer de pulmón y una chica como tú no se ve bien fumando, entre otras cosas.

-Lo siento mucho pero déjame decirte tres cosas – dijo la francesa acercandose a él, desafiante – Uno: no me hables de esa forma, rubio inglés impertinente. Dos: obviamente, si recogía el cigarrillo del suelo, lo limpiaría con un hechizo. Tres: Yo hago con mis pulmones lo que me de la gana. Si quieres llenarlos de cáncer, los lleno de cáncer, y tú no me vas a impedir que siga fumando el resto de mis días... Y déjame agregar un Cuatro: ¿por qué una chica como yo no se ve bien fumando?

Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido y acercándose cada vez más a Malfoy, quién se alejó y la vio como si esa francesa estuviera "out of her mind"! ¿qué se creía esa chica como para hablarle así a él? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

-¿Y que te ha dado a ti para hablarme así, muchachita? – dijo Malfoy alzando la voz.

-Ay mi amor.. yo no soy ninguna muchachita. Ya estoy bien grandecita como para pelear contigo ¿no crees?

-Te voy a decir algo, Blade, y escucha muy bien: será mejor que conmigo no te metas, porque no vas a encontrar nada bueno, ¿entendido?

Michelle se acercó a él, más de lo que el rubio deseaba, y la chica lo miró de arriba abajo, escudriñando con sus grandes ojos la cara y la expresión del Slytherin, quién no tendía muy buena cara..

-¿Sabes qué, chico de la cena? – dijo ella alejándose, y con las manos en las caderas – Creo que tú no eres así... Creo que esta es solo una faceta tuya, la faceta de "Oh, soy el gran macho" de todos los hombres... Y ¿sabes otra cosa? Tú y tu faceta se pueden ir a la mierda porque conmigo no vas a lograr nada, ni siquiera asustarme, como prentendías. "¿entendido?"

Después de su breve discurso, Michelle lo vio con una cara de satisfacción muy bien definida, y se volvió a sentar en el banco detrás del seto, poniendose de nuevo sus adudifonos y sacando otro cigarrillo.

Malfoy la vio sorprendido. Ninguna mujer le había hablado así en su vida, era algo nuevo para él y no sabía muy bien qué pensar. En situaciones normales, le hubiera lanzado un hechizo y le hubiera hecho entender quién era el que mandaba, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, la vio con una mirada suspicaz y pronuncio una muda media sonrisa, como sorprendiendose..

Dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de dar un paso, dio media vuelta de nuevo y dijo:

-Malfoy. El chico de la cena se llama Draco Malfoy.

Michelle subió la vista sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Malfoy ya le daba la espalda y se iba con paso firme. Michelle entornó los ojos y dijo más para ella misma:

-Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy...

Ese día era el primer partido "amistoso" de la temporada... Hogwarts contra Bauxbatons. Y al día siguiente sería Salem contra Drumstrang. Luego sería Hogwarts contra Salem y luego Drumstrang contra Bauxbatons... Serían 4 partidos "amistosos", donde todos se tratarían de matar mutuamente y lanzarían hechizos sin que sus rivales los vieran...

Brianna andaba muy sensible y susceptible ese día... Todo la alteraba y le hacía perder los nervios. Y ni siquiera se reconfortó cuando, en la mañana, ella entró al comedor y la recibieron como si fuera una estrella, hasta pidiéndole autógrafos.

Brianna no sabía por qué había ido al comedor si no quería probar bocado. Su estómago daba vueltas y vueltas peligrosamente y hasta vería un par de estrellitas rondando por su cabeza.

-Ay ya. A ver Cherry. Tu nunca has sido así, siempre estás preparadísima para los partidos. ¿hoy que te pasa?

Ese sin duda era su amigo Sam, quién trataba de meterle el tocino hasta por la nariz.

-Es que no tengo apetito, eso es todo, Sam. No me presiones.

-Sí, Sam, no presiones a la estrella – dijo Isabella.

-Mira que ella nos va a llevar a la final – dijo Sharon, una compañera de Gryffindor.

-Y no queremos estresarla – terminó agregando Nick, un chico de cuarto.

-Ok, comanme! – exclamó Sam levantando los brazos – Yo solo quiero que coma..

-¿Me disculpan?

Brianna se levantó de la mesa con todos los ojos puestos en ella y salió corriendo del comedor, a encontrar el baño más cercano para vomitar de una buena vez...

De vuelta en la mesa, Lauren Brochway aprovechó la partida de Brianna y se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Sam. Y sorpresivamente pasó una mano por su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

-Hola, Sammy – dijo con una voz muy sensual – Te he extrañado, ¿qué has hecho en estos días?

-Hey, Lauren – atinó a decir Sam, medio nervioso – No sabía que me extrañabas... ¿he hecho algo para que me extrañes?

-¡Claro, Sammy! No dejo de pensar en ti ni un segundo... ¿no te pasa lo mismo?

Todos a un radio de dos metros estaban atentos a la conversación, aunque fingían no estarlo. La más atenta era Isabella, que trataba por todos los medios de no escapar una risa tonta.

-Oye... Lo siento mucho Lauren, pero... ¿tu y yo acaso tenemos algo? – dijo Sam con una mirada de suplica.

-¡Por supuesto, querubín! (N/A: jaja que idiota!) Ay Sammy, deja ya de fingir, tu y yo sabemos que hay pasión entre nosotros... ¿acaso no se nota, chicos?

Lauren los vio a todos con una cara de: "si no dices que sí, te mato". Y los chicos se pusieron atentos y dejaron de fingir.

-Eh... Claro, la pasión es notoria – dijo Isabella aguantando la risa - ¿cierto, Nick?

-¡Auch! ¿por qué me pegas? – dijo Nick muy bajo tocándose el estomago y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Isa le echó una mirada asesina y el muchacho dijo rápidamente: - Oh...! Claro...! Digo, son la pareja del momento..!

Lauren quedó satisfecha y volvió a mirar a Sam, quién veía todo como si no lo creyera y empezaba a pensar que esa mujer estaba loca.

-Ok... Basta! Acompáñame, Lauren.

No dejó que la chica replicara y tomó el brazo de Lauren y la guió con fuerza hasta el pasillo, carente de las miradas curiosas, fuera del comedor.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? – preguntó Sam con cara de pocos amigos.

Sin embargo, Lauren no tomó la indirecta y tiró a su acompañante hasta la pared, dejándolo sin recursos para zafarse, y empezó a tratar de besarlo por todas partes, como una fiera loca. Sam tenía que admitir que la chica besaba bien y hasta por un momento se dejó llevar, pero después se dio cuenta del gran problema y con mucho respeto la empujó con fuerza y se sacó el labial de chica de los labios.

-¡¡Eres un animal o qué? – gritó Lauren con mucho drama - ¿¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer?

-¿Y acaso a ti nunca te enseñaron a tener dignidad y no perseguir a un hombre? – replicó Sam.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-¡¡Que no quiero estar contigo! No se si hice o dije algo que te hiciera pensar que me gustas, pero lamento decirte que no es así!

-¿Cómo que no quieres estar conmigo? ¡¡¿acaso no te has enterado de todos los muchachos que quieren estar conmigo y yo te elegí a ti!

-Pues me siento muy afortunado, en serio, Lauren.. Pero entiende que no eres mi tipo de chica, mejor búscate a uno de esos que se mueren por ti y pasala bien con ellos...

-¿Qué?

-¡Adios, Lauren!

Sam se dio media vuelta y entró al comedor con paso resuelto. Dio la casualidad que Brianna estaba volviendo de vomitar y Sam le echó una mano, pasandole el brazo por la cintura para sostenerla, mientras le daba un beso en la frente de consolación.

Lauren entornó los ojos, furiosa, y vio la escena con mucha cólera.

-Ahh.. – dijo en voz baja y maligna - ¿con que me dejaste a mi, Lauren Brochway, por la fresa de Potter? ... Muy bien, Samuel, esto no se queda así..

Y con una última mirada malvada a la pareja, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y se dirigió derechita a su habitación, a crear algún plan maligno y de bajo calibre...

En la mesa de los profesores, Luna y Hermione hablaban en voz baja y fingían comer muy bien mientras todos hablaban sobre el partido.

-Y he tenido dos sueños de la misma situación. Yo soy Brooke, una Brooke que no sería yo, pero con el mismo cuerpo, y estoy con mi familia o con amigos – contaba Hermione en voz baja a Luna – Me está empezando a preocupar ya que no se qué significa..

-Yo creo que sé que puede significar, pero hay que ser cautelosas... ¿quieres decirselo a Dumbledore?

-No, Dumbledore ya tiene suficientes problemas. Yo soy adulta y puedo manejarlo sola. Pero te confieso que le estoy agarrando miedo a los sueños y a los recuerdos.

-No, claro, te entiendo. Pero dejarlos pasar, no les prestes atención. Y si tienes otro, me dices. Y cada vez que tengas un sueño o un recuerdo, anota todo lo que pase y me lo das ¿ok?

-Ok Luna...

-Bueno, ahora párate que ya nos vamos al campo...

Y era verdad. Todos los alumnos se habían parado y estaban desfilando hacia el campo de Quidditch. Las chicas de Bauxbatons estaban todas en fila y caminaban al compás, con esa actitud arrogante de las francesas.

Al pararse, Brianna se quiso dirigir hacia donde estaba Jake, para que él le diera un poco de ánimo, pero se le hizo difícil caminar gracias a la manada de chicos que le deseaban buena suerte y le mostraban sus camisetas o sus gorras con el emblema del equipo. Brianna se hizo paso y pudo caminar hasta donde estaba Jake, sólo que él estaba de espaldas y apoyado a la mesa, como esperando a alguien. Y Brianna se enteró quién era ese alguien.

Cecile dejó a sus compañeras con una risita tonta y se apresuró a caminar con elegancia hasta donde estaba Jake. El chico se acomodó y la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y entregandole una rosa que había hecho aparecer.

Brianna decidió esconderse detrás de la puerta y se quedo viendo todo.

-Oh, es tan _hegmosa_ – dijo Cecile recibiendo la rosa – _Eges _todo un _caballego_, Jake.

-Es para darte suerte... Yo te lo digo, Brianna es una competidora fuerte, así que ten cuidado. Avanza por las esquinas que ella siempre está en el centro. No quiero que pierdas, preciosa...

-Oh Jake... _Eges _todo un encanto... ¿nos vemos luego del _pagtido_? – dijo Cecile poniendole una mano en el pecho a Jake.

-Claro, Cecile... Suerte, linda...

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios, y dieron media vuelta para enfilarse al juego.

A ese punto, ya Brianna corría furiosa y dolida hacia el campo. Corría con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, mientras despedía gruesas gotas cristalinas, las cuales desaparecían en el viento. No se detuvo a recibir los regalos que unos chicos de Hupplepuff le dieron, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los vestidores, y allí se tiró en un banco y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

No podía creer lo que había visto.

Jake coqueteaba libremente con la hermosa francesa "Le Madame", le había deseado suerte y le había dado una rosa, cuando a ella ni siquiera se le había acercado...

¡¡Ella era su novia, ella se merecía la rosa y la suerte, no la francesa!

No podía creer que Jake la engañara tan descaradamente... ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué él le había hecho eso..?

Estas y más preguntas se cruzaron por la cabeza de Brianna cuando puso los pies en la cancha y se elevó hasta tomar la altura suficiente para saber donde estaban todos los jugadores. Nadie le había preguntado que le pasaba, y así ella lo prefería, no quería dar explicaciones.

El estadio estaba repleto hasta decir ya está. Las pancartas gigantes, los gritos y los pitos no se hacían esperar. Hogwarts y Bauxbatons estaban listos para jugar, y Hogwarts iba a dar la talla, Brianna se encargaría de eso.

Ese día, los comentarios estarían a cargo de Ashlee Camarazzo, una chica de 7mo curso, y fanática incomprendida del Quidditch.

-¡Buenos días, señoras y señores, adolescentes y adolescentes! – gritó con euforia, parada en las gradas - ¿cómo han estado hoy? ¡Bueno, me importa un comino porque ahora empezaremos con el deporta más bello del mundo mágico, el Quidditch°! Este primer partido amistoso promete, amigos míos... No prometo que valla a ser muy amistoso que digamos, pero sí emocionante, eso sí! Tenemos a las francesas de Bauxbatons:

"Le Madame" Bòshbaún, Lucìlu, Dejaveer, Segniher, Freu, Jaemmùú y "Da Girl" Otghauier 

Por Hogwarts tenemos a: Potter, los hermanos Jordan, Parker, D'laine, Hollback y Foolish!. Este partido será muy interesante, se los aseguro. Tenemos a dos chicas decidiendo el partido: Brianna Potter y Cecile Bòshbaún como Buscadoras... ¿qué esperamos? ¡Pelea de gatas!

-Ashlee por favor... – intervino McGonnagall escandalizada.

-Ajá, sí profesora... Como sea... ¡¡Hemos empezado el partido, señores, y la quaffle empieza en posesión de Hogwarts! Ahí vemos como Hollback atraviesa el campo con la quaffle bien guardada, llegando al terrenos de Francia... Se le acerca Da Girl y ¡Oh! Casi cae en posición de Bauxbatons pero vimos como Hollback se la pasó a Jordan. Ahí va Jordan con la quaffle, acercandose a los aros de gol. ¡Vaya, esa bludger casi te quita una oreja, Zeus! Pero no importa, Zeus se acerca, y ¡aja! Le lanza la quaffle a Foolish, quién se acerca a la porteria y ¡gol! ¡Primeros diez puntos para Hogwarts, señores! Vaya, esa sí que no la viste venir, ¿eh, Lucìlu? Más cuidado para la proxima.

Ahora la quaffle está en posición de Bauxbatons, y estas chicas hacen pases increíbles... Otghauier se la pasa a Freu, Freu a Jeammùú y Jeammùú a Otghauier de nuevo... Me estoy haciendo un ocho con esos apellidos, niñas.. Bueno, aquí va, Otghauier está en el medio campo, le lanza la quaffle a Freu y ¡Oh, Dios... Pobre chica! Al parecer una bludger de D'laine le ha impedido a la francesa meter gol! Hogwarts tiene la quaffle de nuevo. Esta vez es Jordan, Zeus Jordan, quién tiene quaffle... ¡Cuidado con esa bludger, Zeus! Oh, gracias a Dios su hermano estaba allí... Y seguimos... 

Brianna casi no escuchaba a Ashley. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en hallar la snitch y darle una paliza a la francesa esa... ¿quién se creía ella para quitarle a su novio?

Brianna vio que Cecile se acercaba desde la otra punta del campo. Brianna aceleró y se puso detrás de ella, para asestarle un golpe de padre y señor nuestro que casi hizo que Cecile se callera. Nadie las vio...

-¡¡_eges_ una animal! – gritó Cecile, y le empezó a espetar palabras en francés.

-¡Y tú una trepadora! – gritó la chica de vuelta, sin escuchar a la francesa.

Al parecer Cecile no sabía lo que "trepadora" significaba, así que siguió buscando la snitch del otro lado del campo.

El partido seguía en algún mundo lejano. Hogwarts había metido tres tantos y Bauxbatons dos más. Así que iban 40-20 a favor de Hogwarts.

Brianna estaba algo mareada, ahora sí le hubiera caído bien algo de comer. Presentía que vomitaría de nuevo, pero se concentró en el partido y cuando subió una vez más, hasta estar bien lejos del campo, sintió que el aire le daba en la cara, que volaba con libertad, y se sintió bien de nuevo; bajó al campo.

Cuando estuvo abajo, Cecile aceleró muchísimo y calló en picada en una de las esquinas.

-¡Dios, miren a Le Madame, al parecer vio la snitch! ¿Dónde está Potter cuando la necesitamos? ¡Miren, Cecile va en derecho en picada hasta ese punto del campo! ¿habrá visto la snitch?

La fanaticada francesa gritaba de emoción al ver a Cecile recta en su objetivo.

El primer impulso de Brianna fue caer con ella, ya que su escoba era más rápida y alcanzaría la snitch de nuevo, pero entornó la vista en la caída de Cecile y se dio cuenta que la chica no perseguía nada, ningún destello dorado estaba frente a ella ni más lejos. Era una vil táctica para que Brianna la siguiera y se diera de bruces contra el piso. Ya la rubia lo había visto todo... Rió para sí cuando vio la cara de frustración de Cecile al ver que Brianna no la había seguido.

Y mientras "Le Madame" se recuperaba de su casi caída, Brianna entornó los ojos en busca de la snitch... Buscó en la gradas, en los aros de gol, hasta alrededor de sí misma, pero no estaba en ninguna parte... Entonces se volvió a fijar en los comentarios de Ashley.

-Y allá va Hollback, derecho a la arquería.. ¿meterá gol? ¡Ahí va bien resuelto, Freu lo esquiva, pero él con una maniobra se zafa! ¡¡Y Hollback mete gol! ¡El partido ha quedado empatado, señores, 80-80! La snitch nos puede salvar°!

Brianna aplaudió el gol de Arthur y se fijó en su amigo, que gritaba feliz por su victoria. Y entonces la vio... Justo encima del cabello de Arthur.. Allí estaba, la tan escurridiza snitch. Echó un vistazo a Cecile, ella estaba de espaldas buscando la snitch en otro lado... Esa era su gran victoria!

Brianna se lanzó a una velocidad más rapida que la luz hacia la snitch y Arthur, al ver que su amiga lo quería aplastar, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes que la snitch escapara con Arthur, ya estaba presa en la mano rígida y triunfante de Brianna.

-¡¡¡Y Brianna Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Se terminó el partido, amigos, HOGWARTS gana!

La emoción y la euforia en el campo fue impresionante. Brianna le echó una mirada a Cecile, quién tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, y la muchacha se lanzó en picado al suelo, donde la recibieron unas cien personas a abrazarla y a besarla por la victoria. Estaban que no cabían en la emoción, en ese momento el equipo de Hogwarts era el gran héroe del castillo...

-¡Cherry lo hiciste!

Brianna volteó y vio entre el mar de gente a su amigo Sam, quién estaba rojo de tanto gritar y alzaba las manos para que lo viera. Brianna se hizo paso entre la fanaticada y alcanzó a su amigo, para abrazarlo. Sam la elevó por los aires y le dio dos bezazos en la frente que la dejaron mareada.

-¡Tu jugada fue impresionante, no pudo ser mejor! ¡Te luciste, Cherry! – gritó Sam emocionado.

-Gracias Sam! – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa - ¡Muchas gracias! ¿has visto a Jake?

-No... no lo he visto... – dijo Sam buscando entre el montón de gente - ¡Oh, no, espera, allí está! Valla, es un caballero de primera, no te vino a felicitar...

-¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba?

-¡Allá, cerca de los vestidores..!

Brianna lo buscó con la mirada y salió corriendo hasta tratar de alcanzarlo, esquivando a su papá y a Hermione, que corrían a felicitarla. La chica siguió a Jake sigilosa, preguntándose a donde iba... Entonces se dijo: ¿por qué tengo que esconderme de mi novio..? Y entonces gritó:

-¡Jake!

El chico se puso algo pálido y se volteó, para verla a ella jadeando y que había venido corriendo.

-¡Bri..! Mi niña... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Muchas gracias por tu felicitación tan efusiva – dijo Brianna ironicamente – Ni siquiera te me acercaste... ¿pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no pasa nada! – dijo Jake algo nervioso - ¿Por qué no me esperas en el vestíbulo, si? Es que acá hace mucho frío...

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Brianna con una cara curiosa.

-Es que... es que, verás... Yo estoy aquí porque... bueno... es que... – estaba extremadamente nervioso y no tenía idea de qué decir.

Brianna vio para otro lado y ella misma rió por las "explicaciones" de Jake. Se puso las manos en las caderas y volteó. Allí venía ella, con lágrimas en la cara y ese pelo tan espectacular. Venía hacía él. Allí Brianna entendió que esa noche había perdido ese partido.

-¿Te vas a ver con ella verdad? – dijo en voz baja, sin verlo - ¿Le vas a dar palabras de aliento porque perdió? ¿Te vas a regañar contigo mismo porque mis jugadas que le pasaste no funcionaron? ¿Ibas a hacer todo eso?

Eso le tomó de completa sorpresa a Jake y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Escucha Brianna... Yo te lo puedo explicar... – dijo más serio.

-¿¿Cómo? ¿¿Qué me vas a explicar, Jake? ¡No quiero saber por qué me hiciste esto! ¡No quiero saber por qué me destrozaste el corazón! – esto lo dijo ya llorando de rabia.

Y se fue de allí con paso seguro, no quería seguirle viendo la cara a ese desgraciado. Cecile la vio extrañada y a la vez con rabia, obviamente la francesa no sabía qué pasaba.

-¡Esto pasó porque lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado! – gritó Jake - ¡Todavía eres una niña y yo no estaba seguro de esto! ¡Tú sabías muy bien que yo no estaba seguro!

Brianna ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Movió la cabeza en señal reprobatoria, con mucho dolor, y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

**FLASHBACK**

_Llegó al Gran Café, donde la esperaban desde hacía unos 10 minutos. Su pelo rubio estaba enrizado y congelado por el frío de ese día. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, temblaba y caminaba sin sentir sus pasos._

_Él la estaba esperando en una mesa de la esquina, ella lo vio inmediatamente. Él tomaba un café espeso en una gran taza._

_Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él, sin darle oportunidad a pararse a abrirle la silla._

_-Llegaste rápido – dijo él viendola fijamente - ¿Manejaste tú? _

_-¿Estás loco? ¡No! Me vine en un taxi. Tú sabes muy bien que me pongo muy nerviosa manejando, y menos en este estado – dijo ella._

_-Bueno y entonces... ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Qué te dijeron?_

_-¡Claro que fui al médico, hasta tuve que mentirle a mi mamá para que me llevara! _

_-¿Y qué te dijeron?_

_-Tú sabes muy bien lo que me dijeron, William, sino no estaría aquí... – dijo ironicamente._

_-Muy bien. Entonces tranquilicémonos y pensemos con claridad ¿ok?_

_-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me tranquilice? ¡Me gustaría que tú te tranquilizaras cuando tienes un niño en el vientre! – dijo ella alzando la voz._

_-¡Brooke por favor, baja la voz! _

_Ella se dio cuenta y lo vio con pena, bajando la cara. Luego dijo, aún con la cabeza baja:_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? _

_-La respuesta depende de los dos – dijo William simplemente – Yo haré lo que tú quieras que haga._

_-¿Entonces esto vale equis para ti? _

_-¡No! No dije eso... Sino que no te puedo obligar a hacer algo... Primero es tu desición... Tú eres la que tiene un bebé en su vientre ¿No? Y esto es culpa de los dos... ¿Tú qué has pensado?_

_-Bueno... He pensado que... Bueno... William, soy muy joven para ser madre. Este error se suponía que no debía pasar. Mis padres nunca la entenderían. Ellos te adoran por esa razón, porque tú me has cuidado de eso... Y tienen confiaza en mí, que es lo más importante... ¿Ahora como les voy a decir que estoy embarazada? De verdad que estoy es mucho para mí, William..._

_-Entonces... ¿Quieres abortar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_-¡No! No me dejaste terminar... (N/A: ¬¬) Te iba a decir que aunque sé que esto no debía haber pasado, no quiero matar a este bebé... Esta es la unión de nosotros dos, y no quiero ser la que mate a nuestro hijo... En serio William. Si hemos cometido este error hay que asumirlo._

_William se quedó callado, viendo para todas partes menos a su novia. Se llevó una mano a la frente y pequeñas gotas empezaron a resbalarse por el perfil de su cara. Al final dijo:_

_-He estado pensando. Tu y yo somos novios desde hace cuanto... ¿Seis años? Tú apenas empiezas a estudiar, pero yo ya estoy trabajando y me irá muy bien en algunos meses. Tu papá ya me ofreció trabajo en la oficina y mi familia está muy bien acomodada... Podríamos comprar un apartamento y tener nuestro bebé ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que vivamos juntos?_

_-No exactamente... Brooke, yo te amo, eres todo para mí, no quiero que pierdas ese bebé. Así que... Brooke, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? _

_Desde su chaqueta sacó una cajita pequeña color azul marino y la abrió, dejando ver un pequeño anillo con un diamante espectacular de Swaroski. Su cara denotaba emoción y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo._

_Eso le tomó de total sorpresa a Brooke, quién se quedó con la boca abierta y una mirada perdida, como si no estuviera allí con William._

_-Will... ¿vas en serio? – preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Claro amor mío... Más en serio que nunca – le respondió su novio._

_-¡¡Por supuesto que sí, Will, claro que sí! – dijo Brooke casi gritando._

_Se abalanzó al cuello de su novio y le zampó tremendo beso que lo dejo loco. No cabía en su felicidad, era mucho para ella. _

_William (todavía loco por el beso) sacó el pequeño anillo de su caja y se lo puso a su novia con mucha elegancia en el dedo. Ésta se quedó viendo su anillo de compromiso y comprendió que eso estaba pasando, y ya nadie cambiaría nada... Ahora tendría una vida nueva..._

_-Will, nos vamos a casar – dijo como si apenas lo estuviera descubriendo – Nos vamos a casar y tendremos un bebé..._

_-Ya lo sé amor... Ya me di cuenta..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hermione dio un salto como si la hubieran pinchado y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Mientras leía se había quedado dormida y había tenido el cuarto sueño tan extraño. Estaba bañada en sudor y no comprendía nada. No entendía por qué tenía esos sueños tan vívidos... Era sumamente extraño y la llenaba de incognitas. Lo peor era que cada sueño era más intenso que el otro y cuando se despertaba, aparte de no entender nada, se sentía sin fueras y agotada.

Estaba muy nerviosa, esos sueños los tenía cada vez más seguidos y quería pararlos pero no podía. Quería hablar con alguien, pero sólo podía contarselo a Luna. Quería que la entendieran, pero Luna sólo buscaba el lado lógico de las cosas.

No encontraba un apoyo... y quería que la apoyaran.

De pronto entendió con quién debía ir.

Se puso una bata y salió de la habitación a hurtadillas. Era media noche, asi que no había nadie en los pasillos.

Subió un piso y se plantó frente a una puerta de madera raída. Tocó dos veces con los puños. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar dos veces con el puño derecho, pero no le abrieron. Se paró frente a la puerta y se quedó esperando.

Unos minutos después vio que se prendían las luces desde adentro y alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Brooke? – dijo Harry algo encandilado por la luz, parecía que estaba durmiendo.

Él vio su cara e inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Pasa, pasa...

Cualquiera hubiera preguntado por qué demonios lo paraban a esa hora... Pero él sólo la hizo pasar.

Hermione estaba algo apenada por despertarlo a esa hora, pero sabía que a él no le importaba. La rubia (N/A: Me gusta más decir "la castaña" pero ni modo... () (N/A 2: QUIERO A HERMIONE DE VUELTA :) caminó con sigilo y se sentó en la cama de Harry, la cuál estaba desordenada porque él había estado durmiendo.

La chica bajo la cara y esperó a que Harry se sentara a su lado.

-Lamento molestarte a esta hora – dijo en voz baja.

-No, no, por favor... Puedes venir a la hora que quieras – dijo Harry inmediatamente - ¿Por qué bajas la cara? Por favor, súbela para verte – dijo con una sonrisa, subiéndole el mentón con una mano – Ahora dime... Sé que te pasa algo... ¿qué pasa?

A ella se le aguaron los ojos sin razón alguna.

-Es que Harry, yo quisiera decirtelo pero no puedo... – dijo entre un sollozo.

-Espera ¿estás llorando? Brooke, ¿por qué lloras?

-Harry es que... No se cómo decirtelo, así que prefiero no decirtelo... Pero necesito que me abraces por favor... Necesito el apoyo de alguien...

Harry la vio sorprendido, no quería verla así. No quería que llorara. Era como ver a un ángel de ojos azules llorando (N/A: Sabes por qué lo puse ) y sí, es contigo... ¬¬ Me pareció demasiado cuchi... Cuchi, jajaja) No quería que ella le pidiera apoyo, sólo quería dárselo siempre. Siempre cuidarla...

_**Duérmete pronto mi amor**_

_**Que la noche ya llegó**_

_**Y cierra tus ojos que yo**_

_**De tus sueños cuidare**_

Harry la abrazó fuertemente pero con sutileza. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres...

-Harry esto me está persiguiendo – dijo en voz baja – Y no se cómo pararlo. Quiero que se detenga pero no puedo...

-Amor mío, si no me quieres decir nada está bien. No me digas nada, pero tampoco me expliques por qué te sientes mal porque no se como ayudarte sin saber la raíz. Sólo deja que te abrace ¿si? Déjame cuidarte...

_**Siempre a tu lado estaré**_

_**Y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida**_

-Gracias Harry...

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama, arropándola con la sábana.

-No quiero que llores Brooke... Me hace sentir impotente porque no me quieres decir. Pero está bien... Sólo deja de llorar amor... Por favor...

_**Si un día te sientes mal**_

_**Yo de bien te llenare**_

_**Y aunque muy lejos tú estés**_

_**Yo a tu sombra cuidaré**_

Ella trató de dejar de llorar, pero igual las lágrimas caían por su cara. El peso de esa vida que no era suya, de ese cuerpo el cuál ursurpaba. Esa chica se iba a casar... ¿qué habría pasado con ella? Ella quería ser madre como ella... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué esos sueños? ¿Por qué Brooke Ames la perseguía?

Harry vio su cara de desconcierto y preocupación y se acostó a su lado, dándole un beso en la frente. No sabía cómo ayudarla, pero igual allí estaba.

_**Siempre a tu lado estaré**_

**_Y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida..._**

Ella se le quedó viendo. Él no podía ser más perfecto. No le había preguntado nada, sólo sabía que ella se sentía mal y la acompañaba.

Lentamente se acercó a su cara, le acarició la frente y le dio un dulce beso, donde le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Harry le correspondió el beso lentamente, colocando una mano en su cuello.

Y allí estaban los dos amantes, besándose a la luz de la luna, sin idea alguna de que ese amor era como ningún otro, que rompía las barreras de todo, que el destino les decía que debían estar juntos.

Sin idea alguna de por qué esa conexión tan fuerte entre ellos. Sólo se amaban con pasión y locura.

Brooke se separó de Harry, no quería llegar a más esa noche, sólo quería su compañía para estar tranquila. Sabía que al lado de Harry esos sueños no vendrían más.

_**Esta noche te prometo**_

_**Que no vendrán**_

_**Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar**_

**_Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_**

**_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir..._**

Se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry y dijo en voz baja:

-Harry, no sé que haría sin ti...

-Por eso quiero estar contigo toda la vida amor... Sólo quiero que estés conmigo para cuidarte y que este amor no se esconda entre las sombras.

-Yo solo quiero sentirte mío... Harry prometeme que no me dejarás, por favor...

-Claro amor mío... Yo iré a donde tú quieras. Puedo dejarlo todo por ti, Brooke. Tú sólo dímelo y lo haré.

-¿Irías al fin del mundo conmigo? – preguntó ella subiendo la cara.

-Al fin del mundo y más allá...

**_Duérmete, mi amor_**

_**Sueña con mi voz**_

**_Duérmete, mi amor..._**

_**Hasta que salga el sol...**_

Ella lo amaba. No había otra explicación de por qué el corazón se le quería salir del pecho por él. Estaba enamorada, y quería estar así con él toda la vida. Quería escuchar su voz todas las noches, que la acurrucara así cuando apareciera la luna. Quería que alguien la amara como él lo hacía.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, dormida entre los brazos fuertes de Harry y con él dandole pequeños besos en el pelo y en la frente.

Se dejó llevar por el peso de sus párpados y los fue cerrando lentamente.

**_Duérmete mi amor_**

**_Sueña con mi voz_**

**_Duérmete mi amor..._**

**_Que aquí estaré yo..._**

(N/A: y allí está tu canción D)

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y Brianna entró en la sala común con mucho sigilo, no sabía cómo había burlado la vigilancia pero por fin había llegado a la sala común.

Había estado mucho tiempo sentada detrás de un arbusto en los jardines. Había llorado y llorado. Había llorado como nunca, ni siquiera había llorado así por el fantasma de su mamá. Era algo que le dolía como nada en el mundo. Le habían dado una puñalada a su corazón, y no habían visto día ni hora.

Traición. Engaño. Dolor. Amor. Eso era lo que sentía. Porque no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podía.

No quería entrar a la sala común cuando todos estuvieran celebrando y la vieran en ese estado, así que había esperado hasta que todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

Y lo comprobó cuando entró al pequeño recinto color rojo. No había absolutamente nadie, todos se habían ido a dormir ya. Pero todavía había fuego en la chimenea y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, junto con bandejas y servilletas en el piso.

Ella no tenía sueño. Todavía tenía ganas de llorar y no quería que la vieran.

Se sentó en el sofá más cercano al fuego y recogió sus piernas cerca de ella.

Minutos después escucho que alguien bajaba sigilosamente del dormitorio de los chicos.

Ella volteó inmediatamente y reconoció la pijama rojo oscuro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Sam? – preguntó dejandose ver.

-¿Cherry? – replicó él acercandose a ella - ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora? – preguntó ella.

-Yo pregunte primero...

Brianna volteó y se quedó mirando al fuego. No sabía si se lo quería decir. Él era su mejor amigo, como su hermano, pero eso era algo muy personal, y ella siempre había sido la fuerte de los dos, la que lo ayudaba en todo, nunca se había mostrado débil frente a él; sólo cuando hablaban de su madre.

Sam se acercó más y se sentó a su lado, viéndola fijamente.

-No te vi en la celebración... ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó él con cautela.

-No quería estar entre toda esa gente felicitándome y demás – dijo ella simplemente.

Pero Sam la conocía demasiado bien como para comerse esa.

-Sí, claro... A ti siempre te ha encantado ser el centro de atención en muchas situaciones. ¿Por qué no querías entre toda la gente y que te felicitaran?

Ella lo vio con una mirada dura.

-Eso fue lo que te dije y con eso te quedarás ¿ok?

Sam también la vio duramente, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá con las manos en los bolsillos. Empezó a caminar y cuando estaba un par de metros lejos de ella le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por contarme tus cosas. Yo sí te lo cuento todo ¿sabes? Y odio ver como sufres por ese desgraciado inútil.

Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente ¿Cómo él sabía que era por Jake si no le había dicho nada?

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Hay sólo tres cosas por las que tú piensas: 1) Por la muerte de tu mamá. 2) Por el Quidditch. Y 3) Por Jake. Si despejamos las dos primeras nos queda Jake. Ya que ya tu no sufres tanto por tu mamá y hoy ganaste un partido de Quidditch. ¿Entonces qué nos queda? ¡Jake!

Sam se volteó de nuevo y volvió a hacer su gesto negativo, pasandose una mano por su pelo castaño.

Brianna volvió a ver el fuego fijamente y dijo en voz muy baja pero audible:

-Me engaño. Y aparte de engañarme, me dejó.

Sam volteó inmediatamente con una cara de sorpresa y vio como su amiga veía el fuego fijamente mientras tres lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado en un segundo.

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos...**_

-¿Cómo? Ya va ¿qué?

-Como te lo dije, Sam. M engaño con una chica espectacular y se fue con ella sin darme explicación alguna.

De pronto se echó a llorar y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Sam. Parecía una niña frágil buscando refugio.

-¿¿Qué ese desgraciado hizo qué? ¡¡No puedo creerlo!

_**Te recargaste en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa**_

_**Yo sólo te acaricio**_

-Sam no puedo creerlo... Esto me duele demasiado – dijo llorando y entre sollozos - ¡Yo no me meresco esto! ¡En serio estaba enamorada!

Sam la vio y la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en su pelo rubio. A él nunca le había gustado Jake, siempre lo vio como un idiota y nunca se lo había dicho a su amiga, sólo porque la veía demasiado enamorada. Para su pesar, ella siempre estuvo enamorada del chico equivocado.

-Sam no puedo con este dolor, en serio... ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?

_**Y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo sólo te abrazo**_

_**Y te consuelo...**_

-Ese desgraciado... Escucha Cherry... Por favor, no llores por él. Es mejor que lo hayas dejado, él no te convenía. Es un estúpido, siempre lo he visto así – dijo Sam desesperado – Por favor no llores...

-¿Sam que quieres que haga? ¡¡Él era tan perfecto! No cabe en mi cabeza que me halla hecho esto...! ¡Por Dios, me rompió el corazón! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Ah, Sam?

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro**_

_**Sabes que te cuido...**_

-Olvidarlo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer...

"Ojalá lo olvidara..." pensó Sam para sus adentros.

Lo que ella no sabía era que él había bajado esa noche a la sala común porque no podía dormir... No podía dormir por una pequeña razón rubia que daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza todas las noches. Una chica que se encontraba llorando en ese momento por otro... Otro que nunca sería él.

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser**_

_**Ese por quién te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**Ese que viene de tu sentimiento**_

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedo olvidarlo Sam! Es que no puedo... Ay no... ¿por qué a mi Sam? Por fin había encontrado alguien que me quisiera de verdad... No que me buscara por mi apellido y mi familia... ¡Esto es horrible Sam! Me siento traicionada, triste y decepcionada... ¡Que horrible!

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quién**_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

-¡No Brianna! – era primera vez que le decía Brianna en mucho tiempo - ¡Él no es la primera persona que te quiere sin pensar en tu familia o en tu apellido! ¡No es el primero que piensa en ti...! ¿Por qué no ves a tu alrededor? ¡Hay tipos que valen mucho más la pena que él! Jake es un idiota... ¡Él no te valora como otros te pueden valorar!

Sam se desesperó y se paró, alejandola de él.

Siempre había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo. Había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga (Isabella) y todo. Pero sabía que todo eso era para tapar lo que en verdad sentía. Desde que la conocía sentía lo mismo. Cuando dejaron de ser niños y ella desarrollo una personalidad atrapadora y frágil que él quería cuidar, se dio cuenta que en realidad no era sólo su amigo. Quería ser algo más.

Brianna paró de llorar y lo vio curiosa.

-¿Por qué te exaltas tanto?

_**Tu te me quedas viendo**_

_**Y me preguntas si algo me está pasando...**_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer**_

_**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo**_

-Es solo que... quiero hacerte abrir los ojos Cherry... Siempre he tratado pero no los abres. Él no es el chico apropiado para ti, eso es todo...

-No, a ti te pasa algo más – dijo Brianna parandose y yendo hasta donde estaba él - ¿Qué te pasa?

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**_

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas para siempre...**_

-No me pasa nada... Sólo que me molesta que ese desgraciado te haga sufrir.

-¿Qué hago Sam? ¿Ahora qué hago con este dolor? – preguntó Brianna olvidandose de lo otro – Sólo tengo catorce años, se supone que todavía no debería llorar por amor... ¿o si?

_**Por eso que yo quisiera ser**_

_**Ese por quién te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**Ese que viene de tu sentimiento**_

-Lo siento, no puedo darte ningún consejo, Cherry – dijo Sam más serio – quisiera, pero no puedo.

Claro, ¿Cómo se le dice a una persona que deje de llorar por amor cuando lo tiene al frente? ¿Cómo le dices a esa persona que estás enamorada y que no quieres verla llorar por otro?

Brianna se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo y vio algo de desesperación en su cara. ¿Por qué él estaba así?

Sin embargo se sintió afortunada... Afortunada de que alguien la ayudara en ese momento, de que la escucharan. Isabella se hubiera puesto a gritar como loca y le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, seguramente ilegal, a Jake y a Cecile.

Pero Sam la escuchaba como un hermano, como alguien que ella nunca tendría. Era una suerte tenerlo allí con ella.

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quién**_

_**Tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida...**_

-¿Sabes qué? Ya es tarde y deberías dormir... Mañana seguimos hablando mejor ¿si? – dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí verdad? Mejor me voy a dormir... Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sam, en serio...

-Bah... no es nada... para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

-Claro... para eso están los amigos...

Brianna se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, tal vez muy largo para ser amistoso. Él no pudo dejar de sonrojarse...

-En serio, gracias...

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y ya vete a dormir ¿si? – dijo él bromeando y con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, si, ahí voy...

Sam la observó alejarse, mientras ondeaba su pelo rubio y se iba junto con todos los sueños que tenía él. Con toda esperanza de algún día estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla con pasión. Allí se iba ella sin darse cuenta que su mejor amigo moría por ella y quería algo con su corazón...

Al día siguiente fue el partido de Salem contra Dumstrang; donde, para sorpresa de muchos, ganó Salem 350 a 100. Una apaleada muy triste...

Al día siguiente a ese le tocaba jugar a Hogwarts contra Salem. Pero extrañamente, Brianna no estaba tan nerviosa como en el primer partido.

Ya todo Hogwarts sabía lo de Jake y Brianna. Había muchas versiones de la cuestión... Unos decían que Jake la botó sin decirle nada (sin hablar lo de Cecile) y otros decían que Brianna se volvió orgullosa y lo dejó para buscarse un mejor prospecto. Todo apuntaba a Sam, ya que ahora ella se la pasaba con él. Pero sus acercados sabían que eso nunca pasaría.

Por otra parte, Hermione había pasado dos noches durmiendo con Harry. No había vuelto a tener uno de esos recuerdos, y le agradecía al cielo que fuera así, ya que la ponían muy nerviosa.

Y por otro lado, Ron estaba más quisquilloso que nunca... Estaba loco por encontrarse a Hermione en cualquier sitio para abordarla y hacerle preguntas embarazosas y algo extrañas.

Estaba ya casi seguro de lo que le había dicho Luna, pero todavía no lo podía comprobar. Lo más fácil era que Ella misma se lo dijera, pero era algo casi imposible de lograr. ¿Cómo lograba abordarla y preguntarselo? Era imposible...

A la hora del partido, Sam había ido hasta los vestuarios a desearle suerte a Brianna. Hasta había cortado un par de flores en el camino y se las llevaba en la mano.

Cuando llegó, ella se estaba acomodando el pelo en una cola de caballo para que no se le viniera a la cara.

Sam la abrazó por la espalda y le dio las flores diciendo:

-Buena suerte, Chirry...

-¡Sam! – dijo ella sorprendida - ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Ay, que tierno! – dijo viendo las flores - ¡Nunca me habían dado flores!

-¡Ah, viste! Es que soy el mejor amigo de la historia...

-Sí, eso ya lo sé tonto... Oye, por cierto... Hace un rato Jake pasó a mi lado y ni siquiera lo vi... ¿qué tal? He progresado...

-Es que claro que tienes que progresar S – dijo Sam – Pero por favor, no me hables más de ese tipo.. ya me tiene medio harto...

-Ok, ok, no hablo más de él, entonces...

-Así es mejor...

Minutos después empezó el partido... (N/A: de verdad no quiero explicarlo)

Fueron 48 minutos de crudo y animal Quidditch. Los jugadores se echaban unas miradas que mataban y al parecer esa era su intención. Hubo como 14 faltas y más de uno había recibido varias bludgers en la cabeza. Circular con la escoba era casi imposible. Escobas rapídisimas pasaban como rayos cada dos segundos y para Brianna, encontrar la quidditch se le hacía casi imposible...

Al final ganó Hogwarts, como siempre, 520 a 660. La verdad había estado muy reñido y al final los jugadores chocaron las manos amistosamente. A ambas partes les impresionó las buenas jugadas de los otros. Al parecer ya no se odiaban, sino que se admiraban.

El publico estaba como loco, en su mayoría alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos aplaudían como locos a los jugadores de su colegio. Los alzaban en el aire y les hacían hurras, no los dejaban en paz ni un segundo.

A Brianna la había felicitado medio mundo, parecía una actriz famosa repartiendo autografos, solo que en este caso repartía besos y abrazos. El único problema era que no había visto a Sam por todo eso... ¿dónde estaría?

Como pudo se deshizo del montón de brazos que la rodeaban y salió corriendo hacia el colegio. Cuando iba saliendo del campo de juego se encontró a Jake. Él se le quedó viendo y se mordió el labio.

-Oye... te quería felicitar... Jugaste estupendamente... – dijo algo cohibido – De verdad te felicito.

-Aja sí... – dijo Brianna con indiferencia, sin ni siquiera verlo - ¿algo más?

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba si... Bri, ¿tu traes algo con Samuel? – dijo serio y viendola bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu sabes... que si son novios...

Ella saboreó el delicioso sabor de la venganza... Él estaba celoso de Sam, cómo siempre había estado, pero esta vez más... ¿ahora veía lo que estaba dejando atrás? ¡JA! Esa la disfrutaría Brianna.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? – dijo Brianna sorprendiendose a sí misma - ¿Y si fuera su novia... qué?

-¡Bueno, nada! Solo te estaba preguntando... ¿pero entonces andan o no?

-Ay ¿sabes qué? Vete al diablo, Jake...

La chica dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo por el pasto para buscar a su mejor amigo...

Cuando se cansó paró en seco y mientras observaba la magnitud del castillo se puso a pensar... Verdaderamente... si era novia de Sam ¿qué? ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado? ¿Por qué había estado celosa cuando Lauren le coqueteaba a Sam? ¿Por qué nunca se había puesto esa posibilidad?

Sam era la persona que más la conocía en el mundo. Era apuesto, sí... Era tierno, comprensivo, amable, divertido, y sabía lo que a ella le gustaba y lo que no. La conocía al pelo, y ella a él.

De pronto se le prendió el foco...

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡¡Y tenía que hablar con Jake para poder darse cuenta! Por fin ese desgraciado había hecho algo bien... Jajaja, que irónico...

Salió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara y se enfiló a los jardines del colegio, donde pensaba que él podría estar... Pero no, no estaba allí. Se sorprendió y corrió de nuevo, esta vez a la sala común. Iba muy emocionada, y no entendía muy bien por qué. Pero el corazón se le quería salir.

Cuando entró a la sala común lo vio inmediatamente. Había unos quince chicos más ahí, y todos fueron a felicitarla, pero ella se acercó inmediatamente a él. El chico arreglaba en la pared un cartel que decía: VAMOS HOGWARTS! ¡BRIANNA POTTER AL MANDO!

Sam volteó a verla y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la vio correr hacia él.

-¡Cherry! ¡Se suponía que llegabas dentro de un rato! Yo te estaba preparando una sor...

Pero tuvo que parar de decir lo que iba a decir ya que Brianna se había abalanzado a él y le dio un beso en la boca que no se podía explicar. Estaba cargado de felicidad, amor oculto y pasión. Rodeó sus brazos del cuello de su "amigo" y sintió como él pasaba sus manos por su cadera.

El beso aumentó de fervor y la chica le revolvió el pelo a él, mientras éste no podia creerlo. Lo que siempre había soñado estaba pasando...

Cuando se separaron, Brianna no pudo dejar de reír de la emoción y de la sorpresa. ¿Quién diría que Sam besaba tan bien? Siempre él a su lado y ella nunca se había preguntado eso.

-Vaya – dijo Sam cuando la chica dejó de reír - ¿y eso por qué fue?

-¡Porque por fin abrí los ojos, Sam!

Y con otro beso le dio a entender que eso de verdad pasaba...

Todos en la sala los veían muy sorprendidos...

Hermione había estado felicitando a su equipo largo rato, pero no podía estar ahí tanto tiempo porque tenía cosas del colegio qué hacer. Se despidió de los chicos y de Harry y salió del campo muy tranquila.

De pronto una mano larga la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta un par de árboles que mostraban la entrada al bosque. Hermione quiso gritar, pero distinguió la melena rubia de Luna Lovegood y se tranquilizó.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué mosca te picó? ¿Qué pasa? – protestó la chica sorprendida.

-Hermione estuve buscando esta mañana lo de tus sueños... o recuerdos, o lo que sea que sean... ¡Estuve 5 horas metida en la biblioteca! ¡Hasta me perdí el partido! Ahora es que vengo y veo que terminó... ¿ganamos, no?

-Sí, Luna, hemos ganado... ¡Pero dime! ¿por qué tengo estos recuerdos extraños?

-Bueno, la verdad es muy simple, y siempre lo sospeché, sólo que tenía que comprobarlo... ¡Por eso me pasé 5 horas en la biblioteca!

-Bueno pero dime!

-Aja si... Escucha... Tú estás ocupando el cuerpo de Brooke Ames ¿cierto? Bueno, la cosa es que... bueno, lo siento mucho Hermione, pero esto no puede durar mucho...

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione... Investigué en los archivos de San Mungo, y déjame decirte que hay una chica de 32 años internada allí, y su nombre es Brooke Ames. Es rubia, de 1.65 de altura. Justo tu cuerpo... La chica está en estado de coma, por eso puedes ocupar su cuerpo, porque nada en ella funciona... Esta viva, pero no lo está... ¿entiendes?

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sumamente sorprendida... Eso no podía ser...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa mujer en coma?

-Eso es lo más sorprendente... Lleva 14 años en coma... ¡Catorce años! Es casi imposible... Hermione, puedes usar su cuerpo porque está en coma pero ella podría reaccionar en cualquier momento. Y allí va lo de tus recuerdos... De alguna forma su cuerpo y tu cerebro están conectados. Mientras tú vivas ella estará en coma. Pero ya su cuerpo te está rechazando. De alguna forma ella quiere reaccionar, y por eso te vienen esos recuerdos. Cuando veas algo que ella vio, seguramente tendrás un recuerdo. Cuando a ella la hagan reaccionar, seguro otro recuerdo muy fuerte... Sus emociones más fuertes son transmitidas a través de ti... ¿ahora entiendes?

Claro, ahora lo entendía todo... Era tan fácil de ver... Pero no lo había querido aceptar... Era casi imposible de aceptar.

Ese no era su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra. Estaba usurpando el cuerpo de una pobre mujer de su misma edad, que se encontraba en coma por su culpa.

De pronto se sintió sin nada en el mundo. Ni cuerpo tenía... ¿qué demonios haría ahora?

-Luna, esto no puede ser... No puede ser...

-Ya lo sé Hermione, la verdad no te lo quería decir pero tienes que saberlo...

-No Luna... ¿y ahora qué hago? No... ¡¡Esto no puedo ser! – dijo gritando y pateando el piso.

De pronto alguien saltó desde el árbol que estaba sobre ellas. Un chico pelirrojo de pecas.

-Así que es verdad... – dijo Ron con los ojos muy abiertos – Hermione ¿eres tú?

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida y por primera vez, sin saber qué decir...

**Jajaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? En serio espero que si... **

**Bueno, primero que nada, debo DISCULPARME... Me tardé muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación... Cuando subí URMP, estaba en caracas, en casa de mi hermana, y me había llevado el capitulo para allá... Pero como cuando salí de Puerto Ordaz estaba tan estresada y atareada, se me olvidó poner en el disckette el capi 12 tambien :S Sí, yo se, muy estúpido de mi parte...**

**Mis vacaciones se extendieron y como allá no podía escribir porque no tenía el capitulo, estaba atada de manos... Bueno ya que...**

**Hace 2 días llegué de caracas y me puse a escribir COMO LOCA... Tuve el capitulo listo en casi un día... Me he superado a mi misma :D**

**Bueno, hay varias cosas que tengo que decir:**

**1)Capitulo dedicado a la niña Diana ) Que casi me obligó a poner la canción de Juanes, ya que ella estaba chinguita porque la pusiera ¬¬ Bueno, la puse Dianita, ahí esta, te cumplí... Por favor, se buena y no te vengas a Venezuela a cortarme las venas :S**

**2)Puse dos canciones en este capitulo... Tu Guardián, de Juanes y Yo Quisiera, de Reik... La verdad estaba indecisa de poner esa, ya que está muy trillada, pero me pareció perfecta para la situación.**

**3)Estoy MUY FELIZ con este capitulo... Me encanta, y me gustó escribirlo... No se por qué, pero creo que es mi favorito, en serio me enorgullece mucho D**

**4)¿Por qué coño nadie me preguntó qué significaba URMP? O sea, yo pensé que me lo iban a preguntar... Bueno, para LOS QUE QUIERAN SABER... significa Un Recuerdo Muy Particular... ¬¬**

**5)Ay pobre Brianna ¿no? Bueno, gracias a Dios ya se dio cuenta de quién es su verdadero amor , que lindo ellos ¿no? Me encanto eso :D**

**6)Lo de que "parecia un ANGEL DE OJOS AZULES LLORANDO" lo puse por Pamelita... Niña es que me pareció muy tierno... No pude dejar de ponerlo... jiji**

**7) No tengo Internet, así que no prometo el capitulo así ya de wan... :S**

**8)Ya tengo el capitulo final en mi cabeza D **

**9)Tal ve en el proximo pongo una canción de Axel... (Oh, demonios, he sido Axelmatizada o.O) **

**10)Por fa pasense por mi FOTOLOG: http/ y digan que son del FF, para saber :D**

**Bueno eso era lo que iba a decir... **

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Quiero llegar a los 100... por fis... solo faltan 29 :D ayudenme, ¿si?**

**Los quiero mucho... gracias por leer mi historia...**

**Ciauu**

**Orii**


	13. Y a esta que bicho le picó?

**Dedicado a todo el que toma su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Ori**

**-Capítulo 13: ¿Y a ésta qué bicho le picó? **

-¡Ron! – gritó Luna tocándose el pecho - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? ¡¡Casi me matas de un susto Ronald!

Pero Ron no parecía escucharla ni un pelo. Tenía la cara desencajada, como si acabara de descubrir algo que lo tenía loco (N/A: bueno, más o menos, no?) Volteó a ver a Luna pero su vista estaba clavada en Hermione. Esta empezó a mover la boca sin emitir sonido, mientras movía la cabeza en busca de una salvación entre la tierra.

Ron se fue acercando a ella lentamente, como si inspeccionara al terreno. Pero de un solo salto se paró frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, viéndola fijamente.

-Dime si eres Hermione... – dijo lentamente – Si me mientes lo sabré... Puedo notarlo en tu cara.

Hermione, quién había tenido la cara volteada, movió su cabeza con fuerza y se le quedó mirando a su amigo. La tenía atrapada, sus manos eran muy fuertes, así que no podía hacer nada. La cara de la muchacha se contrajo de dolor pero igual vio a Ron fijamente, con una cara casi ruda, cuando dijo:

-Suéltame Ron.

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas la verdad – replicó este con la misma cara de ella - ¿Eres o no Hermione Granger?

La cara de Hermione se empezó a enrojecer. Ron puso sus manos en su cuello con fuerza, ahora sí no tenía como salir. Estaba cara a cara con Ron ¿ahora qué le diría? Su respiración era entrecortada y lo miraba fijamente. Movió la vista unos segundos, viendo hacia abajo y cuando la volvió a subir dijo por fin:

-Tienes tierra en la nariz – dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa – Por favor quítatela.

Ron la soltó inmediatamente con la boca abierta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendose el pelo. Tenía ojos de asombro y quería gritar pero su boca se movía y se movía sin decir nada.

-¡¡Eres tú! – gritó por fin - ¡¡No puedo creerlo, eres tú!

Y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga quienes lo esperaban gustoso, mientras le daba un abrazo que muy difícilmente se lo habría dado a Luna en todos esos años.

(Tres días después)

Estaba cayendo el sol en los terrenos de Hogwarts. En ese colegio donde cientos de niños ingleses veían clases todos los días, donde se reían y se burlaban cuando querían, donde las chicas se peinaban unas a las otras para ir a clases, donde el Quidditch mandaba y las clases estaban quedando en segundo plano.

Draco Malfoy, quién nunca le interesaron mucho los estudios y menos divertirse sanamente con sus amigos, veía ese montón de adolescentes como una maldita plaga que lo molestaba todos lo días. Y ahora era peor porque había más chicos y lo peor era que no todos hablaban inglés como él, así que no les podía decir nada.

El rubio estaba bajando las escaleras de mármol, con su mejor postura de "soy mejor que esta bola de idiotas", pretendía salir a tomar algo de aire, así que tenía puesta su capa negra de cuello alto. Cuando subió la vista y se apartó el pelo de los ojos pudo ver a una pareja de chicos que corriendo y riendo se escondieron detrás de una estatua.

Malfoy entornó los ojos con fastidio y bajó rapido las escaleras para descubrir quienes eran los que se besaban detrás de la estatua.

-¡Incendio! – gritó con fastidio y la estatua se movió unos metros, dejando ver a la parejita – Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Malfoy con tono burlesco mientras se pasaba la varita por los dedos – Así que es la pequeña Potter... La héroe como le dicen estos días... ¿Y quién es este caballero? Oh... pero si es el compinche de la niña Potter, el señor Gordon. Yo pensé que eran sólo amigos, señores – dijo con cierto dejo de malignidad.

-Lo siento profesor Malfoy – dijo Brianna con un tonito bastante inusual – Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, pero igual ya nos íbamos.

-Muy bien, entonces sigan su camino...

Sam tomó a Brianna por la muñeca y se la llevó de ahí rápidamente. Pero cuando doblaron la esquina escucharon a lo lejos:

-¡Y treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-¡Holly Shittt! – susurró Brianna pateando el piso.

Sabían que no se salvarían de esa... Sin embargo se vieron, empezaron a reír y Sam guió a Brianna hasta cierto armario de limpieza que quedaba por allí cerca...

Malfoy hizo un gesto extraño con la boca y giró en sí, haciendo sonar los zapatos. Cuando giró casi se muere del susto ya que había una chica viéndolo fijamente a tres pasos de él.

-¡Vaya, Blade, casi me matas del susto! – dijo Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos y cierta expresión de asco – No te le aparezcas a las personas así, quieres?

-Tú no me dices qué hacer o qué no hacer – dijo Michelle con una risita de "o sea, que te pasa?" (n/a: Te me vas a alzar, te me vas a alzar? xD) – Y mi nombre es Michelle, MALFOY...

-Por favor, eso es sentido común señorita – dijo Malfoy con una expresión asqueada – Y además, prefiero llamar a la gente por su apellido, es más fácil de recordar.

-Ah pues, verás tú... Yo no le veo lógica a eso – dijo Michelle muy tranquila - ¿Por qué serán más fáciles los apellidos que los nombres? ¿No es lo mismo?

-Es sólo algo que hago desde hace mucho tiempo, ya es una costumbre – dijo Malfoy con fastidio.

-Pero dime ¿es más fácil decir el apellido o el nombre?

-Para mí es más fácil el apellido, ya te dije que lo digo así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa – dijo Michelle - ¿Por qué no finges que mi apellido es Michelle? Y así todos felices.

-No entiendo tu fijación... ¿cuál es el problema de mi sistema? – preguntó Malfoy sin poder entender.

-¡Que no soporto que me digan Blade! Me recuerda a mis profesores del colegio. Además que todas las muchachas me dicen "Entrenadora Blade". Ya está bien de escuchar el "Blade" en mucho tiempo.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que no le guste que le digan por su apellido – dijo Malfoy entornando los ojos - ¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Bueno, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

-Ok, pero no te molestes – dijo Malfoy arqueando las cejas.

-No, si no me estoy molestando, sólo que preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, y así yo también te llamo Draco. ¿Te parece justo?

-Bastante justo – dijo Malfoy cruzando los brazos.

Después de ese par de palabras, vino un silencio un tanto incómodo. Michelle metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y empezó a ver para todos lados. Malfoy la verdad no sabía qué decir.

-Hum... Bueno, me vas a disculpar Blade pero... Digo, Michelle... Pero tengo que salir a... hacer... hum... un par de cosas de profesores ¿te molesta?

-Querrás decir que vas a restarle puntos a un par de parejas más, ¿no? – dijo ella mejorando la respuesta – Oh vamos Draco, no les arruines la noche.

-Oh no no no... Esos chicos hacen cosas indebidas ¿qué es eso de estarse abrazando y besando en el colegio y de noche? No... me vas a disculpar pero este es un colegio decente y ellos están aquí para estudiar, no para enamorarse.

-Me sorprende tu respuesta – dijo Michelle – Yo diría que nunca fuiste adolescente, entonces.

-¿Cómo? No... Claro que fui adolescente, todos fuimos adolescentes.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta que esos chicos empiecen a explorar las ramas del amor? Es algo completamente normal, son adolescentes y esa es la edad para esas cosas. Me imagino que tú también habrás tenido novia acá en Hogwarts ¿o no?

-no, no tuve – dijo Malfoy en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué? Perdón pero no te escuché...

-Que no tuve – dijo Malfoy igual de bajo.

-¿¿Qué? Tampoco escuché eso.

-¡Que no tuve novia en Hogwarts! – gritó Malfoy e inmediatamente se puso muy rojo.

-Bueno, no tienes que avergonzarte – dijo Michelle sin reírse – No todos tienen que tener novias en el colegio... Pero no me vas a decir que nunca sentiste algo por alguna chica... ¡Vamos, dime que no!

-Esas cosas no te las tengo que decir a ti – dijo Malfoy arqueando las cejas de nuevo – eso es privado.

-Bueno, si tú no me lo quieres decir, yo sí te lo diré. Sí, estuve enamorada en el colegio. Su nombre era Alfred. Iba en mi año. Fuimos amigos desde muy pequeños pero al crecer nos dimos cuenta que nos gustabamos... Así que nos hicimos novios. La cosa no funciono y yo misma lo corté. Después estuvimos un tiempo en que volviamos y no... Pero yo lo seguía queriendo... Al final parecía que volveríamos, pero pasó algo y él no quiso... La cosa quedó un poco mal, y debo confesarte que nunca me he sacado a Alfred de la cabeza. Porque el primer amor es el que nunca se olvida. ¿sabes qué? Empiezo a pensar que el primer amor siempre será el verdadero... ¿no crees eso?

Malfoy se le quedó viendo como si tuviera un bicho explosivo en el cuello.

-¿Por qué demonios me cuentas eso? ¿Siempre te encuentras a alguien y le cuentas tu vida amorosa? – preguntó con la misma cara.

-No – respondió Michelle simplemente – Es sólo que... bueno, no es por nada, pero me pareciste confiable.

-¿Yo? Yo te parecí confiable? – preguntó Malfoy con una mirada de sorpresa – Todos estos años tratando de parecer un tipo rudo y vienes tú a decirme que te parecí confiable?

-¿Soy yo o Draco Malfoy acaba de hacer un chiste? – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Draco formó una sonrisa que al parecer no quería mostrar, porque la ocultó rápido. Pero sí, la cosa le había parecido graciosa.

Michelle sonrió con él y se acercó a él.

-¡Vaya sonreiste! ¡Vamos, quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo! ¡Anda! – dijo bromeando. Y se acercó más y le formó una sonrisa con las manos, levantandole los labios – Hum... al parecer Malfoy no es tan duro, eh!

Malfoy quiso sonreír pero pensó que le estaba dando mucha confianza a esa chica y de inmediato se separó de ella, aunque no le molestaba su presencia cerca.

Hum.. a decir verdad no le molestaba para nada la presencia de Michelle ¿y eso a qupe venía? Era la primera vez que no le molestaba la presencia de otra persona en mucho tiempo...

Eso más o menos lo abrumó y lo mareó un poco. Decidió que no estaría mucho más con ella.

-Mira Michelle, fue lindo charlar contigo... Pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Me das un permiso?

Michelle borró su sonrisa de inmediato y dijo muy seria:

-Ok... Muy bien, puedes irte. Pero ¿sabes qué, Malfoy? Un par de charlas más conmigo y no te escabullirás tan rápido, eso tenlo por seguro.

Malfoy desvió la mirada, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí con paso rápido y seguro, haciendo ondear su capa negra de cuello alto y ese pelo rubio platinado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Michelle dejó caer un poco la cabeza del lado izquierdo, dejó salir un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, mientras decía:

-¿Por qué demonios tuve que sentir esto desde la primera vez que te vi?

Y con un último suspiro bajó la cabeza y se alejó de allí para ir a quién sabe donde.

Hermione caminaba tranquila por la superficie de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensaba en nada en específico, sólo caminaba, sentía el frío de la noche y disfrutaba el paisaje.

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts siempre estaba preocupada o de salvar al mundo o de los estudios, así que reconocer el sitio donde vivía, en este caso Hogwarts, era un asunto que quedaba en segundo plano.

Más de una vez había paseado por esos mismos pedazos de pasto con Harry y Ron, mientras charlaban desinteresadamente o planeaban algún plan para matar a Voldemort.

Su adolescencia no había sido de lo más tranquila que digamos, y ahora ella se había dado un tiempo de respiración. Estaba tan feliz de no estar trabajando directamente para el ministerio, ya que eso la ponía muy estresada. Casi ni se acordaba del ministerio en esos días. Estaba más interesada en ser profesora de Transformaciones y por supuesto, en pensar todos los días en Harry. Eso era algo que le quitaba varias horas del día.

Parecía una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Era algo hasta inmaduro, pero a ella le gustaba y lo disfrutaba.

Desde el punto donde estaba, Hogwarts se veía tan pero tan imponente... Un castillo anclado en la nada, con unos terrenos casi irreales y de película. Todo un privilegio estar allí.

Hermione Granger metió las manos en sus bolsillos y observó que el sol estaba cayendo detrás del castillo. El cielo estaba más o menos anaranjado y amarillo, una vista espectacular.

Siguió caminando y como no tenía nada que hacer, quiso darse un paseo por el campo de Quidditch, para ver un rato las prácticas de los chicos.

Le tomó unos quince minutos llegar hasta el campo de juego, ya que quedaba bastante lejos de donde ella estaba; así que cuando llegó, sintió una gran fatiga y se sentó en las primeras gradas que encontró.

Cuando de repente se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí. Miró para todas partes, hasta debajo de las gradas, pero no había ni un alma allí.

Por eso cuando, una escoba con un individuo cayó como un rayo desde el cielo, a la pobre Hermione casi se le para el corazón.

Al parecer sí había alguien allí, pero estaba metido entre las nubes.

La chica observó al tipo hacer maniobras de todo tipo e ir de aquí para allá a por lo menos 300 k/h. Por lo rápido que iba no supo quién era, pero disfrutó mucho viendolo con una agilidad nata, algo que los alumnos no podían hacer. El tipo parecía estar libre en el aire, sin ataduras, sin preocupaciones, sólo él y el aire, porque la escoba no parecía molestarle.

Era lindo verlo, un placer para la vista.

Después de un par de minutos a Hermione le pareció imprudente quedarse allí viendo al tipo, así que se paró y se enfiló a la salida de las gradas, cuando de repente sintió una ráfaga de aire poco común detrás de ella y se volteó inmediatamente, para encontrarse con la silueta marcada por el sol de el amor de su vida, de ese hombre con quién no podía dejar de pensar. Inmediatamente se le aceleró el corazón, eso le estaba pasando frecuentemente esos días.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a pasar allí sin decirme nada? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo siento, no me fijé que eras tú. Es que ibas muy rápido...! – se excusó ella.

-Claro, excusate... – dijo Harry cruzando los brazos – Y dime... ¿tienes por hobbie sentarte en las gradas de Quidditch a vigilar a las personas que quieren practicar solas?

-Sólo lo hago si esa persona me vuelve loca cuando me mira – dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

-Oh, entonces mejor me voy y busco a esa persona – dijo Harry.

-Tú sabes a quién me refiero.

Harry sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazandola.

-¿Qué hacías practicando solo a esta hora? – preguntó Hermione oliendo ese aroma de Harry que la volvía loca.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no me montaba en una escoba, sólo me quise montar una vez más para relajarme y pensar con tranquilidad.

-¿Relajarte? Ibas como a 300 por hora. Yo no me tranquilizaría así...

-Es que no entiendes amor... El sólo hecho de estar en el aire, sentir el viento rozandote, pensar que estás al mismo nivel de las aves, sentirte libre... Es algo que relaja muy rápido. Y mientras más velocidad agarres, se compacta más todo y puedes sentir que no existe la escoba y que sólo vuelas... Vuelas en el cielo infinito, que puedes hacer lo que sea, nadie te puede alcanzar, es algo natural y a la vez animal.

Lo dijo con tanto arte que Hermione se embelesó escuchándolo y se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa de ternura.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Harry dame un paseo en tu escoba – dijo Hermione con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Harry, quiero sentirme así de libre como dijiste. Por favor, móntame contigo...

-¿Alguna vez has volado en una escoba?

-No, nunca...

Harry se le quedó viendo, medio dudoso, no quería que ella se asustara, y seguro se asustaría. Vio su escoba, la cuál descansaba de su anterior paseo. Lo pensó varias veces, hasta que dijo:

-Muy bien, vente...

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara y fue a donde él le dijo.

Harry tomó la escoba con una mano y con la otra tomó delicadamente la mano de su amante, guiándola.

-Quiero que te sientes en la escoba frente a mi y la tomes con las dos manos – dijo Harry – Muy fuerte...

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y se sentó frente a él como le dijo, tomando la escoba con las dos manos. La escoba levitaba a un metro del suelo. Cuando ella se sentó pensó que el palito se caería, pero era fuerte y allí estaba, con dos personas en el lomo.

-Muy bien, ahora entrelaza las piernas y ponlas hacia atrás – dijo Harry – Eso... así. Puedes mantener el cuerpo como quieras, para adelante o para atrás, da igual. Ok, ahora preparate y por favor no te asustes...

Hermione temblaba ligeramente, sabía lo que vendría y no quería que le diera vértigo.

Harry pasó las manos por los brazos de Hermione y tomó la escoba con las dos manos, como ella. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia y le dio una pequeña patada al suelo. La escoba se elevó a unos diez por hora. A Hermione le dio un pequeño temblor en todo el cuerpo. Harry lo sintió y se acercó más a ella, abrazándola con los brazos.

-Ahora iremos más rápido, puedes quitar las manos de la escoba – le dijo Harry al oído.

Hermione no quería quitar las manos de la escoba, era lo único que la hacía sentir segura. Harry la vio y quitó él las manos del palo para tomar las de ella con cariño. Hermione volteó a su derecha, para verlo y él hizo una señal de afirmación. Ella de repente se sintió más segura y despegó las manos del palo, extendiéndolas un poco hacia los lados. Harry sonrió y volvió a tomar el palo.

-Prepárate...

Harry le dio un toque a la escoba y de repente empezaron a subir verticalmente como un rayo. A Hermione se le fue la valentía para el suelo y cerró los ojos mientras gritaba como una loca. A Harry le dio hasta risa, pero gritó con ella para que no se sintiera mal. Iban recto para arriba, y la chica sentía que se iba a caer para atrás, por lo cuál tomó la escoba de nuevo con fuerza. Gritaba y gritaba, sin abrir los ojos. El viento le daba en la cara y le desordenaba el pelo.

Harry no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba viendo todo, tenía planeado darle una sorpresa a su novia.

Se nivelaron en el aire y el corazón de Hermione latía a 200 por segundo. Tenía los ojos cerrados herméticamente y jadeaba con fuerza.

Harry tomó su cintura y la abrazo con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor, abre los ojos amor...

-No, no, no... – susurró Hermione nerviosa – no puedo abrir los ojos.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, por favor, ábrelos para mi.

-No, Harry, por favor, no puedo...

-Ok, voltea la cabeza hacia mí – le susurró con cariño, apretándole más la cintura.

Hermione, obediente, volteó a su derecha mientras seguía jadeando.

-Eso es, ahora abre los ojos. Sólo me estarás mirando a mí. Por favor...

Hermione lo pensó mucho, pero sentía la respiración de Harry sobre ella, así que estaban muy cerca, sus brazos la hacían sentir segura y sabía que él no la dejaría caer, así que abrió los ojos lentamente. Al abrirlos sólo vio a Harry, quién sonreía. Detrás de Harry las nubes hacían un espectáculo, mientras el sol caía y el cielo estaba naranja. Todo un espectáculo. No pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Ahora voltea hacia el frente y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás.

Hermione sintió que temblaba mientras se movía y veía hacia el frente.

-Oh, por Dios... – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro y llevándose una mano a la boca – Harry, esto es bellísimo!

-Sabía que te encantaría... – comentó Harry apoyando su barbilla del hombro de Hermione.

El paisaje era casi perfecto.

Ellos dos abrazados en el aire, con todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos a sus pies. El punto donde Harry se había parado era más que perfecto. El sol pegaba contra las torrecillas de Hogwarts, mientras el lago descansaba tranquilo a su lado. Ese sol anaranjado era ideal para la ocasión.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, no podía creer lo bello que era ese panorama.

Harry tomó sus manos y las extendió hacia los lados, como un pájaro (N/A: bueno, más como Titanic jeje ), le dio un beso cerca de la boca y movió las piernas hacia el frente. La escoba empezó a bajar con seguridad y muy rápido, directa a Hogwarts.

Ninguno de los dos dominaba la escoba con las manos, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, no gritaba, sino que sentía el viento contra su cara y extendía los brazos con Harry, se sentía libre.

Harry cerró los ojos con ella y se dejó llevar por la escoba, ésta se había inclinado hacia los terrenos del lago, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

El moreno se acercó a Hermione, sintió su pelo rubio en la cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla muy dulce, ella volteó y sonrió, liberó sus manos de las de él y las posó en sus mejillas. A continuación los dos se besaron mutuamente, fue un beso tan apasionado, tan dulce, tan lleno de amor y de carisma, que no parecían dos personas, sino dos ángeles que volaban por el aire.

Harry la abrazó y ella sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar por ese beso en el aire, completamente libres, libres de que los juzgaran, de las preocupaciones, de qué dirán, de todo, sólo se besaban como dos amantes adolescentes.

Se separaron para respirar y Harry tomó la escoba para guiarse de nuevo, pero sin quitarle la vista a Hermione.

-Te amo ¿sabes? – gritó él, ya que el aire no le permitía hablar normal.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡¡Que te amo! – gritó Harry lleno de júbilo - ¡Se lo gritaré a todo Hogwarts! – dijo gritando de verdad muy fuerte - ¡¡Amo a Brooke Ames! ¡¡La amo como nunca he amado a alguien! ¡¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Estaban cerca de Hogwarts, así que seguramente alguien habría escuchado, eso no les importaba. Hermione se echó a reír y lo volvió a abrazar.

-¡Y yo te amo porque estás loco!

-¡¡No me importa, yo sólo quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo!

Hermione lo observó mientras extendía los brazos al viento y gritaba que la amaba. Siendo ella nunca había hecho algo así, había sido un poco más reservado, no creía que él fuera capaz en esos días de gritarle al mundo que la amaba. ¿Sería que Harry quería más a Brooke Ames que a Hermione Granger?

Hermione bajó un poco su sonrisa y frunció un poco el ceño. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

Decidió pensarlo en otro momento y concentrarse en el momento que estaba viviendo, nadie le quitaría eso.

Cerró su libro al compás de sus ojos. Necesitaba descansar. Después de ese maravilloso paseo con Harry por el aire, tuvo que hacer cosas de sus clases y ya estaba muy cansada.

Ansiaba como nada poder dormir y despejar su mente de todo. Lo que había pensado en la tarde no le tenía la mente muy ocupada, más bien casi lo había olvidado, decidiendo que era un estupidez suya.

Ahora sólo quería dormir, dejarse llevar por el sueño y amanecer fresca como una lechuga...

FLASHBACK 

_-¿¡Lo ves? – gritó mientras caminaba muy rápido y las lágrimas caían con furia de su rostro - ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡No lo aceptarían! _

_-Sí, amor, ya lo sé, pero tranquilízate por favor – gritó desde atrás su novio, que caminaba más rápido aún para tratar de alcanzarla - ¡Brooke! ¡Detente, espera! _

_Ella paró, pero sólo porque había llegado al carro de su madre, la cuál debía seguir en el restaurante gritando con su padre y los padres de William, echándose la culpa unos a otros del embarazo de la chica._

_Ella estaba muy nerviosa, furiosa, decepcionada y triste. Sus padres se habían vuelto una fiera al dar la noticia y no querían que volviera a ver a William ni en pintura. Ella no iba a permitir eso, tomó las llaves del carro sin que la vieran y salió del restaurante como una loca. _

_-¡Brooke! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó William llegando hacia ella, jadeando – Por favor, tranquilízate!_

_Pero ella temblaba y lloraba. Tomó las llaves con las manos temblorosas y abrió el carro torpemente, se sentó él inmediatamente._

_-¡Brooke! ¿Estás loca? ¡¡Sal de ese carro! ¡Tú no eres buena manejando!_

_Pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y prendido el carro. Volteó a verlo._

_-William, te amo – dijo con la cara empapada y con firmeza – no permitiré que nuestros padres nos separen ni que me quiten este niño... Si de verdad me amas y no quieres que nos separen, móntate en el carro ahora mismo. Sino, olvídate de mí... _

_William volteó desesperado. No sabía qué hacer. _

_-Amor, yo también te amo y por nada en el mundo quiero separarme de ti, pero no me montaré en el carro si manejas tú. Déjame hacerlo yo ¿si? Eso es todo lo que te pido._

_-Móntate en el maldito carro y punto – dijo ella casi gritando._

_-¡Ok! ¿y a donde iremos? _

_-¡No lo sé Will! ¡¡Solo quiero que nos vayamos lejos! Quiero escapar contigo... – esto último lo dijo entornando la vista, más de corazón. _

_Él se le quedó viendo y vio su firmeza en la cara, ahí se dio cuenta que iba en serio. Su seriedad la delató. De verdad amaba a ese hombre y quería escapar con él, quería casarse con él y tener ese bebé. _

_-Muy bien, vámonos..._

_Brooke sonrió y esperó a que Will se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. La chica tomó su mano y arrancó con fuerza. Era patética manejando. _

_William inmediatamente se puso el cinturón de seguridad y notó que ella no lo tenía puesto._

_-Will... nos escapamos – dijo Brooke sin creerlo – nos escapamos de nuestros padres... ¡Podremos casarnos! _

_-Sí, como que ya me di cuenta... Ahora dime, ¿a dónde iremos? – dijo medio nervioso, estaban entrando en una vía llena de carros._

_-No lo se, Will, no lo se... Sólo... sólo déjame manejar ¿si? No me desconcentres... _

_William se fijó en que ella estaba igual de nerviosa, tal vez un poco más. Sus manos temblaban y manejaba muy mal, no era buena para eso._

_-Brooke, déjame manejar, por favor. Estás muy nerviosa, mírate._

_-¡William por favor no me estreses! _

_-¡Pero es la verdad! _

_-¡Que me dejes, yo se lo que estoy haciendo!_

_-¡¡Brooke cuidado! _

_Casi habían pasado en un semáforo que estaba en rojo y venían millones de carros. Ella frenó en seco y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Empezaba a sudar. Odiaba manejar, la ponía muy nerviosa. _

_Estaban de primeros en la fila y ella esperaba paciente su turno. El semáforo cayó en verde y ella sin ver aceleró como un rayo._

_-¡¡BROOKE, EL CAMIÓN!_

_No había visto el camión que se había quedado atrás cuando el otro semáforo se puso en rojo y pensaba ir más rápido para alcanzar a los otros carros. _

_No había visto el camión, que error... que trágico error..._

_Ella sólo vió los faroles encendidos del gigantesco camión y sintió de frente cuando su espejo se quebró en mil pedazos y salió disparada por el parabrisas..._

_-¡¡BROOKE!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Hermione despertó como si la hubieran disparado del asiento. Estaba completamente sudada y aterrada, había sentido el choque en ella misma, había sido el peor recuerdo de todos, lo había sentido mucho más que los otros. Primero la tristeza y la furia, después el nerviosismo y al final el pánico y el terror del accidente.

-Así que así quedaste en coma, Brooke... – dijo entrecortadamente, y sin saber por qué, empezó a llorar sin que nadie la consolara.

Era el primer día de los juegos oficiales de Quidditch. La emoción era casi animal. Ese días los 4 colegios iban a jugar. En la mañana: Hogwarts versus Salem. Y en la tarde: Bauxbatons versus Drumstrang.

Los jugadores estaban pálidos, casi no habían dormido y no comían. Ron estaba igual de pálido y asustado. Sin embargo, los animaba a comer y a tener una sonrisa en el rostro, así como él.

Brianna tenía puesto su uniforme del equipo y el pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Estaba blanca como un papel, pero con una actitud de guerra, como si no le importara nada. Cuando la felicitaban, mostraba una sonrisa y daba las gracias, cuando pasaba un estudiante de Salem, les hacía morisquetas o se comportaba como toda una orgullosa, ni les dirigía la palabra. Toda una chica competitiva.

Ese día estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en sí misma, sabía que era una excelente jugadora, conocía las debilidades de Annabeth Green y sabía que Kristhyn estaría en pie de guerra, pero eso no le importaba. Confiaba en su equipo, eran como sus ayudantes, la apoyaban en todo, así fuera la más joven de todos.

Se quería lucir en ese juego, era necesario, quería que todos supieran que el colegio Hogwarts se lucía en todo, y más ella. Quería que la conocieran como "La Mejor Jugadora de Quidditch Juvenil de Europa" y no como "Brianna Potter la traumatizada hija de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger", cómo la prensa inglesa la catalogaba.

Sam la había apoyado en todo, la había ido a ver a las practicas y hasta la ayudaba con sus deberes. Era un novio perfecto, y lo peor era que siempre había estado allí, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Ahora que estaban juntos todo parecía color de rosa, como si nada malo fuera a pasar nunca, como si la vida les sonriera...

Sólo había algo que la tenía dudosa ese día y el día anterior. No era nada de Sam, era algo que había escuchado de su papá... Algo que no le había gustado nada y estaba empezando a ver a una persona de otra forma, una forma de la que no la quería ver...

-Cherry ya te tienes que ir al campo! – le dijo Sam, quién estaba frente a ella.

Y fue cuando vio que sus compañeros jugadores se estaban parando, junto con los de Salem. La gente los empezó a aplaudir y dos mesas empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón: ¡¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts!

Brianna se paró con resolución, y consciente de que todos la veían, sobre todo el perro desgraciado de Jake, se inclino, tomó a su novio de la corbata y le dio un soberano beso que hizo sonrojar al chico y a varias personas más. La mayoría de los presentes los silbaron y algunos aplaudieron. Ella sólo sonrió. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención...

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Jake estaba rojo de la ira; celoso, por supuesto...

Brianna se encaminó a los vestidores del campo con sus compañeros. A prepararse para el discurso que les echaría Ron antes de empezar...

-¡¡¿Y que les dije yo, señores! – gritó Ashlee, olvidando que hablaba por un altavoz - ¡¡Les dije que este sería el partido del año! ¡Ya hemos podido ver que nuestro Hogwarts y los de Salem son los mejores de esta competencia! ¿Pero quién diría que sería tan reñido? ¡¡Algunos no se lo pueden creer! ¡Ya va una hora y media de crudo y buen quidditch, ese quidditch que nos hace falta! ¡¡Y ahí va el marcador, 420-440 a favor de Salem! ¡Por Dios, muchachos, póngase las pilas, este partido es nuestro! ¡Hey, tú, sí, sí, tú, Brianna, para esa volada ahí! – Brianna volteó frunciendo el ceño, exasperada, ya Ashlee había hecho eso dos veces - ¿¿¿Qué pasa que no has cogido la snitch todavía? ¡¡Te necesitamos, señorita!

-¡¡Ay, ya cállate Ashlee! ¡Déjame jugar! – le gritó Brianna haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano, y salió disparada volando.

Casi todo el estadio se echó a reír con lo que dijo Brianna, ya era hora de que alguien callara a esa chica, que hablaba más que un radio fiado...

-Ejem... bueno, eso no se queda así, BriSa... ¡Jajaj! ¿escucharon? ¡¡BriSa! Es una combinación entre Brianna y Sam, la pareja del año... ¿quién diría que empezarían a salir...?

-¡¡¡ASHLEE! – gritó Brianna que pasaba por ahí - ¡¡Tú sólo comenta el partido!

-Claro, como estás molesta porque Jake te dejó por Le Madame... – eso nadie lo sabía y de repente se quedaron en silencio.

Brianna fulminó a Ashlee con la mirada, ésta subió una ceja...

Jeremy aprovechó el momento y metió un gol espectacular... El estadio seguía en silencio y Brianna seguía fulminando a Ashlee con la mirada.

-¡¡Ashley, por Dios, comenta el partido! ¡Que sino lo hago yo! – le gritó McGonaggal desde atrás.

-Ajá, sí... ¡Jeremy, nuestro Jeremy ha anotado gol! ¿No lo vieron? ¡Fue bellísimo!

Brianna dejó de ver a Ashlee y volvió a su juego. Necesitaba encontrar esa snitch con urgencia, el partido estaba muy reñido y su colegio confiaba en ella para ganar ese partido. Annabeth estaba más ágil ese día y podía estar en dos sitios cada diez segundos. Brianna trataba de no verla, eso la ponía nerviosa.

Annabeth no había hecho nada ilegal, en realidad nadie había hecho nada malo, y Brianna se empezaba a sentir mal ya que había pensado en lanzarle un hechizo no verbal a Annabeth si las cosas se ponía feas... (N/A: 8-) )

Brianna se empezó a concentrar en su juego más que nunca... Se paró arriba de todos, donde casi no se veía, y buscó con la mirada en todas partes. En las gradas, en el campo, cerca de todos los chicos, pero la pelotica dorada no aparecía... La chica fijó la vista en todas partes, pero nada...

De repente escuchó un siseo cerca de ella, un par de alas volando ágilmente. Se dio vuelta, y allí estaba la escurridiza snitch. No lo podía creer. Estiró la mano, pero la condenada se dio a la fuga detrás de ella. La chica le pegó la vista en la snitch y salió como un rayo detrás de ella. Iba directo a las gradas. Eso no le importó, aceleró, aceleró todo lo que pudo. La snitch estaba muy cerca de las gradas y cuando la gente vio que Brianna venía disparada a ellos, se echaron de lado gritando. La snicth empezó a dar vueltas sobre la gente, y Brianna fue detrás de ella. Aceleró más, dandose cuenta que iba demasiado rápido, hasta que se acercó a la bolita dorada y la tomó por una de las alas. Consciente de que la snicth se podía escapar, la tomó con las dos manos, por lo cuál perdió el equilibrio y calló de la escoba, justo entre la gente, quienes la agarraron en sus brazos. Justo había caído entre los gryffindors. Abrió la mano y allí estaba la snitch, bajando las alas rendida. Brianna empezó a gritar de la felicidad.

-¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿Vieron esa atrapada? ¡¡Brianna Potter atrapó la snitch para nosotros! ¡¡HOGWARTS HA GANADO EL PRIMER PARTIDO OFICIAL!

La algarabía era demasiada como para ser describida. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts empezaron a gritar y a gritar de la felicidad. Los gryffindors subieron a Brianna en sus hombros y gritaban con ella. Los demás chicos del equipo aterrizaron en las gradas y se sumaron a la felicidad con su cazadora. Todo el estadio ardía en felicidad con el equipo. Toda una celebración.

Del otro lado del estadio, los chicos de Salem aterrizaron decepcionados y tristes... Bueno, no habían perdido todas las esperanzas, todavía les quedaba otro partido para ganar...

Esa tarde había jugado Bauxbatons contra Drumstrang y ganó Bauxbatons. Para sorpresa de muchos, ya que todos pensaban que ganaría Drumstrang por tener a Víktor Krum.

En una semana jugaría Hogwarts contra Bauxbatons y Salem contra Drumstrang. Allí se decidiría el partido final de los juegos.

Mientras tanto, les harían una sesión de fotos y un reportaje a cada uno de los chicos para El Profeta y la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Era un día lunes y Brianna tenía como mil deberes por delante. Su papá era muy exigente y sus otros profesores también, como Malfoy...

Esa tarde su última clase era con su papá, y ella se estaba casi durmiendo en la clase, ya que había dormido muy poco esos días. Se pasaba las noches haciendo deberes o hablando con Sam hasta muy tarde.

-Ok, chicos, ahora recuerden los pasos: determinación, valentía, pensar en lo que más los asusta y lo que más los haría reír. Así se enfrenta a un boggart... El miércoles se enfrentarán a los boggarts, así que prepárense y vayan pensando en lo que más los asusta... Ah, y por favor, sean originales... No quiero ver payasos de caras grandes o a sus abuelas en ropa interior...

Algunos chicos rieron con el comentario de Harry.

La campana resonó en los muros de piedra de Hogwarts y los chicos se pararon felices para terminar las clases de ese día.

-Ok, váyanse, nos vemos el miércoles...

Brianna se paró feliz y se encaminó con sus amigas a la salida.

-¡Excepto tú, Potter! – dijo Harry parandose de su escritorio y yendo hacia el frente.

Brianna hizo un gesto de muchísimo fastidio y se despidió de sus amigas, quedando de verse en la plaza. Se acomodó su bolsa y caminó hacia su padre, quién estaba apoyado en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, pero con cara relajada.

-¿Hija, por qué esa cara de fastidio? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? Creo que mis clases son suficientemente amenas...

-No es eso papá, es que estoy cansada, eso es todo... – dijo Brianna dejando su bolsa en un pupitre.

-Ya le he dicho a Ron que les exige mucho en esas prácticas – dijo Harry pensativo - ¿Quieres que hable con él de nuevo?

-No vale... Las prácticas están muy bien, no me quejo de eso... Es que he tenido muchos deberes, y me quedo despierta hasta muy tarde haciendo cosas...

-¿Cosas? – repitió Harry alzando una ceja - ¿No será "hablando con alguien" en vez de "haciendo cosas"?

-Ay papá... Sam y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde haciendo deberes, no pienses mal... A veces me quedo hablando con él, pero es pocas veces – mintió -, es casi siempre haciendo deberes que me desvelo – mintió de nuevo -. Tú no te preocupes.

-Ay Brianna... no me gusta que hagas eso, tú tienes tiempo de hacer tus deberes más temprano, pero sólo hablas con ese chico y andas con tus amigas. Tú lo sabes muy bien y no me digas que no.

-Papá no empieces...

-¡No estoy empezando nada! Lo único que quiero es que mi hija siente cabeza – dijo Harry serio – Yo sé que eres muy popular, tienes millones de amigos y "situaciones" sociales que atender, pero tienes que estar consciente que este es un colegio y eres una alumna por sobre todas las cosas. No creas que no me han hablado de tu rendimiento en clases...

-¡Papá yo hago lo mejor que puedo, en serio! ¡Lo que pasa es que el quidditch me complica las cosas y he estado muy estresada por las prácticas! Además, los profesores son crueles con nosotros... Tú eres uno de ellos!

-¡Pero si me acabas de decir que el quidditch es lo de menos! ¡No me mientas Brianna!

-¡Ay papá por Dios!

-¿Qué pasa contigo, niña? ¡No le hables así a tu papá! ¿Qué es todo este cambio radical? ¿desde cuando eres súper famosa en el colegio? ¿No eras las chica buena que sacaba buenas notas? ¡Quiero que mi hija vuelva!

-¡Papá yo siempre he sido muy popular, tú la sabes! ¡Y así y todo saco buenas notas! Eso no es un problema para mí...

-¿Y por qué no te vistes como debe ser? – le reprochó Harry – Todos los días andas por el colegio con un moño despeinado, sin tu capa, con la corbata mal hecha, sin tu suéter y con la camisa por fuera... ¡¡Pareces una rebelde!

-¿¿No has notado que todas las chicas se visten así? ¡El uniforme completo da muchísimo calor!

-¡Tú no eres cualquier alumna! ¡Tú eres la hija de Hermione Granger, una de las mejores alumnas de este colegio! ¡Deberías dar el ejemplo!

-¡Papá no metas a mi mamá en esta conversación! – dijo Brianna medio roja.

-Tengo que hacerlo Brianna... Y puedo meter a tu madre en cualquier conversación que yo quiera... ¿ok?

Brianna bajó la cabeza, viendo a su derecha. No le gustaba hablar de su mamá, ni menos que la compararan con ella. Tenía algo en el pecho y lo quería decir. Aprovecharía ese oportunidad.

-¿Y hablas de ella con Brooke? – preguntó levantando la vista.

-¿Cómo? – replicó Harry sorprendido.

-¡Que si haz hablado de ella con Brooke! – repitió ella - ¿alguna vez le has dicho a Brooke que mi mamá fue la persona más especial de tu vida?

Harry la vio muy sorprendido.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la conversación? – preguntó medio confundido.

-¡Nada! Es una duda que tengo... ¿Brooke sabe que no puedes llegar a quererla como quisiste a mi mamá? ¿ella está consciente de eso?

-¿De que estás hablando, Brianna?

-Papá te escuché gritándole al mundo y a medio Hogwarts que nunca habías amado a una mujer como a Brooke... ¿la amas más a ella que lo que amaste a mi mamá? – preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba esa pregunta. Y era una buena pregunta. Había amado a Hermione como un desenfrenado, pero en ese momento dudaba si le tenía más cariño a Brooke que a ella. Eran dos chicas completamente diferentes (N/A: 8-) ), una era inteligente, la otra ingeniosa. Una era linda, la otra hermosa. Una era reservada, la otra misteriosa. Una casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, la otra era abierta y más sincera. Una había sido su amiga y confidente, la otra su amante...

¿A cuál quería más?

Era una buena pregunta.

Se quedó callado. No sabía qué responder.

-Vete Brianna, anda con tus amigos – dijo casi sin voz y sin verla.

-O sea que es verdad... – dijo Brianna sin creerlo – Quieres más a Brooke que lo que quisiste a mi mamá... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Haz traicionado a mi madre! – gritó dandole un golpe a una mesa - ¡Eres un... eres un...!

-¡¿Un qué!

-¡¡Un traidor! ¡No puedo creerlo, papá! ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a mi mamá!

-¡¡No lo sé, Brianna, no lo sé! No se si quiero más a tu mamá o a Brooke... No lo se!

-¡¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Las comparas! ¡Estás comparando a la dama que era mi mamá, con Brooke!

-¡Pero si tu adoras a Brooke!

-¡Pero no dejaré que nadie reemplace a mi mamá, ni que la sobrepasen!

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, justo en ese momento llegó Hermione, trayendo una carta consigo y una cara muy desencajada... Tocó la puerta del salón y entró con paso algo inseguro.

-Hola chicos... – saludó – Harry me dijeron que estabas aquí, necesito hablar contigo...

Brianna volteó y la vio como si fuera un estropajo (N/A: no se qué es eso, pero suena feo jajaja) con una mirada llena de odio, un odio que apenas había creado en sí misma. Brooke era una gran persona, pero ella no quería que nadie ocupara el sitio de su mamá... Nadie en el mundo.

Hermione se fijó en sus caras rojas y alteradas, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Y desde cuando Brianna la miraba así?

-Eh... ¿me perdí de algo? ¿qué pasa? – preguntó confundida.

-Nada! – respondió Brianna secamente – no pasa nada, profesora Ames.

¿Profesora Ames?

-Brianna, mejor vete ¿quieres? – ordenó Harry apuntando su brazo a la puerta.

-¿¿Qué? – Exclamó Brianna indignada – Soy tu hija, no tu amante, tengo prioridad! ¡Tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación!

Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione abriera mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Brianna te dije que te fueras! ¡Fuera, vete! – gritó Harry poniendose rojo de la ira - ¡Después seguimos hablando! Ahora déjame solo con Brooke!

Brianna refunfuñó dandole una patada al piso, tomó su bolsa, susurró un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y empezó a caminar con paso descompuesto hacia la puerta.

-¿Brianna qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-¡Tú cállate! – le gritó la adolescente - ¡No te quiero volver a oír en mi vida, ni quiero verte! ¡Desaparécete!

Con estas palabras, le dedicó una fuerte mirada a la pareja y salió muy dolida del salón, a punto de salir corriendo a llorar.

Hermione se quedó de piedra con lo que le dijo su hija. En serio se había quedado de piedra... ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que Brianna le dijera eso?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla que estaba cerca, su cara era un poema.

-¿Y a esta qué mosca le picó? – terminó preguntando.

-Está molesta – dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo – Dolida y molesta...

-Pero es obvio que tiene que ver conmigo... ¿y ahora qué hice? ¿qué le hice a ella?

-¡Nada! Tú no le hiciste nada... – respondió Harry, quién estaba bastante atribulado.

-Pero Harry, ¿no oíste lo que me dijo? Es obvio que está molesta conmigo por algo... Algo tuve que hacer para que se molestara.

-Ya te dije que no hiciste nada...

-¿¡Entonces?

-¡¡Está molesta porque cree que te quiero más a ti que lo que quise a Hermione! – dijo finalmente Harry, tomandose la cabeza con las dos manos - ¡Ella cree que usurpaste a su madre!

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿¿¿¿¿SAY WHAT? (N/A: ;D) ¿Harry la quería más a ella como Brooke que a la verdadera ella? ¿Cómo era eso?

La rubia frunció el ceño, sorprendida. No sabía qué decir. Su cara denotaba preocupación, pero su corazón se estaba achicharrando...

-¿En serio ella cree eso? – preguntó sin voz, sin ver a Harry.

-Sí.

-No sé qué decirte... ¿Tú le dijiste algo como para que pensara eso?

-Ella me preguntó que si yo había querido más a su mamá que a ti... Y le dije que no sabía qué responderle – respondió viendo fijamente sus zapatos.

Hermione tragó saliva lentamente...

-¿Que no sabías qué responderle? La verdad me sorprendes con esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-¿Cómo que por qué me sorprende? – preguntó medio molesta - ¿Harry como se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre compararme con la madre de tu hija, con tu mejor amiga, con Hermione?

-Bueno... eh... ¿qué?

-¡¡Harry, Por Dios!

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?

Hermione volvteó los ojos.

-Harry... Hermione fue todo para ti, fue la única mujer en tu vida por mucho tiempo, arriesgo su pellejo por ti, te apoyo en todo, te ayudaba con el colegio, siempre te comprendía, te daba ideas para tus aventuras locas, lo hacía todo por ti. ¡Lo arriesgaba todo por ti! ¿Y tú vienes a compararme con ella?

-Ya va, ya va... ¿tú me dices eso? ¡Por Dios, yo se todo lo que me dijiste! No tienes que decirmelo... – reclamó Harry indignado - ¿Y tú por qué te molestas?

-¡Por eso mismo! Estoy de acuerdo con Brianna! Eres un desconsiderado! – dijo casi gritando, eso le molestaba demasiado.

-¡Pero Brooke...!

-¿Qué? ¿qué me vas a decir? ¡Si Hermione estuviera aquí... le dolería tanto lo que me dijiste!

-Ya lo sé... pero no te molestes!

-¡No, Harry, sí me molesto...! ¡Me molesto porque... porque... – se quedó callada ¿se lo decía? ¿se declaraba culpable? – Me molesto porque si yo fuera Hermione, me dolería hasta el alma, me decepcionaría de ti!

No se lo podía decir, no tenía la valentía.

Harry se llevó una mano al pelo, estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir, se sentía miserable...

-¿Pero que puedo hacer con este amor? ¿Qué puedo hacer si el corazón me dicta que te quiero más a ti? – preguntó tocandose el pecho.

-¿Qué puedes hacer? ¡Darte pena con tu esposa! – gritó Hermione, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, que no quería dejar salir.

-¡¡Entonces si eso es lo quieres, lo siento Hermione! – gritó Harry abriendo los brazos hacia el cielo - ¡Siento querer más a Brooke Ames que a ti!

Hermione empezó a sollozar y a llorar. Era estúpido, ya que Harry igual la quería, pero se sentía traicionada por el hombre que tanto quería y que tanto había querido siendo Hermione Granger.

-¿Entonces es así? – preguntó en voz baja - ¿me prefieres más a mí que a ella?

-¿Te tengo que mentir o prefieres la verdad?

-La verdad.

-Sí.

No pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor y de rabia. Miró para todos lados, menos a él. ¿cómo le pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar eso por la cabeza? ¡Ella nunca lo hubiera cambiado!

-No, no, no... – susurró Harry - ¿por qué lloras, amor?

-No lo entenderías – dijo Hermione duramente, quitandose la mano que le había puesto él en la mejilla.

-Pero... – le volvió a poner la mano en la mejilla.

-¡No me toques! – gritó Hermione quitando la mano de nuevo y mostrandole la cara llena de lágrimas.

Harry se quedó de piedra frente a ella.

-Pero... ¿qué hice?

-¡Te dije que no lo entenderías!

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-¡¡Demonios, que no lo entenderías! – gritó de nuevo, todavía llorando – Yo... yo mejor me voy.

-No, no te vayas... espera... ¿por qué lloras?

Pero Hermione ya se había encaminado a la puerta, llevandose su dolor y decepción con ella.

-¡Ah y por cierto! – dijo volteando hacia él – Vine para decirte que me despidieron del ministerio, que no están satisfechos con mi trabajo, y que tengo que irme de Hogwarts para recoger mis cosas allá...

Diciendo eso le tiró en el piso la carta que había traído consigo y se fue del aula con paso seguro y la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¡¡Qué! – gritó Harry, pero ella ya se había ido.

El papel que ella tiró en el piso seguía ahí. Harry se apresuró a recogerlo para leerlo. Era letra de caligrafía perfecta, parecía hasta de Dumbledore. El moreno leyó:

_Querida Señorita Ames:_

_La presente es para comunicarle que, por razones que preferimos reservarnos, lamentablemente ya no requerimos de sus servicios en nuestro departamento. Lo sentimos mucho, pero así es la vida. Tenemos entendido que en este momento está en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería atendiendo los Juegos Intercolegiales de Quidditch. Le informamos que ya puede dejar ese puesto, mañana mismo irá un relevo a tomar su puesto. _

_Agradeceríamos que viniera a recoger sus cosas a primera hora de la mañana del día 20 de Febrero. _

_Nuestros mejores deseos, _

_Ministerio de Magia y Hechizería_

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a ellos? Brooke era una trabajadora excelente, lo hacía todo a la hora y perfecto... ¿qué razones podrían tener para despedirla?

-Claro... por eso estaba llorando... – razonó Harry - ¿pero por qué estaba molesta y me trató así? Tengo que ir a hablar con ella...

Tomó su capa, que estaba en el escritorio, su maletín, apagó las luces del aula con la varita y salió de allí con paso apresurado.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación atrás de ella, con un solo manotazo y con mucha fuerza. Tiró su capa a un lado, sin saber donde caería y pasó su puño por la cara, quitandose varias lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Caminó con desición hasta la cama, se agachó y sacó un baúl bastante grande desde ahí abajo. Lo subió a su cama, le quitó el polvo de arriba y lo abrió con la varita.

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. No podía quedarse allí, no quería ver a Harry y ahora su hija la odiaba. ¿Qué coño hacía ahí? ¡Nada! Estaba allí por ellos dos, pero ninguno la quería. Harry estaba enamorado de Brooke Ames, no de Hermione Granger, y Brianna no la quería ni ver.

Al principio hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se enamorara de ella, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría tan mal de ello. Ella siempre pensó que no era para tanto como para que él quisiera más a Brooke que a Hermione, era alo que no le entraba en la cabeza. Simplemente así.

Tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento delicado, apuntando a su armario. El mueble se abrió inmediatamente y empezaron a desfilar frente a ella sus camisas, pantalones, vestidos y faldas. Uno a uno se fueron apilando en la cama y se empezaron a doblar solos.

Hermione aprovechó y se sentó en su escritorio, tomó una pluma y un papel, mojó la pluma en tinta y empezó a escribir...

_Querido James..._

Harry se plantó frente a su puerta y tocó con los nudillos tres veces fuertemente.

Nadie le respondió.

Tocó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Apoyó un brazo del umbral de la puerta y se quedó esperando. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, pero no le quería abrir.

Tocó de nuevo.

Escuchó como si hubieran tirado algo en una mesa con mucha fuerza y a continuación sintió los pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. De repente la puerta se abrió y Harry pudo ver a una atribulada y triste Brooke asomándose por el espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

Harry le regaló una significante mirada de chico travieso. Eso la molestó aún más a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Hermione con la puerta medio abierta, todavía se la podía cerrar en la cara.

-¡Ay, lo siento señorita, sólo quería venir a hablar contigo! – replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño - ¿puedo saber por qué rayos me estás tratando así?

-¡Harry déjame en paz! – dijo ella y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero él la obstruyó con el pie.

-¡No! No te dejo en paz hasta que me digas qué te pasa y qué te hice.

Hermione soltó la puerta y se fue de nuevo a su escritorio a poner su firma en la carta. Harry la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él, muy confundido.

Al pasar, pudo ver el baúl sobre la cama y la ropa apilandose dentro de él. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó nervioso.

-¿Harry no leíste la carta que te dejé? – preguntó Hermione con pereza - ¡Me despidieron! ¡Estoy frita, sin trabajo y sin nada! Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas!

-Pero... pero... ¿puedes ir y regresas, no?

Hermione subió la cara y lo vio fijamente. Su cara seguía roja de llorar. Él le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, y se quería quedar, pero su corazón se estaba rompiendo, estaba en shock, estaba dolida y seguramente no podría con eso.

-No, Harry... Me voy, recojo mis cosas y no vuelvo – dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué? Pero no... ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó desesperado - ¡Tú eres profesora aquí! ¡Brianna querrá que estés cuando gane la copa! ¿Qué le vas a decir a Dumbledore? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos, no podía con eso...

-Dumbledore se las puede arreglar sin mí. Brianna no me quiere ver, no creo que quiera que esté para cuando gane Hogwarts. Y tú... tú tienes esposa, Harry – lo dijo muy seria, pero sentía que el corazón se le partía lentamente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Brooke? – preguntó Harry medio traumatizado – Primero mi hija y ahora tú... ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero estar con Ginny? ¿Por qué ahora te quieres ir? ¿¿Qué pasó?

-Ginny es tu esposa, es tu deber estar con ella – dijo de una forma muy cruel -. Me quiero ir porque así lo deseo. Tú no me conoces en realidad, Harry. No sabes lo que pasa por mi mente... ¿lo sabes? ¡No, no lo sabes! Tú hiciste algo, pero nunca sabrás lo que hiciste... No si yo te lo tengo que decir.

Se paró sin ver a Harry y selló la carta que había estado escribiendo. Le puso un sello y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego se dio cuenta de que Harry la veía y lo vio ella a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no te puedes ir así... No sin que me des una explicación.

A Hermione se le arrugó la cara, no quería llegar a eso.

-Harry vete, déjame en paz, olvida que alguna vez existí!

-¡No Brooke! ¡No permitiré que te vayas así! ¡No tengo idea de lo que te pasa pero quiero saberlo!

-¡No lo sabrás! – gritó Hermione de una vez, furiosa - ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Vete, no te quiero ver!

Harry tragó saliva y la vio fijamente. No permitiría que su amor se le fuera así tan fácilmente, no lo quería creer, no lo aceptaba.

-¿A dónde te vas?

Hermione lo pensó antes de responderle, pero igual él lo sabría algún día.

-A Madrid, con James – dijo seriamente.

Harry se tambaleó, le empezó a doler la cabeza y sintió que se caía.

-¿A Madrid? ¿Con James? ¿Me estás dejando por James? – preguntó casi sin voz - ¿No se supone que no lo querías, que estabas conmigo?

-Las cosas cambian, Harry – dijo Hermione – la gente cambia.

Harry se le quedó viendo. Sabía que ella no sentía eso, lo sabía por su mirada, por sus gestos, por su voz. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien – terminó diciendo el moreno – Si eso es lo que quieres, no te puedo replicar – tragó saliva y volteó hacia la puerta – Que la pases bien en Madrid, Brooke. Que seas feliz con James.

Y sin decir más nada, sin siquiera verla, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió por ella, completamente destrozado.

Hermione observó cada movimiento que hizo antes de desaparecer de su vista, sabiendo que no lo vería más en mucho tiempo. Su seriedad había sido hasta cruel, pero tenía que ser así. Ella no soportaba verlo sabiendo lo que sabia, y él no podía saber la verdad. Esa era la única salida, doliera a quién le doliera.

Sin embargo, no se pudo dejar de sentir completamente miserable y triste, cómo si se hubiera hecho eso a ella misma.

Había visto la tristeza, la decepción y la ira en el rostro de Harry, pero no pudo decir nada.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era cumplir su palabra, irse a Madrid con James, el hombre que seguramente nunca le haría daño. N/A: 8-)

Él le respondería al día siguiente, pero sabía que diría que sí. Él la quería mucho, y estaría loco por estar con ella.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación rumbo a la torre de las lechuzas, para mandarle la carta a James. Luego iría a hablar con Dumbledore y con Luna...

Malfoy había terminado de cenar (ensalada de patatas y vino) y con el estómago lleno ahora se dirigiría a sus aposentos a descansar de ese ajetreado día.

Se preguntaba donde estaría la fastidiosa de Michelle Blade. No había visto a la chica en aproximadamente tres días, y ya extrañaba su presencia. Aunque fuera fastidiosa y preguntara cosas extrañas, le caía bien y hasta le gustaba su compañía.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Volteó un par de veces, nada estaba fuera de orden. Un par de alumnas hablaban cerca de un muro, unos chicos por allá caminaban con los brazos cruzados algunas alumnas de Bauxbatons hablaban en un círculo en los jardines. No pasaba nada extraordinario, así que él no tenía nada que hacer.

Salió a los jardines a tomar aire fresco y se sentó en un banco de piedra, donde se veía hacia el lago. Apoyo los codos en sus piernas y junto los puños debajo de su barbilla. ¿Tenía algo en qué pensar? ¿Algo le molestaba? ¿Los mortífagos seguían molestando? ¿Pasaba algo que le pudiera interesar y así ocupar su tiempo?

Al parecer no. No tenía nada en qué pensar, nada en qué interesarse, nadie con quién molestarse... Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y ahora? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja - ¿Por qué no pasa nada en mi vida? – dijo viendo hacia el cielo - ¿qué estoy buscando? ¿qué quiero? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Y al parecer el cielo tenía una respuesta.

-¡Buh! – exclamó alguien detrás de él y éste se volteó - ¿Qué haces tan sólo esta noche, Draco?

Malfoy frunció el ceño con fastidio y vio de nuevo al cielo.

-Muchas gracias...

-¿Ah? ¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó Michelle curiosa.

-Nada, no era contigo – respondió Malfoy arisco, sin embargo se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio a Michelle.

-Gracias... – dijo ella, y se sentó - ¿entonces ahora hablas solo?

-No, no es eso, es que... mejor olvídalo ¿si?

-Ok, lo que tú digas – dijo ella meneando la cabeza – Sr. Solo – agregó con una risita.

-Ja-ja-ja muy graciosa Michelle.

-Oh, vamos, quita esa cara – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa – El otro día te vi sonreír, y digamos que no te ves tan mal, por lo menos no asustas...

-¿Y por qué habría de sonreír en medio de la noche, sin ningún motivo para hacerlo?

-Pues... no lo sé... – pensó Michelle – tal vez por el magnífico hecho de que estoy hablando aquí contigo ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Michelle por qué haces esto? – preguntó Malfoy molesto, levantándose.

-¿Hago qué? – replicó ella parandose también.

-¡Esto! Me buscas, te sientas al lado mío, me empiezas a hablar, me molestas, tratas de que me ría, haces chistes malos... ¡Eso! ¡No me gusta! Siento que me tienes lástima o algo así – dijo Malfoy duramente, cruzando los brazos.

-Pues te equivocas – dijo Michelle un poco dolida por sus palabras – No te tengo lástima para nada, y si te molesta hablar conmigo, sólo dime que no me quieres escuchar más y me iré.

-Pues ya te lo dije – dijo Malfoy dandole la espalda.

Michelle se paró frente a él de nuevo y le tomó la barbilla, viendolo fijamente.

-Dime que no me quieres escuchar, que no me quieres ver de nuevo y me iré, Malfoy – dijo marcando muy bien sus palabras.

Esos ojos grises no le mentirían. Michelle se quedó impactada con ellos, nunca los había visto así de bien. Vio de todo en ese par de ojos. Vio dolor, vio molestia, vio ira, vio un largo camino, y por allí oculto vio ternura de niño que no aparentaba. La chica soltó un suspiro y Malfoy cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería que le dejara de hablar, no quería ser así de estúpido, no quería engañarla ni quería lastimarla. No quería verla, porque ella se daría cuenta.

-No te quiero escuchar – dijo lentamente abriendo los ojos – no quiero verte y quiero que te vayas, déjame tranquilo!

La miró fijamente.

La chica dio un paso atrás. Sabía que él mentía. Lo sabía.

Michelle bajó la vista, eso le había dolido. Tragó suavemente y subió la cabeza, con los ojos cristalinos. A Malfoy le dio pena, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Bueno sabes qué, Malfoy? – dijo Michelle con la voz quebrada - ¡¡Me voy! ¡Quedate sólo, como siempre, eso no me importa! ¡Eres un maldito ermitaño! Yo quería acercarme a ti, desmentir todo lo que me habían dicho de ti, pero ya veo que todo es verdad... ¡Muérete si quieres, no me interesa!

Michelle le envió una última mirada de desprecio y dio media vuelta, con un par de lágrimas en la cara, y se fue.

Malfoy se quedó allí, parado, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer. Quería gritarle que no se fuera, pero no podía. Quería decirle que no se había sentido bien con nadie en mucho tiempo, sólo con ella. Quería pedirle que se quedara, que se quedara a su lado, pero no le salían las palabras de la boca para afuera.

Vio para todos lados, pensando qué hacer, pero ya era tarde, ella ya no lo querría volver a ver, ni a escuchar.

-¡¡Michelle! – gritó a todo pulmón. Ella volteó.

Igual agotaría todas las esperanzas.

La vio, no podía gritar todo desde allí, así que echó a correr con paso torpe, hasta donde ella estaba. Se paró frente a ella, jadeando. No sabía qué decirle, ni qué hacer... Tal vez había sido estúpido llamarla y correr hasta ahí.

Michelle subió la cabeza y se le quedó viendo con esos ojos azules que la revelaban completamente.

Nadie dijo nada. Estaban muy cerca y Malfoy parecía nervioso. Michelle se acercó más a él con precaución y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del rubio. Malfoy cerró los ojos, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de contacto femenino. Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Michelle, la vio fijamente a los ojos y le dio un beso a sus dedos suaves.

Michelle sonrió y bajó la vista, todavía con su mano derecha entre las manos de él.

¿Ahora qué? Se preguntó Malfoy..

Michelle resolvió el problema. La chica alejó su mano de las manos de él y la posó en su cuello. Subió un poco la cabeza, poniendose de puntilla y acercó su boca a la de él. Cuando estaban a tres centímetros de ditancia, la chica se detuvo, pensando si eso era correcto. Malfoy la tomó por la cintura y terminó acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Le dio un beso suave, lento, seguro, explorando sus sentimientos, descubriendo que eso era lo que el cielo tenía preparado para él.

Abrazó a Michelle y ella pasó sus dos manos por su cuello. No tenían prisa, sólo se estaban reconociendo el uno al otro, descubriendo ese hermoso regalo que era la pasión y enamorarse al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron buscando aire y juntaron sus frentes, jadeando lentamente.

-¿y que te dijeron de mí? – preguntó Malfoy viendola a los ojos.

-Ya eso no importa – dijo Michelle sonriendo y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión que antes.

Malfoy la cargó en sus brazos y rieron, mientras la llevaba cargada a algún sitio donde no los vieran y pudieran seguir disfrutando el uno del otro sin prisa.

A la mañana siguiente en Hogwarts había varios estados de ánimo.

Un rubio con cierta morena disfrutaban el uno del otro, alabando al cielo por haberlos unido.

Una rubia veía una foto de ella castaña con un par de chicos, añorando esos días, con una cara desencajada y cansada de llorar.

Un moreno de ojos verdes se maldecía pensando que demonios había hecho mal, y por qué ahora la chica que amaba con toda su alma se quería ir a vivir en cierto país de habla hispana, a tomar cañas con un tipo perfecto que ella no quería.

Otra rubia estaba sentada en la mesa del desayuno, odiando a tres personas en el mundo, sin querer probar su avena, con su novio sin saber qué hacer para hacerla sonreír, mientras que ella tenía la mente en otro lado, preguntándose qué habían hecho los doctores para que su mamá muriera en el parto donde ella nació...

Un pelirrojo consolaba a su esposa rubia, ya que su mejor amiga se iría de Hogwarts a comer mariscos en el país de la tienda Zara. La rubia sollozaba en el pecho del pelirrojo, repitiendose una y otra vez que su amiga era una idiota temperamental.

Sí, muchos emociones se mezclaban en Hogwarts. Amor, odio, dolor, tristeza, sorpresa, confusión, todo lo que pudiera pasar por la mente de un grupo de personas con un pasado muy curioso.

Todos buscaban respuestas a sus dudas, a sus tristezas y a sus milagros repentinos. Pedían al cielo por una salvación que los ayudara, pero el cielo estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Después de todos, eran magos, podían controlar sus vidas solitos.

Hermione Granger siempre había sido temperamental, pero normalmente controlaba sus emociones a solas. Cuando tenía ocho años su mamá no quiso llevarla al parque a jugar con sus vecinos, y la niña se alteró tanto que rompió los vidrios de la mesa de centro sin siquiera tocarlos. Ocho años después supo que se podía conjurar sin una varita y sin tocar nada con sus manos.

Hermione Granger seguía siendo una niña temperamental en todos los sentidos. Ya no sabía controlar sus emociones, se le hacía muy difícil y prefería resolver todo de forma rápida, sin dar explicaciones, siempre con la mente en otro sitio. No le gustaba gastar tiempo en esas tonterías, ella era más directa.

Hermione Granger siempre fue estricta consigo misma, una niña extremadamente inteligente, con gran capacidad de memoria, amor por la lectura, obediente como ella sola; pero con un carácter que no se merecía nadie. Si algo estaba mal para ella, lo estaba para todo el mundo.

Hermione Granger siempre tenía un objetivo fijo, nunca cavilaba, tenía horarios para todo, un tiempo para todo; no ponía las diversiones sobre lo correcto, o sea, sobre los estudios. Siempre estudió y se rompió el lomo para trabajar y conseguir lo que quería, para ayudar a los demás, y al mismo tiempo ayudarse a ella misma. Sus amigos siempre conseguían un alivio con ella, ella siempre tenía las respuestas.

Una muchacha perfecta por todos lados, un modelo de hija que querían tener todos los padres.

Pero el amor la había vencido. Cometió un error garrafal, se enamoró. El amor acabó con su vida perfecta, con sus horarios arreglados, con su mente de estudiosa, con su rectitud y su cabeza centrada. El amor le quitó la vida, convirtiendola en otra cosa, en un sueño. Años después seguía siendo un sueño del cuál no podía salir. Empezó a tomar decisiones estúpidas, apresuradas y sin pensarlas. La forma más rápida de salir de esa agonía.

Y esta era un de esas ideas estúpidas que pasaban por la mente de la nueva Hermione Granger.

Ya James le había respondido, diciéndole que todavía estaba en Oxford, que partía a Madrid en un mes o un poco menos. Y que le encantaría que ella se fuera con él, aparte de estar juntos un mes en Oxford antes de partir a Madrid. Ella le había preguntado si allí podría conseguir trabajo, y él le dijo que podía trabajar con él si quería. Ella feliz.

Hermione Granger se despertó a las cinco menos de diez de la mañana y terminó de recoger todas sus cosas que le faltaban. Fue a ver a Dumbledore y éste le echó el típico sermón de "estaré aquí si me necesitas, tranquila que todo estará bien y de paso debes saber que lo que estás haciendo es bastante estúpido". No tenían que decírselo, ya ella lo sabía.

La chica terminó de empacar sus libros y elevó sus maletas, para llevarlas a la entrada del colegio, donde le esperaba una carroza halada por los curiosos Thestrals. Dejó sus cosas en la carroza y entró de nuevo al colegio, dirigiendose al comedor. Cuando entró, millones de miradas se voltearon a verla. La noticia de que se iba del colegio se había regado como pólvora, sin saber cómo, por todas las habitaciones y salas comunes del colegio.

Hermione trató de no notar el montón de miradas sobre ella y caminó resuelta hacia la mesa de profesores.

Luna la veía fijamente, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Luna no me veas así – le dijo Hermione, sentandose y sirviendose jugo.

-¿y como quieres que te mire?

-No se, pero no así...

-¿ya recogiste tus cosas? – le preguntó Ron poniendole un brazo en el hombro - ¿todo está en orden?

-Sí, Ron, tranquilo, ya lo recogí todo. La carroza me espera afuera con mis cosas...

Le regaló una significante mirada a su amigo y éste se la devolvió, dándole una abrazo de hermano que ella no recibía en mucho tiempo. Ron la abrazó como si la fuera a perder de nuevo, consciente de que así sería.

-Tienes que prometerme que escribirás – dijo Ron todavía abrazandola – Y mandame algunas frases en español, a ver si aprendo algo...

Hermione rió y se separó de él, todavía tomando sus manos.

-No te preocupes amigo, que esas cartas están seguras. Te diré todo en español, para que se te meta en esa cabeza dura – dijo dandole golpecitos de broma en el pelo rojo.

-¡hey, hey! – se quejó el pelirrojo riendo - ¡más respeto!

Hermione sonrió y se volteó para ver a su amiga, quién la veía como perrito sin dueño.

-Ay, Luna, Luna... – le consoló dandole un abrazo – Haz sido lo máximo para mí, una amiga espectacular, me haz ayudado tanto... Tienes que estár tranquila, pronto nos veremos, te lo prometo..

-Ajá sí... – dijo Luna impaciente – Yo también te quiero mucho y todo, pero ¿qué pasará ahora? ¡Te vas a ir a España y te olvidarás de tu gente en Inglaterra!

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de mi familia, que son ustedes, aquí en Inglaterra? ¡Jamás! ¡Siempre serán lo primero para mí!

Luna hizo una mueca con la boca, sin creerle.

-Por favor, Luna, apoyame en esto – le suplicó Hermione – Es necesario que me tome este tiempo, que piense bien las cosas y que ponga mi vida en orden. Estos meses han pasado las cosas más locas que me pueda imaginar, es hora de sentar cabeza ¿no crees?

-Ajá, sí, todo muy bonito pero ¿no se supone que hiciste todo esto para estar con Harry? ¿Ahora que por fin lo tienes por qué te vas así de improviso? – preguntó Luna, y atrás de Hermione, Ron asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué – le respondió Hermione – y deja de asentir, Ron – el pelirrojo se sorprendió y se encogió de hombros -. Tú sabes que Harry me hizo algo que no se si le pueda perdonar, algo que me dolió demasiado – agregó Hermione.

-Sí, pero creo que exageras Hermione.. – dijo Ron – o sea, sigo, ¿no es lo mismo que quiera a Hermione a que te quiera a ti? Para mí es lo mismo...

-No, no es lo mismo, Ron. Hay un sentimiento que se supone que él debía tener toda la vida, porque yo lo tengo, pero el violó eso. Ya ni se debe acordar de mí, eos es seguro.

-¡Por Dios! – Exclamó Luna - ¿y tú que quieres? ¿Qué el pobre tipo se de golpe de pecho todos los días pensando en ti, que se supone que estás muerta?

Hermione la vio sorprendida y no respondió a eso. No dijo más nada. Comió tranquila su desayuno y cuando terminó se paró resuelta. Luna y Ron se pararon con ella para acompañarla.

Cuando estaban pasando por las mesas, Hermione vio con claridad a su hija, pensando que era la última vez que la veía en mucho tiempo, y que ni siquiera podía despedirse de ella, porque seguramente le gritaba o algo así.

Quiso correr y decirle millones de cosas que le decía una madre a sus hijos antes de dejarlos solos, sin esa protección adulta. Quería despedirse, darle un beso y un abrazo, hablarle y darle consejos, decirle que no sufriera, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí parada, caminando con sus amigos, hasta las afueras del comedor, dandole una última vista a su hija, quién volteó para verla un par de segundos, pero bajó la vista inmediatamente.

Hermione la vio significativamente, le lanzó un beso discreto en el aire y viéndola por última vez, terminó de salir definitivamente del comedor.

-Prométeme que me la cuidarás – le dijo Hermione a Luna al oído.

-Tranquila, que ya ella es como mi hija – le respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

La chica se despidió de sus amigos por quinta vez y se montó en su carroza halada por animales invisibles. Dentro de la carroza había una ventana, por la cuál Hermione vio a la pareja, que abrazada la despedían con la mano. La chica esbozó una sonrisa a sus amigos y cerró la cortina de la ventana, recostandose en el cojín de la carroza, despidiendose de su colegio querido una vez más.

Justo en ese momento, un moreno de ojos verdes corría por el vestíbulo, a ver si llegaba para despedirse de su amante. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se apoyó en sus rodillas jadeando, dándose cuenta de que la carroza ya había partido. La vio como hipnotizado, y se dejó caer en la hierba, jadeando y pasandose ambas manos por el pelo.

-Adiós amor, hasta siempre... – susurró antes de que el cansancio lo venciera y empezara a llorar en silencio.

**Capítulo trece, terminado... ¿No se supone que los 13 son de mala suerte? Bueno, este me gustó bastante... Vamos, no es de mis favoritos, pero me gusta, y espero que a ustedes les guste también. **

**Solo quedan dos capítulos y posiblemente un epílogo. Del epílogo no estoy segura... Aunque me gustaría hacerlo. **

**El final les encantará, es todo lo que les puedo decir. Ya les dije en otros capítulos que me inspiré en el capítulo final de una serie americana que veía mi hermana. Mis amigas ya deben saber cuál es, yo siempre hablo de que a mi hermana le encanta, y es una serie demasiado buena... Échenle cabeza y traten de unir cabos, seguro que al final saben cuál es. O también pueden hablar con mi hermana y preguntarle qué serie vio como por tres años, ella les dirá jejej... (Y no María, no es Dawson's Creek ¬¬)**

**Bicho... solo dos capítulos y ya o.O, eso es todo... Miércoles, seguro me pondré muy sentimental el capítulo final... Esta historia ha sido una gran experiencia para mí y he conocido a gente maravillosa, espero que me sigan apoyando en mis otras historias. **

**Ok, ya me estoy poniendo sentimental...**

**Ejem, ejem.. **

**Los quiero muchísimo,**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, diciendo lo que sea, no importa, pero NECESITO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS, así podré llegar a los 100, aunque la veo difícil, pero bue, uno siempre sueña... **

**Saludos a mis amigas que he hecho por aquí, ellas saben quienes son...**

**El 14 se los prometo como para dentro de dos semanas... O una, si no tengo más nada qué hacer...**

**Ciauuuuuu**

**Orii**

**PS: Lusa date vida en Los Roques, no importa, disfruta de la playa, a mi no me interesa ¬¬' Y más te vale que me traigas algo muchachita!**

**PS: visiten mi fotolog! ****http/ y dejen comentarios..**

**CiAo!**


	14. An english girl in Spain!

**An english girl in Spain – Capítulo 14**

(Un mes después)

Hermione se bajó del avión agarrada de la mano con James. Sonreían mientras la brisa les revolvía el pelo y bajaban las escaleras del avión. Un autobús rojo los fue a buscar en medio de la pista y todos los pasajeros se montaron allí. El autobús los dejó frente a la puerta del aeropuerto y se bajaron, emocionados. Era la primera vez que Hermione viajaba a España y estaba muy emocionada al respecto. Había investigado sobre Madrid, había aprendido español con James y ya podía entablar una conversación decente sin meter la pata.

Les revisaron el pasaporte, les dieron la bienvenida a España y se dirigieron a buscar su equipaje. El equipaje se tardó como media hora en salir y cuando por fin lo tuvieron en sus manos, fueron a buscar un taxi.

Hermione se impresionó mucho, el aeropuerto de Barajas era una sucesión sin fin de lo mismo, había cuarenta mil puertas iguales y cualquiera se podía perder ahí. Siguió a James en todo momento y salieron al aire matutino de Madrid. Había varios, por no decir bastantes, taxis parados frente a la puerta, y casi todo el mundo tomaba uno. James escogió el de un tipo mayor con pelo blano y lentes de sol. El tipo montó las maletas en la parte de atrás y se montó muy campante en el auto blanco con una raya roja.

-¿Hacia donde? – preguntó en español.

-Al mejor hotel que usted conozca en la Gran Vía – respondió James en español también.

El taxista sonrió, mostrando sus dientes gastados por el cigarrillo, y partió sin rumbo fijo. Puso la radio en una estación de música flamenca y preguntó:

-¿Estamos hablando de un tío con mucho dinero o no tiene mucha pasta en el bolsillo? – preguntó viendolos por el retrovisor – Pregunto para llevarlos al hotel correcto.

-Usted llevenos como si llevara al primer ministro de Inglaterra – bromeó James – llévenos a lo mejor de la Gran Vía.

-Vale, ahí vamos entonces – dijo y se desvió de repente agarrando velocidad.

El tipo era de esos españoles con la sangre flamenca en las venas. Más español no podía ser. Por la vejez y el acento no se le entendía mucho lo que decía, así que James tuvo que arreglarselas para entenderlo correctamente.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó James poniendose las gafas de sol, allí hacía un solazo horrible.

-No me llamo, me llaman – dijo el hombre riendose de buena gana - pero los amigos me dicen Paco.

-Ah que bueno Paco – dijo James -. Yo soy James y ella es Brooke – dijo James señalando a Hermione.

-¡Joder! ¿Entonces son gringos?

-Ingleses – aclaró Hermione.

La chica estaba distraída y observaba todo por la ventana, mientras James y Paco hablaban. Madrid era una ciudad impresionante. Los edificios eran todos sacados de un libro de historia. Las acercas eran adoquinadas y la gente parecía irreal. Los miles y miles de edificios pequeños tenían muchas flores en los balcones, toldos y algunos parecían abandonados. Abajo, en las plantas bajas, vivían todas las tiendas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Desde la Dolce & Gabana hasta la Ágata Ruiz de la Prada. Mujeres de pelo liso y caminar despreocupado caminaban por la aceras con varias bolsas en las manos y oyendo en mp3, caminando sin prisa.

Pasaron por la embajada de los Estados Unidos. Un edificio enorme y hermoso, lleno de civiles en la parte de afuera y una bandera gringa hondeando en el portón.

También pasaron por un monumento hermosísimo, parecían unas torres romanas. Hermione preguntó qué eran y James rió y respondió que se llamaba La Puerta de Alcalá y era un monumento. Hermione quedó maravillada con la puerta de Alcalá y se le quedó viendo hasta cuando llegaron a la Plaza Cibeles, otro sitio espectacular, que la dejó más maravillada aún.

Hermione no podía creerlo, Madrid era una ciudad hermosísima. Le daba la sensación de querer vivir ahí hasta su muerte, observando y observando la puerta de Alcalá y la plaza Cibeles.

Cuando entraron en la Gran Vía se sintió algo abrumada por todos los carros que pasaban por ahí, por las millones de tiendas abarrotadas de gente y los edificios que se iban acercando más y más, uno frente a otro.

El taxista por fin se estacionó frente a un edificio muy viejo, pero intacto y esplendido.

-Aquí estamos, en el Meliá de la Gran Vía. Tryp Washington, se llama – dijo Paco sonriente - ¿este le parece?

James indagó en la entrada majestuosa y el botones elegante que esperaba por sus maletas, y dijo:

-Sí, con este me conformo. Muchas gracias Paco ¿Cuánto es?

-Diez con veintitrés – dijo Paco.

James sacó el dinero de su cartera de cuero y le pagó al taxista. Se despidieron y le hicieron una seña al botones para que sacara las maletas. El hombre les abrió la puerta y sacó las maletas con agilidad.

Veinte minutos después entraban a una lujosa habitación con vista hacia la Gran Vía. La habitación tenía una antesala, con un juego de muebles refinados, velas, espejos en mesas de patas angostas y varios floreros. Del techo caía una lámpara de araña muy bella, que Hermione admiró por un rato. En una mesa había un florero con rosas frescas y un plato de cristal con mentas. Hermione tomó una y se la llevó a la boca distraídamente.

Un arco dividía la sala de la habitación, la cuál estaba bastante iluminada, con una cama amplia y arreglada perfectamente, con caramelos en las almohadas. Tenía una mesita de noche de cada lado con lámparas de mesa. Había un minibar, el baño tenía teléfono y secador de pelo, todo lo que podían necesitar.

James abrió la ventana y trajo a Hermione hacia él por la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece esta vista, eh? ¿No es hermosa?

-Muy linda – musitó Hermione taciturna.

James le fue a dar un beso en la boca pero ella volteó distraídamente, como si no lo hubiera visto acercarse furtivamente a su boca.

Habían pasado ese mes así, y James todavía no la había podido tener en la intimidad o simplemente darle un beso sorpresa en la boca. No entendía la actitud de su novia, y prefería no preguntar para no molestarla, pero tenía esa interrogante dentro y en cualquier momento se lo haría saber.

Hermione lo hacía por puro respeto al hombre que en realidad amaba. Estar allí con James la hacía sentir mal, aunque trataba de disfrutarlo. Definitivamente la experiencia la disfrutaba, pero prefería pensar que no estaba como novia de James, sino como su amiga.

En ese mes había cambiado mucho. Había ido a muchas reuniones con gente importante del arte, que eran las reuniones a las que acudía James diariamente. Visitaba galerías con frecuencia y había aprendido a pararse frente a una imagen sin pies ni cabeza, inclinar un poco la cabeza y decir su opinión al respecto, aunque no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

No sabía nada de Hogwarts. No sabía quién había ganado el campeonato ni qué había pasado con Harry, y pretendía pensar que no le importaba.

Ron le había escrito, pero no había tenido tiempo de contestarle con todas las reuniones, presentaciones y clases de español hasta tarde. Mantenía las tres cartas en alguna de sus carteras, fijandose una meta de respondérselas cuando tuviera tiempo, aunque ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí y siempre se le olvidaba. James ocupaba el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo y el otro veinte era para ella misma.

Por el trabajo en el que ahora trabajaría, debía ser una persona más culta, más elegante y debía saber decir lo correcto todo el tiempo. James se codeaba con pura gente importante, y como ella sería su mano derecha, debía hacer casi lo mismo que él.

En Londres se fueron de compras y James tiró la casa por la ventana, comprándole todas las prendas llamativas, lujosas y más cotizadas de las pasarelas londinenses.

Ahora Hermione nadaba en ropa cara y muy bella. Tenía tres carteras Louis Vuitton, dos Prada y cinco Dolce & Gabanna, sin contar las Channel y las Christian Dior. James quería equiparla con lo mejor.

Sus trajes eran de las mismas marcas y ahora todos sus zapatos eran Manolo Blahnik.

A veces se sentía abrumada por tanto lujo, pero se dio cuenta que era importante en ese medio, así que se empezó a comportar de acuerdo a lo que llevaba puesto.

Pronto ya no era la vieja Hermione, sencilla e inteligente, ni la distraída Brooke, sino una nueva Brooke Ames, más culta, mucho más inteligente y elegante. Los tiempos de Hermione Granger parecían pertenecer a una galaxia paralela, un tiempo que nunca fue.

Esta sí que era su nueva vida.

-¿Lista para brindar? – preguntó James con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al mini bar.

-¿Para brindar? – repitió Hermione volteando y viéndolo, con los brazos metidos en la chaqueta - ¿y a qué se debe eso?

-¡Pues a que ya llegamos a Madrid – empezó a decir James sacando dos copas y una botella de champaña – a que somos felices, a que eres la mujer más bella que me pueda acompañar y a esta nueva aventura que estamos emprendiendo! ¿te parece?

Sacó el corcho rápidamente y sirvió la champaña en las copas. Le entregó la suya a Hermione y chocaron las copas con júbilo.

-Salud... – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa prospera y tomó un sorbo del líquido oro con una mirada apasionada, sin saber por qué.

Mientras estaba parada en la ventana, minutos antes, pensaba en que ya no vería más a Harry, tenía que aceptarlo. Ya esa parte de su vida estaba cellada, ahora se tenía que concentrar en James y en ser una chica modelo. De repente vio a James con ojos verdes y pelo negro, y el corazón le empezó a latir a dos mil por hora. Tal vez ahora sí besaría a James.

En Hogwarts, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo. Desde que habían ganado el campeonato, el colegio vivía en una sola fiesta.

De repente todos los jugadores fueron más codiciados que el equipo italiano de fútbol (N/A: D como los amo...) Las chicas se volvieron como divas y los chicos empezaron a ser los papis del colegio. Salieron en todas las portadas de revistas o periódicos mágicos en Europa. Corazón de Bruja hizo ocho ediciones especiales, una por cada jugador y el entrenador también. Parecían actores famosos, ya que los entrevistaban a cada rato, y las sesiones de fotos parecían nunca acabar.

Brianna era el centro de todo. Había atrapado la snitch después de tres horas y media de juego, cuando ambos equipos estaban a la par: 860 a 860. Cuando atrapó la snitch no se lo pudo creer, y fue una algarabía tremenda, tanta, que la abrumó y de repente se desmayó. También se lo debió a las tres horas ininterrumpidas de juego, punto importante.

Al día siguiente Brianna Potter era la heroína de todo Hogwarts y el colegio hizo una fiesta para celebrar no sólo su victoria, sino también para despedirse de los otros colegios por la paz. Al final todo resultó bien, la fiesta fue el tripeo total y los colegios se hicieron amigos mientras bailaban.

Draco Malfoy estaba mucho más feliz, siempre tenía una sonrisa, ahora hablaba con todos y había dejado el negro de luto por colores más vivos. Se había dejado de arreglar tanto el pelo para parecer estricto y se lo había cortado, teniéndolo en punta. De pronto todas las chicas amaban al profesor de pociones y no esperaban para tener clases con él, para que les brindara una sonrisa y las ayudara cuando iban mal.

Michelle Blade lo había reformado, eso era lo que se murmuraba en todo el colegio. No importaba quién lo hubiera reformado, pero Draco había aprendido a vivir la vida.

Luego de que se terminara el campeonato y hubieran vuelto los profesores reales a las aulas, los más jóvenes se tuvieron que ir del castillo.

Malfoy y Michelle se tuvieron que despedir, prometiendo que se verían pronto, y ahogándose de besos y caricias.

Harry se despidió de su hija con indiferencia y ella también.

Lentamente se habían apartado hasta desconocerse y no saludarse si se veían. Harry había cambiado, ya no era joven y alegre, sino que en ese mes se había demacrado y palidecido, se había vuelto huraño y apartado. No hablaba mucho y torturaba a sus alumnos con un genio del demonio. Ellos no veían la hora de que Potter se fuera del colegio, y el día que se fue, todos respiraron tranquilos.

A Brianna no le había afectado su partida, más bien se sintió feliz de que se fuera. Su papá parecía una sombra que sólo la perseguía para que no estuviera mucho tiempo sola con Sam, aparte de que todos hablaban mal de él. Ella sabía que el tipo estaba deprimido y triste por la falta de Brooke, pero ella no tenía la culpa de eso, y además, estaba molesto con él por traicionar a su mamá.

Ella prefería vivir su gloria tranquila y lejos de él.

Al llegar a Londres, Harry parecía un espíritu sacado de la cabeza de Clara Del Valle. El trabajo en el ministerio era monótono, comía una sola vez al día y fuera de su casa, ya que no quería cocinar. La casa se le estaba viniendo abajo. Era mucha construcción para lo que él necesitaba. Solo usaba la parte de arriba, para dormir e ir al baño. No limpiaba porque nunca estaba ahí, se olvidaba de llamar al jardinero y si algo se dañaba, lo dejaba así, no le quedaba tiempo para llamar a un técnico.

Vivía solo y ya ni siquiera tenía una niña pequeña a quién sentarse en las piernas a contarle cuentos, sólo tenía a una adolescente lejos de él que lo evadía y era famosa.

Lo único que hacía aparte de ir al trabajo y cumplir con sus necesidades de higiene, era leer. Se compraba libros cada semana y los devoraba todas las noches con la mente muy abierta para leer las historias de otros impresas en un papel.

Pero su vida definitivamente se le estaba yendo abajo.

Esa tarde las cosas no eran diferentes. Estacionó el auto en el garaje, saludó a su vecina que estaba llegando como él y antes de entrar a la casa se dio cuenta que se había quemado el bombillo de la entrada. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y entró, limpiandose los pies en el felpudo.

Al entrar, dejó su maletín en un sillón y subió las escaleras, sin siquiera prender las luces de abajo. Entró a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, poniéndose un pantalón de seda para dormir y dejándose el pecho desnudo. Se acercó a la biblioteca, a ver qué libro leía esa noche. Escogió uno de Stephen King y se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de la biblioteca.

Al tomar el libro, había empujado otro y éste se había caído al suelo. Harry lo vio y se agachó a recogerlo. Al tomarlo en sus manos, se dio cuenta que no era un libro, sino un álbum de fotos, el álbum de la infancia de Brianna. Lo vio curioso y dejó el libro de King a un lado, para abrir el álbum y sorprenderse con la primera foto. Era una foto donde Brooke tenía a la niña en brazos, a esa pequeña rubia de ojos azules, una muñequita en brazos de otra muñeca. La jovial y alegre Brooke sonreía y le señalaba la cámara a la niña para que la viera y ésta sonriera también. Harry pasó un dedo por la cara de las dos rubias, esas dos mujeres que habían conformado su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_**Sigo buscando el por qué te fuiste de aquí**_

_**Dejando un abismo entre tú y yo**_

Brooke parecía mucho más joven en esa foto, pero la cara de ángel no se la quitaba nadie. La extrañaba.

La próxima foto era de él y la niña, haciendo lo mismo que Brooke, señalándole la cámara a la bebé para que sonriera. Ésta no tenía mucho interés, y jugaba con las gafas de su papá.

La próxima foto era de los tres, y Harry se dio cuenta que Brooke sonreía mucho, como si no pudiera estar más feliz de tomarse esa foto con Brianna y Harry.

Definitivamente la extrañaba.

_**No te he podido olvidar**_

_**No se si a ti te pase lo mismo**_

Harry se preguntaba por qué no le había escrito, por qué no le había dicho donde estaba o si ya había llegado a España. Sabía que ella estaba molesta, aunque no sabía por qué, pero no se le metía en la cabeza la idea de que ella se desprendiera de él así de fácil.

A veces la maldecía por amarla así, por no poder olvidarla, por confundirla en sueños con su amada Hermione. A veces le echaba la culpa de todas sus amarguras y de su mal genio, le echaba la culpa por no poder volver a ver a una mujer con ojos de ternura, sino de lujuria y pretendía que ella escuchara sus sollozos en la noche, cuando, en la oscuridad y la intimidad de su casa, lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y que se le secara el alma, repitiendo su nombre en largas letanías, preguntándose que hacía en ese momento y si lo podía escuchar.

_**Toda mi vida cambió**_

_**Me falta tu amor**_

_**Siento que pierdo la razón**_

_**Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar**_

Le echaba la culpa por la vida que estaba llevando. La vida de un zombi sin amor, sin un propósito en la vida, sin una persona a su lado, sin felicidad y sin dolor. Simplemente no sentía nada, la vida se le había endurecido.

_**Porque sin ti no aprendo a vivir**_

Si ella estuviera ahí, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles, no estuviera viviendo ese infierno, tendría algo que hacer, alguien a quién saludar todas las mañanas, alguien a quién lucirse la barba recién afeitada. No podía creer lo estúpido que era al haberla dejado ir y si la tuviera al frente por un solo minuto, se disculparía por lo que sea que había hecho y le rogaría que no se apartara de ella más nunca.

_**Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos**_

_**Quiero besarte los labios**_

_**Por siempre quedarme a tu lado**_

No sabía si ella volvería y la duda lo estaba matando. No sabía si ya se había comprometido con el fulano ese y era un pensamiento que lo carcomía cada noche al acostarse en la cama. Tampoco sabía nada de Ginny, y le hubiera gustado tenerla ahí aunque fuera para no hablarle, pero sentir una compañía femenina a su lado y no frustrarse tanto.

-¡Demonios, Brooke, mira lo que haz hecho conmigo! – se repetía todas las mañanas.

_**Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta**_

_**La espera es cruel y lastima**_

_**Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida**_

Era estúpido. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Y si no era estúpido, por lo menos era idiota, ya que una persona con todas sus funciones mentales bien puestas y ese sex appeal que lo caracterizaba, no podía dejar ir a dos mujeres de esa manera.

En el caso de Hermione, le había faltado astucia para prevenir que ella era alérgica a los calmantes, o por lo menos conocer su historial médico para saber eso. Lamentablemente le había costado la vida a su esposa y a su amiga, perturbando su esencia para siempre.

Luego, con Brooke, le faltó comprensión y calma, para hablar mejor con ella y preguntarle qué demonios había hecho mal. Le faltó esa paciencia que pierden los hombres rápidamente con las mujeres, le faltó impedirle que se fuera.

_**Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos**_

_**Quiero besarte los labios**_

_**Por siempre quedarme a tu lado**_

Se quedó un rato pensando, analizando las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con ella. Recordó la conversación en el salón, donde se puso como loca, dandole la razón a Brianna en lo de Hermione. Recordó la pelea con Brianna, donde la niña le reprochaba querer más a Brooke que a Hermione. O sea que si Brooke le daba la razón a Brianna en eso, era porque Brooke se sentía mal por reemplazar en cierta forma a Hermione.

A Harry le pareció demasiado bondadoso de su parte, pero entonces lo entendió más claramente. Brooke se había sentido incómoda de romper la relación con Brianna por culpa de Harry, por lo que él había dicho.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era... Su hija se sentido mal por su culpa, y él no lo había visto. Brooke se fue espantada también por su culpa.

-Un momento – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿en serio comparé a Hermione con Brooke?

Arqueó las cejas y se dio cuenta de que Brooke era demasiado buena y eso le pareció atroz ya que de cierta forma le tenía mucho respeto a Hermione.

-Oh, no, soy un estúpido... – murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo – No, no, no, tengo que arreglar esto... Por Dios, Brooke, ya sé por que te fuiste...

_**Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta**_

_**La espera es cruel y lastima**_

_**Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida...**_

Le tomó una milesima de segundo darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

Se puso sus pantuflas y bajó al primer piso muy apresurado, tanto, que casi se cae en las escaleras. Se repuso y tomó el telefono que yacía en la sala, sin usarse desde hacía mucho tiempo. Marcó y esperó a que le respondiera la voz de una mujer cansada por el sueño.

-Buenas noches ¿Aerolínea Iberia? Sí, me gustaría reservar un boleto de avión para Madrid, España, quiero partir en una semana – dijo con voz hiperactiva - ¿Mi nombre? Harry Potter.

Madeline entró en la poco iluminada habitación con un paso débil, cansado y desgastado. Para sus veintinueve años, parecía una mujer madura y deteriorada por el tiempo. Sus ojeras eran irreversibles de arreglar y su cara de demacrada la acompañaba a cada sitio donde fuera. Su novio se estaba cansando de ese drama eterno, de esas noches desveladas, de que cuando por fin podía tener un tiempo con ella, la chica se echara a llorar y a él no le quedaba más que consolarla, con la esperanza de que se le pasara rápido.

Madeline no veía esas incomodidades de su novio, sólo se entristecía cada vez más, pensando que ese drama que la acompañaba desde hacía tantos años, era de nunca acabar, que siempre la perseguiría, que su hermana nunca despertaría de ese sueño eterno.

Catorce años de tortura, catorce años de sufrimiento y de tención, catorce años de espera, de misas todos los domingos, de empezar a creer en una salvación, de despertar de ese karma.

Esa tarde entró a la habitación de su hermana con una sonrisa que no se le había visto en mucho años, una sonrisa que escondía un dejo de esperanza. Caminó con decisión y abrió las cortinas de la habitación, dejando que el sol del atardecer inundara el desolado cuarto.

Volteó y le echó una bondadosa mirada a su hermana, quien la esperaba allí, como todas las tardes desde hacía catorce años.

Se acercó y se sentó en el taburete que había instalado al lado de la cama, para poder sentarse siempre cuando iba. Y siempre estaba allí, nunca lo cambiaban de sitio.

Se sentó y le acarició su rubio cabello, arreglándoselo y obviando que lo tenía demasiado largo, para no tener que cortárselo, no le gustaba hacer eso. Le parecía que su hermana debía decidir qué corte o peinado quería y que no le hubiera gustado que se lo cortaran sin consultar antes.

Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que estuviera fría y que no se lo respondieran. Tomó su mano y empezó a hablar, como hacía todas las tardes.

-Hermanita esta vez sí que te la comiste – comenzó a decir de una forma muy amena – Me has dado muchos dolores de cabeza, a mí, a mi papá, a mi mamá, a A.J. y hasta a Gucci, que no deja de dormir en tu habitación y huele tus peluches. Podríamos decir que te haz hecho notar... – dijo la chica dejando escapar una risita nerviosa - ¿Pero sabes qué? Al parecer todo eso acabará en poco tiempo, hermana... Estaba hablando con el Sanador Shields y me dijo algo que me está llenando de esperanzas. ¿Adivina qué? Al parecer los sanadores de Alemania tienen un nuevo hechizo que, literalmente, hechiza la mente. No es como el Imperio ni mucho menos, es algo más fuerte. Controla los sentidos y todas las venas del cuerpo, es muy potente. No había un hechizo como ese y apenas lo acaban de aprobar ¿Así que qué dices? ¿Lo probamos? ¿Estarías dispuesta a que hechicen tu mente y así poder salvarte de este calvario? Dicen que es efectivo, sólo que serías la primera, aparte de un tal perro llamado Foosh, en que el hechizo sería probado... ¿entonces? ¿Probamos a ver qué tal? – se quedó en silencio, como esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Al ver la cara taciturna y pacífica de su hermana, siguió hablando – A papá no le agrada la idea. Dice que te tienen aquí porque no tenemos dinero para tenerte en una clínica londinense, y aquí es gratis, pero que es sólo por eso, y porque vio cierta capacidad en los sanadores. El problema es que tú sabes como es papá con todo esto de la magia; no le gusta para nada, lo rechaza completamente. Nunca nos quiso mandar a Hogwarts cuando llegó la carta y estuvo molesto con mamá por cuatro años cuando supo que era bruja y no se lo había dicho. Yo nunca le vi sentido a eso, porque como tú y yo sabemos, él también es mago, solo que no le gusta hablar del asunto. Pobre mamá, eso le afecto mucho...

La cosa es que papá no le gusta creer en esas cosas de la magia y quiere mantener eso lejos de su vida. Así que como comprenderás, no quiere que te involucren a ti en ese proyecto del hechizo alemán. Mamá y yo estamos tratando de convencerlo, porque estamos seguras que podría funcionar, y haríamos cualquier cosa por recuperarte, hermanita... Esperamos que no haya que llegar al punto en que no le digamos nada y hagamos todo sin su consentimiento, porque eso sería algo doloroso, no me gustaría tener que engañar a papá... Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Madeline se quedó callada, observando a su hermana, acariciando su mano con movimientos circulares, los que según y que la estimulaban de alguna forma. Sintió un pequeño ruido atrás de ella y volteó. En ese momento saltó hacia atrás del susto y se calló del taburete.

-Hola Maddie – saludó un hombre alto, de rasgos bien definidos, con grandes ojos verdes que poseían una mirada cautivadora y pelo castaño rebelde alrededor de su frente - ¿Cómo has estado?

Madeline se paró a duras penas, temblando todavía del susto. Sabía quién era él, pero no lo había visto en unos doce años. Sin duda había cambiado. Ya no era el muchachito inseguro que siempre estuvo bajo la sombra de su hermana y de su padre, sino que era todo un hombre, formado físicamente y seguramente mentalmente.

Nunca pensó que él podía estar espiándola en la oscuridad del sillón que estaba pegado a la pared, y se sintió algo amenazada y cautivada al verlo.

-¿Me piensas matar del susto o simplemente te gusta espiar a la gente cuando habla en privado? – preguntó Maddie sentándose de nuevo en el taburete, tocándose el corazón.

-Iba a revelar mi ubicación furtiva cuando te sentaste al lado de ella y empezaste a hablar – explicó él acercándose a la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de tela cara -. Me pareció que querías hablar bastante, así que no te interrumpí, además que me pareció maleducado de mi parte no permitirte hablar con tu hermana deliberadamente.

Maddie alzó una ceja y se paró del taburete, para acercarse a él y verlo directamente a los ojos, percatándose que estaba mucho más guapo de lo que ella recordaba.

-¿Dónde estuviste, William? – preguntó, acentuando cada palabra.

Él no respondió, pero se le quedó viendo con ojos de compasión, como de padre que cuida a sus hijos heridos. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha hecho la vida, Maddie? ¿Por qué estás tan cambiada?

Maddie cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaban más claros que antes.

-El coma de Brooke ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, Will. He tenido que cuidar de ella durante catorce años, dormir con ella, pasar la tarde con ella, venir con ella después de clases. He sacrificado mi juventud, mi vida, salidas en la noche, la relación con mis amigos, todo, por estar con Brooke y esperar pacientemente por el día en que despertara, para que el primer rostro que viera fuera el mío. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy así? Por catorce años sin sueño y sin vida, por eso estoy así.

William se quedó pensando antes de responder al discursillo de Maddie.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Yo estuve en el exterior. Primero descansando y poniendo mis pensamientos en orden. Sabiendo lo que me estaba perdiendo gracias a ese maldito accidente y contando los días hasta el momento en que hubiera nacido mi hijo. Después me instalé en París, ciudad que siempre me gustó. Viví allí cuatro años, hasta que hablé con un tipo de la medicina que curaba el alma y todas esas cosas. La charla con el viejo me llevó a otras charlas, y a otras, y conocí a gente muy interesante. Hasta que alguien me dijo que en Alemania había un grupo de personas que estaban desarrollando una forma de curar todas las enfermedades con un remedio todo extraño... No me importó nada, así que me fui hasta Alemania y me puse a buscar a esta gente. Cuando supe que eran brujos, no confié, pero luego me hice de oídos sordos y fui a verlos. La broma es que todo me llevó hasta el día de hoy. Traje a los alemanes y hablé con el doctor Shields, ahí fue cuando él te dijo eso. Desde que hablé con él, vine y como vi sola la habitación, me quedé aquí, hasta que tú llegaste.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el que descubrió a los alemanes? – Preguntó Maddie, obviando todo lo demás.

-Se podría decir que sí. Antes de llegar yo, los alemanes ni salían de su casa, eran muy conservadores, querían el hechizo para sí. Hasta que les hablé de Brooke.

-¿O sea que vinieron por Brooke? ¿Sólo por Brooke?

-Así es, Maddie. Y no se irán hasta que curen a tu hermana y se despierte.

Maddie abrió la boca, sorprendida, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el taburete de madera. Saboreó la idea de recuperar a su hermana y de repente se puso muy feliz.

-¿Sabes qué William? Creo que esta noche saldremos a tomarnos un par de tragos...

William sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, como un hermano, como un padre. Maddie le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo ese olor de hombre fuerte que su novio no tenía en mucho tiempo. En esos segundos se dejó llevar y pensó que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles si William le brindara ese abrazo todos los días y lo pudiera ver más seguido, no sólo como amiga...

Al poco tiempo recobró la cordura y se separó de William, consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

William la vio con ternura; siempre la había visto como una hermana menor, como a alguien a quién contarle ciertas cosas que no le contaba a su novia. Ahora que la veía sufriendo y desprotegida, le provocaba cuidarla y preservar de su seguridad. Cosa que haría más adelante, ahora quería invertir su tiempo en su ex - prometida.

-Y yo creo que no – dijo William súbitamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo creo que no tendrán que mentirle a su padre, yo mismo hablaré con él – dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡¡Será para que te entierre vivo!! – se alarmó Maddie - ¡Mi papá te odia, siempre te ha odiado! Dice que tú eres el culpable del accidente, que le arruinaste la vida a Brooke, e incluso antes del accidente, él no quiso que se vieran más nunca... No, no, no... Olvídalo, no te acercarás a mi papá, ni mucho menos a A.J.

-Estoy consciente de todo lo que me dices, Maddie. Sé que tu papá quiere descuartizarme y mandarme al otro mundo, pero eso no me impide ser un hombre y amar esta mujer como desde el primer día. Lucharé contra cualquiera, así sea tu papá, pero usarán ese embrujo sobre Brooke. Además, ella sigue siendo mi prometida, y lo será hasta el día en que nos casemos, y por supuesto, tendremos otro niño, eso no lo descartes – dijo al final con tono pícaro.

-¿En serio quieres enfrentarte a mi papá y a mi hermano?

-Soy tan hombre como ellos y quiero tanto a Brooke como ellos, creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo – dijo esperanzado.

-Esperemos... – dijo Maddie.

Y automáticamente, los dos voltearon a ver a Brooke Ames, quién descansaba sobre las sábanas blancas como un ángel, justo como había hecho desde que había caído en coma.

Esa noche, Hermione tuvo otro de esos sueños que le estaban atormentando la existencia y no la dejaban dormir.

Fue un sueño que seguramente fue antes del accidente, ya que Brooke estaba muy tranquila, sin un solo rasguño, y sus padres no estaban alterados.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ella entró en la cocina como todas las mañanas, atraída por el olor de los panqueques recién hechos, la miel y la mantequilla. Y el café olía hasta el sótano de la casa, era el olor que más se impregnaba. _

_Ella se sentó donde siempre se sentaba, al lado de su hermana Maddie, quién escuchaba música con un discman que le acababan de comprar._

_-Quítate eso para comer, Maddie – dijo en tono mandón – Y más que es el desayuno._

_-Ok, Brooke.. – respondió la chica sin miramientos, sólo obedecía a su hermana en esa casa._

_-Tenía que llegar su hermana para que la chiquilla se quitara esos audífonos de los oídos.. – dijo su papá pasando una página del periodico._

_-Es que soy su hermana, yo la soy la que la controlo – dijo Brooke bromeando. _

_Aunque esa mañana no estaba muy feliz... Había tenido nauseas al despertarse y la presencia del embarazo era cada vez más real. Al día siguiente les diría todo a sus padres en una cena que habían cuadrado los chicos en un restaurante para ambas familias. _

_Eso la tenía mal. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Paseaba por la casa con un sentimiento de culpa infinito, como si la fueran a llevar a su pena de muerte. Definitivamente no quería que ese momento llegara, porque sabía que vomitaría o algo así. _

_En ese momento le dio un retorcijón en la panza y se sintió mareada. Supuso que era el olor del desayuno que la había puesto así. El plato de su hermana tenía dos huevos fritos, tocino, dos tostadas con ajo y salchicha ahumada. Le dieron ganas de vomitar por los olores combinados, pero mantuvo la cordura y se quedó tranquila en la mesa, esperando su plato. _

_Su padre leía el diario El Profeta. Ellos eran una familia de magos y brujas, solo que lo tapaban muy bien, pretendiendo ocultar las habilidades natas con las que habían nacido (N/A: obvio... me pasé...). Nunca mencionaban el hecho de que los chicos habían estado a punto de ir a Hogwarts, solo que su padre había rechazado la idea. Él quería que sus hijas estudiaran en el mejor colegio para señoritas de la ciudad y que su hijo se educara como todo un caballero en el instituto para varones. Y así había sido. Maddie no había terminado sus estudios, pero los mayores sí, y él se sentía orgulloso de que no se habían graduado de magos y brujas buenos para nada. _

_Sin embargo, su mentalidad cerrada no le impedía leer El Profeta todas las mañanas y permitir que su esposa usara la varita para los quehaceres del hogar. _

"_Debemos saber qué pasa en el mundo de ellos, para así no ser parte de una matanza contra brujos o algo así", decía cuando le preguntaban por qué seguía leyendo el diario mágico. Sus hijos sabían que era porque le gustaba el chisme e igual le gustaba saber qué pasaba en su mundo._

_-Ay por Dios, escuchen esto – dijo de improviso y todos se le quedaron viendo – Oigan: "Hermione Granger, la erudita de nuestros tiempos, la incansable compañera del Trío Dorado, y la chica que siempre ha dado de qué hablar, está a punto de dar a luz a la bebé que espera con Harry Potter, el muchacho del que dice estar enamorada y con el cuál se casó hace poco. Todos sabemos que ese par han sido inseparables desde el colegio, pero ¿quién diría que la Granger quedaría embarazada tan joven? Sigan con nosotros para saber el futuro de la pequeña Brianna Jane, niña que esta a punto de nacer"_

_Todos vieron atentos a su padre, a ver qué iba a decir._

_-Vaya, vaya... – dijo al final, doblando el periodico y dejandolo a un lado – Es que los jóvenes de ahora no piensan un carriso... Esa niña apenas tiene diecinueve años, la edad de Brooke, Dios te ampare y te cuide hija de que salgas embarazada – dijo de paso, viendola con ternura – Y miren, ya está a punto de dar a luz... esas son ganas de echar broma... Yo lo que creo es que está buscando ser mencionada en todos los periodicos, lo que es comprensible a esa edad... Y miren el nombre de la criatura: Brianna Jane... ¿qué nombre es ese? ¡Ni siquiera combina!_

_Y soltó una carcajada de buena gana. Los demás empezaron a reír con él, para no llevarle la contraria, menos Brooke, quién se quedó estupefacta con las palabras de su padre, y empezó a sudar frío, más asustada aún de lo que ya estaba. En un mundo lejano, su hermana habló._

_-A mí Hermione me cae bien – dijo despreocupada – Es una chica muy inteligente y bonita, creo que llegará lejos en la vida... Te aseguro, papá, que ella sabrá lo que está haciendo. Alex siempre me dice que ellos dos son una pareja muy romantica y toda la cosa..._

_-¿Quién es Alex? – preguntó su papá de inmediato._

_-Mi amiga Alessandra, la bruja que vive cerca de aquí. Ella va a Hogwarts, pá... _

_-Ah mucho cuidado, pues... Bueno, podrán ser una pareja muy linda y todo, pero están locos si quieren ser padres a esta edad, y menos en estos tiempos... No, señor, las cosas no están como para eso..._

_En ese punto, ya a Brooke se le estaba mojando la camisa del sudor nervioso y frío. Su mamá la vio extrañada y le sirvió el desayuno: cuatro panqueques en una torre, con mantequilla y miel. Otro plato con huevos y tocino. La chica vio su nutritivo desayuno le dieron unas nauseas tan grandes que tuvo que pararse para ir corriendo al baño a vomitar._

_-¡Brooke!_

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Despertó sobresaltada como siempre, sudando frío y con un repentino mareo. No quiso despertar a James porque estaban muy cansados ambos pero después de estar diez minutos sentada, el mareo no se le pasó y se preocupó. No aguantó y fue corriendo hasta el baño, a ver si vomitaba.

Veinte minutos después se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y se limpió la boca, todavía algo mareada, pero más aliviada. Tenía muchos años que no se mareaba y le daban nauseas. No podía ser que sintiera lo mismo que Brooke en esas anecdotas. Para sus adentros maldijo a la verdadera Brooke y se sintió peor después de hacerlo.

Media hora después se quedó dormida y James inconscientemente se volteó y la abrazo con sus fuertes brazos de gimnasio. Ella durmió placidamente, con un trago amargo en el estómago.

Al día siguiente no mencionó nada del mareo a James, pero cuando bajaron a desayunar en el hotel, no quiso más que fruta fresca y leche tibia. Los huevos, la avena y los hot cakes la espantaron inmediatamente.

Ese día recorrieron Madrid a pie, ya que, como dijo James, Madrid se apreciaba mejor desde esa perspectiva. Compraron un abono para el metro y el bus y salieron a conocer la ciudad como españoles. Hermione se confundía con las españolas, ya que iba vestida con una falda larga con flecos, sandalias bajas y una blusa veraniega con escote. Casi todas las chicas estaban vestidas parecido a ella.

Los chicos caminaron y caminaron por las interminables calles de Serrano, Velazquez, Goya, por el Paseo la Castellana... Fueron a la plaza Colón, tomaron el metro y después fueron a la Plaza Mayor, donde almorzaron en un restaurante muy típico. Hermione entró en una tienda de souvenirs y compró un par de camisas que decían: Yo estuve en España, o tazas con un toro que llevaba un pañuelo con los colores de la bandera en el cuello; también compró llaveros con la imagen de la Puerta de Alcalá y la plaza Cibeles. James le dijo que no comprara tanta tontería y siguieron caminando. Los agarró la noche y ya había conocida buena parte de Madrid. Se sentaron exhaustos en la terraza de Jazza Nova, en el Paseo La Castellana y pidieron dos cervezas. El ambiente ahí era muy ameno, los carros pasaban por ambos lados de la isla, hacía fresco porque era de noche y los árboles botaban las hojas lentamente, lo cuál creaba un ambiente bastante relajado, justo lo que necesitaban.

-Me duele cada fibra del cuerpo – se quejó Hermione quitandose las sandalias, que la estaban matando aunque fueran bajitas – Me hubieras dicho que íbamos a caminar tanto, y me ponía los Nine West...

-¿Qué te lo hubiera dicho? – repitió James - ¡Pero si te lo repetí cuatro veces! Te dije: Brooke no te lleves esas sandalias que te van a salir ampollas, mira que vamos a caminar bastante! Tú fuiste la que te empeñaste en traer las sandalias nuevas que te compraste en yo no se donde... Ahora no me eches la culpa.

James pareció molestarse, pero Hermione sonrió y le pasó una mano por las mejillas. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y el chico volvió a sonreir. En ese momento les trajeron las cervezas y los muchachos brindaron por ese día bien aprovechado.

-Mañana iremos a los museos – anunció James cuando les trajeron las papas fritas para pasar la cerveza – Iremos al Prado, al Reina Sofía y al Thyssen ¿te parece?

-¡Perfecto! Siempre he muerto por ir al Prado – dijo Hermione emocionada - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer los días siguientes?

-Pues... pasado mañana te quiero llevar a que veas tiendas, a que conozcas El Corte Inglés, todo esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres. El viernes vamos a ir a una romántica cena para dos en El Botín, te va a encantar, es un sitio legendario – dijo tomando la mano de Hermione -. El sábado no podremos hacer más que almorzar porque tenemos la primera exposición aquí. Es la premier de la exposición de una artista de Barcelona, y mi empresa va a estar promocionando todo. ¿Vas conmigo?

-Claro, claro... Porque ahora soy tu mano derecha ¿no? – dijo riendo.

-Así es, eficiente mano derecha...

Se tomaron su tiempo para terminar las cervezas y después pidieron otra cada uno, también pidieron unas bocatas para pasar las cervezas. Cuando terminaron, pasearon por las vitrinas de las calles cercanas, admiraron las fuentes de la Plaza Colón de noche y tomaron un taxi para volver al hotel.

En Londres, tres amigos estaban reunidos en un bar bastante tranquilo en el barrio medio de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que Harry salía con sus amigos después que llegaron de Hogwarts, y sólo lo hizo para anunciarles sus planes. Estaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado, se empezó a reir más a menudo y esa mañana puso en orden su casa... Bueno, contrató a una chica para que limpiara, pero eso no venía al caso.

Luna y Ron estaban estupefactos con la noticia que les estaba dando Harry y se veían mutuamente algo estresados.

-Harry... ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Ron con cara de alarma.

-Súper seguro, no había estado más seguro en mi vida – respondió emocionado.

Luna y Ron se vieron incómodos.

-Pero... ¿tú crees que cuando ella te vea..? ¿Qué? ¿Irá corriendo a tus brazos y te jurará amor eterno? – preguntó Luna con la mirada un poco perdida.

-Bueno, no se si correrá a mis brazos y me jurará amor eterno, pero estoy casi seguro que cuando le hable, le explique lo que pasó, la abrace y la bese, va a entender, me va a comprender, y obviamente volverá a mi – explicó Harry sonriendo.

-Vaya, tu plan es taaaan elaborado – dijo Luna con sarcasmo.

-¿Tú tienes uno mejor? – le retó Harry.

-Una sorpresa, una cena a la luz de la luna, con velitas, vino y todo eso.. – sugirió Luna – Puedes preguntarle por qué exactamente hizo lo que hizo – agregó – Presionala, dile que te diga toda la verdad, no dejes que se vaya sin que le saques todo el jugo, indaga, haz que te diga todo – Luna se empezó a emocionar alzando los brazos y abriendo los ojos.

Ron le piso fuertemente el pie y la chica dejó de hablar, contrayéndose de dolor, pero no dijo nada más. Ron carraspeó sonoramente y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

-Luna, amor, mejor cállate – dijo incomodo -. Mira Harry, no le hagas caso a Luna. Tú solo ve, encuéntrala, háblale, conmociónala y toda la broma ¿si?

-No, no, no... ya va – dijo Harry percatandose de la actitud de sus amigos – Luna... ¿tú sabes algo que yo no se? – preguntó a la rubia, que se quedó tieza.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? No vale, para nada, yo no se nada.. ¿tú sabes algo Ron? – dijo muy rápido.

Ron se llevó una mano a la frente por la metida de pata de Luna.

-No, amorcito, no se nada – dijo acentuando sus palabras -. Ajá Harry, como te decía, me gusta tu plan, lo pensaste bien, estás decidido y bueno...

-¡Que no! ¡Luna! ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿qué sabes que yo no sepa? – exclamó Harry.

-Nada, Harry, en serio... Era yo siendo tonta.. por favor, sigue hablando, queremos saber tus planes – dijo Luna nerviosa.

Harry se le quedó viendo, examinando sus movimientos, y supo que le estaban ocultando algo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué es lo que no me quieren decir? Luna, por favor, no me oculten nada... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que Brooke ya les dijo que simplemente me odia, que soy un monstruo y que no me quiere ver más nunca en su vida? ¿Es eso? – preguntó desesperado.

-¡No! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo estoy segura que ella sigue loquita por ti, Harry – dijo Luna convincentemente.

-Sí, eso... – agregó Ron.

-¿Entonces? – exclamó Harry como un maníaco - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-¡¡NADA!! – gritaron Ron y Luna.

-Estás paranoico, Harry – dijo Ron medio asustado.

-Ok, ok... – aceptó Harry – Pero es que tienen que entenderme, tengo los nervios de punta, lo que voy a hacer no es nada fácil.

-Ay Harry, no seas exagerado – dijo Ron – los dos están enamoradísimos, más que flechados... La cosa no está tan difícil.. Tú llegas, te enamoras a la muchacha, le dices un par de cosas lindas, le pegas uno solo a James y te la traes para Inglaterra, eso es todo...

-No, sí, yo se... – dijo Harry – Pero es que hay algo que no les he dicho... Bueno es que... Ron, lo que pasa es que yo quiero...

Y dijo algo, medio nervioso, pero hubo un escándalo causado por una pareja en la mesa de al lado y Luna no pudo escuchar, aunque Ron sí. El pelirrojo se quedó mudo y catatónico.

-¿CÓMO CHAMO? (N/A: perdón, es que no supe qué otra expresión poner y así lo dirían aquí en Venezuela ) – gritó Ron - ¡¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO?! ¿Pero que te pasa por esa cabeza?

-¡Eso mismo, Ron! – exclamó Harry desesperado - ¡Eso es lo que me tiene tan nervioso y estresado!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – aterrizó Luna - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

-No, Harry, no – seguía diciendo Ron – Hermano eso es algo muy delicado, muy importante... ¿Lo pensaste bien?

-Sí, Ron, yo lo pensé muy bien. No dormí en toda la noche, me duele la cabeza y todo... Pero estoy seguro.

Al parecer nadie había reparado en la presencia de Luna.

-Bueno, Harry, si según tú, ya estás decidido, entonces te deseo lo mejor.. – dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Y ponte duro, hermano.. Porque eso no es fácil, nada fácil...

-Gracias, Ron – dijon Harry devolviendole las palmaditas.

-Mira pero... si ya estás así súper preparado... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas en tres días a Madrid! ¡Pana, anda a hacer la maleta!

-Oye como que es verdad... Bueno, vente, vámonos, acompáñame a la casa.

Los chicos dejaron un par de billetes en la mesa y se pararon, tomando sus abrigos. Cuando dieron dos pasos, se devolvieron y Ron tomó a Luna del brazo y se la llevó consigo.

-¿Y tú por qué no dices nada, Luna?

-Bueno, pero si ustedes no me estaban metiendo en su conversación... – se excusó la rubia - ¡Claro, como son hombres y hermanos de toda la vida! – dijo sarcásticamente – Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el súper plan de Harry?

-Ah, claro, vente y te cuento en el carro...

Y salieron del bar poniéndose las chaquetas para enfrentar el frío de las calles de Londres.

-¿Entonces es este sabado? – preguntó AJ con los brazos cruzados, viendo directamente a su hermana, como siempre.

-Sí, ya hablé con los alemanes – respondió William en la misma pose - ¿En serio das tu aprobación?

AJ se volteó, con una mirada amenazadora y se acercó a William delicadamente. Le tomó la camisa muy tranquilo y dijo con una voz bastante espantosa:

-Yo estoy aceptando esto por el bien de mi hermana, desgraciado. No creas que porque llegaste con los alemanes que la pueden curar, sales sano de la familia – frunció el ceño y apretó la mano que agarraba la camisa de William – Tú sabes que me caes bien mal por todo lo que pasó, eso no te lo tengo que recalcar. Y mientras más alejado estés de mí y de mi familia, mejor.

Con sus últimas palabras dio por terminada la conversación y lo miró echándolo de la habitación. William comprendió y se alejó de él, tropezándose con el taburete de Maddie. AJ ni lo vio, sólo oyó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose detrás de él. Ya solos él y su hermana, se sentó a su lado y dijo como con lástima:

-Hermanita no se como te pudiste enamorar de ese tipo...

Era día viernes, en Madrid hacía un frío inusual en esa época del año, los españoles desempolvaban sus abrigos, se vendía más grasa de cerdo en los bares, pocas terrazas funcionaban, el lago de El Retiro se movía suavemente con la brisa, los árboles de la Calle Princesa se dejaban llevar por el viento y las calles se llenaban de pequeñas hojas que caían de los árboles.

En el hotel, Hermione se cepillaba el pelo con mucha delicadeza frente al tocador. Sus manos se movían en un compás suave y rítmico, sus ojos deambulaban por el espejo, sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos y ladeaba la cabeza de acuerdo a cómo se sentía.

Estaba casi lista para la cena romántica que su novio había preparado en un restaurante muy famoso de la ciudad y pensaba aprovechar y disfrutar la noche, dejándose encantar por el aire suave de Madrid y sus calles adoquinadas, con cientos de bares y una vida nocturna que empezaba cuando los gatos salían a husmear.

Dentro de todo, estaba sencilla. No había dedicado toda una tarde a arreglarse ya que se había internado en un bar por tres horas a comer pinchos, que para su gusto, estaban muy buenos y había pedido tres platos. A veces disfrutaba de hacer esas cosas sola, y había aprovechado la ausencia de James, quién debía atender a una reunión para terminar los detalles de la galería que se presentaría al día siguiente.

Al volver de su incursión en el mundo de los pinchos, encontró una carta en debajo de la puerta de la habitación. La habían mandado Luna y Ron. La rubia examinó la carta por afuera y decidió que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para leerla ni para responderla, asi que la dejaría para el día siguiente. En ese momento enfocó su atención en arreglarse para la cena romántica en El Botín.

Hermione dejó el cepillo en una esquina del tocador y se observó fijamente en el espejo. Tocó un mechón de su cabello rubio y pasó un dedo por esos ojos azules. Acarició la piel lisa y bien cuidada, aquella piel virgen, aquel cuerpo que no le pertenecía, aquel cartucho que no era de ella, esa piel que podía perder en cualquier momento y que otra persona necesitaba. Se sintió sola y desamparada, se sentió sin un lugar en el mundo. Ya no soportaba esa situación. Estaba harta de aquel miedo, de aquella angustia. Ya no quería esa media vida, esa vida prestada. Se sentía culpable por cada día que pasaba, donde ella estaba tomando una vida robada y una pobre chica moría por su culpa. Si hubiera una sola forma en la que ella pudiera recuperar su cuerpo... Sería tan feliz... Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles...

Alguien tocó la puerta y ella volteó alarmada. Preguntó quién era desde la silla y le contestó la voz de James, que sonaba entusiasmada y feliz. Ella dijo que ya salía. Se puso los zarcillos, tomó su cartera, su abrigo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro. James lucía un traje clásico, elegante, de camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, una corbata un poco suelta color azul marino con rayas laterales plateadas, una chaqueta gruesa oscura y un pantalón de vestir color negro. Sus zapatos eran los mismos pulidos que tenía en 10 diferentes copias.

La vio y una sonrisa le atravesó la cara, una sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos y un encanto que nadie le podía quitar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... – murmuró alejandose para verla mejor – Pero mírenla a ella, que bella está... Para ver, una vuelta para tu novio... – le tomó una mano y la chica dio una vuelta un poco sonrojada – Amor mío, me partes... Estás preciosa..

-Ya no sigas que me puedo sonrojar y hasta me lo creo – dijo Hermione bajando la cara, rojísima.

-Lamentablemente te lo tendrás que creer, porque no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión. Estás bella y esa es la realidad.

-Que halagador eres... Parece que hiciste un curso o algo porque es imposible que un hombre hable como hables tú – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, amor, tú sabes que todo lo que digo es de puro corazón. Nunca sería un machista que no aprecie la belleza de las mujeres.

-No, no, no... Solamente MI belleza, porque la de las otras no te interesa en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, digamos que tienes razón, pero un hombre siempre debería apreciar la belleza que la naturaleza nos ha brindado en todas las mujeres del mundo. ¿O no?

Hermione volteó los ojos, declarandole la victoria a James, y éste le brindó otra hermosa sonrisa. Carraspeó a propósito y tendió un brazo a su novia. Ella lo tomó y se encaminaron al ascensor. Cuando estuvieron dentro, James dijo:

-Aunque no debo negarte que cuando era joven no veía exactamente la belleza de las mujeres, sino sus tres poderosas razones...

Hermione lo vio con la boca abierta, y quién sabe qué pasó, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y hasta allí llega mi vista (N/A: XD)

-

El Botín parecía un sitio sacado de una historia de Cristóbal Colón. No podía ser más español. Sus paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, retratos, fotos, etc... La historia del restaurante se remontaba a épocas inusitadas y su menú era el mismo. Para poder ir a ese sitio, había que reservar con varios días de antelación, ya que se llenaba absolutamente todos los días y era un sitio muy importante.

Entraron por una puerta pequeña y que se trababa al abrirla, pero no la cambiaban porque era la misma puerta de hacía mil años. Dos meseros los atendieron con esmero y James les dijo la reservación que tenían. Un camarero lo buscó en un cuaderno y les dijo que lo siguieran. Así lo hicieron. Bajaron por unas escaleras que parecían de mentira, súper estrechas y los escalones no estaban fijos, parecía que la persona se iba a resbalar con la primera pisada. Hermione estaba fascinada, no podía creer eso...

Abajo había unas veinte mesas más y el mesero les explicó en inglés que esa era la bodega del restaurante en sus primeros años y hasta mucho tiempo después. Sin embargo no iban a comer exactamente ahí. Los pasó a una cámara muy pequeña, donde cabían dos mesas para cuatro personas, pero había una sóla mesa y varias velas a los lados. La mesa tenía una champaña al lado con su hielo y el pañito... El techo era todo de ladrillos y había una pequeña salida por arriba. El mesonero les explicó que muchos años antes, ese sitio donde iban a comer había sido el horno del restaurante, y por ese hueco en el techo salía el humo. Hermione lo observó todo muy feliz y atenta.

El mesonero los dejó y les ofreció las cartas. Cerró las puertas del "horno" y se quedaron ellos ahí solos encantados con el ambiente del restaurante.

James se sentó con Hermione al frente y tomó la mano de la chica con cariño, viendola embelesado.

-Todo esto lo hice para ti, mi amor... Me costó mucho que pusieran una sola mesa aquí cuando normalmente ponen cuatro, pero lo hice por ti y para ti, para que tuvieramos la cena romantica que te había prometido...

-James... vaya, esto... wau... no puedo creerlo... Es hermoso todo aquí – dijo encantada.

-Bueno... entonces disfrutémoslo – dijo James sonriendo y lanzandole un beso en el aire.

Una hora y media después, salían satisfechos y llenos del restaurante. Habían comido de todo y se habían servido dos jarras de la sangría tradicional del Botín.

Pidieron 3 entradas: croquetas de pollo y jamón, anchoas de Santoña con pimientos y jamón ibérico de bellota.

Luego 3 platos fuertes que compartieron entre sí: Un cochinillo asado, un solomillo Botín y chipirones en su tinta.

James estuvo tentado a pedir Angulas, pero Hermione dijo que era mucho derroche de dinero y que ella no quería comer unas pequeñas serpientes de mar por 78 euros, no importa cuánto les hubiera costado atraparlas.

Salieron del restaurantes llenos, y dispuestos a no comer nada en dos días, esa comilona había sido bastante por la semana...

Decidieron dar una vuelta por Madrid a pie y en la noche. Pasaron por la Plaza Mayor, que estaba casi al lado y siguieron caminando por todos los sitios que pudieron. Llegaron a Puerta del Sol, caminaron más allá, se detenían a ver actos ambulantes, a comprar algo con los hippies de las calles y caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al Palacio Real. Lo admiraron de noche, sentandose en un banco de mármol y siguieron caminando con la brisa invernal de Madrid a las once de la noche. James quería entrar en un bar a bailar un poco, pero a Hermione le dolían mucho los pies, así que decidieron entrar en un sitio muy lounge a tomarse unas copas y luego tomar un taxi hasta el hotel.

De vuelta al lujoso Meliá, Hermione se quitó los zapatos agradecida de la alfombra del piso y apreció la vista que tenía de James cambiándose para dormir. El chico sólo dormía con un mono blanco que se transparentaba bastante y sin nada arriba, una vista que deleitaba a Hermione. La chica dormía con una bata de seda y el pelo suelto, así era mucho más cómodo...

Al acostarse en la cama, se quedaron viendo con ternura y James tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza, luego le dijo:

-Cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo todas las noches de mi vida... Así... compartir mañanas, tardes y noches juntos. Aprender tus mañas y tus preferencias, conocerte como a la palma de mi mano... como me gustaría que vivieramos juntos para toda la vida...

Esto último lo dijo cerrando los ojos y disipando su voz, se estaba quedando dormido. Hermione lo observó mientras se quedaba dormido y besó su mano, que tenía entre la suya. La chica lo consideraba el mejor amigo que podría tener y tal vez un pretendiente, pero lo más seguro era que no vivieran juntos para siempre, y ella no quería desilusionarlo...

Mejor lo dejaba dormir y resolvía sus problemas internos quedándose dormida ella también.

Treinta minutos después se despertó sudando frío. Había soñado algo tan pero tan real, que hubiera jurada estar ahí. Estaba acostada en una cama, recta viendo hacia el frente. Dos personas hablaban inquietas, sin fijarse en su presencia. Hablaban de ella y una chica se estaba alterando. El muchacho la tomó por los hombros y la batuqueó para que se tranquilizara. Hermione quería hablar, quería moverse, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía mover una ceja, estaba estática. Se desesperó. Quería gritar pero no podía. Empezó a asfixiarse por la desesperación y allí se despertó.

La rubia soltó un par de lágrimas angustiadas, ya no podía más con esa maldita situación.

Harry Potter aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Barajas el sábado a las 8 de la mañana. Se quitó la chaqueta, ya que hacía un calor insoportable y luego de que le dieran su equipaje tomó un taxi y, usando un diccionario de Inglés-Español, le indicó al taxista que lo llevara a un hotel barato pero céntrico. En el camino al hotel, metía la vista lo más que podía a las aceras de la calle. Hasta había olvidado que estaba en otro país y que hubiera sido bueno contemplar un poco la ciudad, sólo pensaba en encontrar a Brooke. Esa era su meta y había ido hasta a Madrid para lograrla.

El taxista lo dejó en un hotel de media calidad en un sitio llamado Puerta del Sol. Era un edificio pegado a los demás edificios, de unos cinco o seis pisos, con una fachada gastada y millones de personas entrando y saliendo por las puertas principales.

El moreno se instaló en una habitación pequeña pero con todo lo que necesitaba, arregló su ropa en el armario, se bañó, se arregló y se sentó en la cama con varios mapas que había comprado de Madrid. Marcó con un marcador azul todos los puntos donde decía "metro" y todos los puntos que le parecieron importantes. Se puso una gorra del Hard Rock de Londres, unos zapatos cómodos, tomó su diccionario Inglés-Español y salió del hotel con mucha desición. Se paró en la acera y dijo:

-Esto no lo voy a dejar pasar. Brooke, hoy te encuentro y te vas a Londres conmigo.

Y con esa frase se lanzó a las calles de Madrid a buscar a su amor eterno, sin saber que la chica estaba tres edificios a la derecha instalando una galería de pinturas con James.

Toda la familia estaba sentada afuera de la habitación, llenos de tensión, con un nudo en el estómago y nerviosos. El padre le echaba miradas furtivas a un chico que estaba parado cerca de ellos, con la cabeza baja y comiéndose las uñas. Le provocaba matarlo y descuartizarlo, pero ese momento no era el indicado, su familia estaba pasando por algo muy importante. Maddie estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación, esperando cualquier cosa: un sonido, una luz, un derrumbe, lo que fuera... Pero nada pasaba, no se escuchaba ni el sonido de una mosca. Lo que estuvieran haciendo esos alemanes, lo estaban haciendo muy callados.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió y salieron dos hombres de barba blanca y bastas del mismo color, con muchos collares y amuletos en el cuello. Toda la familia se paró de sus asientos, con los ojos como platos y temblando.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó William en alemán, ya que los tipos no hablaban en inglés.

-Lo único que hicimos fue revisarla y estudiar nuestras opciones y cómo vamos a proceder con el hechizo – explicó uno de los tipos en alemán.

-Sí, todavía no hemos hecho nada extraordinario con la chica – agregó el otro percatándose de como toda la familia los veía.

William suspiró impaciente y les dijo a la familia lo que le había dicho. Todos se quejaron y dijeron un par de maldiciones, pero la más calmada era Maddie.

-Ok, ya eso lo entendemos, pero entonces ¿cuándo van a proceder con el hechizo? – preguntó la chica, y William les trasladó la pregunta.

-Nosotros calculamos que todo estará listo para... las diez de la noche, más o menos...

-Muy bien... – dijo el padre perdiendo la paciencia – Yo me voy para mi casa, cuando estos incompetentes se decidan a revivir a mi hija, ustedes me avisan.

El hombre tomó su abrigo y se fue caminando por el pasillo con un paso muy molesto. Su esposa suspiró medio amargada y se fue detrás de su esposo, llamándolo para que se tranquilizara.

-¿En serio se tarda tanto tiempo? – preguntó Maddie.

-Así es – respondió uno de los alemanes luego que William trasladó la pregunta – Este es un hechizo nuevo, todavía no estamos acostumbrando a él, tienen que darnos tiempo.

El otro alemán se encogió de hombros y volvieron a entrar a la habitación de Brooke. Maddie se recostó de la pared y se dejó caer al piso, con las manos en la cabeza. Will se acercó a ella, se sentó y le dio un abrazo de confianza, sin importarle las miradas que le echó A.J.

-Tranquila Maddie... Se tardarán, pero a las diez de la noche tendremos a Brooke de nuevo con nosotros. Te lo prometo, confía en mí.

Maddie dejó escapar un sollozo y se recostó del pecho de su cuñado.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche en Madrid, España. La noche era fría y soplaba una brisa liviana, muy transparente y deliciosa.

Hermione no se había sentido nada bien ese día. Le había dolido mucho la cabeza, estaba cansada, le costaba caminar, no quería hablar y no había probado bocado en todo el día. James había estado muy ocupado arreglando la galería, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para la noche. Tenía que llamar a los mesoneros, a los fotógrafos, arreglar la luz, poner las telas en la entrada, los conos en las obras y arreglarse él, por su puesto.

Los dos estaban en el hotel. Hermione ya se había arreglado, iba ataviada con un vestido muy bello y estrambótico que había comprado en Londres antes de ir a España. Era un vestido azul viejo, casi gris.. pero no gris. Tenía un corte en V en el pecho, muy pronunciado, con una tela de satén en el estómago, muy pegado al cuerpo. Dos tiras de seda le pasaba por los hombros y de eso se sostenía el vestido. La falda era muy excéntrica: de una tela arruchada, unas diez capas de tela arruchadas y abombadas, del mismo color del resto del vestido, pero era lo que más llamaba la atención. La falda le llegaba hasta un poco antes de los tobillos y tenía unas sandalias Manolo Blahnik, sencillas pero hermosas. Su pelo lo había arreglado (no sabía cómo) en rulos espectaculares que le caían en los hombros de una forma muy natural. James le había dicho que ese día los dos tenían que estar muy bien arreglados porque hablarían y socializarían con mucha gente importante.

Hermione se puso un abrigo de tela gruesa color azul celeste, un cuello muy pronunciado y grandes botones. El abrigo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y definitivamente la chica lo necesitaba, ya que estaba muy friolenta esa noche.

La pareja salió del hotel a las ocho y cuarto de la noche y decidieron ir a la galería caminando, ya que no estaba muy lejos y el aire estaba delicioso para caminar. Hermione no le dijo a James que se sentía mal, no quería arruinarle la noche con sus tonterías.

Pasaron por la tienda Starbucks y Hermione se vio tentada a entrar y pedir un chocolate con doble espuma a ver si se reanimaba, pero luego pensó que en la exposición se tomaría algo caliente y ya. Cuando pasaron de largo por el Starbucks y doblaron hacia la derecha, Harry Potter salió del café con una taza en la mano y una bufanda en el cuello. Vio a ambos lados de la calle, ya medio harto, y dobló a la izquierda a ver por donde caminaba a esa hora.

La exposición que había organizado James pasó de ser primero, emocionante, luego, divertida, luego, interesante, luego tediosa, luego fastidiosa y terminó siendo muy amargante (N/A: nunca había usado esa palabra... O Yo creo que ni siquiera existe). James se pasó media hora recibiendo a la gente, presentando al artista y presentando a Hermione. Luego, media hora explicando las obras y pidiendo la opinión casi inútil de Hermione y por último, una hora ignorando a Hermione y hablando con medio mundo en español. La chica se amargó como nadie, ya que con ese estado de ánimo, y James ignorandola, no la estaba pasando bien. Ya eran más o menos las diez de la noche y ella estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro. Se había ido más de la mitad de los invitados y James estaba en una interesante conversación con cinco artistas españoles y uno francés que discutían sobre quien sabe qué. La chica se terminó sentando en un banco de mármol que no tenía espaldar, en medio de uno de los pasillos. Tiró su bolso con desdén a su lado, como si esa cartera Prada fuera la causante de todos sus problemas. Volteó hacia el pequeño grupo parado entre varias obras de arte, que hablaban de cosas que a ella no le importaban. James volteó y le echó una mirada pícara, de esas típicas como de "tranquila, ya falta poco, tres horas más", y luego se llevó otro trago de vino a los labios.

Hermione desvió la vista, molesta, y se dio cuenta que cuanod había tirado su bolso, se le había caído el monedero. La chica recogió la cartera, que yacía medio muerta en el piso y metió el monedero de vuelta en su sitio. Abrió la cartera y observó su contenido, cuando cayó en cuenta de que la bandida cartera tenía un huevo en la tela. Se indignó y no lo pudo creer, ya que esa era una cartera Prada original, y no había pagado cinco mil euros por una tela que se le rompería con la segunda usada. Metió dos dedos en el pequeño hueco, inmersa en la rabia, pensando cómo haría para devolver esa cartera que tanto le había costado ahorrar para comprarsela. Pero se dio cuenta que ya no la podría devolver porque habían pasado varios meses desde que la había comprado. Todavía estaba en Oxford y la había visto en una tiendo con Lucy.

De repente, y de la nada, la chica sintió que sus dedos tocaban un pequeño objeto frío y de plata, de forma redonda. Hermione acercó la cartera a su cara y sacó del hueco un collar de plata que en realidad eran tres collares juntos, de diferentes largos. El primer dije del collar era una B con diamantes muy bella, de una forma muy elegante. El segundo colgante era una mini portarretrato redondo que se abría y dejaba ver dos fotos, una era de ella con Brianna cuando ésta era una bebé y la otra era de ella con Harry y Brianna, también cuando era bebé. El tercer colgante era un recuadro con diamantes alrededor que decía adentro muy pequeño: Allways be yourself, you're amazing.

Hermione no lo podía creer... ese era un collar que le había regalado Harry antes de que la chica se fuera a Oxford. Simplemente no lo podía creer... Había pasado muchísimo tiempo buscando ese collar y resulta ser que estaba metido en ese hueco de su cartera Prada. No se explicaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta esa cartera y tampoco se explicaba por qué el destino quiso que encontrara ese collar que era tan importante para ella en un momento que era tan importante en su vida. Lo vio interesada, cómo si el collar de plata representara años y años de cambios estúpidos, de cosas que no debió hacer, de una vida que no era suya, pero la había disfrutado como tal y de un pasado que estaba loca por recuperar. De pronto, viendo ese collar, observó cómo estaba vestida, como una mujer de sociedad, extravagante, una rubia despampanante, pero en seguida quiso ser esa adolescente inteligente ataviada con una túnica negra, falda y corbata mientras resolvía misterios con sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban lejos de ser su esposo o el esposo de su mejor amiga. Por un segundo deseó volver a esos tiempos en que vivían una vida mágica, mitológica, en ese castillo de miles de años que encerraba tantos secretos y los invitaba a aventuras interminables en sus pasillos llenos fantasmas y pinturas que se movían. No pudo creer que por un tiempo salvar a Harry de Voldemort era lo escensial en sus vidas, que no descansaban hasta encontrar respuestas locas y combatían la magia negra en bosques prohibidos con un semigigante de barba larga y perro faldero.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdida por la emoción. Dios, esa no era la vida que ella quería llevar, ella no quería ser una tipa importante e ir de la mano de un hombre culto y buen mozo. No quería vivir en España, no quería vestir pura ropa de marcas costosísimas, no quería olvidar su vida anterior, no quería llamarse Brooke, no quería separarse de Harry, no quería obviar su pasado.

Ella quería estar en Inglaterra, en ese castillo mitológico, escuchando música escocesa, en un ambiente inglés, quería vivir esa vida llena de misterios y aventuras, quería compartir con Brianna como lo hacía una madre con su hija, quería abrazar a Ron y pelear con él como lo hacían antes, quería tener todas las respuestas de todo, y sobre todas las cosas, quería estar con Harry. No le importaba nada más, no le importaba si quería más a Brooke que a Hermione, o sea, igual eran la misma persona. No le importaba no ser ella, su pecho urgía la necesidad de decir la verdad. Quería acabar con esa agonía, quería dejar de reprimirse y vivir ese amor real y natural. Estaba decidida. Que James se fuera a freír papas, ella se iba de ahí.

Se puso su collar muy feliz, volteó hacia James, que ni siquiera la veía y caminó hasta la caseta donde estaba el vigilante de la exposición, que también había recibido a los invitados. Era un tipo español, así que Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de su patetico castellano para comunicarse con el hombre.

-Eh... ¿Puedes tú decir a... ese hombre... hablando... ahí? – dijo muy roja, señalando a James – encontré mi... necklace.. ¡Mi necklace! – dijo muy feliz – Dile que me fui... ¿sí?

-Yes, lady, i'm going to tell to mister James Bermont that you found your necklace and you need to go… Don't worry at all. I think he'll understand… By the way, that's a nice and beautiful necklace.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, abochornada de su patética presentación en español, cuando el hombre sabía muy bien hablar en inglés. La chica cerró la boca, le hio una señal aprobatoria con el pulgar y salió radiante de la galería.

Harry Potter había tomado un taxi, cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas por Madrid.

Hermione Granger caminó y caminó feliz por las calles de Madrid, absorta en sus luces, en su gente, en sus calles, en todo... Quiso rematar su felicidad y se fue a un sitio hermosísimo de noche en esa ciudad: La plaza Colón. Adoraba vislumbrar las fuentes a esa hora y tomó un metro bus hasta llegar a la plaza. Caminó por la acera y se paró frente a las fuentes, observándolas, anonadada.

Harry Potter pidió que lo llevaran al hotel ese de medio pelo y se recostó en el asiento del taxi, observando las luces de la ciudad. Estaban pasando por la biblioteca nacional, un edificio espectacular que daba ganas de explorarlo y sentarse en su bancos a leer millones de libros. Harry se quedó viendo el edificio, interesado, mientras cambiaba el semáforo y estaban pisándole los talones a la plaza Colón. Harry bajó el vidrio para sentir el aire fresco de las fuentes, cuando de pronto se puso el semáforo de nuevo y quedaron al lado de la plaza Colón.

Fue cuando Harry volteó y observó a una preciosa chica rubia, con rulos en el pelo y un vestido bastante extravagante azul. Estaba justo a su lado, pero la chica no lo veía, veía las fuentes, con una expresión en la cara de felicidad y paz. Harry bajó el vidrio y dijo casi sin voz:

-¿Brooke?

Ella bajó la vista y lo vio, inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Los alemanes habían estado ocho horas metidos de lleno en la habitación de Brooke Ames en el hospital mágico, donde la chica yacía entre la vida y la muerte, entre los sueños y la realidad, en un estado de coma que había desgraciado su vida pero le había dado una segunda oportunidad a otra mujer que la necesitaba igual que ella.

Madeline se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermana en el taburete de madera, como siempre. Ya eran las diez y media y los alemanes se habían retirado para tomar aire fresco y agua, porque estaban preparados para proceder con el hechizo. Les explicaron a la familia que, debido a la situación tan patentada de Brooke, las posibilidades de devolverle el aliento eran pocas, pero no había que perder las esperanzas. También explicaron que habían notado una presencia extraña en el alma de esa chica, una especie de intrusa, pero que ya habían iniciado el proceso místico para que esa presencia se esfumara del mapa.

-Señorita por favor, retírese que ya vamos a empezar – anunció uno de los alemanes mientras abría la puerta.

Maddie le echó una vista rápida a su hermana, le plantó un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Si algo salía mal y su hermana no podía volver a vivir, ella misma se tiraría de un puente para acabar con su desgracia.

Harry le tiró dos euros al tipo del taxi y se bajó del auto como si lo hubiera impulsado un rayo. Había una baranda en la acera para que la gente que estaba en la plaza no se tirara a la calle, así que Harry tuvo que correr desafiando los carros hasta la esquina de la calle, donde terminaba la baranda. Hermione corrió a su lado, o mejor dicho, a su encuentro.

Se encontraron en la esquina de la plaza, donde se reunían varios peatones a esperar el semáforo y pasar al otro lado de la calle.

La pareja no lo podía creer. Harry se le quedó viendo, sorprendido de lo bella que estaba, de lo espectacular que le lucían las caderas con ese vestido y del pelo en rulos, que le sentaba fenomenal.

A Hermione se le hacía casi imposible creer que Harry estuviera ahí y que hubiera ido a buscarla, porque era obvio que así había sido. Se vieron sorprendidos, sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

Habían ensayado ese momento por mucho tiempo, cada uno por su lado. Habían precisado las palabras correctas, las mejores frases, los movimientos más adecuados... Pero allí, parados uno frente al otro, en el momento perfecto para demostrar que se querían decir algo, las palabras se habían esfumado de su cabeza, no sabían si tocarse o hablarse. Si abrazarse o separarse. No sabían que hacer, parecían dos niños conociendose.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo de todo corazón.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te haya encontrado en esta ciudad gigante – dijo Harry cohibido.

Se vieron de reojo y se dieron cuenta que interrumpían el paso, así que Harry le tomó la mano tímidamente a Hermione y se adentraron caminando a la plaza Colón. Caminaban callados, con una sonrisa en la cara y con ganas de gritar, pero sin decir nada..

Se sentaron en un banco de la plaza, a los pies de la gran bandera de España que ondeaba feliz en esa noche de brisa, sobre toda Madrid.

Se vieron a la cara, decididos a decir algo:

-Yo... – dijeron a la vez. Se callaron y Harry habló.

-Escucha Brooke, y escucha callada hasta que termine de hablar: Te juro que escribí en el avión todo lo que te iba a decir, con un montón de tachones y arreglos, pero lo escribí para que no se me olvidara. Lo practiqué unas siete veces y me lo sabía de memoria, pero ahora que estoy aquí, creo que he perdido la noción de todo y no tengo de idea de lo que escribí antes. Debo tener el papel en algún lado de mi chaqueta, pero no quiero ponerme a buscar en este momento – Hermione fue a decir algo, pero él la calló y le tomó los hombros, para hablarle con claridad y a los ojos – A ver... lo que en realidad quiero decir y de eso sí me acuerdo, es que he venido desde Londres, Inglaterra a Madrid, España, para buscarte como un frenético por estas calles laberínticas, esperando un milagro, para decirte que... para decirte que... Desde que murió Hermione Granger, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida, nunca conocí a alguien como tú, como Brooke Ames, una persona que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que sentí con Hermione. Cuando me dejaste sentí que iba a morir y te lo juro que fue una opción muy atractiva... Pero retomé la cordura y vine contigo, te seguí hasta Madrid y si el idiota de James si interpone en mi camino, te juro que lo mato, Brooke...

Hermione se le quedó viendo como una niña enamorada, con los ojos iluminados. Ese hombre la amaba con todo su corazón y no se merecía vivir bajo una mentira.

-Harry... hay algo que debo decirte... – dijo con la voz quebrada, parándose del banco. Harry también se paró.

-No, no, ya va... No he terminado. Mira Brooke, después de estudiar todos los aspectos de mi vida, después de hablar conmigo mismo y con mi mejor amigo, llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero estar con más nadie en el mundo que contigo.

-Harry yo también quiero estar contigo, y aprecio muchísimo que hayas venido hasta acá, en serio, pero hay algo que debo decirte antes de que sigas.

-No, espera un segundo. Brooke, yo vine hasta Madrid con un propósito en específico, vine para decirte esto: - sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul marino, se arrodilló frente a Hermione y dijo – Brooke Ames, te amo. No se si podré amarte tanto como a la madre de Brianna, pero juro que te brindo mi más sincero y profundo amor, quiero verte todos los días al amanecer y enevejecer contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa ¿te casarías conmigo?

Harry abrió la cajita y dejó ver un anillo con un espectacular diamante que le iluminó la vista a Hermione. "Brooke" se arrodilló frente a Harry, observando el anillo como los cavernícolas observaban el fuego. Se le aguaron los ojos y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

Estuvo a punto de decir "SIIIII" y abalanzarse al cuello de Harry, pero no, primero debía soltar la verdad, primero debía dejar de engañar a Harry.

-Dios mío, Harry... ¿Un anillo? ¿una proposición? ¡Vaya! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sí... bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? No se... tú dime...

Hermione se pasó un mano por su ojo derecho, borrando una lágrima que se le había colado, se paró, respiró profundo, y empezó a notar que un raro cosquilleo le entraba al cuerpo. Se sintió mareada y con ganas de vomitar, pero supuso que eso tenía que ver con los nervios, así que prosiguió:

-Escucha Harry: antes de hacerte saber cualquier decisión, hay algo sumamente importante que debes saber. Y cuando digo "sumamente" es porque es algo MUY importante...

-¿Qué pasa Brooke? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó Harry parándose también.

-No... bueno, si... o no... ¡Ay no se! Demonios... ¿cómo te lo digo? A ver, Harry... te lo diré sin anestesia... Ahí voy... ¡Harry, yo no soy Brooke Ames! – exclamó.

Harry frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Eh... ¿cómo? Ya va, ya va... ¿qué?

-Así es Harry. Mi nombre no es Brooke Ames, no soy rubia, no tengo los ojos azules, tampoco tengo un gran cuerpo y definitivamente esta no es mi apariencia real.

Harry se llevó una mano al pelo, muy confundido y trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero no entendía nada.

-¿Puedes explicarme eso mejor? Es que la verdad no te entendí nada.

-Harry... hace catorce años la verdadera yo murió cuando daba a luz a mi primera hija. Morí por una alergia a la anestesia de las contracciones. A los doctores les dio tiempo de sacar a mi hija pero mi cuerpo murió – explicó casi temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Dejé a un esposo viudo y a una niña huérfana. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que el cielo me dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo en este cuerpo, el cuerpo de una chica de mi edad que quedó en estado de coma gracias a un accidente de tránsito. Y el nombre de esa chica era Brooke Ames.

Harry se echó para atrás, asustado. Ya no veía a esa dulce mujer como su futura esposa, sino como a una loca desconocida que quería ahuyentarlo.

-Brooke... ¿esto es una broma, verdad? – dijo con la voz asustada.

-No, ojala y fuera una broma...

De repente la chica se retorció de una punzada terriblemente dolorosa en el estómago. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Le volvió a dar una punzada en el estómago y cayó al piso mientras soltaba un grito mudo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, le temblaba el cuerpo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y las punzadas en el estómago eran cada vez peor.

-¡Brooke! – exclamó Harry de piedra - ¡¿Brooke qué te sucede?!

Se arrodilló a su lado y vio hacia la plaza, pero nadie caminaba por allí. La chica cayó en sus brazos con una mirada agonizante, ella sentía que en cualquier momento el cuerpo se le partiría en varios pedacitos y volaría por el aire.

-Harry...- susurró - soy Hermione...

Al decir esto, Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el dolor y esperando que eso pasara. Harry la vio con los ojos como platos y no la soltó porque tenía los brazos congelados por los nervios, pero no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a bromear con algo así? Aunque la chica se le estaba muriendo en los brazos y él no sabía qué hacer.

En ese preciso instante, en Inglaterra, dos alemanes luchaban por revivir el cuerpo de la verdadera Brooke Ames. Ya habían derrotado a la presencia extraña, ahora debían devolver el cuerpo a su dueña. Ya sentían a la chica venir, acercarse a la vida y alejarse a la muerte, que la llamaba, tentándola a terminar con esos catorce años de vivir en el limbo. Brooke se encontraba en el punto donde le parecía que morir y vivir eran lo mismo, ya no los distinguía. La puerta de la muerte siempre estuvo abierta hacia ella pero la de la vida seguía cerrada. Ese día ella vio la cerradura moverse, y supo que algo pasaría con esa puerta. Sintió el beso de su hermana, así como sentía lo demás, y una hora después, la puerta se empezó a abrir. Pero el espacio era muy pequeño para que ella pasara, entonces esperó, esperó paciente. Ya habían pasado catorce años, un par de minutos más no le importaban. Entonces la vio. La puerta se abrió completamente, mostrandole una luz tan radiante como el sol y tan brillante como un diamante. Algo, no supo qué, la jaló hacia adentro y pasó como un zumbido por la puerta.

Los alemanes dijeron la última letra de la última palabra, soltaron la varita, observaron a la muchacha atentos y medio minuto después, Brooke Ames abrió los ojos, por fin.

Harry la sostuvo mientras ella temblaba como gelatina y la piel se le fue poniendo fría. Harry se asustó y la apegó a sí. No le importaba que estuviera loca, no quería que muriera.

-Por favor, Brooke... no mueras...

Y algo extraordinario pasó. Una luz cegadora que aparentemente sólo pudo ver él y Hermione, invadió la plaza Colón. Era una luz blanca y no sabía exactamente de donde provenía, iluminó las gafas de Harry y el muchacho se paró, cargando consigo a Brooke. No sabía qué pasaba, pero estaba seguro que eso no era nada de muggles. Eso era magia donde se parara.

Algo en sus brazos se movió, era Brooke. Harry bajó la vista para verla y pegó un grito. Ya la chica no tenía ojos azules, sus ojos eran castaños. Harry había visto esos ojos anteriormente. La dejó en el piso, expectante, empezando a sospechar algo que tal vez era muy estúpido para ser verdad, pero igual la observó temblando de la emoción.

La piel de Brooke se empezó a mover, como si la carne se estuviera reemplazando. Lentamente cambió sus pies y su altura fue menor, las manos le fueron cambiando, ya las curvas no eran tan prominentes, de alguna forma sus senos también cambiaron, el pelo le cambió lentamente; pasó de rubio casi platinado a un castaño claro muy hermoso. Tomó una forma enrulada y lisa a la vez. Pero lo más radical fue la cara, su cara determinó la transformación completa. Pasó de ser la Brooke Ames que había sido por catorce años, a ser definitivamente, la legendaria Hermione Granger.

Harry abrió los ojos como dos lunas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y lentamente la luz fue bajando, hasta convertirse en el oscuro y delicado color de la noche en Madrid. "Brooke" seguía acostada en el piso y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nada...

Hermione abrió los ojos y se paró de inmediato. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Observó su cuerpo, no era el mismo cuerpo de modelo de Brooke Ames, ese era un cuerpo que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo. Vio sus manos. Reconocía esa cutícula sin arregñar, justo como ella la había dejado. Tomó un mechón de pelo, conteniendo la alegría y sólo al tocarlo se dio cuenta de todo, luego lo vio y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos..

-No puede ser... – susurró – No puede ser... ¡SOY YO! – gritó a todo pulmón - ¡VOLVÍ, VOLVÍ, SOY YO! ¡Dios, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

Harry yacía quieto, parado frente a ella, observando un espejismo. Hermione se le acercó y le dijo:

-Te lo dije... soy yo Harry, todo este tiempo fui yo – dijo casi sin voz, tomando una mano de Harry.

-Hermione... - susurró el moreno, tocándole un mechón de pelo, de ese pelo que él tanto había soñado en muchos años - ¿cómo puede ser posible...? ¿Tú y Brooke...? ¿eran la misma persona?

-Sí Harry... en realidad siempre fui yo...

-Hermione...

Y acortaron ese espacio que los separaba, esos catorce años sin tocarse, sin abrazarse, sin nada... Harry la tomó decidido por la cintura, la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, otro en una mejilla, otro en la otra mejilla, otro en el cuello, explorando a esa mujer de nuevo, sintiendo ese olor que siempre lo había vuelto loco, tocando ese sueño que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Hermione lo tomó por la cara y se acercó, acariciándolo una vez más, hasta que se dejaron de torturar y se besaron. Por esos catorce años, por esos miles de problemas, por esa muerte y esa resurrección misteriosas, por esa hija, por todo... Se besaron tocando el cielo y yendo más allá, donde la muerte, la vida y el deseo era todo la misma cosa, reviviendo ese amor que nunca acabaría y que fue tan fuerte que duró hasta después de la muerte.

**Penúltimo capítulo, señores... que tal? Se supo todo... POR FIN!**

**Me senté frente a la computadora y me dije a mí misma: HOY tengo que terminar esto, por Dios!! Y así lo hice **

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**ERA ESTE Y NO EL CAPITULO FINAL, EL INSPIRADO EN LA SERIE QUE VEÍA MI HERMANA. Y me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta que era Sex & the City.. Muy buena serie. No tomé todo el capítulo final, obvio, pero sí lo principal, que es cuando Carrie descubre su Carrie Necklace, deja al ruso y sale a París. Allí la encuentra Mr Big y pasa todo lo que pasa jejej... yo no puse París como la ciudad a la que irían pq no conozco París, así que puse Madrid porque allí sí pude estar hace un año  igual Madrid es lindo...**

**Oigan me ENCANTARÍA que me dejaran REVIEWS.. en serio..!!!!!!!!**

**R E V I E W S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pq sino no termino esta historia nada...**

**Y fijense que queda un solo capítulo... BUAHHHHHHH**

**Bueno, bueno... a escribir se ha dicho... el 15 estará muy bueno.. no les puedo predecir si tendrá un final feliz, lo que les puedo decir es eso, que estará muy bueno.. jeje..**

**Ajá, se les quiere un montón!! No saben lo importante que es para mí que USTEDES lean mi historia, pq a mi me encanta escribir y éste es mi primer paso como la carrera que quiero tomar...**

**Asi que bueno... espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, si quieren hablar conmigo, mi msn es r i i **


	15. La hora de la verdad

**La hora de la verdad– Capítulo 15**

-Entonces tú eras Brooke Ames... – dijo Harry en voz baja, acariciando la espalda de Hermione – ya decía yo que ustedes se parecían bastante...

-Harry no bromees con eso – dijo Hermione sonriendo – ahora que lo pienso, fue una experiencia medio traumatica.

-¿Cómo no? – respondió Harry sentandose al lado de Hermione, mientras besaba su hombro desnudo.

Estaban en el hotel de Harry, en una cama matrimonial, a la luz de cinco velas regadas por la habitación. Entraba una brisa suave por la ventana abierta, pero ellos estaban acalorados y sudados. Las sábanas y las almohadas habían sido cómplices de esa danza oculta y peligrosa que era el amor entre dos personas, un amor desenfrenado, loco, ciego, aventurero, desesperado, feliz, lleno de vida y electricidad. Fue una noche llena deseos y amor, una de esas noches que no se planean pero se esperan y cuando llegan son un rayo de luz en la vida.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había olvidado cada centímetro del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, que no había olvidado los puntos en su espalda que la hacían viajar y regresar del cielo, todavía tenía impregnado en sus brazos, manos y piernas, el olor de esa mujer misteriosa e inteligente que era el amor de su vida. Por un lado le dio gracias a Dios que pasó catorce años sin tocar a Hermione, ya que al hacerlo de nuevo, parecían dos locos adolescentes enamorados que exploraban el amor por primera vez, y era una sensación que desenfrenaba a cualquier persona. Y por otro lado, maldecía cada segundo de su vida que había pasado sin estar técnicamente con ella. No había olvidado que Hermione adoraba que le hablaran al oído muy bajo y acariciar el cuerpo sudado y tibio de su esposo.

Los dos se exploraron una vez más como dieciséis años antes, cuando ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes... desde ese día habían experimentado con varias personas, pero todo era parte de una preparación física y mental que los había adecuado para ese momento, donde dejaron todo sí y terminaron como dos amantes expectantes a que los descubrieran en medio del pecado. Terminaron exhaustos, felices, con el cuerpo acelerado, jadeando y sobre todo muy altos en temperatura.

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro en la cama de sábanas blancas, convencidos que las caricias eran lindas, los abrazos reconfortantes, los besos sensuales, pero ese acto donde los dos eran una sola persona y demostraban su amor de cientos de maneras, era irremplazable y los había estado esperando por muchos años...

Cuando se tranquilizaron y empezaron a ver todo claramente, fue cuando comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente. Hermione le explicó todo, absolutamente todo, y el oía callado, taciturno, muy atribulado para pensar. Le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella se sentaba a poner sus pensamientos en orden. A él ya no le importaba nada del pasado, sólo quería tenerla con él para siempre y poder besarla y amarla todo lo que le diera la gana.

-Ya entiendo por qué te molestaste cuando dije que quería más a Brooke que a Hermione... – susurró Harry acostandose de nuevo.

-¿Ahora entiendes? Que bueno...

-Sí, y te comprendo perfectamente. Lo siento tanto, amor. Fue una gran estupidez, aunque si te pones a ver era casi lo mismo – agregó Harry atrayandola a él por la cintura –pero eres mujer, así que mejor me callo.

-Sí Harry, sería bueno – dijo Hermione entre una risa silenciosa, acostándose en el pecho del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

-¿y que hay de Brianna? ¿Qué te parece esa niña que criaste hace muchos años?

-Te juro que para mí es como una bendición... Se parece tanto a ti, Harry, que hasta creo que no lo ves. Es un tesoro, esa niña... en serio que sí.

-Ya lo sé, porque tú eres su madre – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos - ¿Cómo te parece que la crié?

-La verdad no la criaste muy bien que digamos... Te dejaste llevar por Ginny y la pobre Brianna pasó casi toda su vida con niñeras y sin conocerte del todo... ¿o me vas a decir que no?

-No te puedo decir que no porque tú sabes que sí... Pero acepta que la situación era muy extraña, ella era una niña que lamentablemente yo no sabía manejar y al verla me recordaba a ti, por lo que no era una tarea fácil...

-Ay Harry... ¿te hice mucha falta, cierto? – preguntó Hermione con lástima, acariciando su pelo negro e indomable.

-Más de lo que crees – respondió este, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Oye... ¿por qué habrá sido que volví a mi cuerpo? No pudo ser por pura coincidencia divina... algo debió haber pasado ¿no?

-Eso es cierto... pero no era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Brianna?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger no tenía la respuesta a una pregunta.

-Disculpen... ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, pasa A.J. – respondió Madeline con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, sentada al lado de su hermana en la habitación.

-Vaya, miren a ese joven apuesto y alto que entra por la puerta... ¿quién será? – dijo Brooke, como parte de sus primeras frases, todavía mareada y confundida.

-¿Quién mas sino tu querido hermano mayor?

A.J. se acercó a la cama donde reposaba su hermana, ya viva, consciente, con los ojos abiertos, irradiando felicidad pero a la vez cansancio. La absorbió en un abrazo de oso que casi la ahogó y millones de besos en toda la cara, brazos y manos. Se había cohibido cuando la veía toda dormida y estática en la cama, pero ahora que la chica se movía y articulaba palabra, quería abrazarla, besarla, amapucharla y brindarle todo su amor de hermano que en un caso u otro no le había demostrado años atrás.

Por otro lado, Maddie lo primero que hizo al ver a su hermana viva fue llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Se sentó a su lado, como antes, y le acarició el cabello, le tomó una mano y empezó a contarle todo acerca de los alemanes, obviando el tema de William. Brooke se sorprendió muchísimo al notar que habían pasado catorce años y ella no era la misma muchacha embarazada e ilusionada, sino que la adultez le había pegado como una bofetada en la cara y ya no había tiempo para descansar y esperar con pereza el tiempo de trabajo, ya estaba montada en él. A solas, con su hermana, se echó a llorar con bastante sentimiento. Esa desgracia le había quitado la mejor parte de su vida, tanto a ella como a su hermana, y ahora que era una ciudadana de treinta y dos años, y no diecinueve, tenía que enfrentar la vida como adulta, cosa para la que no estaba preparada.

También lamentaba haberse perdido la adolescencia completa de su hermana, sus primeros novios formales, su graduación del colegio y su graduación de la universidad. Por un momento pensó que qué mas daba vivir si ya se había perdido todos los buenos momentos de la vida. Pero entonces la veía de nuevo y le daba gracias a Dios por haberle dado esa hermana hermosa que había estado a su lado por esos catorce años, sin descansar, sin salir, sin disfrutar la vida. Tenía al frente a la mejor amiga que jamás ni siquiera pensó en tener y esa chica que antes le daba dolores de cabeza con su inmadurez y estupideces, ahora era más hermana mayor que ella misma.

Al verla por primera vez no la reconoció, ya que había cambiado muchísimo, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, y pasó una mano por su cara y cabello, conociendo a esa muchacha, nueva ante sus ojos.

Luego ver a A.J. la transportó al pasado. Era el mismo en todos los aspectos, sólo que ahora se dejaba crecer la barba y andaba con gorra todo el tiempo. Pero A.J. era el mismo muchacho serio, medio dramático y encerrado en su propio mundo, justo como ella lo había dejado.

Le había sorprendido que sus padres ya tuvieran canas y su madre no era la misma mujer vivaracha que le gustaban los moños y fiestas de la sociedad. Su padre era el mismo viejo huraño, pero había envejecido muchísimo y al verlo la primera vez no quiso hablar con él, ya que su último recuerdo de él había sido separándola de su amor y de su hijo. Una hora después lo dejó entrar en su habitación y observó como ese hombre lloraba como un niño rogándole perdón y diciéndole que habían sido los años más traumáticos de su vida, viendo a su pequeña princesa postrada en una cama sin dar signos de vida o de muerte.

Brooke lo perdonó, pero ni muchos años después pudo concebir que su padre la hubiera separado de William, su querido amor eterno.

Allí, con sus dos hermanos, pudo dejarse llevar por la risa, mientras ellos le contaban todos los vericuetos que habían hecho en catorce años. A.J. le contó que ahora era un campeón en nado olímpico, que tenía una novia y que estaba a punto de casarse. Maddie le contó todos los adelantos en el mundo, en la moda y en el cine. Brooke se quedó boquiabierta cuando se hermana le dijo que Britney Spears tenía dos hijos y dos divorcios a cuestas, cuando ellas la conocieron como un dulce ángel adolescente que cantaba una canción llamada "Baby one more time". También le contó del mundo de la magia, anunciándole la muerte de Hermione Granger, esa muchacha que ellas habían admirado mucho, también le informó acerca de las nuevas varitas, nuevos hechizos y hasta nuevas escobas. Brooke escuchaba atenta, sin entender muchas de las cosas que decía, pero igual prestándole atención.

A.J. se retiró porque tenía mucha hambre y fue cuando Brooke pudo preguntarle a su hermana algo que quería saber desde hacía mucho. ¿Dónde estaba William? Maddie se puso de todos los colores del arco iris y lo único que atinó a decir fue que tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y que la dejaría sola por unos minutos. Brooke la vio irse de la habitación y refunfuñó para sus adentros.

Un minuto después, alguien tocó la puerta y la chica indicó que podía pasar. Por el umbral dio un paso al frente un hombre alto, guapo, de ojos verdes penetrantes, con una mata de cabello castaño cayéndole en la frente y una mirada de niño desorientado que no le quitaba nadie.

Brooke se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y esperó a que William se acercara a ella y se sentara a su lado, en la cama.

-Will... – susurró Brooke viéndolo a la cara.

-Hola preciosa... cuanto tiempo...

Brianna Potter nunca fue una gran fan de leer los periodicos ni de enterarse qué ocurría a su alrededor. No quería entrar en el mundo de la política, así que no le veía ninguna ventaja a recibir El Profeta todos los días y atormentarse con las noticias que le debilitaban su pequeño mundo bien formado y firme.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, se sentó al lado de su novio en el comedor, le dio un beso en la mejilla, escogió su desayuno, saludó a un par de amigos y contempló la llegada de las lechuzas, como todas las mañanas. Sam recibía El Profeta todas las mañanas, cada día por una lechuza diferente, pero todas feas y hurañas. Brianna empezó a comer mientras se arreglaba la corbata y se ponía el pullover. Odiaba arreglarse en su habitación, donde hacía frío y todas las chicas mostraban sus cuerpos jóvenes por mucho tiempo. Ella prefería ponerse lo esencial y salir corriendo de allí. Mientras se acomodaba el pullover con la corbata, le echó una ojeada sin querer al periódico que había dejado su novio de lado. Estaba doblado, pero aún así se podía leer el gran título de "Sucesos".

"**BROOKE AMES RESUCITA GRACIAS A LA MAGIA DESPUÉS DE HABER PASADO 14 AÑOS EN COMA" **

Brianna se ahogó con la leche del cereal y tuvo que botar lo que tenía en la boca, porque sino le iba a dar algo. Sam le dio palmadas en la espalda, preocupado. Ella se zafó de las manos del chico y tomó el periódico con fiereza, tanta, que asustó a Sam. Abrió El Profeta y leyó toda la información que allí facilitaban a los lectores sobre la salvación de esa chica.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto? – preguntó en voz alta, viendo el artículo como si estuviera presenciando un asesinato - ¡Mira, Sam, mira! – dijo casi gritando, poniéndole el periódico en las narices al chico.

Sam leyó la noticia con el ceño fruncido, como solía leer. Para la molestia de Brianna, el muchacho no mostró sorpresa alguna y cuando terminó de leer se mostró taciturno, como si hubiera leído otro asalto en Hogsmeade.

-No entiendo cuál es tu alboroto – concluyó Sam, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¡Mira! Aquí dice que BROOKE AMES resucitó de un coma de catorce años. Brooke Ames... ¿no te suena conocido? ¡Por Dios, Sam! – dijo Brianna histerica.

-Sí, Cherry, ya leí... Brooke Ames, novia de tu papá, ex profesora de Transformaciones... Pero piensa un poco con la lógica: debe haber muchas chicas en Inglaterra con ese nombre y obviamente no hablan sobre la misma Brooke Ames que conocemos – explicó Sam como si le hablara a una niña de seis años.

-Entiendo tu punto.. ¡¿Pero no viste la foto?!

Brianna le zarandeó el periódico a Sam frente a los ojos y éste vislumbró una fotografía en blanco y negro que se movía alegremente, de una chica rubia, con rostro feliz y ojos azules, sentada en una cama de hospital, con tres personas a su alrededor saludando a la cámara. No pudo dejar pasar el tremendo parecido de "esa" Brooke Ames con la Brooke Ames que les había dado clases y había visto tantas veces.

-¿Entonces? ¿Entonces? – preguntó Brianna impaciente – Por favor no me digas que no es ella...

-Bueno... eh... al parecer sí es ella, pero... es imposible ¿no? Digo, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

-Eso es lo que digo... Mírala, Sam, es ella, tiene que ser ella – dijo Brianna ojeando la foto – pero... ¿cómo?

-¿Cómo? Esa es la pregunta clave aquí...

Brianna Potter pasó el resto del día nula, no le prestó atención a ningún profesor, respondía a todo con monosílabas y apenas comió al mediodía; estaba encerrada en la cúpula de sus pensamientos. Se pasó la tarde metida en la biblioteca, tratando de descifrar ese evento extrañísimo de Brooke. Simplemente no se lo explicaba. Eso no era posible para un mortal. Brooke había estado con ellos, ella la había tocado y la había visto. ¿Y ahora resulta que la mujer había estado catorce años en coma? ¡Esa era toda su vida! Concluyó Brianna harta de darle vueltas al asunto.

En al noche se sentó con Sam en la sala común y ambos se dieron cuenta de que varios grupos de diferentes años habían visto la noticia y la comentaban tan confundidos como ellos.

Brianna se fue a la cama a las once de la noche, despidiéndose de Sam con un beso en la mejilla y sin sospechar que al día siguiente, un sábado, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Ante los ojos de James Bermont, Brooke Ames había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Toda su ropa había volado de los armarios, sus fotos estaban apiladas en la papelera, rotas. Sus papeles también estaban rotos en pedacitos, mezclados con las fotos.

Le dejó una sencilla nota a él diciendole: "En serio te tenía aprecio. Mil gracias por todo. Nos vemos luego, aunque no me reconoscas. Besos, Brooke ♥"

De resto, James no sabía nada. Simplemente había desaparecido. Buscó su nombre en todos los aeropuertos, en todas las líneas, en los autobuses, en todos los hoteles, pero nada... Brooke Ames había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar una sola pista. Inmediatamente llamó a su hermana desde España a Inglaterra. Cuando le dijo lo que había pasado, la chica se quedó callada, no dijo nada. Sólo le respondió con esta sencilla frase: Te aseguro que donde esté, se encuentra la mar de feliz.

Y así era, sólo que James nunca pudo comprobar la predicción de su hermana. Desde ese día se sumió en la depresión y en la soledad de un viudo. Parecía un cuerpo andante sin alma, era una gran lástima, dijo Hermione meses después, cuando volvió a verlo y no era ni la huella del hombre que ella una vez conoció y apreció bastante. James seguía siendo buen mozo, pero ya no se arreglaba, se dejó crecer el pelo, lucía barbas de dos semanas y había optado por no comprarse más ropa, así que repetía una y otra vez la que ya le habían visto muchas veces.

Descubrió que estaba perdida y locamente ciego de amor por Brooke Ames. Su ausencia le había caído como un porrazo en la vida y en el corazón, y ahora no era más que un pobre hombre sin destino ni esperanza. Once meses después tuvo que hablar con la mejor amiga de su hermana, una muchacha que él no había visto desde que eran adolescentes, para que la guapa mujer lo hiciera caer en razón y mostrarle en un espejo lo patético que se veía persiguiendo un amor que no era suyo y una mujer que seguramente ya no existía.

Lo que jamás supo, luego hasta de casarse y tener dos hijos, es que esa mujer nunca lo amó como él a ella y esos años en pena fueron completamente inútiles...

Seis años después tuvo dos hijos: Jamie y Angelo, mellizos. Con esos hijos fue que pudo alegrarse la vida, porque Brooke ya casi no era nada para él.

Ese sábado Harry y Hermione volverían a Inglaterra, decididos a hablar con su hija y aclarar todo el asunto. Hermione no tenía idea de cómo manejaría la situación en el mundo mágico y estaba segura de que lo que le tocaba era la catástrofe universal.

Para ella, el tiempo en el avión y luego en el tren para llegar a Hogwarts fue muy corto, demasiado para su gusto. Se sorprendieron al ver a Luna y a Ron en el castillo, que habían ido de visita por un par de días.

Luna formó un escándalo al ver a Hermione que alarmó a medio castillo y eso que estaban en los jardines. Ron también hizo su locura pero se contuvo para no llamar mucho la atención. Harry se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que todos sabían lo de Hermione menos él.

-Ya te lo dije Harry: me daba miedo que supieras – le explicó Hermione por décima vez.

-Sí pero sigo sintiendome idiota, todos se burlaron de mi.

-Harry acéptalo, uno se siente como es en realidad, todo depende de la aeptación – dijo Ron riendose mientras caminaba abrazado a Hermione.

-Ja-ja-ja que gracioso Ron, te mereces un premio.

-Ya lo se, gracias.

-Ok, ya, dejen de fastidiarse – intervino Luna – aquí lo que importa es que ya tenemos a Hermione sana y salva con nosotros ¿o no?

-Y lo mejor es que está en su propio cuerpo – siguió Ron – No es por nada pero esa Brooke Ames no era del todo bonita...

-¡Oye! – protestó Hermione – ¡No hables así de mi otro yo! Con el tiempo le fui tomando cariño a ese cuerpo.

-Yo también le tomaría cariño si lo tuviera catorce años... – dijo Luna.

Hermione sonrió y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, donde seguramente estaría Brianna almorzando. Luna y Ron entraron campantes al gran salón, pero Hermione se quedó afuera, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. No sabía qué decirle a su hija cuando la viera, no sabía qué respuestas darle, y conociéndola, no sería una tarea fácil. Harry la tomó del hombro y juntos caminaron haia la mesa de Gryffindor. Casi nadie había notado su presencia, tampoco es que el comedor estaba a rebosar, sólo había un par de alumnos en cada mesa hablando o jugando ajedrez mágico. Divisaron a Sam leyendo un libro en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no vieron a Brianna. Luna y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de Sam y Harry se paró frente a él, con Hermione al lado. Sam levantó la vista con precaución y vio a los lados temeroso, pensando que lo iban a secuestrar o algo. Luego se fijó en Hermione y pegó un salto hacia fuera de la mesa.

-¡Wooo! ¡Woo! – exclamó sorprendido señalando a Hermione con un brazo y abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué diablos es esto?

-¿Qué diablos es qué? – preguntó Luna viéndolo divertida.

-¡Digo es que...! ¿Esa no es..? ¿No es..? – siguió Sam con una mirada de loco - ¿No es la mamá muerta de Brianna?

-Vaya, hieres mis sentimientos, Samuel – dijo Hermione, fingiendo estar decepcionada.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¡Samuel tranquilízate! – propuso Harry con un tono de voz alto – Después te explicaremos todo, lo que necesito saber es dónde está Brianna.

-Eh.. puede estar en la sala común, o en la biblioteca, o en el campo de Quidditch, eso era lo que ella iba a hacer hoy – trató de recordar el castaño.

-Ok, eso nos hará difícil la cuestión... Igual gracias por la información, Sam.

-¿Pero es que nadie piensa explicarme qué pasa aquí? ¿Usted no es Hermione Granger?

-Así es, soy yo, mucho gusto Samuel – dijo Hermione de lo más natural.

Sam la vio, abrió la boca y los ojos, balbuceó un par de palabras y cayó desmayado para atrás. Los cuatro adultos se apresuraron a rodearlo y cuando vieron su cara de impresión, lo dejaron ahí.

-Bah.. ya se repondrá – concluyó Ron – Vamos a buscar a Brianna y éste que se las arregle.

Dejaron al pobre Sam allí tirado y se fueron hacia las afueras del colegio, donde debía estar la rubia busca pleitos. Decidieron dividirse. Ron y Luna irían a la biblioteca y Ron y Hermione irían al campo de Quidditch, así sería más rápido.

Ron y Luna se fueron escaleras arriba tomados de la mano, mientras que Harry y Hermione salieron del colegio hacia el campo de Quidditch. Corrieron por los pastos húmedos y verdes como muchas veces lo habían hecho en la adolescencia.

Llegaron exhaustos por tanto correr y subieron las escaleras del campo sin muchas ganas. Al llegar a la superficie buscaron con la mirada y con el oído, investigaron los aros y los cielos, pero no había nadie allí. Harry le dio una patada al piso y se sentó en las gradas, decepcionado y expectante. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se revolvio el pelo amargado.

-¡Esa niña! – exclamó molesto - ¡Justo cuando la necesito no aparece! Que bella ella..

Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, aparecerá cuando deba aparecer. Para mí no está muy lejos, deberíamos quedarnos un rato aquí esperando a que salga.

-¡Pero mira! ¡No está! – gritó Harry agitando los brazos hacia el cielo – Vamos al colegio, tal vez estaba en la biblioteca...

Harry se puso de pie y apoyo una mano en el barandal de las escaleras, pero Hermione no lo siguió. El moreno volteó y la vio parada frente a las barandas del campo de juego, con la cabeza inclinada viendo hacia arriba. Harry cerró un ojo por el tremendo rayo de luz que se coló por su vista y sonrió al ver cómo los destellos de luz moldeaban la bella figura de Hermione, ya que pasaban a su lado por los bordes de su cuerpo. Parecía un ángel perfecto, pensó Harry. Entonces Hermione se volteó y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Ahí viene.

Una nube se abrió en el atribulado cielo y una escoba bajó en picada con el palo directo hacia el cielo. Iba dando vueltas como un tornado y Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente para verla mejor por el sol.

-¡Harry va demasiado rápido! – exclamó llevandose la otra mano a la boca.

-Tranquila, ella sabe lo que hace.

-¡No! ¡Harry no está bajando la velocidad! ¡Se va a estrellar! – siguió Hermione, tomando su varita - ¡Déjame detenerla!

-¡Hermione, no! – gritó Harry tomándole el brazo, pero ya era tarde.

Hermione había hechizado la escoba en tres segundos y de repente se paró a tres palmos del piso. Brianna, que había tenido los ojos cerrados e iba directa a un suicido mal planificado, sintió como todo se paró en seco y el tremendo estrellato que esperaba nunca pasó. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y estaba agarrada con una fuerza brutal a la escoba.

-"¿Ya morí?" – fue lo primero que pensó – "Así que el cielo es así de tranquilo como todos dicen... Vaya, ni sentí dolor."

Abrió el ojo derecho primero y vio puro pasto verde cortado perfecto, luego abrió el otro ojo y se dio cuenta de que no había muerto. El alivio le tomó el cuerpo y dio un gran suspiro, en realidad no quería morir. Había salido a volar para despejar la mente y cuando se encontró en el cielo, más arriba de lo que nunca pudo imaginar, pensó que si su mamá estaba allí, tal vez la cosa no era tan mala y por un momento quiso estar allí con ella, fuera donde fuera, por eso se dejó caer en picado como una loca.

-Oh, por Dios, gracias... ¡No morí! – dijo bajandose de la escoba, todavía mareada - ¡Brianna eres una idiota, una idiota! – se dijo a sí misma - ¡Más nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, niña tonta!

Entonces ahí se dio cuenta de que no había caído de picada en el suelo por alguna gracia de Dios, esas cosas las controlaba la gravedad, no la mano del Señor. Alguien había detenido su caída, y quería saber quién.

Subió la vista y le dio una vuelta completa a las gradas con la mirada, pero el sol no le dejaba ver, hasta que vio un punto negro lejos de ella y se acercó corriendo hasta que estuvo debajo de esa persona.

-¡¿Papá?! – gritó indignada - ¡Papá! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡¿Y tú que hacías tirándote al suelo en picada, niña?! – replicó Harry.

-¡Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema! – gritó Brianna saltando, rabiosa - ¡Y no soy una niña! ¡Tengo catorce años!

-¡Sigues siendo una niña para mí!

-¡Cómo sea! ¿Fuiste tú el que me paró en el aire?

-¡No hija, yo no puedo hacer esas cosas, fue... fue ella! – dijo señalando a Hermione, quién se encontraba a su lado temblando.

-¡Oh...! ¿Y Quién es esa? – preguntó Brianna fijándose en la mujer parada al lado de su papá.

-Si subieras, lo averiguarías!!

-Oh.. papá... ¡Que fastidio!

-¡SI NO SUBES, NO TE DIGO NADA!

-Demonios... ¡Accio escoba! – exclamó Brianna con fastidio.

La escoba llegó hacia ella y la chica fue subiendo lentamente hasta las gradas, donde estaba su papá con la mujer esa. Cuando llegó, se bajó de la escoba y le dio un abrazo a su papá por verlo de nuevo. Aunque estaba molesta con él, le tenía aprecio. Hermione se sentó en un banco antes de la chica subiera.

Después de abrazarse, se separaron y Harry tomó a Brianna por los hombros con las dos manos; sabía que debía hacer algo que Hermione no podía hacer. Su hija lo vio nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? No me agarres así que me asustas...

-Ok, escucha Brianna, y escúchame atenta...

-Papá que me asustas... ¿Qué paso?

-No paso nada... Bueno, no exactamente... Eh... Ok, lo que te voy a decir no lo creeras al principio y pensarás que estoy bromeando, pero con estas cosas no se juega. Lo que te voy a decir es serio y necesito de tu madurez para que lo comprendas. Más que madurez, necesito que tengas la menta abierta para cualquier cosa insólita que te pueda decir ¿entendido?

-Eh... bueno, supongo ¿no? Pero antes de tu "asombrosa" revelación, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó señalando hacia atrás, sin ver a Hermione.

-Bueno, allá voy... – Harry le echó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione y ésta asintió desde su puesto – Ok... Brianna, tú naciste un 15 de Enero de 1990. Ese día, tu mamá y yo habíamos despertado en la madrugada porque ella empezó con el trabajo de parto desde muy temprano. Desde la primera contracción sabíamos que tú venías en camino y para ese entonces éramos muy jóvenes y nos pusimos muy nerviosos con todo el tema. Yo llamé a la clínica para avisarles que iríamos y mientras me vestía y arreglaba todo para ti, tú mamá se sentó a escribir en su diario. Nunca supe qué escribió, pero eso está de más. Cuando llegamos a la clínica, tu mamá tenía un problema y era que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, ni siquiera la mitad... Las enfermeras y los doctores dijeron que era normal que eso pasara, pero para que tu mamá no sufriera tanto con las contracciones, ellos mismos decidieron anestesiarla para que mientras dormía, se dilatara lo suficiente y no sufriera... – hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó – Cuando tu mamá despertó estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, pero había otra problema, y fue que resultó ser alérgica a los sedantes de la anestesia... Era algo nuevo, no teníamos ni idea de eso... Tu mamá tuvo una reacción alérgica impresionante, y se vino a dar cuenta cuando despertó y ya se le había esparcido por todo el cuerpo. Estaba adolorida por las contracciones acumuladas y su sangre explotó por la alergia... En resumidas cuentas, tu mamá murió el mismo día de tu nacimiento. Sobreviviste porque los doctores actuaron rápido y te salvaron; sino, hoy no estuvieras aquí...

-Papá... ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Brianna con los ojos aguados.

Su papá la retenía por los hombros y no podía moverse, por lo menos no quería escuchar algo que le daba tanto dolor.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que esa noche tu mamá... no murió – Brianna levantó la cabeza de inmediato, dejando de sollozar – Bueno, no técnicamente.

-¿¿¿¿Cómo???? – gritó la chica.

-¡Escúchame! – pero era muy tarde, ya Brianna tenía una crisis de nervios y se movía bruscamente para safarce de las manos de su papá - ¡Lo que pasó esa noche yo no lo supe hasta hace un par de días! ¡Por favor, quédate quieta, escúchame!

Brianna se quitó las manos de su papá y se echó para atrás, llevándose las manos para la cabeza, totalmente confundida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi mamá está viva? – preguntó a punto de estallar.

-¡¡Brianna!! Tú mamá ese día resucito en el cuerpo de alguien más. Nunca nos dijo nada, pero estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo como otra persona!

Brianna empezó a agitar los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dio patadas al suelo y al aire, gritó y se desenfreno, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Hermione, que la veía sentada, tranquila; sabía que eso pasaría.

-Pero entonces... ¿entonces quién fue mamá todo este tiempo?

-Brianna.. por más increíble que parezca, tu mamá todo este tiempo no fue más sino la que siempre estuvo con nosotros... Brooke, Brooke Ames.

-¿¿¡¡Brooke!!?? – preguntó Brianna en un tono irónico - ¿Estás en broma, no?

-¡Te dije que no dijeras que estaba en broma! – replicó Harry con un dedo acusador - ¡Esto es muy serio, Brianna!

-Ok, sí... a ver si entiendo... – dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire – Cuando yo nací y mi mamá murió... ¿No murió? Ok, no murió.. Entonces de alguna forma resucitó o algo así ¿en el cuerpo de Brooke? ¿Por qué en el cuerpo de Brooke?

-Eso no lo sé hija, lo que pasa es que..

-¡¡Ahh claro!! – exclamó Brianna chascando los dedos - ¡Entonces ocupaba el cuerpo de una chica con el mismo nombre que estaba en coma! Por eso ella estaba en coma... pero, ¿la chica ya no está bien? Leí en el periódico que ya estaba bien, que había despertado...

Hermione subió una ceja y se paró de su asiento donde pasaba desapercibida. Ella no sabía que la verdadera Brooke estaba viva, pensaba que había muerto.

-Pero entonces si la verdadera Brooke ya esta bien... ¿Qué pasó con la que supuestamente era mamá? Papá... ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Volvió a morir? ¿Por qué demonios nunca dijo nada? ¡Tremenda mamá que me gane!

-¡¡Ella nunca dijo nada porque tenía miedo!! – dijo Hermione saliendo de su escondite y caminando hacia Brianna – Nunca dijo nada porque pensó que nadie le creería... Pensó que ya los había perdido, ella lo único que quería era verte crecer, Brianna – se acercó a su hija y Brianna la vio curiosa – Lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti, hija.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se aguaron y la cara se le puso sonrosada. No quería llorar ya que su hija se podía asustar, pero poco a poco fue subiendo los labios, hasta formar una feliz sonrisa. Brianna la vio fijamente, como si fuera un bicho raro, pero bonito. Estaba segura que la había visto en fotos, pero la mujer en fotos se le hacía tan diferente a la que estaba parada frente a ella. Tenía los mismos rizos castaños, el pelo enmarañado, cara angelical y ojos color miel, pero Brianna simplemente no podía creer que esa fuera la mujer con quién ella siempre quiso estar. Le tocó un brazo para darse cuenta que era una persona de carne y hueso, y no un producto de su imaginación. La vio de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, sonrió, cruzó los brazos y caminó hacia atrás.

-No... – dijo negando con la cabeza – No, esto no puede ser, ustedes están jugando conmigo. ¡Tú no eres mi mamá! – le reclamó a Hermione – Y pensé que tú eras mi papá... No es justo que jueguen conmigo de esa forma, simplemente no es humano. No se que te hice, papá, pero esto es lo peor que me has hecho...

-¡Brianna no! – atinó a decir Hermione antes de que Brianna fuera por su escoba - ¡No entiendes, nada de esto es una broma!

-Yo... yo me voy de aquí – fue lo último que dijo Brianna antes de tomar vuelo con su escoba.

-¡Oh, fantástico! – exclamó Hermione volviéndose a sentar en las gradas - ¡Sí que la hicimos, Harry! ¡Ahora ya ni nos quiere ver!

Harry, que tenía las manos en las caderas y veía al cielo, perturbado, se acercó a donde estaba Hermione y se sentó a su lado, consolandola con una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperaba...

Hermione le echó una mirada de "mejor cállate o te mato" y escondió la cara entre los brazos, completamente decepcionada. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no contaba con que su hija fuera tan rencorosa y tonta.

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido? – le preguntó a Harry un rato después, cuando el atardecer caía sobre sus cabezas y estaban abrazados y acostados, mirando al cielo.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea... Tal vez fue a hablar con Sam. O se escondió en la cama de su dormitorio, quién sabe...

-Si tú fueras ella, ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¿A dónde hubieras ido? – preguntó Hermione fijándose en una nube con forma de bota en el cielo.

-¿Yo? Eh.. bueno, cuando siento que voy a colapsar, prefiero retirarme al lago o algo así, donde nadie me moleste – contestó Harry viendola fijamente.

-¿Crees que haya ido al lago?

-No se. Es cuestión de buscarla y averiguarlo...

Se quedaron callados largo rato, viendo al cielo. Ninguno quería decir nada, para no estropear la paz que conservaban en esos minutos, abrazados, acostados viendo el cielo que cada vez estaba más oscuro. Hermione se puso a pensar que su hija seguro iría a un sitio donde pudiera llorar o pensar tranquila. Estaba segura de que no había ido con Sam y tampoco al lago, porque sería obvio que estaba allí... ¿A dónde iría su hija en una situación así? ¿Dónde estaría tranquila en un sitio solitario? ¡Entonces le vino la luz a la cabeza!

-¡Harry! ¡Ya se donde está! – anunció muy feliz, incorporandose.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Harry también parándose.

-¡Olvídalo, esto lo tengo que hacer yo! – dijo Hermione como si fuera muy obvio.

-Pero.. si yo soy su papá.

-¿Y...? Tranquilo, casi nunca echo las cosas a perder. Es decir, estamos hablando de mí, Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry sonrió y la luz de la luna le iluminó los ojos. Se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y la dio un dulce beso en la boca, luego en las mejillas y por último en la frente.

-Que tengas suerte, cerebrito...

Brianna estaba sentada en un banco bajo un árbol, en los terrenos cercanos al colegio. No estaba llorando, su expresión era taciturna y veía el árbol seriamente, como si éste fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas. Había caído la noche y con ella, el frío de Inglaterra había aparecido. Ella se estaba muriendo, tiritaba cada tres segundos, pero no quería volver al colegio, allí tendría que hablar con mucha gente y no quería decir ni una sola palabra. No sabía en qué situación estaba y mucho menos sabía qué respuestas dar a eso. Estaba perdida y temblorosa, una gran posición para ser rescatada por un príncipe azul...

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y pudo sentir como le pasaron un abrigo caliente por los hombros y la espalda. Sabía quién era, pero no quería voltear a verla.

-Harry y yo escribimos esas inscripciones en séptimo curso, más o menos a mediados de Mayo, lo puedo recordar perfectamente – dijo Hermione sentada igual que su hija, con las piernas dobladas frente a ella, agarrándoselas con los brazos – Tardé una semana en perfeccionar mi letra en madera, no fue nada fácil...

Brianna no dijo nada, seguía viendo el árbol fijamente.

-¿Sabes por qué lo escribimos justo en ese árbol? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa – porque aquí fue donde tu papá me pidió que fuera su novia. Nos sentamos en el piso, apoyados del árbol, hizo aparecer dos copas de vino y estuvimos sentados viendo a la nada durante una hora; luego empezó a cantarme una canción que casi me mata, no se si la has escuchado, se llama More than Words. Me dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él en esos años, por acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, por darle mis sabios consejos y por hacerlo amar como nunca amaría a nadie, por sentir en su corazón esa llama incandescente que te anunciaba estar loco de amor y esa sensación de locura en el estómago cuando me veía. Allí me pidió que fuera su novia, no importara lo que pasara, me dijo que siempre quería estar conmigo... ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione movió la cabeza y vio a Brianna, quién seguía observando el árbol como una autista.

-Me da miedo creerte – dijo por fin la chica -. Me da miedo porque no se qué pasará, no se si volveré a salir herida, si todo esto es mentira... – quitó la mirada del árbol y vio a Hermione – si esto es mentira yo me puedo morir.

-Jamás te volveré a mentir Brianna, nunca más – susurró Hermione con mucha convicción – no sabes lo que lamento haberte hecho daño en el pasado, lamento que te hayas sentido mal, que hayas llorado por mi culpa y que no hayas tenido una infancia normal... No sabes cómo lo siento.

Brianna la escudriñó con la mirada y luego movió los ojos para todas partes, sin encontrar un punto donde centrar su mirada. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Nada me gustaría más que me vieras y aceptaras lo que te digo, porque no es una broma. Yo soy tu mamá, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tú eres mi hija, Brianna Potter. ¿Puedes aceptar esa realidad?

Brianna dio un largo suspiro y fijó su vista en los ojos de Hermione. Sonrió como nunca había sonreído y dijo:

-Supongo...

A continuación volteó para ver que nadie la veía y abrazó a Hermione por el cuello, casi ahogándola. Hermione rió y también la abrazó, dándole besos por todas partes de la cara y el pelo. Abrazar a su hija como una verdadera hija era la cosa más espectacular que le podía suceder a una mujer que no había podido hacer eso en catorce años.

Abrazar a su madre, su verdadera madre, que supuestamente había estado muerta toda su vida, era lo más indescriptiblemente fantástico que le había pasado a Brianna. Se vio allí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, del cuello de su mamá, y pensó que nada más podía faltar en su vida, ya estaba completa.

Brianna terminó el año escolar perfectamente. Sus notas fueron excelentes, ahora era famosa y su novio era lo más bello del mundo. En la comunidad mágica se corrió la voz de que Hermione Granger nunca había estado muerta y Harry anunció a la prensa de que su esposa había estado lejos, desaparecida, todo ese tiempo. La prensa se aburrió a las dos semanas y los dejaron tranquilos, pero todos aceptaron la situación con mente abierta.

Brooke Ames dejó el hospital de San Mungo y comenzó una relación con su novio de toda la vida, con William. Consiguió trabajo y un apartamento para vivir con William y con Maddie, de quién no se separaba ni un solo momento, su relación traspasó la hermandad y ahora parecían una sola.

Ron ingresó a la selección nacional de Quidditch y ahora lo paraban en la calle para pedirle autógrafos o fotos mágicas. Luna empezó a volverse loca mientras leía todas las cartas de las fans de Ron, así que implementó un sistema de entrada de lechuzas privadas y las públicas. Ron al final nunca se enteró de que su mujer escondía todas las cartas donde las chicas le hacían propocisiones de matrimonio o donde le declaraban amor eterno...

Draco Malfoy y Michelle Blade se mudaron juntos a un apartamento en Londres y actualmente disfrutan de tomar vino toda la noche viendo películas de los años dorados de Hollywood en un puff negro frente al televisor pantalla plana...

Y de Harry y Hermione... Volvieron a su vieja casa, donde todo seguía intacto, justo como lo había dejado Hermione tiempo atrás. Harry le mandó los papeles de divorcio a Ginny por correo y ella se los devolvió a los dos días completamente firmados, junto a una carta donde le explicaba que había conocido a un tipo espectacular, al parecer era un modelo de pasarela en Francia, y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado con Ginny – comentó Hermione.

Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, con la chimenea prendida, un sábado de Julio, y Harry le había leído la carta de Ginny a Hermione. Luego pasó una mano por su hombro y se quedaron viendo a la chimenea con expresión perdida. Hermione comía cereal con yogurt de fresa.

-¡Ja! Yo tampoco lo puedo creer.. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Era un muchachito tonto...

-Harry, siempre has sido un muchachito tonto – dijo Hermione de broma – pero después de todo, eres MI muchachito tonto, no de Ginny...

-Eso está de más decirlo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, habían vuelto los mareos... Los tenía desde hacía unas dos semanas y no sabía por qué. No le había dicho nada a Harry, no lo quería preocupar, pero últimamente no se sentía muy bien. Tenía mareos a cada rato y ganas de vomitar. Había pensado en la razón de esos síntomas, pero le había parecido muy tonta la idea y no dijo nada... Se debía callar, y más ahora que Brianna volvería a la casa y por primera vez serían una familia razonable y feliz bajo un solo techo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Harry con una mirada indagadora.

-Completamente – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Durante un rato largo hablaron sobre cosas absurdas de ese montón de años y Hermione le contó todo lo que había sido su vida en Oxford. Luego de la charla constructiva se metieron en la cocina a hacer un pastel de chocolate que comerían con Brianna cuando la chica llegara a la casa.

Hermione lo que hizo fue ver el chocolate en la mesa y salió corriendo a vomitar al baño.

La pequeña Potter llegó a la casa al día siguiente, ataviada de tres baúles grandísimos y dos pequeños bolsos. Harry no sabía que era todo lo que llevaba al colegio, pero prefirió no preguntar. Hermione tenía tres meses que no veía a su hija y cuando la chica entró por el umbral de la puerta, salió corriendo a abrazarla..

-¡¡Mamá!! – gritó Brianna dándole un caluroso abrazo a Hermione - ¡Vaya, te extrañe tanto! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

-¡Chiquita linda! – exclamó Hermione dándole besos a su hija en la frente y en el pelo – Yo también tengo cosas que contarte, pero seguro las tuyas son más interesantes... ¡Wau, soy yo o creciste unos diez centímetros en estos tres meses!

-Creo que eres tú, mamá... ¡No lo vas a creer! – dijo muy emocionada – Antes de venir a casa, mi papá me llevó a comprar unos helados, y no adivinas a quién vimos!!

-¿A quién?

-¡A James Blunt! ¡James Blunt, mamá! ¡Casi me muero! – exclamó la rubia saltando y moviendo los brazos de la emoción - ¡Le dije que lo adoraba, que era hermoso y que sus canciones me mataban! ¡Me dio un abrazo y un beso, mamá! ¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!

Brianna saltó y se tiró en el sofá, dando un suspiro enternecedor. Harry y Hermione se vieron sin saber por qué su hija se emocionaba tanto.

-¡Va..ya! Que interesante, Bri... Seguro es un actor muy apuesto, eh? – concluyó Hermione sentandose a su lado.

-¿Actor? – replicó la chica inmediatamente poniendose en guardia - ¡Mamá! ¿Acaso no sabes que James Blunt es un cantautor inglés que es hermosísimo?

-¡Pero... claro! Sólo lo decía para molestarte...

-Menos mal...

Almorzaron, comieron el pastel que hizo Harry, Brianna les contó las últimas noticias de Hogwarts y en la tarde madre e hija salieron a de compras a las transitadas calles de Londres. Nunca habían salido juntas y Hermione estaba radiante por estar con ella. Entraron a todas las tiendas que tenían cosas lindas en las vitrinas y se probaban todo sin medida. Brianna reía y reía, no podía estar más feliz de estar con su verdadera mamá y que fuera una tipa tan chévere y linda.

Tenían cada una seis bolsas en ambas manos y caminaban felices por una acera llena de gente veraneando.

-Mamá, ¿sabías que casi todos mis amigos se fueron al exterior de vacaciones? – comentaba Brianna mientras caminaban – Sam se va a España con su familia, Isabella se fue a un país de Latinoamérica, no me acuerdo como se llama, pero tiene muchas playas, Natalie se va a Francia por un mes, Doug estará en Italia y Nick... bueno, creo que él se iba a Irlanda, no estoy segura... ¡Mamá cuidado!

Hermione había estado viendo a su hija mientras caminaban y no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella venía caminando una chica también sin ver, así que se pegaron de frente mutuamente y cayeron al piso, junto con las bolsas de Hermione. Brianna se agachó a ayudar a su mamá y la chica también.

-Oh, santo cielo, discúlpeme señorita – dijo la otra rubia a Hermione, ayudandola a levantarse.

Hermione subió al vista y cuando la vio se quedó paralizada, Brianna también, luego se vieron mutuamente con las caras de sorpres.

-Lo siento, pasa algo? – preguntó la chica.

-No... para nada. Discúlpame tú a mí, que no veía por donde caminaba. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-¡Wau! ¿en serio? Yo soy Brooke Ames, mucho gusto – respondió con una gran sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Hermione.

-Sí, ya se quién eres – se le escapó a Hermione – Digo... te vi en el periódico hace un tiempo.

-Vaya.. ¿quién lo diría? Bueno, estoy algo apurada, fue un gusto conocerla, adios!

Hermione y Brianna vieron a Brooke alejarse y luego se vieron mutuamente.

-Ok, eso fue extraño – dijo Brianna.

-Bastante, sí...

Siguieron caminando, algo aturdidas y decidieron volver a casa antes de que anocheciera. Harry las recibió con una cena a medio hacer y la mesa llena de velas, en el patio, al aire libre. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio todas las bolsas y ni siquiera preguntó cuánto habían gastado.

Hermione le había contado a su hija sobre sus mareos extraños, sobre la hinchazón de su pecho y sobre sus ligeras sospechas de un embarazo, así que habían ido directamente a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Cuando llegaron a la casa esquivaron a Harry, lo dejaron terminar su cena y entraron a la baño apresuradas. Hermione hizo todo el proceso que le indicaba la cajita y espero con paciencia durante tres minutos. Las dos estaban sentadas en el piso del baño, viendo hacia el techo, cuando la alarma de los tres minutos sonó y las dos se vieron nerviosas.

-¿Y que pasa si estás embarazada? – preguntó con cautela Brianna.

-Hum... bueno, supongo que debes empezar a pensar en un nombre ¿no?

-¿Y que pasa si no estas embarazada?

-Entonces no pienses en ningún nombre...

Se vieron, se tomaron de las manos, sonrieron nerviosas, quitaron las manos del aparatito y acercaron las cabezas para ver el veredicto. En un cuadrito mínimo había una listica rosa que se movía ligeramente. Madre e hija abrieron mucho la boca y se vieron con una sonrisa, a continuación se abrazaron saltando y gritando de la alegría.

Harry escuchó el alboroto y alzó una ceja, mientras se acercaba al baño de la planta baja. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y le abrió una exaltada Hermione, que se abalanzó a sus brazos mientras gritaba:

-¡Harry, vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Un Año y 7 meses después...

_Querido Diario: _

_Dios... no sabes cómo han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que te escribí. Mas bien estuviste abandonado mucho tiempo y para mí ya es tiempo de recuperarte. Te cuento... hace un poco más de un año, más bien casi dos años, que volví a ser yo misma. Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, lo juro... Recuperé a mi familia, a mi esposo y a mi hija adolescente, aunque fue difícil, no todo es color de rosa. Adaptarme a la forma de vida de Brianna no fue cosa fácil, y eso que siempre había estado con ella. Tratarla como a una hija es diferente que tratarla como a una amiga, pero Brianna hace las cosas fáciles, le encanta hablar conmigo, ayudarme, platicarme de su vida, de los chicos, de sus amigas, etc... Es un hija muy moderna, o tal vez yo soy la madre moderna... _

_Todos los temores que tenía fueron derribados y no sé en qué momento volví a ser la Hermione Granger de siempre. Adicta a los libros, a mandar a todo el mundo, con mi acento inglés que muchos odian pero al final siempre les encanta; yo misma, guardiana de Harry, correctora de Ron, la chica inteligente de la clase, la que siempre alzaba la mano... Al final, esa soy yo y nadie podrá cambiarme nunca, ni siquiera un esposo, un embarazo, una muerte, una resurrección, otro nombre, otro cuerpo, un novio artístico, una vida en Oxford, otra identidad, otra hija... Nada podrá cambiarme, y me aterra pensar que algún momento dejé de ser yo para complacer a los demás, que estuve a punto de perder mi identidad, mi ángel, que era lo único que me quedaba..._

_En este momento me veo a mí misma como una adulta hecha y derecha, con dos hijas, un esposo y un hogar, pero es extraño para mí... ¿En serio quiero esto? ¿En serio quería tener una familia cuando me casé con Harry? No digo que no quiera a mis hijas, las amo más que a mí misma, pero... Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Harry, ¿igual me hubiera casado y hubiera tenido dos niñas? ¿Hubiera sido mejor para mí nunca haber conocido a Harry o a Ron? La verdad no lo se... y son interrogantes que ni yo misma puedo descifrar... Como una vez escuché que alguien famoso dijo: Lo único que se es que no se nada... Y me alegra. Soy Hermione Granger, la chica inteligente que a veces no sabe donde está parada pero que es feliz con su familia, si, así es mejor para mí..._

_Y si no nunca hubiera conocido a Harry, definitivamente no tendría nada interesante que contar ni recordar mientras me vuelvo mayor, nada que hubiera marcado mi adolescencia de esa forma, seguro me hubiera casado con un hombre como James, alguien con quién no sería feliz._

_Pues con Harry soy feliz, y eso es lo que me importa. _

_Mis hijas, son para mí, las mejores hijas del mundo. Las más bellas y las más inteligentes, nada les podría faltar en la vida._

_Brianna Jane, de dieciséis años, es hermosa por donde la mires, tiene el ímpetu de su papá y mucho de mi personalidad. Es metodica, inteligente, controladora, a veces le dan sus ataques, pero nada que se arregle con un chocolate caliente o escuchando música muy fuerte. Ella es la incógnita que todavía estoy resolviendo, es mi hija que lleva toda la vida conmigo y cada día conosco algo nuevo de su personalidad..._

_Sarah Elizabeth es mi segunda hija, apenas hoy cumple un año de edad y es mi retrato vivo. Tiene el pelo castaño como yo, con unos rulos hermosos, naturales como la selva, que no importa para donde los peines, siempre serán bellos y vírgenes, con destellos dorados que se confundían con los castaños, pero siempre más marrones que oro, más de aquí que de allá. Tiene unos ojos de ángel que me hipnotizan todas las mañanas; son grandes y color avellana, parecen dos luciérnagas oscuras que brillan todo el día. Ella es la niña de mis ojos. Brianna se ha convertido en más mi amiga, aunque siempre será mi hija predilecta; pero Sarah ha logrado rellenar ese vacío que me dejó el no ser madre al principio, algo que pensé que nunca recobraría. Sarah es revoltosa, inquieta, tienes muchas ganas de descubrir el mundo, siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios y se ríe a cada momento. Es una niña feliz y siempre lo será, porque como muy bien dijo Brianna cuando Sarah nació: A ella le tocará todo lo fácil, es mejor que nunca sepa lo que pasó antes... _

_Y es así, Sarah nunca sabrá nada, no queremos arruinarle su mundo feliz..._

_Bueno diario, fue un gusto hablar contigo, creo que me desahogue de muchas cosas.. La verdad no sé cómo agarré tiempo para escribirte, porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarah y estamos vueltos locos en la casa preparando todo porque en la noche vienen todas las mujeres que conozco que tienen niños pequeños... _

_Este diario fue muy diferente al primero que escribí, verdad? _

_A veces lo pienso y no puedo creerlo... Yo sobreviví a la muerte.. debería escribir un libro al respecto. Sobre mi historia de amor loca y extraña con Harry... ¡Hasta he pensado en nombres! Creo que se llamaría... Hasta después de la muerte. _

_Adiós Diario!_

**Ladys and gentlemen, this is the End!**

Bueno… este es el fin.

Lamentablemente estoy muy atribulada para una despedida melodramática... Sólo me queda darle las gracias a todos los que pasaron algún día por mi FanFic, los que lo leyeron y los que alguna vez escucharon de él.

Por fa dejen reviews, quiero saber qué les pareció el final...

Yo me retiro a llorar jeje...

Nos vemos en otra ocasión, aunque no creo que pronto, porque hacer otra historia de Harry potter no es algo que me llame mucho la atención, prefiero leerlas...

Bueno.. hasta 


End file.
